The Right of Conquest
by tlc1894
Summary: A few weeks after the Battle of Hogwarts Harry gets a letter from Gringotts about his accounts. It turns out that he just inherited a lot from Voldemort! Who knew that the Right of Conquest was still a thing? Now, Harry doesn't just have property and money but ownership of lives as well. Will they accept his offer of redemption? Will they ever heal from the horrors of war?
1. Chapter One

Everything is J.K. Rowlings. I only claim the plot. Everything else is hers, all the characters and the magic, all of it. Please let me know what you think though, I encourage feedback of all kinds, just be nice about it!

So I know it starts off kinda slow. I've also never written a fanfic about the original Harry Potter characters, usually it's about the next generation. So it is a new genre for me. Also, this is happening directly after the Battle of Hogwarts, everything is canon compliant up until after the battle. So, the characters will be dealing with post-war emotions, guilt, sadness, suffering and various coping mechanisms. I'm not saying I support all these mechanisms. I just know that they are ways that people utilize dealing with grief. So yeah, it's not going to be a really light and relatively happy story. Which is also a first for me. But give it a shot, like I said, it starts slow and not a lot of dialogue at the beginning because it is catching the reader up to speed kinda. Just...let me know what you think.

* * *

 **Chapter One**

Waking in a cold sweat, Harry bolted upright in his bed. Another nightmare. He couldn't close his eyes and not have a nightmare it seemed. It had been five days since the last of the funerals. Three weeks since so many had fought and died at the Battle of Hogwarts. Sure, Harry had triumphed over Voldemort but was the cost to be his sanity? He had yet to sleep more than two hours at most during the night since the battle, and it wasn't exactly a restful sleep. His guilt ate at him consistently. Currently he was at the Burrow. Ron slept beside him, from the looks of it his best friends sleep wasn't much better than his own.

Rubbing a hand across his face, he tossed off the covers, grabbed his glasses and made his way out of the room. He wandered down the stairs until he came to the kitchen. The house was silent, well not really silent. He could hear Mrs. Weasley's faint sobs and Hermione and Ginny's whimpering cries as a result of their nightmares. But it was still early in the morning and no one had braved coming downstairs yet. Fixing himself some tea, he cast an extra glance over his shoulder to make sure no one was really around before adding a dash or two of Firewhiskey to the cup. _Maybe the alcohol would help him sleep?_ It was something he had asked himself two weeks ago when he first tried it. It hadn't helped then and he doubted it would help now but that didn't stop him from still pretending.

With a sigh, Harry collapsed into one of the chairs. Taking a sip of the liquid he had created he coughed at the burn from the whiskey but that didn't stop him from taking another sip, forcing himself to deal with the burn as if it was a repentance.

Drinking his whiskey tea, Harry unwillingly allowed his mind to cast back to everything that had happened. Everywhere he looked he saw broken families. At every funeral, because he had forced himself to attend every single one, he saw the broken hearts and the broken spirits. They had won the war. That was supposed to mean they were free of pain and sorrow. But no, even after war suffering still followed them all. It trailed behind them like a shadow.

There was a creak on the stair floorboards which caused Harry to jump and draw his wand without a second thought. Holding his breath he waited for another sound, his heart thudded in his chest. Another creak. He was poised and tense, hexes and curses dancing on his tongue, waiting for the intruder to reveal them self. They did. It was Hermione.

Seeing him poised to fight, hidden in the shadows of the night, with his wand aimed at her caused the woman to blink in alarm and reach for her own. They both must have come to their senses at the same time because once they both had their wands at each other they blinked and the spell was lifted. Recognizing each other and realizes the lack of threat they sheathed their wands.

"Sorry...I-I wasn't thinking. I just heard a noise…." Harry became, his voice rough.

"It's fine. I should have made myself known," she whispered. Hermione moved towards the table quietly, stealthily walking on the balls of her feet as though she expected to duck and dive at a moment's notice. Claiming a chair directly across from him, Harry silently offered her a cup of tea. She nodded and he poured her a mug though he refrained from adding in the whiskey to her cup.

The two sat silently, nursing their cups. Hermione had been Harry's rock the past few weeks just as he had been hers.

After the war, Harry had sought out Ginny only to find that while he had been gone she hadn't waited for him like he thought she would. He didn't blame her really, he probably wouldn't have waited from himself either. Still it hurt, seeing her in the arms of another. In the arms of Ernie Macmillan. However, he knew that the year at Hogwarts hadn't been easy and he was at least grateful she had had someone there for her.

Ron and Hermione were together, which he supported though doubted its longevity. He loved his best friends but they were like oil and water, just a little too different to be compatible. _But who was he to know?_ Still, so long as they were happy then Harry supported it.

George was rarely seen unless Percy or Ginny dragged him to the Burrow, other than that he stayed above the joke shop where he and Fred had lived. It was George who had suggested Firewhiskey to Harry. The red-haired man was broken, he no longer smiled and his eyes had lost their mischievous twinkle. It wasn't surprising, the man had lost his twin. It was a hard thing to recover from.

He and Hermione must have been there at least an hour before he heard a sharp tapping at the window. It was still five in the morning so he had no idea who would dare to send a letter. Glancing at Hermione who had tensed at the noise, she gave a small shrug to show she didn't know who it could be. The funerals were over and Harry had already promised McGonagall that he would help with the Hogwarts restorations and the Minister that he would testify at certain trials. He had already given his testimony in private in support of the Malfoys', at least Narcissa and Draco.

With a sigh, Harry dragged himself over to the window and opened it enough to let the owl in. It was a pretty barn owl who promptly dropped the letter on the table and turned back out again with an elegant swoop.

Furrowing his brows in confusion, Harry sat back at the table. It was a letter from Gringotts. Another wave of guilt hit him. He and his friends had rightly destroyed the bank and he wondered if this was a bill for the damage. He flashed the front of the letter at Hermione and as she saw it she sighed, her face drooping even more.

"We really should go and apologize to them," she said quietly. It seemed that all she ever did was talk quietly, if she talked at all.

Harry only nodded as he opened the letter. Blinking his eyes to focus them on the swirling ink, he took a breath to settle himself before reading it. And then reading it again.

 _Dear Mr. Potter,_

 _Allow me to introduce myself. I am Nadrig, one of the accountants at Gringotts. Firstly, allow me to apologize for the earliness of this letter. Secondly, it has come to my attention that there is something surprising happening with your vaults. I think it would be most prudent for you to visit so that I may explain myself in further detail and show you what has happened. I would suggest the sooner the better in this circumstance. Merely ask for me at the front desk and I believe we shall get everything squared away rather quickly._

 _-Nadrig_

Harry stared at the letter. _What the bloody hell?_ Was the only thought in his mind. Wordlessly he handed the letter to Hermione, he watched as her brown eyes scanned the words and then scanned the words again and again. Finally she nodded, as if to herself, and then handed the letter back.

"Well I suppose you should go today. We can apologize at the same time." Was all she said.


	2. Chapter Two

Everything is J.K. Rowlings. I only claim the plot. Everything else is hers, all the characters and the magic, all of it. Please let me know what you think though, I encourage feedback of all kinds, just be nice about it!

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

It was early morning that Harry finally managed to leave the Burrow for Gringotts. Mrs. Weasley had scuffled downstairs shortly after the letter had arrived and insisted on preparing breakfast before he left. Hermione had gotten Ron who agreed to apologize to the goblins for breaking their bank but stated that he didn't want to wait in aimlessly in Diagon Alley till Harry's business meeting was done. So he and Hermione would go to visit George while Harry dealt with the goblin. The three hadn't been keen on separating for long periods of time since Ron's return to them while they were hunting Horcruxes. Heading off to the apparition point, the trio walked in silence.

Harry walked straight backed, his head on a constant swivel, his fingers wrapped around his wand as casually as he could manage so as not to put someone on the alert, to buy himself a few extra seconds of battle time. His shoulders tense and his jaw locked. His emerald eyes shadowed by the guilt he felt and the death he had seen.

Hermione walked like a shell of her former self. Her head once held high and her wild curls bouncing with each step, now she walked shrunk in on herself, her arms wrapped around her waist wearing long sleeves despite the heat of summer. Harry knew it was to cover the knife mark on her arm. Her wand clenched in her hand surrounded by white knuckles. Her footsteps light as if making a sound would break her. Her once vivacious hair was now lackluster and hung in a tangled mess, Ginny had told him last week that Hermione had just stopped caring to deal with it.

Ron walked defensively, his pace cautious and his posture like that of a warriors crouch. The stubble on his face matched with his ginger locks that had grown out to his shoulders gave him the appearance of a vagabond. His muscles tight and coiled, ready to spring into action, walking as though his very readiness might be the difference between the death of another loved one and another chance at survival.

They walked like the young soldiers they had been, that they still were. The trio didn't speak as they walked and once they reached the apparition point they silently gripped each others hands and Harry turned on the spot. He apparated them to the alleyway next to Weasleys Wizard Wheezes. And after pulling their cloak hoods up, the three swiftly walked to Gringotts. Luckily their cloaked figures didn't draw any unwanted attention. Most people walked about with their heads down, unwilling to look their former neighbors and friends in the eyes, to fearful of what they might see so chose to not see at all.

It was better having his hood up anyway. This way Harry didn't have to see the remains of the wreckage and the broken shop windows. Didn't have to alert people to his presence so they would swarm him, offering him praise and congratulations that he didn't feel he deserved.

Entering Gringotts, Harry swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. Last time he had been here he had destroyed the place and others had died because of it. Shaking himself of those thoughts before they could consume him, he led the other two towards the tellers desk. The place was emptier than he had ever seen it before. The repairs were well underway and if Harry had to guess he would say that by the end of the summer no one would be able to tell there had been damage.

Walking to the Head Teller, Harry dropped his hood and saw Ron and Hermione mimicked his actions and cleared his throat to alert the teller he was here. The Head Goblin flicked his eyes up at the noise and when he saw Harry and his friends the goblin dropped his quill and sat back fully on his chair. "Well, I must say I'm surprised to see you here Mr. Potter," the goblin drawled, interlocking his long fingers on the desk between himself and Harry. "What is it that brought you here today? Wanting to let loose another dragon are we?"

Harry felt his face heat up but he forced the warmth away. He wouldn't allow the goblin to feel this way, he did it enough himself. Plus, he wanted to rebuild relations with the goblins. If things were to get better for the wizarding world it had to start sooner than later. So taking a breath, Harry held his head high and stared the goblin straight in the eye. "Umm...no...er...actually," _Way to not sound like an idiot,_ he thought inwardly cursing himself. _This is really the way to earn their respect._ "We, my friends and I that is, we wanted to ask forgiveness for what happened last time we visited this establishment. We wanted to express our sincerest apologizes for the damages we caused not only to the infrastructure but also to the employees of Gringotts."

"Is that so?"

"It is. It was never our intention to cause such destruction and I could use the excuse of it being necessary to finish the Voldemort's reign but I feel that any kind of destruction is irrefutable no matter the higher goal."

The goblin stared at Harry, who refused to drop his gaze. He desperately wanted the goblin to understand his sincerity. It was the only way to move forward.

"You are not like other wizards Mr. Potter, that is for certain. While it pleases me to witness a wizard asking my forgiveness and while the end goal was honorable, a mere apology is not enough to gain you any favors here." Harry let out a defeated sigh. How was he supposed to help make the wizarding world great and to help rebuild it if he couldn't first rebuild personal relations? "However," the goblin continued, "it is an admirable place to start."

The smallest flicker of a smile touched Harry's lips and hope that had once been forever present in his eyes flared briefly once more. He gave the head goblin a respectful nod. "Thank you, I understand that an apology can not atone for everything but I'm glad that it can be a start. Now, I don't want to intrude on more of your precious time," he continued. Thankfully he had prepared his transition slightly on the way over to the bank, in an attempt to make sure he sound just superfluous enough to gain more respect from the goblins. He hoped that by sounding important the goblins might just deem him important and that was needed if bridges were to be mended. "I received a notice this morning from one of your goblins in regards to my accounts. A Nadrig? I was hoping to speak with them."

"Oh Nadrig, yes I know her. A disgrace to our kind, not knowing her place, you see. I can't see why she would have owled you but her office is at the far end of the hall," the Head Goblin said with a dismissive wave to the left. Glancing over in that direction, Harry saw a long hallway he hadn't noticed in all the other times he had been to the bank.

"Thank you for your help," Harry said respectfully before turning away. Hermione and Ron were still behind him and he gave them a halfhearted smile. "Guess I'll see you two later then?" His best friends nodded and promptly left the building after a few brushes of the hand and a light hug, as if to remind them that he was still alive and that the next time they saw him he wouldn't be supposedly dead in Hagrids' arms.

Once alone, Harry began his walk down the long hallway. His footsteps echoed on the white marble floor and he bit back the horrible feeling of loneliness. Surrounded by the Weasley's he was usually able to keep the feelings at bay but when he wasn't around anyone the debilitating feeling would come in full force. Struggling to keep his feet moving at a steady pace, Harry focused on his breathing, focused on not succumbing to the feelings threatening to overwhelm him. He had to have his mind focus coming into this meeting. In all honesty, Harry hadn't given much thought to what Nadrig wanted to talk about. He had no idea what could be wrong with his accounts and he wasn't overly sure if he wanted to be bothered by the thought of money at all. _Wasn't rebuilding the wizarding world more important than a few galleons?_

Nonetheless, he arrived at the last door of the hallway. It wasn't a very impressive door, it was old wood and tarnished gold nameplate that read NADRIG in neat lettering on it. Before he knocked, Harry thought back to what the Head Goblin said, saying how Nadrig was a disgrace. _How could the goblin be a disgrace but still be allowed to work at Gringotts?_ Unsure of what he was about to get himself into, Harry knocked lightly on the old door. It swung open almost immediately.

The office was small, almost embarrassingly so. It reminded Harry of this broom cupboard under the stairs. There was a solid wooden desk with neat stacks of paper on the edges and a cleared middle, it was a little too large for the room making the already small office cramped. A female goblin sat on one side of the desk, writing on some parchment. On the other side of the desk was a single armchair.

"Ah! Mr. Potter, so good of you to come so soon. Please take a seat," Nadrig said, looking up briefly from what she was writing. Wordlessly, Harry did as he was told and sat in the arm chair, his knees brushing against the desk due to the close quarters of the office. The goblin was young, at least Harry assumed she was young. She didn't have as many wrinkles as the front teller goblins did and she didn't have the white hair that the other goblins he had seen. Nadrig's hair was a dull brown tied in a thick braid. But just because of her young appearance, Harry wasn't about to let his guard down.

There was silence for a bit as Nadrig scratched things into parchment. After about five minutes of nothing Harry had finally reached his patience point. "Excuse me, but was there a reason you asked me to be here?" he had tried to keep his tone polite but his irritation had seeped through.

Nadrig stopped writing and looked at him. He refused to squirm under the goblins gaze. It was cold and unwavering, just like all the other goblins. "Yes, again I apologize for the inappropriate hour of my letter. But I am glad that you found time to come. Yes, your accounts have been quite interesting."

"Why have they been interesting?" he asked cautiously. He had had enough interesting to last a lifetime in his opinion and so braced himself for the inevitable bad news.

Without answering, Nadrig pulled forth a large bound book and it landed with a thud on the desk and a pillow of dust jumped from the leather cover. Coughing slightly and waving his hand to break up the dust, Harry leaned forward to glance at the cover title. And he felt his heart skip a beat.

 _HARRY JAMES POTTER: PROPERTIES, VAULTS, LIFE OWNERSHIPS_.

Glancing up from the title, he leaned back into the armchair and stared at Nadrig in shock. The goblin seemed oblivious to Harry entirely though as she dispelled the rest of the dust and pulled forth multiple pieces of parchment and set to organizing her desk once more. Harry got the distinct feeling that Nadrig was rather new to all of this bank business and her manner was like that of other goblins. _Maybe that is why she was a disgrace?_

"Alright, here we are. Now, where were we? Yes, the reason I asked you to come today. Well, Mr. Potter, I believe that it necessary for you to look through this book for you to fully understand what is now in your possession."

"Wait! You can't be serious. How is- Why have- What are-What?" he finally managed to splutter.

"This book is the current manuscript of all your vaults, what they contain, and your properties. As well as the life debts you have inherited."

Harry stared at the book for a few moments. Nadrig simply sat at her desk, unabashedly staring at the Wizarding Savior before her. "How?" Harry finally asked, choosing the most pressing question.

"How indeed," Nadrig nodded sagely. "Mr. Potter, have you ever heard of the Right of Conquest?"


	3. Chapter Three

Everything is J.K. Rowlings. I only claim the plot. Everything else is hers, all the characters and the magic, all of it. Please let me know what you think though, I encourage feedback of all kinds, just be nice about it!

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

Numbly, Harry shook his head. "The Right of Conquest in layman's terms means that the winner of a conquest inherits all the territorial possessions of the one conquered. It is my understanding that when you defeated Lord Voldemort, you inherited all of the wizards territorial possessions through Right of Conquest."

Harry blinked. "So you mean to tell me, all that stuff in that book….that is all Voldemort's?" Harry felt like he was going to be sick, violently sick.

"In a manner of speaking, yes. Some of it is actually yours through your personal heritage down the line of Potter and Peverell, though and then the Black fortune that Sirius Black left for you. That was all already yours."

"But how? If Voldemort had that whole book of...of property and money….then…"

"It is my belief that the wizard was not aware of his recent influxes. See for yourself and I think you will understand."

Grabbing the hefty tome and placing it on his lap, Harry flipped open the first few pages. There was a table of contents that was separated by Vaults, Properties and then Life Ownership. Under each section there was a list of the further breaking down, listing the names of the vaults. Harry gasped as he read the names: Riddle, Gaunt, Malfoy, Lestrange, Rowle, Nott, Goyle, Crabbe, Greengrass, Parkinson, Dolohov, Carrow, Crouch, Karkaroff, Thickness, Pettigrew. The list continued onto another two pages.

"These names, these people...they...they were all Death Eaters."

"Correct, Mr. Potter. It seems that when those people became Death Eaters, followers of Lord Voldemort, they unknowingly signed over not just their lives but all of their influences, such as Wizengamot seats, vaults and properties. It is my belief that Lord Voldemort either did not realize what all he was gaining from his followers or he did not care to bother himself with it."

Staring blankly at the goblin, Harry tried processing everything. "Are you serious?"

Nadrig frowned at him. "Of course, Mr. Potter. Why would I jest about such things?"

"So everything in this book belongs to me?"

"Yes, Mr. Potter."

"Are the people whose properties and vaults are listed in this...are they aware that I now own everything?"

"It is doubtful, Mr. Potter."

"Should probably do something about that at some point…"

"If it pleases you, I can send out an owl to each of the families today. Though, most of the families are dead or imprisoned with only a few remaining free."

"I think it is best for us to wait a bit until we notify these families, at least until I decide how to deal with all this."

"As you wish, Mr. Potter. Now, the properties, you can do with as you wish. You may live in them or demolish them as you see fit. To visit the properties you can simply apparate there, as you are now owner of them and Head of House legally, any wards will let you in without harm. The vaults and accounts all have a detailed list in this book of what is within them and it updates magically with the new balances in accordance to any deposits and withdrawals."

"Wow…" Harry whispered. "What about the life ownership?" he asked hesitantly. He didn't like the way that sounded.

"Ah, that…." Nadrig said, shifting in her seat. "It appears that some Death Eaters had children that they wished to... _donate_ to the cause. However, the children must have been too young to join the ranks at the time of the...donation...and so were simply put under Voldemorts...ownership until he deemed them fit enough to join his ranks."

Now Harry knew he was going to be sick. He could feel the bile rise in his throat. Flipping to the last section of the book, he was secretly glad that it was only a page long of a section. It was a slight comfort but as Harry read the names he felt his dread growing.

 _Life Ownership of Tom Riddle Jr. (Lord Voldemort)_

 _Millicent Bulstrode - Deceased_

 _Hestia Carrow_

 _Flora Carrow - Deceased_

 _Vincent Crabbe - Deceased_

 _Fergus Cowley_

 _Lukah Davis - Death Eater/Deceased_

 _Tracey Davis_

 _Gemma Farley - Deceased_

 _Marcus Flint - Death Eater_

 _Gregory Goyle_

 _Astoria Greengrass_

 _Daphne Greengrass_

 _Draco Malfoy - Death Eater_

 _Theodore Nott_

 _Pansy Parkinson_

 _Mildred Peebles - Deceased_

 _Adrian Pucey - Death Eater_

 _Blaise Zabini_

"So what happens to these people now?" he asked hoarsely. His voice barely above a whisper.

"That is up to you to decide. You can send them to Azkaban, you can kill them, or you can have them work out their ownership of servitude and eventually free them."

"That's it? Those are my only options? I can't just set them free now?"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Potter, but no you can't. They are essentially owned by you and the only way free them is for these people is through service to their owner. Essentially they are similar to the indentured servants that muggles seemed so fond of using decades ago."

The swirl of emotions inside his stomach at these words made him sigh. Disgust, pity, guilt, uncertainty, hopelessness, vengeance….He wanted justice for the lives lost but he knew justice from this group would not bring it. They were property in the eyes of Voldemort and weren't given many choices. _What was he supposed to do with these lives?_ He didn't want control over them. _Was there a way to make all parties win in the end?_ He doubted it.

"Is there anything else?"

"No, Mr. Potter, that is everything. How would you like to proceed?"

"Um...give me a couple days. Well how about this...can you send out owls to all of these people and request their presence here in three days. I don't know what you need to tell them, but don't lie and don't mention my name. Say something about their life ownership being called forth and dealt with or something. Either way, make sure they are all there. I will give my decision on how to deal with them then. If they decide not to come to the meeting then they can go straight to Azkaban." Harry stood as he concluded his statement and Nadrig nodded, pulling out parchment as she did so. "And just owl me when each responds and if you could set up a meeting location. No offense, but this office won't be big enough for everyone."

Nadrig looked away and nodded sadly.

"Before I leave, can I ask why you have such a small office? And earlier when I asked for you, the Head Goblin said you were a disgrace. Why? You've been nothing but helpful."

Nadrig sighed and gave a dignified sniff. "Under normal circumstances I would not bother myself to even answer such personal questions from a wizard. However, this isn't normal circumstances." The goblin took in a deep breath before continuing. "The goblin community that runs Gringotts isn't favorable towards female goblins taking on clients and working on accounts. It is the males that deal with the money and clients while the females work on the construction of the tunnels, vaults and crafting weapons. But I've always felt a certain proclivity towards towards money and numbers and I fought hard to work on the surface. The other goblins don't look kindly at it and so only give me the pitiful accounts. In all honesty, Mr. Potter, your account isn't even mine. But when your account goblin passed away last month in the attack...well I might have snuck some of his clients into my pile before the others could divvy them up. So how about we make a deal?" Harry hesitated, he remembered what felt like ages ago Bill Weasley warning him against making deals with goblins, they were tricky creatures. So tense and on high alert, Harry listened to the proposition. "I help you with your accounts, I advise you on your investments and whatever it is you need. I will be your personal accountant. And in exchange you help elevate me in the status of Gringotts."

 _That was the deal?_ Harry blinked.

"How am I supposed to elevate your status?"

"Because of who you are. Just the fact that you allow me to be your personal accountant will help me a great deal. The goblins might dislike you given what you did last month, but they will not argue with the fact that given these newly acquired accounts you are politically powerful, nigh almost untouchable. You are vastly wealthy and that speaks to goblins. When they get wind of what has happened you will be their most favored client and for me to be in charge of your accounts, it would help me as well."

"Alright...sounds easy enough. Sure, you can be my personal accountant. Is there any forms that I need to sign?"

"Just this one," Nadrig said pulling forth a piece of parchment that seemed readily at hand. "Right on the dotted line. It simply states that you are entrusting your finances to me and that should I be deemed unworthy or unfit, with evidence in support of this, you may have me dismissed."

Picking up a quill, Harry leaned forward to sign the parchment. "I trust that you won't do anything unsavory with my money? I trust that you will have my best interests at heart?" Harry asked, the quill poised and hovering above the line.

"Your trust is well placed. I will not lead you astray, Mr. Potter."

Signing his name quickly, Harry grabbed the large book and shrunk it to fit in his robe pocket. "Well, Nadrig, this has been an interesting meeting. I look forward to seeing you in three days time." With a slight bow of his head, the raven-haired man exited the small office.

Lost in thought, Harry allowed his feet to lead him to the joke shop to pick up his friends. His mind was swirling with the new information he had just gathered. _What was he supposed to do with all this money and property? What was he supposed to do with these people he was now in charge of?_

Silently, he walked to the orange joke shop and gave a brief nod to George who simply lay on the flats couch above the shop with a bottle in his hand and at least a weeks' worth of hair on his face from lack of shaving. "Hey there George."

"Harry," the older man said with an imperceptible nod. "Made a deal with some goblins have you?" George croaked, an attempt of a joke that came out strangled and halfhearted.

"How did the meeting go Harry? You were gone for a while, we were getting worried," Ron interjected.

"A lot happened...I don't even know where to begin. But I've got to show you something, let's go," Harry simply replied. The other two didn't question his cryptic reply and merely followed him out of the shop.


	4. Chapter Four

Everything is J.K. Rowlings. I only claim the plot. Everything else is hers, all the characters and the magic, all of it. Please let me know what you think though, I encourage feedback of all kinds, just be nice about it!

I also want to say a quick thank you to everyone who has favorited or followed this story. I'll admit, it has gotten far more views than I ever expected it would, especially so soon. So thank you again and hopefully I don't disappoint you!

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

The whiskey burned. It always did. The tea to whiskey ratio was very small. The first cup had a better balance but this was his fifth cup that night and the tea was almost nonexistent. The big book of stuff, as Harry had started calling it, sat on the table in front of him. It sat there, huge and ominous. Mocking him for his uncertainty on how to proceed. _How was he supposed to proceed?_ Ron and Ginny had rather quickly declared that he should ship the lot to Azkaban and start exploring the properties.

"Honestly, Harry, it's not such a hard decision. Why you gave yourself three days is beyond me. I would have tossed them when I was in the goblins office," Ron stated, his nose wrinkling as he stared at the list of names on the page. "They are all a bunch of snakes anyway. And see, some already had the mark. The others were probably going to get theirs this summer."

"Why are you hesitating?" Ginny hissed. "They helped destroy families. What about Fred or Remus or Tonks or Colin or Lavender? Are you seriously considering helping their killers?"

In all honesty, Harry really couldn't fault them for their thoughts. But that didn't mean he outright agreed. Really, he wasn't sure why he hadn't just sentenced them all to Azkaban immediately. Or why he was even entertaining other options or thoughts, what those other options or thoughts were still eluded him though because he hadn't been able to settle his thoughts to really think on the matter.

While the dark-haired man struggled with what to do with the lives in his possession, Ron, Ginny and Hermione had flipped through his new accounts and properties. Hermione had tallied up his overall account total as well as listed any special items lying within the vaults. Then the three of them had sorted through the properties. Trying to determine which should be destroyed and which might be salvageable enough to become liveable. They had all perked up at the thought of touring the properties, but Harry had vetoed that idea at least until he had his other problems sorted. This had caused huffs and snorts of disbelief from the Weasley siblings before they had turned in for the night.

That had been six hours ago. He had returned from Gringotts almost fourteen hours ago. _What was he supposed to do?_ He must have dozed off to this question rolling around in his mind. His dreams filled with the faces of the dead accusing him of being a traitor for betraying them all. Accusing him of not doing enough to save them. Crying out, he bolted up out of his sleep. The kitchen chair he had been sitting in toppled over behind him with a loud crash causing him to jump and draw his wand. Feverishly searching for any intruders before his mind caught up with him and he shook his head at his foolishness. Righting the chair, Harry readjusted his glasses before focusing on the book again. A glance at the dented gold wristwatch told him he had only managed sleep for two hours. It was only three in the morning.

"Harry it's just me," a soft voice called, followed by footsteps on the stairs. Hermione was awake.

The girl in question silently walked into the kitchen and took a seat opposite him once more. They stared at each other. Well, Hermione stared at Harry while Harry stared at the book.

"What do you think I should do, Hermione?" he asked. His uncertainty and vulnerability surfacing through the question. He refused to look at his best friend, eyes trained on the book.

She was silent. Her formerly blank eyes taking a calculating gleam. "I think you have been presented with an opportunity."

"How is that, do you figure?"

"You want to make the wizarding world a better place don't you? You want to help rebuild it into something great."

"Well yeah."

"Then here is your chance. You've played hero long enough. Now it's time to play politician." Harry frowned in confusion his eyes focusing in on the book as if trying to piece her words to the book to find what she was seeing. "Harry, there are roughly fifty seats in the Wizengamot. With all the ownership you now have you account for about thirty of those votes. You can start effecting real change, start introducing positive policies with hardly any resistance."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Didn't think of it like that. But what about these lives I am in control of?"

"I know you Harry. You aren't going to throw them in Azkaban undeserved. Offer them the chance of servitude. Let them work off their life debt."

"Yeah... I suppose that's what I was leaning towards all along. But how am I supposed to get these people to work for me? They hate me. And I'm not really fond of them either."

Hermione was silent. She was silent for so long that Harry started wondering if she would even answer his question. "Offer them a deal. They are Slytherins, they see the value of self-preservation. They have been hit just as hard by this war as we have. Offer them a chance for redemption. You are going to need help going into this political atmosphere and who knows politics and subtle dealings better than the Slytherins? At least offer them the chance. If they turn it down, well you tried."

"Hmm...you're right. Because there are changes I want to make. I want to do away with all these old prejudices. I want to make things right."

"And you are going to need their help. You know as well as I do that these people are going to be shunned from society if something isn't done to stop it. To stop the prejudices from being flipped you need to start the movement. You have power, Harry. Use it."

At these words Harry finally looked up at his best friend and his heart swelled with hope at what he saw. For the first time in over a month those light brown eyes were sparkling, they were alive with renewed hope and energy. Harry thought he would never see her passionate about anything again. _Maybe she was right? Of course, when was she not?_ Maybe he could start the change for ending prejudices.

"Hermione, you're brilliant, you really are."

"Yeah, tell me something I don't know," she quipped back with the ghost of a smile flashing across her face before it faded once more and her eyes lost the spark and the light faded into her usual blank look.

The two settled into silence, Harry scribbled furiously across some parchment, laying out his ideas for the terms of service for the Slytherins and then the changes he wished to invoke. Every so often he would slide the paper across the table so Hermione could check it and possibly add more to it that she thought was necessary. But not another word was spoken between the two. At least until breakfast when the rest of the Weasley clan woke up and started the hustle and bustle of the day.

Showing Ron and Ginny their ideas, Harry didn't get the reactions he was hoping for but it was what he expected. The two supported the thought of him using his political power to affect change, but they weren't thrilled about his ideas for the Slytherins. Making their thoughts very clear, Harry had stepped away from them and continued his work in solitude. He received owls from Nadrig all that day informing him of the acceptances from the Slytherins. Everyone but Marcus Flint, Hestia Carrow, Fergus Cowley and Adrian Pucey had accepted.

With his plan in motion, he then had to settle on a place to live. He couldn't very well bring all these people to the Burrow. It wouldn't be right. No, he needed a place that wasn't tainted by any previous misconceptions. A place where everyone involved could put aside differences and work together. Any of the former Death Eater houses were out of the question. It just wouldn't be right; that left Potter Manor and the Peverell Estate. Harry was sorely tempted to go to Potter Manor, his ancestral home. But something held him back from it. No, what everyone needed, including himself was a fresh start from everything. His father's home could wait, maybe when he had a family of his own he could move there. But for now, he had to focus on rebuilding. So that left the Peverell Estate. As far as he was concerned it was untainted by any allegiances or previous conceptions. It should be perfect.

Glancing at his watch he saw the time was two in the morning, of the day he was to meet with the Slytherins. With a sigh, he let his feet drag him up the stairs and collapse on the second bed in Ron's room. He knew he needed to get some sleep at least. The meeting was at ten. Taking a small sip of a Dreamless Sleep Potion, in hopes that it would help him be somewhat refreshed for the day ahead, Harry slipped into sleep.


	5. Chapter Five

Everything is J.K. Rowlings. I only claim the plot. Everything else is hers, all the characters and the magic, all of it. Please let me know what you think though, I encourage feedback of all kinds, just be nice about it!

Oh and also, in addition to comments/critiques, if you have any questions about what is happening or have additional suggestions for possible smaller plots I am open ears. I have the outline of what I plan on happening but I'm open to the smaller subplot ideas. And if you have questions please ask. I might have overlooked something that I can further explain in later chapters. Thank you again for following!

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

" _Harry why did you leave us? Why didn't you save us? We trusted you, Harry. Why are you giving them a second chance? We weren't given a second chance. Have you already forgotten us? Harry how could you betray usss like thiss? They ssshould all be dead like we are. Make them pay for their sinsss, Harry. Harry why weren't you there, Harry? Why didn't you ssssave usss Harry?"_

 _The faces of everyone that he had lost floated around in the clouded landscape. Not knowing what to do, Harry ran. His feet pounding against the ground he couldn't see. The fog was so thick and closing in on him. It was suffocating him in its thickness. And the closer the fog encircled him, the closer his loved ones were brought. Their faces faded and grey, blending together and forming another face. His father's face, his mother's face, Fred's face, Lavender's, Dumbledore's, Colin's, Tonks, Lupin. They kept whispering at him, their ghost-like faces shroud in disapproval and disgust at his choices. Harry kept running, gasping for breath, unable to escape their glares. But eventually their voices soon faded and blended into one voice. His voice. The man who had haunted him for years and now, even after death, the man was still leaving his traces. The cold, snake-like, harsh tone accompanied the faces of his loved ones as he continued to run, tears streaming down his face. "No, no, no. I haven't forgotten. I tried to save you. No, no…" Harry gasped between the sobs and the running. "No, no-"_

"-NO, no, NO!" Harry screamed, sitting upright in the bed. He was drenched with sweat and his face was wet with tears. His heart pounded against his chest. Falling back down into the bed, he took gulping breaths of air, trying to calm his pulse.

"HARRY! You alright?" Ron hollered, bursting through the bedroom door.

"Yeah. Yeah, 'm fine, Ron," he whispered, bringing a hand to his face so that the red-haired man couldn't see how wet it was.

"You sure? I heard you screaming."

"Just a bad dream. That damn potion didn't do shit," he replied, drawing his friend away from the situation.

"Blimey, that sucks. I've been taking it myself and it seems to do the trick for the most part. Reckon I couldn't even sleep without it now. Not that I'd want to really, sleep with those dreams is almost as bad as being awake with the memories," Ron muttered, rubbing the back of his neck, his gaze distant and filled with sadness.

Harry said nothing, merely gave a small grunt before swinging his legs out of the bed and grabbing clean clothes. Today was the day he would offer his old enemies a second chance. Maybe today would be the day that he could start in the direction of bettering the world. Silently he dressed and padded down the stairs. He could smell pancakes and sausages and hear the bacon sizzling on the frying pan.

It seemed that lately, whenever Mrs. Weasley managed to bring herself out of her room to make breakfast it was a breakfast big enough for an army. But seeing as the Weasley matriarch had managed to exit her bedroom that day, Harry hoped to take it as a good sign for the rest of the day. Slipping into his seat, he gave a nod to Ginny and Hermione, who returned it with sullen and tired looks themselves.

"Morning, Harry," Arthur Weasley said, putting the paper he was reading down to the side as the raven-haired man sat down.

"Morning, Mr. Weasley," he replied, though didn't have the heart to even attempt a small smile. Mr. Weasley never wished anyone a 'Good Morning' anymore, not since the war. Now, it was just 'Morning' as if reminding the person the time of day, an attempt at civilization, even though it was just another painful reminder that the morning had come once again, like clockwork, counting the days that had passed since they lost so many. A reminder that the ones they had lost would never be their to witness it another morning, good or bad. Harry doubted it would ever be a 'good' morning for Mr. Weasley again, just another reminder of the son he had lost.

Bustling in, Mrs. Weasley began loading up everyone's plates. It was far too much food and no one would eat it all but they weren't about to protest. Picking up a piece of bacon, Harry took a bite. It turned to ash in his mouth but he kept eating. It was a mechanical movement by now. As his hand reached for a piece of sausage, Harry caught a glimpse of the day's headlines.

 **KINGSLEY SHACKLEBOLT APPOINTED OFFICIAL MINISTER OF MAGIC:** Ceremony to be held Monday

 _TRIALS TO BE HELD FOR THE REMAINING DEATH EATERS NEXT WEEK_

 _ **WHERE IS THE CHOSEN ONE?**_

That headline, caught Harry's eye and he began to scan the story before snorting and turning the page. It was just another load of rubbish written by Skeeter speculating on the reasons that Harry had yet to make a public appearance since the last funeral last week. It had been Colin's funeral and the reminder brought hot tears to his eyes. Blinking rapidly, Harry focused on scanning more of the headlines.

 _ **HOGWARTS RESTORATION TO BEGIN:**_ _Starting June 2nd, one month since its destruction, the school will start its rebuilding all are welcomed to participate_

 **SHOP FRONTS SELLING AT A DISCOUNTED RATE:** Abandoned shops in Diagon Alley and Knockturn Alley are ready for business

Harry decided to make a mental note of this article. Who knew, it might come in handy for the deal he was about to make with the Slytherins. And maybe if he had apparently so much power, he could possibly use that to help the rebuilding of those two streets as well.

"So, Harry, you still gonna make a deal with the Devil?" Ginny asked. Glancing up, Harry saw her eyes filled with scorn.

"If by 'devil' you mean eight of our peers who have suffered just as much as we have, then yes."

"Still can't believe you are just ignoring everything they have done to us. The way they treated us in school. They are bullies. They served the biggest bully of them all. How you can just forget and forgive all that I don't understand."

"I'm not forgetting anything, Ginny. And I'd hardly call myself forgiving of them either. I'm simply moving past former indiscretion. The war changed a lot of people, we weren't the only ones affected."

"Yeah but they deserved what they got!" Ron shouted in agreement with his sister, standing up in anger. "If the position was reversed do you really think they would be offering us second chances?"

"Well, I guess it's a good thing the situation isn't reversed," Harry replied coolly.

"This is just bullshit!" Ginny screeched, her cheeks turning red and blotchy. "They are cold-blooded killers, Harry. If it weren't for them then Fr-Fr-he might still be alive! Or did you already forget about him in your plans to make the world great?"

"Don't you dare accuse me of forgetting Fred, or any of them. I will never forget them. It is because of them and in their memory that I am trying to do this, to make our world better. It's what they would have wanted. It's what we fought for! And so I for one am going to try doing something about it."

Ginny glared at Harry, tears forming in her eyes and Harry felt a twist in his gut. He hadn't wanted her to be so upset. She cried enough as it was now-a-days, he didn't want to be the cause of more. But before he could say anything else, she turned and stormed upstairs. Moments later he heard a door slam and knew she was in her room. A moment of silence and then Ron left the table as well.

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry Mr. and Mrs. Weasley," he whispered. "I really haven't forgotten and I'm not trying to be disrespectful. I just think that if we can get rid of prejudices then this world might actually stand a chance to getting better. And this is the first step."

"Oh, Harry dear," Mrs. Weasley huffed as she wrapped him in a large hug. "We think what you are wanting to do is a great idea and we support you. It's what Fr-F-Fred would have wanted." Dropping his hug as fresh sobs took hold of her Mrs. Weasley scurried into the kitchen.

"She is right though," Mr. Weasley continued after his wife had left. "Fred hated the dark and gloomy stuff. He would have cracked some jokes about it but he would have wanted peace just as much," Mr. Weasley agreed patting Harry on the hand.

"Thank you for your support. Hopefully it is being well-placed, but I guess this will be the real test. Let's see if they even agree," Harry said, he attempted a chuckle but it died in his throat and came out more like he was clearing his throat. Mr. Weasley merely nodded before he too left the table to comfort his wife in the kitchen.

Glancing over at Hermione, who hadn't moved during the entire confrontation, she gave a small nod as well before her eyes went back to the half piece of toast that she had been picking at since the start of breakfast. _Had she even eaten anything?_ He wondered briefly before glancing at his watch.

"Anyway, if I don't come back then it means they agreed," Harry said standing, Hermione lifted her head, her eyes following him as he prepared to leave. "If I do, well we are back to square one of making the world better. I'll write you tonight if I don't return. Bye 'Mione."


	6. Chapter Six

Everything is J.K. Rowlings. I only claim the plot. Everything else is hers, all the characters and the magic, all of it. Please let me know what you think though, I encourage feedback of all kinds, just be nice about it!

So, this chapter is kinda long. But let me know what you think about the Slytherins.

Also, I'm not going to be able to keep up with posting every single day. So if anyone has opinions about which days of the week they would prefer me posting on that would be awesome and I'd like to hear it. I'm thinking probably twice a week. So suggestions on the days are welcome.

* * *

 **Chapter Six**

"Merlin help me," Harry muttered standing before the door that would lead into the room that Nadrig had created for the meeting. It was exactly ten o'clock and according to Nadrig the other people had all shown up about ten minutes ago. Harry wasn't sure what he should be expecting walking into the room. What would they say? Would they accept his proposal? Pushing aside his nervous and concerns, Harry walked into the room.

It was a cozy little room. A large conference table sat in the center surrounded by nine large, rolling, cushioned chairs. Four chairs on either side of the table with one at the head. The other eight were occupied already, leaving just the head chair for Harry to sit. Aside from the table, the walls were painted with a light yellow – _Cheer_ _ful,_ Harry thought grimly - there was a large window that let in light though the scene that it displayed was not Diagon Alley, it looked like a peaceful meadow – _C_ _alming_ , Harry added inwardly. _Was Nadrig trying to set the mood?_

At first the eight Slytherins didn't notice Harry as he walked swiftly to the head seat. But that didn't last long. "Is this some kind of joke?" Theodore Nott spat as he spotted Harry walking across the room. Theodore was an attractive man, dark brown hair and light blue eyes with an impressive build, but the sneer on his face did nothing to help him neither did the sallow color of his skin.

"Bloody hell, of course it's Saint Potter," Draco Malfoy muttered. The years with the evil maniac living under his roof had not done the blonde well. Draco's face was haggard and drawn and he was far too thin -they all were- making his already prominent cheekbones stick out making him resemble a skeleton more than an aristocrat.

A handful of the Slytherins muttered and spat out their disgust and confusion as Harry took his seat, placing the large book on the table in front of him. He noticed that it was mainly the usual perpetrators: Nott, Malfoy, Parkinson and Zabini. The rest stared at him with unblinking, confused eyes. He sat silently for a moment. Surveying all of them, his former classmates. Soon enough the outspoken ones all quieted as well and took stock of him too. Their eyes were all haunted by the crimes they had seen and committed. Though they all looked like ghosts of their former selves they still clung to their Slytherin pride, holding their heads high and unwavering. Harry allowed himself to admire their courage, even showing up here today.

"Um...well thank you for coming today. I know you didn't need to necessarily, not everyone did in fact. But because of this they have lost their chance at redemption and are on their way to Azkaban at the moment." His words were met with narrowed eyes and silent sneers.

"Are you telling me that Saint Potter is just up and sending people to Azkaban just for refusing to meet with him? Wow, and I thought your Gryffindor goodness was too high and mighty for that," Draco sneered.

Biting back a retort, Harry took a breath. He had to keep himself composed if anything was to come of this meeting. "I'm not saying that I wanted that outcome, but merely the result was out of my control. Since they disobeyed an order from their life owner, well, it was out of my hands."

"What the bloody hell do you mean, life owner?" Blaise Zabini snapped. "Thought you were too good to own slaves." The dark-skinned Italian man looked like a shadow in his dark robes, his slender fingers crossed elegantly in front of him.

"Are you aware that your parents...donated...you to Lord Voldemort?" Harry asked instead. There were some uncomfortable shifts from the attendees. "Well, turns out that Right of Conquest is a thing," Harry continued with a bitter chuckle. "This book here, now annotates all of the possessions that were once Voldemorts that now belong to me." Harry let the group rest their eyes on the large book. "This includes the vaults of families in his services, their properties, and those who he was given life ownership of."

Harry surveyed the room at these words, letting them sink in. He saw most of their already pale and drawn faces grow tight with worry and fear flickered in their eyes.

"You mean to tell me, that you now own...us?" a girl spoke. She had reddish-blonde hair and an oval face. Tracey Davis, if Harry remembered correctly.

"In a manner of speaking, yes. Not only you but everything that your family's own like their properties as well as everything in their vaults. And not just you and your families, but everyone who was a Death Eater or had dedicated their services willingly to the lunatic. I now own it all."

"Bloody hell. Of course you fucking do," Draco muttered. "As if everything wasn't horrible to begin with, now our lives are in your hands? That's just bloody fucking perfect."

"You mentioned a chance at redemption," a blonde spoke. Daphne Greengrass was gorgeous despite the hardships she had suffered, her blonde hair in wavy locks down her back and her blueish-grey eyes were striking against her pale and drawn skin. Her formerly delicate and soft hands were calloused and rough and there were a few scars along her temple.

"Yes, I'm glad you brought me back to that. Now, it seems that I have three options on what to do with all of you. Option one, send you all to Azkaban, no questions asked. Option two, have you all killed, no questions asked. Or option three, and my personal favorite, offer you the chance to work for your freedom. Now, I'm rather against the first two options morally but if you refuse my offer then those are the routes I will be forced to take. I already checked and I am unable to simply free you outright. So, who is willing to hear my offer?"

The Slytherins were silent, each holding their inner debates. Harry watched their eyes, noticing when each finally gave in to hear what he had to say. Hermione was right, their self-preservation instincts really did hold a lot of power.

After a slight nod from Daphne, Harry continued. "It has been brought to my attention that your families and your families reputations are ruined. You now have no hold on your fortune or your properties. Essentially you are broke and homeless-"

"Do you really need to rub it in more, Potter?" Theodore asked wearily.

"Sorry, just stating the facts. Now, I offer you a home at least while you work in servitude and at the end of the sentence I will relinquish your vaults and properties back, but I can't give you back your influences or power. So I will remain with your Wizengamot votes, but I have a solution for that that won't actually benefit you at all but your future generations and families. But anyway, we will get to that eventually. As I was saying. I am offering you a chance to earn back your money and homes."

"What's the catch?" Pansy Parkinson asked shrewdly. Her once perfectly kept dark hair was now chopped short and frizzy, her once manicured nails were broken and jagged.

"The catch, yes, well. I don't like to think of it as a catch….more like a mutually benefiting deal. Here's the thing, you actually have to work to some extent in order for this to work. And I know you all want to rebuild your families reputations and I'm going to need a lot of help with what I plan on doing." This had eyebrows raised. He definitely had their attention now, taking a deep breath Harry pressed onwards. "Five years. That is the sentence. If you help me and follow my terms for five years, then you get your property and fortunes back. Now the work you would be doing is this: I recommend you each start up a charity or a business of some kind that is oriented around the rebuilding or the betterment of the wizarding society. This will not only provide you with work but it can also help rebuild your reputations. I will give you half a year to determine what exactly you want to do but after that it has to be put into motion. Now, the other half of the work you would need to do is help me in the political arena." Silence and then outright laughter.

"Potter you can't be serious! How the hell are we supposed to help you? As you keep reminding us our reputations are shit," Blaise scoffed.

"Yes, you have no reputation or influence, but you have knowledge that I don't. I don't know anything about how politics work in the wizarding or muggle world. I don't know how to do dealings with people, I don't know how to write or suggest policies. You all do though. You've all been taught how to work the political game since childhood. So I would call upon your knowledge and expertise to help me do what I want to do."

"And what is it that you want to do?" Daphne asked.

"I want to make the wizarding world better."

"Damn Potter, you just took out the Dark Lord, don't you think the world's already a better place without that nutter? Ever heard of taking a break?" Zabini asked, reclining easily in his chair. "You don't always have to play the hero."

"No. It's not enough. And I don't play the hero. The world is still in ruins. I want to bring forth policies that will shut down bigoted and prejudiced laws. I want to disband with thousand year old legislation that is outdated and of no use to progress. And to do that I am going to need help." Harry held his breath as he watched the Slytherins debate inwardly.

"So let me get this straight," Tracey said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and leaning forward into the more direct light. Doing this caused Harry to notice that her skin was near translucent and there were faint scar lines along her hands and arms. "You want us to work out our ownership through servitude to you by creating a business or charity that benefits the wizarding community and educating you on how politics are done. And if we do this then in five years we get our money and homes back?"

"Pretty much yeah. Oh and you would be living in one of my estates during those five years...with me."

"Bloody hell," Draco moaned, rubbing his eyes.

"You would each get your own rooms and bathrooms, and full access to everything the estate provides, whatever it actually provides…. I've yet to actually go there. So I don't really know what to expect. Think of it as a sanctuary of sorts. None of you have homes and this could be your home. Your place to rebuild not only yourselves but your ideas to help the wizarding world. And yes, much to your disappointment, I will be there too. As well as anyone else who is seeking refuge or needing a place to stay that I deem fit to live there. My only stipulations for living there, besides the ones for your servitude, would be the request that you leave any prejudiced beliefs about blood status or purity or beliefs about treatment of other creatures at the door and treat each other and anyone else living there with respect and civility. I don't expect us to be best friends at the end but I don't want us to be enemies either."

Silence again. Harry's temper was running thin. _Why weren't they leaping at this opportunity? Where could they go wrong with this deal? Was living with him and working for him for five years really this miserable that they would rather Azkaban?_

Five minutes and still no one had spoken.

"Bloody hell are you lot seriously this against me that you would rather Azkaban than the chance to redeem yourselves in the eyes of the world?" Harry cried out, causing the others to jump in fright. In all honesty, Harry shocked himself as well. This was the loudest he had spoken since before the war. He hadn't even raised his voice when arguing with Ginny and Ron that morning. But that didn't stop him continuing to vent his frustrations. "I am offering you a bloody chance to make things right, to change the world for the better! And you can bloody well bet that no one else in this damn world is going to give you this chance or even have the means of offering it. You are all children of Death Eaters, you aren't going to find a forgiving face anytime soon, maybe ever again. The world is broken and I'm offering you a chance to mend it. For fucks' sakes, you are Slytherins for crying out loud. How are you not seeing the benefits of my offer? It is not a trick. I swear to you it isn't. I don't play those games. So are your prides really so big that you can't accept an olive branch over imprisonment?"

Harry was standing now and panting after his rant, his emerald eyes alive with fury and disbelief. _How could he make them see that this was the best way for them to go?_

Right as he was about to speak again, throwing in the towel and storming out of the office, Daphne spoke. "Alright. You have yourself a deal. My sister and I will work in servitude to you for the next five years, following the requirements you have laid out." Harry let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. Looking to the right of Daphne he saw a miniature version of the woman who had bluer eyes and black hair instead of blonde. The young girl didn't look older than fifteen. "My only request in return is that you still allow Astoria to attend Hogwarts. She still has two years left of education and I want her to finish it."

"Granted," Harry said without any hesitation. "Because of this, I'll give you until you graduate to start your business or charity, Astoria. So you will have a shorter time to construct it but also longer to think on it. Now, thank you for your agreement and I look forward to the work we can create together. Anyone else?" He cast his emerald orbs about the room and after a minute or so Pansy, Tracey, Blaise, Theodore, and Gregory Goyle had all nodded their acceptance. "Mal-Draco? What do you say?"

Draco glared at Harry for what seemed like an eternity. "You know I'm already Death Eater scum right?"

"Yes I do," Harry replied, a bit taken aback by his response. "But I don't believe you enjoyed your time as one very much. I was there that night at the Astronomy Tower, I know you didn't want to kill him." Draco's eyes widened at these words and his back stiffened. "You also refused to sell me out when I was brought to your manor, that alone tells me that you were through with the mania that Voldemort created. And yes, you have the mark, which is why I think this offer is your best bet at any semblance of a life. You need it more than anyone else."

Draco continued to stare at Harry, his enemy-well his former enemy at least. "Fine. You've got yourself a deal, Potter."

"Harry, please. If we are all to be living and working together for the next five years I think we can use our first names." Draco huffed but said nothing against this.

"Ugh, let's not push the niceties. Potter has worked for seven years, it will still work now," Pansy sniffed. "Besides, you should know it really is the nicest possible name that we've called you."

"Fine," Harry ground out through gritted teeth. _What the hell was he getting himself into?_ "Now for the formalities. Nadrig! Can you join us please?" Harry called, moments later the little goblin lass scuttled into the room with parchments in her hands. "These are the contracts. Feel free to read them over I asked Nadrig to write them up yesterday."

"So sure we would join you Potter?" Pansy sneered.

Smirking, Harry continued. "Let's just say I was hopeful and counting on your Slytherin instincts. Please read them over. Astoria, yours will be adjusted to fit the new terms. Nadrig, please adjust the contract terms to include Astoria Greengrass finishing your education, extending the terms of creating a charity or business until six months after she graduates. Though this doesn't affect her five years of servitude." Nadrig nodded and shuffled through the papers before pulling one out and writing on it. "Now, like I said, read them over and you should see that it outlines everything I just said. Five years of service, living in my place of residence, disbanding former prejudices, creating a charity or business for the betterment of society to begin in six months. Once you've read through it, please sign. As you can see, I already have."

Harry was silent as he watched the eight Slytherins read over their paperwork and one by one and they all added their signatures. "Brilliant!" Harry cried, finally feeling like he was making progress in the goals he had envisioned. "Now, next thing…..um….do you lot have any questions before we proceed?" He asked, buying time while he decided how to continue.

Harry had planned up to this point but now he was at a loss. He hadn't thought this far ahead in reality. Next on the list he had half constructed in his mind, was how to get the group from this room to the Peverell Estate, a place he had never been to before either.

"Yeah, just out of curiosity, who else was put into your ownership. You said not everyone was here," Gregory said, speaking up for the first time since the meeting started. His voice was a lot softer than Harry remembered, and while the man was still the hulky form of his Hogwarts bully days, he was nowhere near as intimidating, it was as if he had lost all spirit.

"Yes, I'll read off the list. I think you will all be able to tell what had happened to the others," Harry said, shifting slightly as he opened the book to the last page. He knew that he was about to read off some of the fallen comrades of these people and he hoped it wasn't about to disrupt the waters. "The names are: Millicent Bulstrode, Hestia Carrow, Flora Carrow, Vincent Crabbe, Lukah Davis, Tracey Davis, Marcus Flint, Gregory Goyle, Astoria Greengrass, Daphne Greengrass, Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson, Adrian Pucey, and Blaise Zabini."

Looking up from the list, Harry tried to gage the reactions, everyone looked crestfallen and lost in thought as they remembered those that had fallen.

"Figures that lot didn't show up here," Theodore sighed, the others nodded.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Well for one, ever since that lot graduated they have been head over heels devoted to the Dark Lord," Tracey explained. "To serve anyone but him wouldn't even be fathomable. To even entertain the thought by showing up would be disloyalty to the extreme in their eyes. I'm surprised that Carrow hadn't already become a Death Eater. So Azkaban was the only logical solution for them."

Judging by her words it seemed that the Slytherins' before him weren't as diehard as their comrades. Maybe he could work with that on building a foundation. Harry thought on that for a moment before Theodore's voice called him back. "What about how you plan on returning our influences back to us? You mentioned it earlier."

"Oh yes, well I'm going to put it in my will. So after I die, I am going to put in my will that your Wizengamot seats be returned to your bloodlines, so your future generations will have that given back to them. Sorry I can't provide anything more immediate and that you have to wait for my death. Any other questions?" No one spoke up. "Alright then...I guess the next order of business is to...move?"

"Where is it that we are moving to exactly?" Astoria asked, the first thing she had said the whole meeting as well. If he didn't know any better he would say the young girl actually looked eager and excited at the prospect of going somewhere new. He hoped that was the case.

"We will be going to the Peverell Estate. Turns out I've inherited that and I thought it was the best place seeing as it has no ties to any side, at least none that I know of. So I thought it would be a good place for us to start over." Saying his thought process out loud, though it had been great in his mind and Hermione had smiled when he explained it, he realized how pathetic he sounded.

"Wow, Potter, didn't realize you were such a sentimental wuss," Blaise snickered. Glaring at the dark Italian, Harry carried on unable to think of a good comeback.

"Now, I've never been to this place either, so in all honesty, I'm not overly sure how to get there. Or what to do about all of your things. Nadrig?"

"Mr. Potter, as it is one of your properties you can apparate there without worry. The rest can side-along apparate. As for their things, I'm sure the House Elves at the Estate will be more than happy to go get them."

"There are House Elves at the Estate?" Harry asked, eyes wide in shock.

"Well, of course, Mr. Potter. All of the estates have their own House Elves it is how they have been run without live-in Masters there, and they all now belong to you."

"Hermione is going to kill me when she finds out," Harry sighed, causing the other Slytherins to snicker. "Alright then, I guess, we will be going then. Do any of you want to notify your parents of the change?"

"For fucks sake Potter. All our parents are dead or in Azkaban, no thanks to you might I add. So stop being so damn polite and let's get on with it," Pansy fumed.

"Right. Sorry...so let's link up," he said, feeling immensely awkward.

"Merlin, Potter, have you always been this awkward or is that a new thing you've inherited too?" Blaise teased.

"Just hurry up," Harry muttered. Rolling their eyes and with a great deal of disdain the Slytherins all stood and walked over to where Harry stood. After all eight had grabbed hold, Harry twisted on the spot and allowed the tug of apparition to pull him.


	7. Chapter Seven

Everything is J.K. Rowlings. I only claim the plot. Everything else is hers, all the characters and the magic, all of it. Please let me know what you think though, I encourage feedback of all kinds, just be nice about it!

So, this is chapter is mainly talking about the house and introductions and what not, not terribly exciting I'm sad to say. But I tried doing up a very, _very_ rough floor plan of the house for your viewing pleasure. I have no idea if the links will actually work, but it's an attempt.

First Floor: floorplan/?lang=en_US&assetId=f9fb58a2-3074-43e7-b316-6cdde3aa07e6

Second Floor: floorplan/?lang=en_US&assetId=a474a1e9-dd1c-4f40-8ac1-f10a94cbcdcb

Third Floor: floorplan/?lang=en_US&assetId=544a4dd9-c0a3-41b6-8b73-9d4dab6f27ba

* * *

 **Chapter Seven**

Landing with an undignified thud and stumble, Harry shook himself of the handholds on him before gasping at the view in front of him. This place was breathtaking, an oasis of peace and serenity. The Estate spread out before him from his place on top of a small hill at the outskirts of the property. There was a long road that lead directly to the house. Though it wasn't really a house. More of a mansion made of smooth stone walls of a dark grey color. It was far bigger than anything Harry had ever seen, except Hogwarts and Gringotts.

Suddenly there was a loud pop, senses jumping on alert, he whipped out his wand and stood battle ready. Out of the corner of his eye, he noted that the other Slytherins were also battle poised to varying degrees. The war really had changed them all, he thought grimly. Maybe he and the Slytherins weren't so different after all. They all had their scars and felt the suffering that war brought. Before the could think more on this, his red clouded eyes cleared and blinking he noticed a House Elf standing before him.

Giving a slight cough he righted his feet and dropped his wand. "Um...hello?" he said to the startled elf. The others must have realized that the intruder was merely an elf and all relaxed back into their casually indifferent poses.

"Hello Master Potter! I is Lopsy. Lopsy is so pleased that you have come to visit Master!"

"Right, hi Lopsy. Look it's just Harry."

"Of course, Master Harry."

Sighing and deciding to deal with the matter of names later, he pushed forward. "Lopsy are you the Head Elf here?"

"Yes, Master."

"Great, do you think you could show my…colleagues and I around. And introduce us to the other House Elves? We will be staying here the next couple years."

"Oh yes, Master! Lopsy would loves to be showing Master and his friends around. Lopsy is so happy to be helping Master. Lopsy and the other elves have been so lonely since Mistress Peverell passed."

The little elf then began walking down the road that led to the mansion, as they walked Harry couldn't help but ask more questions of the elf. "Lopsy, when was the last time that a Peverell lived here?"

"Not since Mistress Iolanthe Peverell, Master. But Lopsy believes that was over a couple centuries ago, Master. Mistress Iolanthe married Master Potter but the two still lived here for generations. Until one day the Master Potters decided to live closer to the wizards and left poor Lopsy and the other elves. But Lopsy's ancestors took care of them just like Lopsy will take care of you, Master Harry."

"Thank you Lopsy, I know you will. How long ago did the Potters leave?"

"About seventy years ago Master Potter. But the Masters still visited," Lopsy replied. Harry stayed silent as he walked with the Slytherins onto the grounds of his ancestral home. It was massive. There was a stone wall surrounding the main yard of the house. Outside of the wall was a large forest to the north and then to the south was fields of rolling hills.

"Lopsy, how far does the Estate go?"

"It is two hundred acres, Master Potter. But Bobdy and Holby has been taking good cares of the outside."

"Yeah it certainly looks like it," Harry breathed as they entered the inner area of the stone walled fence. Inside the wall there were fountains and flower bushes everywhere. The walk from the wall to the front entrance was quite the walk but Harry didn't mind, he could feel himself relaxing within these walls, there was something calming about it all. In the center of the wall enclosed yard was a three story mansion.

"Is this really all mine?" Harry breathed quietly to himself.

"It certainly does appear that way," a voice said beside him. Jumping, not realizing he had spoken out loud he saw Daphne Greengrass standing beside him looking at him with a curious tilt in her head. Flushing at having been caught gawking at his own home, Harry averted his eyes which only caused the pretty blonde to giggle. "You know I think you were right in saying you would need our help in the political world. For such a hero, you really wear your emotions on your sleeve."

Not sure how to respond, he was saved by another voice calling to him. "Oi Potter! Daphne! would you hurry up. You'll be living here too, I expect you want to see it," Pansy's shrill voice rang clear through the empty yard and Harry winced at the sound. That voice would take some getting used to. Stepping up the entryway steps and through the solid wooden doors Harry and Daphne walked into the mansion.

Harry could feel his mouth dropping. _This place was his new home!_ He still couldn't grasp that thought. _How the hell had this happened?_ Inwardly he was glad that this wasn't one of the properties that he had acquired from Voldemort. It was too perfect to have been tainted by that madman. "Merlin's beard…" Harry breathed.

"Yeah, it's not a bad lot, you got here Potter," Tracey commented with an approving nod, her eyes roaming around the entrance way. The entrance way encompassed the full three stories and had an elegant chandelier dangling from the high topped ceiling. As beautiful as the chandelier was, Harry couldn't help but feel the memories of the last chandelier he had seen resurface. It had been Dobby's last heroic act back in Malfoy Manor. Feeling the sting of hot tears tickling the backs of his eyes, Harry swallowed down the lump in his throat and tried to avoid Malfoys' anguished gaze.

"Yeah, not bad at all," he whispered. "Lopsy, how about we meet the rest of the Elves before we continue. That way while we get the tour the Elves can gather the belongings of my guests."

Lopsy nodded, her big ears flopping about her head. "Of course, Master, of course." With a snap of her thin fingers there were soon pops of elfin apparition. There were nine elves in total, including Lopsy.

"Wow, there certainly is a lot of you," Harry murmured. "So you...you all work here?"

There was a resounding chorus of 'Yes Master'. "Wow. Ok. So um...it's nice to meet you all. I am Harry-and please, no Master Potter or Master, it's just Harry. These are my guests they will be staying here with me for the next five years. This is Tracey, Gregory, Theodore, Pansy, Astoria, Blaise, Draco, and Daphne," he said pointing to each of the Slytherins as they stood in a staggered line. "Now what are all your names and jobs?"

"I is Kilky, Master Harry. Kilky is the Cook."

"Bobdy is the gardener of outside the wall, Master Harry."

"And Holby is the gardener of inside the wall, Master Harry."

"Zabkey is your personal elf, Master Harry. Zabkey is most honored."

"And Dismey will be the Mistress' elf when you is wed, Master Harry." Harry felt his face go flaming red at the tiny elfs' words. _Oh Merlin, what was he getting himself into?_

"Rakry-"

"And Nobney-"

"-will be taking cares of your guests, Master Harry."

"-We is so pleased to be having so many, guests."

"And I is Jodkey. Jodkey helps with the general workings of the Estate, Master Harry."

"Merlin, OK….well, are you all alright with going to my guests former residences and gathering their things and then bringing them to their rooms after they have chosen them?"

"Of course, Master. We be most honored to be helping Master Harry and his guests," Lopsy assured him.

"Great, so Lopsy, I'd like you to continue showing us around while the rest of you got get all their things."

"Yes Master," the elves recited before disappearing once more with the pop of apparition.

"Right, so let us continue, Lopsy."

And Lopsy did. The Head Elf gave the nine new residents a lengthy tour.

Just past the entrance way there was a large living room or lobby or...Harry wasn't even certain of the word to place with the room. It was large with a grand staircase at the back of it and multiple doors leading off it all around. In the center there was a circle of chairs and sofas with a large table in the middle. Surprisingly the colors of the furniture were of the Hogwarts houses each house had a chair and a couch representing a color, but the colors were intermingled. It was a red couch, green armchair, blue couch, red chair, yellow couch, blue chair, green couch, and lastly a yellow chair.

On the first floor was the kitchen which was about the size of the whole first floor of the Dursley residence, and then the formal and informal dining rooms. There was the entrance sitting room right off the entrance way which looked incredibly stuffy and frilly. Harry hoped he never had to use it often. There was another small sitting room just off of the informal dining room that only held two couches and two arm chairs with a coffee table. It was incredibly small compared to the other rooms in the house. There was also the two story library that took up the whole back corner of the mansion. Harry could just imagine how Hermione would react when she saw this place. Beside him he heard Daphne stifle and excited gasp and saw her exchanging eager looks with Theodore. The library had scattered tables around the first floor and comfortable armchairs and couches tucked in each other corners with a large fireplace at the back wall, the second floor of it was mostly bookshelves lining the walls with one or two armchairs scattered between them and the center floor was gone opening and connecting the two floors of books. And the ceiling consisted of mainly windows that showed a sunny blue sky with a couple puffs of clouds floating lazily about. The other portion of the first floor held a ballroom, a floo room with three large fireplaces that a full-grown man could stand in easily, an office for the Master to conduct his business, and a den. Harry figured that he could request the den be remade into an office so the Slytherins would also have a place to work on their projects.

The backyard consisted of more gardens with winding paths throughout them and two large greenhouses that Harry couldn't wait to show Neville. The large patio stretched out until it reached a pond that was lined with bushes and flowers. The patio was half covered in shade and the shaded part had a couple benches and lawn chairs paired together and the non-shaded portion of the patio sat a large table that Harry imagined eating meals at in the future accompanied by the sounds of laughter and merriment. That dream would be far later though, Harry couldn't imagine the next time he would hear laughter again. He was sure it would be a year or so at most, at least if the way he felt was anything to go by. There were more fountains and a few tree swings and benches spotted throughout the hedges and flower bushes but overall it was quite peaceful, just standing outside listening to the birds chirping. There was also a shed that Lopsy said would be for the Master and his friends to store their brooms. There wasn't a Quidditch pitch but Lopsy said if Master really desired one then Holby and Bobdy would build him one.

Following the grand staircase up to the second floor, the new residents were introduced to even more rooms. The potions lab and a painting room were held on this floor and while Harry hadn't much liked potions in school he was sure the Slytherins could make a use of it. The painting room looked cozy but a little too bright and cheery. There was also a nursery on this floor, for when the Master and future Mistress brought little ones to the mansion. Again, Harry couldn't stop the heat from rushing to his face and he tried to duck his head away from the eyes of the Slytherins but he heard Daphne giggling and Blaise and Pansy snickering so he doubted that he had succeeded. There were eight bedrooms all of different colors on the second floor as well. All hosting their own bathrooms and walk in closets, and comfortably large bedrooms that could fit a King sized canopy bed, a couch, an armchair and a coffee table. It was more than Harry had ever had at least, and it was just the guest rooms!

The third floor held five more bedrooms, all sporting similar layouts as the ones on the second floor. There was a miniature fourth floor as well but all that it held was the Owlery tower and the observatory. Lopsy explained that the room was dome like and made of all windows and so at night the Master or his guests could watch and chart the stars. Hearing about the Owlery caused Harry's heart to twinge at the thought of his lost owl, Hedwig, he doubted he would ever find a suitable replacement for the dear owl. The last room they ended up in was back on the third floor and tucked into the farthest back corner: the Master's Bedroom. This bedroom was the biggest bedroom that Harry had ever seen. It had its own bathroom and the closet was enormous, Harry doubted he would ever have enough clothes to fit in it fully. He had the same King sized canopy bed, in Gryffindor red and gold, he noted smugly, with matching chair and couch, with a coffee table and fireplace. He also had a little balcony. His room also had its own private library! He couldn't believe it.

"So, now that we've gotten the tour and Potter is showcasing his uncultured youth by flapping his trap like a fish, can we go choose our rooms now?" Theodore drawled.

"Honestly, Potter, it's like you've never seen a Master's bedroom before," Pansy teased.

"I haven't," Harry breathed, not even bothering with getting angry at the Slytherins prodding. He was still in too much shock, so much so that he seemed to have lost control of his own mouth as he continued to speak. "I lived in a cupboard under the stairs up until I went to Hogwarts."

Still staring open mouthed at his huge bed and his own chair and couch, Harry didn't notice the shocked looks and glances that the Slytherins were exchanging.

"So...our rooms?" Tracey asked again.

"Yeah, yeah. Go make yourselves at home."

He faintly heard Lopsy saying something about dinner being at six o'clock in the formal dining room and that upon selection of their rooms a plaque would appear above the door to signify that it was theirs. And then he was alone in his room. _His room!_ It was unbelievable.

"You really are something else, you know that, Potter?" that soft voice from earlier jolted him back to reality. Whirling around, Harry found Daphne Greengrass still standing in his room. So much for being alone, he inwardly sighed.

"What do you mean?" he asked, eyes narrowed, trying to brace himself for a snide Slytherin remark.

"Just everything. The chance you've given us and your reactions to things that are so commonplace to us. It's refreshing really."

Well Harry certainly hadn't been expecting that.

"Err-you're welcome?"

Daphne's lip twitched slightly in an attempt at a smile. "I just want to thank you. And the others, I'm sure they will too in their own time."

"Why are you so willing to talk to me? I know I offered a chance at redemption but we aren't exactly friends and the others...they still haven't seemed to drop their attitudes."

"Let's just say I see hidden opportunities quicker than most. Plus, I'm a Slytherin, I adapt quickly to my new surroundings. I'm a snake who sheds my skin easily."

Her words were not what Harry had expected and this conversation was nothing short of bizarre. Here he was in his brand new mansion sized room in his brand new mansion sized house talking with a Slytherin girl he had never spoken to before now who was now his new housemate. Harry wasn't sure he could handle much more change at the moment.

"That's good to know. I guess. I'll be looking forward to our collaboration on our individual projects then. It's nice to have someone friendlier towards me in this place. I may be a lion in the my own den but this den is crawling with snakes."

Daphne smirked. "Yes you are. And while we are grateful for the opportunity, don't forget who you have surrounded yourself with." With those words, the gorgeous blonde turned on her heel and went in search of her own room.


	8. Chapter Eight

Everything is J.K. Rowlings. I only claim the plot. Everything else is hers, all the characters and the magic, all of it. Please let me know what you think though, I encourage feedback of all kinds, just be nice about it!

 **Chapter Eight**

Once alone in his new room, Harry enlarged the trunk that had been in his robe pocket since that morning. Like he had expected, there wasn't much that he had that filled his closet. But that was alright, it's not like he had ever needed a lot of clothes. Once that small task was done, he explored his room. The fact that he needed time to explore it still baffled him. His bed sheets were soft and silky, his balcony overlooked the back gardens, and his private library had a small chair and table within it. His bathroom contained a bathtub and a shower, and was so spacious he could probably fit his bed in there without issue. _Merlin, what was he going to do with all that space?_

Time seemed to speed up because before he knew it Zabkey popped into his room. Harry jumped and spun on the elf wand raised.

"Sorry Master! Zabkey did not mean to startle the good Master. No, no. Zabkey only wanted to tell the good Master that dinner is ready."

Taking deep breaths to calm his pulsing heart and to allow the blood to stop beating against his ear drums, he sheathed his wand. "Thank you Zabkey. Are all of my guests things arrived?"

"Yes Master. Us elves gathered up everything Masters' guests said they needed."

"Great. I'll head there now."

Nodding to himself, Harry exited his room. He took this moment to observe who lived in what room now that everyone was settled. To his surprise Daphne had the room to his direct left while the room to his right was empty. Astoria had claimed the room beside her sister and then there was an empty room on the opposite corner of Harry's that was then followed by the Owlery entrance room, then Theo's room followed by the Observatory's entrance and then back to the empty room by Harry. The second floor had Pansy right next to the Painting Room and beside her room were three empty bedrooms, then Draco's room right next to the Potion's Lab. On the other side of the Potion's Lab was Blaise's room right beside Gregory's room who had chosen to reside right next to the Nursery. This caused Harry to raise an eyebrow but he didn't dwell on it too much. On the other side of the Nursery was Tracey's room, an empty room and then the Painting room again.

Hoping that now that everyone was settled it would mean things might actually work smoothly, Harry wandered down to the formal dining room. Though inwardly Harry scoffed. When had anything ever gone smoothly for him? With a sigh, Harry walked into the dining room to see everyone else already seated, food on the table and everyone waiting.

Startled, Harry quickly rushed to his seat...at the head of the table he noticed with a wince. "Sorry, you guys didn't have to wait for me you know."

"Potter, consider this your first lesson of etiquette. Which you will need a lot of, I'm afraid," Pansy said with a disdainful sniff. "It is customary for members of a household to wait for the Head of House to commence eating first. It is a sign of the greatest disrespect to eat before the Master of the House arrives. Now, I'm not saying that any of us hold you in a huge amount of respect, but it is the ways of the House so we must follow it."

"Oh...er...right then. Um...thanks...for the lesson...erghm...Pansy. Let's eat, I guess," Harry said uncertainly as his face reddened at being reminded of his current status over his peers. He noticed some eye rolls from Draco and Theodore but thankfully they didn't say anything as everyone began helping themselves to their meal. It was delicious, Hogwarts worthy even. It was roast beef with a savory gravy, mashed potatoes, steamed vegetables, a basket of rolls, and two different salads that Harry didn't care to know the difference between.

And each resident had an elegant wine glass filled with actual wine, something that Harry inwardly cheered for. It wasn't Firewhiskey, but it would certainly do the trick at the moment. All of this change and good fortune that had fallen upon him only made Harry feel more guilty about the ones who wouldn't ever get another chance to live. Seeing the House Elves made him think of Dobby and seeing the Owlery he thought of Hedwig and he just needed something to take the edge off. That was all, he assured himself as the wine coated his tongue.

Draining his first wine glass rather quickly, he then proceeded to fill his plate with beef and potatoes while he filled himself a second glass of wine. There wasn't really any conversation happening and Harry couldn't help but start to fidget, _should he initiate conversation?_ Gryffindor table had never been this quiet, the Burrow always had noise going and even the Dursleys had some sort of background noise coming from Dudley's many TVs. But this was a dead silent dinner, only the sound of utensils scraping plates. _What the bloody hell should he say anyway? School? Hell no,_ that would be a topic for a later time such as never. _The weather? Quidditch? Yeah….Quidditch was typically a safe topic... right?_ But then that would lead to talking about brooms which would lead Harry to remember the battle and flying in the Room of Requirement and the loss of Crabbe and that wasn't a good topic either he supposed…

Running a weary hand through his mess of hair, maybe he should get it cut soon, it was rather long. The last time it was cut was when Hermione did it while they were camping. Casting his eyes around for a topic he spotted Daphne sitting at his right hand side and absently looked at her plate.

"Say Daphne….are you only going to eat the salad? Do you not want to try some of the other food? The beef is fantastic," Harry said. He had attempted to talk quietly so as not to draw any attention to her but given the lack of any other noise his voice carried.

"Oh no, I'm fine, thank you," she said with a polite shake of her head. "I'm actually a vegan."

"Oh! Well good to know…" Harry faltered slightly, self-consciously looking at his own plate loaded with beef and everything smothered in gravy. "You should have mentioned something, I could have asked Kilky to prepare a vegan food." _What the hell did vegans eat?_ He thought inwardly. He had never even heard of the term.

"Well thank you for the offer, but the salad is fine. I assure you." As if to prove her point, she daintily stabbed her fork into the bowl of greens and elegantly ate the spinach that had been speared.

"Oh...if you're sure," he replied, nervously grabbing his wine glass and draining it in a large gulp. He avoided the eyes of the other occupants of the table by pouring himself another glass. Maybe by drinking a little earlier it would help him sleep instead of waiting until he couldn't sleep to start drinking. _Hmm...something to consider..._ he thought as he took a sip of the blood red wine.

"So, how is this going to work?" Astoria asked finally. All eyes went to the youngest member but she didn't flinch under the gazes. "All of us living together. Is there going to be a routine? Are we going to have mandatory meals or scheduled bonding time bullshit?" Harry blinked in surprise for two reasons. The first surprise was how someone so young and dainty could curse while still looking so innocent. The second surprise was that he had no idea how things should go.

"I'm not actually sure. Though I'd rather pass on the bonding bullshit," he replied with a smirk. "But as for the rest of it, I'm open ears for suggestions this is your home to now after all." No response. "Really? None of you have any opinions on how you want to live together in this place for the next five years? No opinions whatsoever?"

"What does it bloody matter what opinions we have. You're fucking in charge so it doesn't make a difference," Pansy snapped.

"It does matter actually. Surprise, surprise but I do actually care about your well-being and I don't want you to be miserable. If I wanted that I would have sent you to Azkaban and moved on with my life. But I didn't. I'm making an effort here, the least you could do is at least state your damn opinion even if it's a dumb-ass opinion at least you're contributing and trying," Harry spat back. He glared at Pansy who returned the glare in full force.

The tension was mounting as the two continued to glare, emerald green eyes matching muddy brown eyes with a heated intensity that made the air thick. Harry could feel his fury pulsating in his veins, he curled his fingers around the tablecloth. The veins in Pansy's neck stood out sharply as her nostrils flared.

"I've never really cared for bananas," Theodore sighed as if not noticing the situation in the room. Blaise snorted at this comment and that was followed by Tracey's rough laughter. Soon the entire room was snorting and chuckling and the tension was diffused as Pansy and Harry glanced at Theodore in bemusement.

"What?" Harry questioned.

"You wanted our opinions on things and I just gave you mine. I don't care for bananas."

Harry felt his mouth twitch. "That's very good to know I'll be sure that Kilky is made aware." While the laughter didn't ring with pure joy or carefree amusement and it wasn't gusty belly laughs, it was something. Even if it didn't reach the occupants eyes and even if the laugh fell short a few notes, it was something. It was a sound that Harry hadn't expected to hear so soon.

When everyone fell into silence once again, Harry started once more. "Now, in all honesty, what are your opinions on the schedule of this place?"

"I quite like this time for dinner," Tracey commented quietly, her eyes on her plate and her fingers twisting her fork nervously.

"I'm in agreement with you. Alright, so six o'clock will be dinner everyday. If something has come up or if you can't make it that is fine. None of the meals will be a requirement. Any other ideas?"

"Slytherins are typically early risers, so could breakfast be held around seven?" Daphne asked.

"Of course," Harry nodded. "Any thoughts on lunch or will that just be a free for all?"

"Free for all. Let's not push all this close proximity stuff just yet. Eating two meals in your presence is going to be hard enough. Let's not make it three," Blaise responded.

"Understood. Great. So I guess the rest of the day just do what you want? Start thinking on your ideas for restoration?"

"What limitations do we have?" Blaise asked, using the tip of his fork to dig a hole in his mashed potatoes.

"Err….what do you mean limitations?"

"Like are we allowed to leave this place whenever we want?" The Italian clarified. Harry shifted, he wasn't fond of the Slytherins leaving and possibly not coming back but he didn't want them confined here. He knew how it felt to be cut off from the world from when he lived with the Dursleys.

"Not limited really. Just not gone for more than 24 hours and letting people know where you're going, I guess. And the same would go for me too."

"Fine," Blaise said tossing his fork down. "Well I'll be going out tonight. I'll be here for breakfast," he said standing up. "Don't wait up," he smirked with a wink before turning and stalking out of the dining room.

Uncertain about what to do now that Blaise had made a dramatic exit, Harry glanced around and the Slytherins were exchanging looks that he couldn't decipher. Then slowly the others started leaving as well. None of them had eaten all of their food, hell, neither had Harry. Seeing that everyone else had decided dinner was over, Harry sighed and pushed his seat away from the table too.

"Potter. Wait."

Hand almost at doorknob, the wizarding savior froze and slowly turned back around to see Draco Malfoy still sitting at the table. The blonde sat with his elbows leaning against the table and his fingertips touching in front of his face. His grey eyes stared at the grain work of the wooden table while Harry debated if he had even heard the blonde speak at all. _Maybe he had imagined it?_ "What are you going to do about her?" The steel grey eyes finally moved from the table to Harry. The rest of Malfoy's body hadn't moved an inch, it was like his body was made of stone.

"What am I going to do about _who_?" Harry huffed.

"My mother, Potter!" Draco hissed, his steel eyes flashing.

"Oh.." Harry faltered. "I don't know. Is there something I should be doing about her?"

"Well considering the fact that you now own everything we thought we owned, then yes you should do something," Draco spat.

"What do you want me to do?" Harry asked slowly, trying to think of solutions. He had honestly forgotten all about Narcissa Malfoy, though he felt guilty for doing so. Without her he would be dead.

"Do what you are doing for us."

"How? She wasn't given to Voldemort, I have no control over her." Seeing Draco's eyes narrow and the sneer forming, Harry realized what he said. "Not that I have control over any of you. I don't want to control anyone. I just meant that I hadn't inherited her. No! Dammit I mean her life isn't owned...no fuck it." Huffing a frustrated sigh, Harry pinched the bridge of his nose. Draco hadn't moved but his eyes burned with anger and fury. "Just tell me what you want, Malfoy."

"You own our accounts and house. Offer her the chance to live here. You have the room. Let her live and work here."

"Why though? I'm not going to evict her out of that house. Hell, I don't plan on ever setting foot in that place again."

"My feelings are likewise. If you wanted to demolish that hellhole then my support would be tenfold. Which is why I want my mother out of that house. She is all alone and that house isn't good for her, not anymore. Please," Draco said, his harsh tone cracked slightly at the word and the anger in his eyes had faded into anguish. "Please...I'm worried about her. I want her to be safe."

"Alright, I'll make the offer, but if she says no then there isn't anything I can do. I refuse to evict her or force her here. If she won't come willingly, then she doesn't come at all."

"But you'll make the offer?"

"Yes. I'll make the offer."

"Tha-erghm- Thank you, Potter," Malfoy ground out, the mere act of saying those three words looked like it caused the man physical pain but Harry didn't comment on it. He simply nodded and turned to leave the room, apparently he had some letters to write.


	9. Chapter Nine

Everything is J.K. Rowlings. I only claim the plot. Everything else is hers, all the characters and the magic, all of it. Please let me know what you think though, I encourage feedback of all kinds, just be nice about it!

Here it is! It's a bit long but enjoy.

* * *

 **Chapter Nine**

The trek up to the Owlery was a bit of a hike. The staircase behind the entrance door was almost straight up and Harry was embarrassed to say he was panting when he reached the top. He really needed to start exercising more.

It was very similar to the Hogwarts Owlery but smaller and only held six owls. There was a large, regal, Eagle Owl that Harry immediately knew was the Malfoy's owl, beside that owl were two others, a dark feathered one and a pretty brown owl. Those three sat slightly separated from the other three owls and so Harry guessed that the black and brown owl next to Malfoy's were new owls to the Owlery as well and belonged to one of the other residents here. The other three must have come with the house and so Harry walked over to those three. There was a barn owl, brown owl and a screech owl. Walking over, Harry held his hand out and stroked the plumage of the three birds the way he remembered Hedwig had liked.

"Who is up to deliver some letters for me?" he asked gently. All three owls hooted their pleasure at the idea and Harry held out his four pieces of parchment. "Well lucky for you three, I just so happen to need a couple letters delivered. Noticing a small table in the center of the tower, Harry pulled out a quill from his robe pocket and walked over to it. Now he actually needed to write the letters.

Deciding on writing Hermione and the Weasleys first, he put the first piece of parchment down on the table.

 _Hermione and the Weasleys,_

 _Well the plan worked. The Slytherins accepted. We made it through dinner without too much argument...I suppose it could have been worse at least. Anyway, if any of you are interested in visiting Saturday, I would appreciate that. This place is huge! Probably take me weeks before I don't get lost. Anyway, don't worry too much because I'm here and safe. I hope to see you soon._

 _Yours,_

 _Harry_

 _P.S. Hermione, there are House Elves who live and work here. Please don't be too mad._

Harry folded the letter and turned to give it to the screech owl. "Here you go. Please deliver this to the Burrow. You don't need to wait for a response but you can rest there for a bit if you want." The owl hooted and flew out the window. Cracking his knuckles, Harry turned to the next piece of parchment.

 _Professor McGonagall,_

 _It's Harry, new owl...kinda. I'll explain more later. The point of the matter is that I know the restorations are starting soon and it turns out that I now have some influence over a handful of former Slytherin classmates of mine. I'd like it very much if they could join me in my promise to help you restore the school. That being said, I would also like there to be precautions involved so that they aren't harmed in anyway for offering their services._

 _Thank you,_

 _Harry_

"Here you are," Harry said holding out the letter as the barn owl grabbed it. "Deliver this to Hogwarts. Please wait for a response but you don't need to be aggressive about receiving it. I'm sure she is busy." Hooting shrilly, the second owl soon took flight.

 _Dear Andromeda,_

Harry began on the third piece of parchment. Since the war, Harry had seen and spent time with Andromeda and his godson Teddy a couple times a week and he didn't want that to stop now.

 _The past few days have been hectic but I seem to have inherited quite a lot, including some property that I am now residing in...along with a couple other former classmates. I'll explain better in person, the point is I was wondering if you wanted to come for a visit Saturday so that I could explain properly and show you and Teddy around the place._

 _Yours,_

 _Harry_

"And now here is your letter," Harry told the brown owl who gave a happy shuffle on the shelf where it sat. He really did need to learn the owls names. Maybe he would ask the elves in the morning. "Bring this to Andromeda Tonks. You don't have to stay for a response, but take a rest." The owl gave a hoot and then took off.

Turning to the Malfoy's owl Harry sighed. "And now your letter….this is going to take a bit more time," he apologized to the owl. The Eagle owl simply gave a small hoot and ruffled its feathers in the most dignified way. Harry shook his head, like owl like owners. Turning to the parchment, Harry fiddled with his quill as he debated his wording. This is one of those times where he would have needed one of the Slytherins to help him. But he wasn't going to bother with that now.

 _Dear Narcissa Malfoy,_

 _I'm not sure if you have managed to speak with your son today, but I have made him an offer, which he has accepted. He is to live at my estate with a few others who recently fell under my influences do to their allegiance with the former dark leader. He and the others are to live here for the next five years, while working on helping to rebuild the wizarding world for the better in order to workout their servitude and earn back their fortunes and properties, because as it turns out I own all of those now. If you agree to my proposition, I will explain all of this further._

 _The point of the matter is, your son expressed his concerns about you and asked me to extend my offer to them to you as well. Would you be willing to live at this estate (it's name and location will remain undisclosed until an answer is received) and help in the rebuilding of the wizarding world? I believe your insight on more political aspects will be invaluable. This is not necessary, of course, I will not evict you from your house, but it is an option for you if you are in need of a change like I feel so many are at the moment. Please respond at your earliest convenience and maybe we can meet so that I can go over my proposition more clearly._

 _-H. Potter_

Harry sighed, he might have rambled a bit too much but it would have to do. Folding it he handed the letter to the owl. "Here, deliver this to the Malfoy residence. I'm sure you are familiar with it. Please wait for a response." Harry wasn't certain if the owl would obey him since he wasn't its master but the owl took the letter anyway.

Once the letters were sent, Harry retreated back to his room. Stripping his clothes, he started the shower. He needed the hot water to help relax him. With the water pounding on his back, most likely leaving red splotches on his skin due to the scalding temperature Harry rested his head against the shower wall and tried to will the rhythmic pounding into something soothing. For a moment it started to work, he could feel his back muscles start to loosen but then the memories started up. The raindrops thudding rapidly onto his back turned into the vibrations of Acromantula feet and centaur hooves thundering across the cobblestone floor of Hogwarts courtyard shaking the ground with the force of so many. The heat brought back the sweltering heat from the fires left from explosions scattered around the grounds and castle. The heat that radiated from hexes shot from varying distances but just skating past mere inches from the skin but close enough that the force and heat were still felt. Harry was lost to the memories now. The screams and cries that filled the air, the explosions and crashes that penetrated the masses. Pounding his fist against the shower wall, the man turned off the shower head and stepped out, wrapping a fluffy towel around him.

Wrapped in a towel, Harry stood in the center of the bathroom trying to breath and force the memories away. After a while the steam dissipated and Harry caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. If he hadn't known it was him, he would have thought the man staring back at him was a terrified and lost child hiding behind the body of a ragged, homeless man. Not that the vision was off exactly. Harry turned to face the mirror fully and glanced over himself. He hadn't really stared at himself since the battle.

His bones were visible from the lack of food from the last year of camping and running. The last time he had been this thin was before Hogwarts when he had only lived with the Dursleys. While his intake of food now was more consistent and filling it would be awhile before his bones faded back into his body. The sinewy muscles he had gained from fighting and running wrapped around his arms and legs but they didn't make him look healthy. His face was haggard and worn, his hair a wet mess on top of his head looked like a wet mop that extended to his shoulders and covered a lot of his face.

Yeah, he really needed to cut it. That thought decided, Harry grabbed his wand and a fistful of hair. Using severing and cutting charms, Harry began slicing his hair off his head. Not to the point of being bald but to a more manageable length that didn't make him look like a homeless beggar. The result was a choppy mess but he could ask one of the elves to help him later. With his hair cleared away his face was more visible but now Harry slightly regretted the rash decision to cut his hair.

His face didn't even look like his. It looked older, like a skeleton man's, and his eyes weren't as bright but shadowed with past horrors. There were faint scars that were visible across his arms and legs and face. And then the most recognizable scar. The lightning scar looked angry and red against his pale skin, especially after the heat of the shower. It was a stark contrast and Harry couldn't help but glare at the mark on his head that had lead him down a path he had never wanted.

Sighing, Harry tossed his towel at a hamper near the door and stormed out of the bathroom. Once in his new bedroom he shifted his feet uncertainly. _What was he supposed to do with all this space?_ Figuring putting on some clothes would be the best bet, he stepped to his closet and pulled out some comfortable sweatpants that Dudley had gotten but hadn't fit so had been tossed to Harry. It was the relatively newest thing the Dursleys had ever given him.

"Lopsy?" Harry called. He had seen others who owned House Elves summon them this way and it had worked for Kreacher and Dobby. It did in fact work and the little House Elf was immediately standing in his room.

"What can Lopsy be doing for Master Harry, sir?"

"Do you think you, or one of the other elves, can fix my hair? I attempted cutting it but it's rather rough."

"Of course, Master Harry! Lopsy can be fixing your hair. Please sit Master," the little elf squeaked. Harry obliged, taking one of the armchairs near the fire. The little elf climbed onto the chairs back and began snipping and trimming his hair. Harry focused on breathing so that his mind wouldn't retreat back to the battle like it had in the shower. A handful of minutes later and Lopsy was back in front of him. "Lopsy is done Master. Do you wish to be seeing it?"

"No, it's fine Lopsy. I trust your work and thank you. Go get some rest for the night and tell the others to do the same. Oh, one more thing. Where is the umm...the alcohol? I mean, is there anything in this place that is stronger than wine?"

"Why yes Master. There is all the liquors in a cabinet in the kitchen beside the pantry. Does Master be wanting something stronger for dinners?"

"I'm not sure yet, but thank you Lopsy. Oh and more thing. It's just Harry. Please don't call me Master."

"Yes Mas-Harry," the little elf replied before giving a small bow and disappearing.

Once that little elf was gone, Harry called upon Kilky.

The tiny cook appeared and gave a curtsy. "Hello Master. Can Kilky be helping you somehow?"

"Yes, Kilky. Well not me exactly, but one of my guests, Daphne. She is a vegan and so needs special foods to eat. I'm not really sure what foods that is but if you could find out and make sure she always has something at the table she can eat that doesn't include a salad, that would be great."

"Yes Master. Kilky will be working on Missus Daphne's special foods. Is there anything else that Master be needing from Kilky?"

"No, Kilky that will be all. And thank you. Please get some rest." The elf curtsied once more and then vanished with a pop. Glancing at his watch he saw it was around ten and so with nothing else to do, he figured he would at least lay in his bed. Maybe it would get him to sleep faster.

The bed was soft and silky. The mattress wasn't comparable to clouds, though the comforter was, but he could feel the mattress molding itself to his body shape and as he moved the mattress moved with him. It was amazing. Twisting about a few more times for the sole purpose of feeling the mattress move to accommodate him, Harry finally tried settling down for sleep.

The sleep didn't last long. Two hours later, he was awake and drenched in sweat. Tossing off the covers that still remained cool and soft despite his sweating and burning body temperature, Harry stumbled out of the bed. Latching onto the nearest wall, Harry sucked in lungfuls of air, disposing of the images of the battle. He needed a drink. Shakily, he grabbed a t-shirt to throw over his bare bones frame and stepped out into the hall.

The house was silent and dark. Still not familiar with it yet, the wizard cast a 'Lumos' and crept his way down the stairs to the first floor. The hardwood was cold against his feet and Harry welcomed the feeling and when he reached the foot of the stairs he had stopped shaking and his sweat was drying. A sound made him pause before continuing to the kitchen. It sounded like faint music was coming from the ballroom direction but that couldn't be possible. Dismissing it as his mind still being hyped up from the nightmare, Harry quietly maneuvered his way towards the kitchen.

Just outside the kitchen door though he froze once more. There were noises coming from inside the kitchen but he couldn't distinguish what the noises were through the door. It sounded like more than one intruder though, raising his wand in preparation. Harry silently pushed open the door and cast his light about the room.

Heart beating and his pulse quickening, Harry heard a shriek as his light hit the intruders. "Stupe-" Biting back the last part of the hex that had been halfway past his lips, Harry huffed when he realized who the miscreants were. "Bloody hell. Turn on a damn light. You don't have to act like damn criminals," he snapped, flipping on the lights.

"Sorry, we didn't mean to make a racket," Tracey replied sheepishly, rising from her position looting through the bottom cabinets.

"Yeah, didn't think you could hear us all the way on the third floor," Draco added slowly shutting the top cabinet door, his eyes narrowed in suspicion as if Harry had been the one caught looting in the kitchen and not himself.

"Well, I couldn't hear you actually. I was heading down here on my own."

"Oh. Why?" Tracey asked.

"Could ask you the same thing. Why aren't you two asleep?"

"Why aren't you asleep?" Draco snapped.

The three were silent as they all avoided looking at each other, Harry at the doorway, Tracey towards the left side of the kitchen and Draco on the right.

"Well can I help you find whatever it was you were looking for."

"No." "Yes." Draco glared at Tracey as she continued. "We are trying to find something to drink."

"The sink is right there and I'm sure there is some juice in the fridge."

"Not that kind of blasted drink, Potter. Don't be daft. Juice? We aren't five. We are wanting something stronger than juice. I suspect that's why you're down here too."

Choosing not to respond, Harry simply walked over to the cabinet that fit Lopsy's description and opened it. Inside were three shelves of different liquor bottles, some wizard and some muggle. Harry hadn't even realized there were this many different types of liquors. Choosing the Firewhiskey, Harry grabbed three glasses and put them on the center island. Wordlessly he poured the drinks as the other two came over. Placing the bottle in the middle of the island, Harry grabbed his glass and watched the other two do the same. Tipping it slightly to each, as if toasting them, Harry shot his whiskey back and swallowed against the burn.

Tracey grabbed the bottle next and filled the glasses once more. The three tipped their glasses before tossing the amber liquid down. Draco poured next and the three repeated the process. It was as Harry was pouring again that there seemed to be an unspoken decision to nurse the remaining glasses.

Taking a sip, Harry spoke not looking at the other two, simply staring into this glass. "So, how did you guess this is why I was here tonight?"

"Given the way you were drinking the wine at dinner, it wasn't much of a stretch that you would need something stronger."

"At the Burrow I would blend it with my tea until there wasn't any more tea to cover it."

"I used to do that too, when Lukah was around anyway. I didn't really care if my parents noticed."

"Father never cared when he saw me. I always tried to hide it from Mother, though she probably knew. Never tried the tea trick though."

"I sent your mother a letter, by the way, extending my offer to her."

Draco merely nodded and the three lapsed into silence once more, still not looking at each other. They finished their glasses at roughly the same time and Tracey poured the next round.

It wasn't until the drinking trio were halfway through Draco's second pour that they spoke again.

"So how long?" Tracey asked quietly.

"Summer of Sixth Year, right after the Mark."

"Just since the war."

"It's been since the beginning of Seventh Year for me."

Silence again. Each lost in their own thoughts. There was a fragile honesty floating between the three as they nursed their whiskey glasses. While Harry was certain that the thread of honesty and vulnerability would be clipped the moment the lid was placed back onto the bottle and the three departed for their rooms, he couldn't help but find comfort in the silent sincerity he had found. Even when they weren't speak, it was soothing.

Finishing his glass, Harry glanced at the clock and saw that it had been two hours since he had come downstairs. Tracey followed his gaze and sighed, tucking her strawberry blonde hair behind her ears. "I guess we should try sleep for a couple hours before the others wake up. Blaise should be returning soon now anyway."

"Where is he anyway?" Harry asked as he stoppered the bottle and moved to stow it away again before he realized that there was only enough left for one more glass. He would have to ask Lopsy about restocking this cabinet.

"He deals with his grief in his own way," Tracey replied. "He finds comfort in loose women and blaring music and flowing alcohol."

The alcohol was definitely making his head fuzzy because Harry wasn't fully following what the woman was saying and his confusion must have been evident.

"For fucks sake, Potter. He is at the club! He goes to the club every night and shags a different woman every night. Has been since the battle. Now drop it," Draco demanded, before turning and leaving the room. The quiet solitude had definitely been shattered.

Mind still fuzzy, Harry didn't even bother to make an effort in responding, instead he nodded his head to Tracey and left the kitchen as well. The alcohol had definitely taken the edge off, he thought disjointedly walking up the stairs with the passing thought that he still heard music being played in the ballroom but not caring enough to investigate. The relaxed state that clung to his limbs and the clouds floating in his mind helped him not think about the horrors he had experienced.

Yup, drinking the whiskey straight definitely had a more direct effect than mixing it with tea. He could see what George had been talking about now. Previously Harry had simply relished in the burning sensation, taking it as his penance for not saving the ones he had lost. But now, he welcomed the burn and the free floating sensation that accompanied it. Stumbling into his room, he collapsed face first into his bed and didn't move until the sun was streaming through his windows.


	10. Chapter Ten

Everything is J.K. Rowlings. I only claim the plot. Everything else is hers, all the characters and the magic, all of it. Please let me know what you think though, I encourage feedback of all kinds, just be nice about it!

So this Chapter is really long, longer than I planned on writing so just bear with it.

Also, I wanted to point out that I in no way support or condone alcoholism or any of the other methods that some of the characters will seek out. I just know the reality of it. Being in the military myself I have seen people struggling with PTSD and that is what these teenagers are suffering with. I'll try not to get too angsty with it (mostly because I don't feel like that is my strong suit when it comes to writing) but I want to try and write it as real as I can. So if that isn't your cup of tea and you prefer fluffy happiness, trust me I prefer that too, then I don't know what to tell you but it isn't the reality. If it is any consolation, I do plan on a happy ending, so there is that, but really we will have to see how that goes because 'Happy Endings' aren't overly realistic either. But you have to go through the dark before you get to the light. So that said, I hope you all continue to read and enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter Ten**

Blinking blearily, Harry raised his head squinting against the bright light. Next time he would have to remember to close his curtains before bed. He groaned, his mouth was dry and he had a headache. The whiskey might have fixed him last night but it wasn't doing shit this morning. Not that he minded, Harry almost welcomed the slight annoyance of a headache, it was a reminder that things were far from better despite the new accommodations. It was a reminder that he didn't deserve a happy annoyance free morning when his loved ones weren't there to join him.

"Zabkey!"

"Yes Master."

"Please, just Harry, Zabkey. Do you know if there is any headache reliever potion or hangover cures in this place?"

"Yes Mast-Harry. Zabkey will get those for you."

"Great, and do you think you can just have a stock of it in here for me?" Harry asked, feeling his face heat up in shame and avoided the elf's unassuming gaze.

"Yes Harry Master. Zabkey can stock your cabinets with the potions."

"Great. Can you go do that now? Oh and check and see if my guests Draco and Tracey are in need of some potions as well."

The elf disappeared and was hardly gone for less than ten minutes before he had returned with bottles in his arms. Handing Harry one, the elf put the rest in the drawer beside his bed.

"Is there anything else that Zabkey can help Harry Master with?"

Tossing the potion back, Harry swallowed hard against the bitter liquid. "Oh...can you make sure the liquor cabinet in the kitchen remains...um...well stocked…?" Again the wizard couldn't bear to look at the elf when he made his request. The elf didn't seem to notice his masters' shame.

"Of course Harry Master. Zabkey will tell Kilky right away. Does Master request anything else from Zabkey?"

"No, no that's it Zabkey thank you. I appreciate all your help." Zabkey nodded happily and disappeared.

Scrubbing at his face to help rouse himself to alertness, Harry dragged his feet into the bathroom. Splashing his face with cold water brought him to the present fully and slowly he began brushing his teeth to get rid of the dry mouth sensation. Lopsy had done a good job on fixing his hair the night before. It didn't look so rough and while it still stuck up like the wild mess it had always been it was clear of his face and off his neck.

Tossing on some jeans and another t-shirt, Harry exited the room and began walking downstairs running into Daphne at the top of the staircase. "Morning, Daphne."

"Morning, Harry," she replied. "Nice haircut."

Harry's hand immediately went to his newly shortened locks. "Err thanks…" he debated an adding on an 'Oh thanks, I did it myself' or a 'Yeah it wasn't planned' but felt that both responses would fall short and would require a further explanation that he didn't want to give. Her words ran through his head once more causing Harry to almost miss a step when he realized something. "You called me Harry."

"It's what you asked to be called. I can go back to Potter if you want."

"No, no, Harry is just fine. But why?"

"Well, I thought about what you said last night. And this is our chance of starting over and addressing one another by last names isn't the way to mend bridges. In addition to that, we never really held a conversation back at school anyway and so we don't really have the history that others in this house have with you. So why ruin an almost blank slate?"

"I guess you're right. Thank you."

Daphne gave a delicate nod before continuing, they had reached the second floor by now. "Have a good sleep?"

"Just fine," he lied smoothly, no reason to tarnish the blank slate. "You?"

"Splendid," was her response with a similar smoothness.

The two descend the rest of the stairs in comfortable silence but Harry felt slightly lighter than he had before he left his room. Maybe his plans weren't going to be a total lost cause. Daphne seemed receptive at least and maybe that meant her sister was too. Tracey hadn't been horrible to him; and with Tracey and Astoria he had almost no history with as well. So maybe there was some hope of mending bridges. And Goyle hadn't spoken outside of the one question he asked the day before, so Harry wasn't sure where he stood with the former bully.

Entering the dining room, Harry and Daphne took their seats. Everyone else was entering at the same time as them and so quietly they watched as Kilky and Jodkey brought out the breakfast foods. It was scrambled eggs with cheese, sausage links, bacon strips, toast, a pitcher of orange juice, two pitchers of milk, a selection of tea and a pot of coffee, and a small stack of pancakes next to a rather large stack of chocolate chip pancakes.

"Missus Daphne," Kilky said in a loud whisper, the tiny elf stood next to Daphne's chair on Harry's side and was standing on its tiptoes to get closer to the blonde witch.

"Yes, Kilky?" she asked in a soft voice, leaning down to be closer to the elf, her blonde hair falling like a curtain between herself and the elf before she tucked the loose strands behind her ear.

"Master told Kilky that you was a vegan, Missus. Kilky made special pancakes for Missus and Kilky has special milk for Missus too. The special milk is in the pink pitcher Missus. If Missus will be sitting here every day then Kilky can have your foods placed closer to your plates, Missus."

"Thank you so much, Kilky, your thoughtfulness is much appreciated. I'll be sure to sit here everyday to make it easier on you and I'm sure the milk and pancakes are delicious," the woman replied kindly. The house elf smiled widely at the praise and gave a small curtsy before scurrying back to the kitchen. Bringing the special plate of pancakes and milk pitcher closer to herself, Daphne glanced at Harry who was purposefully not looking at her by pouring himself a large cup of coffee. It wasn't until Daphne had fixed her area by placing a single pancake on her plate, pouring herself the 'special milk' and the fixing herself a cup of loose leaf Earl Grey tea that she finally spoke to Harry who still hadn't looked at her.

"Thank you Harry, it was really thoughtful of you to speak with Kilky on my behalf. I appreciate your efforts to make me more comfortable."

"It was really no effort at all. This is your home now too, I want it to feel like one."

There was a faint rose colored tint that colored Daphne's cheeks as he spoke but she said nothing more on the topic and took a sip from her 'special' milk. "Mmm...soy milk. Would you like to try some?" She offered.

Surprised at the offer but curious just the same Harry gave a nod and nervously took her glass and took a small sip. It wasn't what he was expecting but after a moment he found that he didn't mind the taste at all. It was almost sweeter than the milk he had in his glass now. "It's really good actually. Might have to start drinking it myself, if you don't mind sharing it."

"Not at all, I would be happy to."

"Who knew that by making the cook aware I'd be getting a taste for vegan life too, especially since now you are going to be permanently in the seat beside me."

Daphne raised a delicate eyebrow and quirked her head. "It is interesting the direction life takes us by a simple decision. But of course, if you don't wish me to sit beside you I could always-"

"No, no it's fine. I'm glad you're sitting beside me. I mean not _glad_ glad but you know….it... pleases... me?"

Daphne's mouth twitched upward as she watched Harry floundering and decided to be merciful by saying, "It pleases me too." She then turned her attention away and began cutting up her pancake into small, bite sized pieces.

Face flushing from his idiocy, Harry turned to his own plate. Luckily, he managed to continue avoiding the looks of the others at the table by the mail arriving. Jodkey scurried into the room with his hands full of letters. "Master, you has been having some letters this morning." Harry held out his hand and took the handful of letters. "Mister Draco has been receiving some letters too," Jodkey continued as he walked around the table to where Draco sat three seats down on Harry's left side. Draco accepted his two letters with a stiff nod to the elf who happily continued out of the room after Harry told him there wasn't anything else.

Glancing at his letters, Harry pushed his untouched -minus the half eaten strip of bacon and the few bites of the toast- plate away from in front of him and took another swig of coffee before laying them out to examine. There was a letter from McGonagall, Andromeda, Hermione, Narcissa, and Kingsley.

"Who are they from, Potter?" Pansy asked.

"What's it to you, Pansy. It's his bloody mail. 'Sides its probably just a bunch of fan mail and love letters," Blaise retorted, playing with a piece of bacon.

"Well if it is from people of importance then he will need our help to respond. That is one of the reasons why we are here isn't it? It's part of our servitude to help Potter become proper," the witch sneered.

"Well for your information, I will probably need your help in responding to two of these at least, the ones from Kingsley and Draco's mother." Harry's eyes flickered over to the blonde wizard who had snapped his head up and stared at Harry with an intense gaze. His own two letters were opened and scanned through.

"And let me guess, the other three are your fangirls love letters you want to keep private?" Blaise continued to press.

"No. I don't have fan girls. And if you must know the other letters are from Hermione and by extension the Weasleys, Professor McGonagall, and Andromeda." Blaise shifted and had the decency to look away but continued to play with his bacon sullenly.

"What does the old hag want with you?" Pansy continued.

Harry gripped his wand tightly, not even aware he had drawn it until it was in view, and his eyes flared to life. "If you are in this house you will do well to mind your tongue when talking about Professor McGonagall. I will not have her disrespected."

The rest of the table stared at Harry, his wand, and his cold tone but Pansy didn't seemed bothered by it or she was just testing to see how far he would go. "Oh really? And if I don't 'mind my tongue'? What will you do Potter?"

"Oh I don't know," he replied blithely. "I crucio'd that Carrow git who disrespected her, do you really want to test me?" Pansy's eyes widened, the only indication that his words had an affect, but before she could speak again Tracey pinched her arm, effectively silencing the dark-haired witch.

The table remained silent as Harry took a breath and another gulp of coffee before opening McGonagall's letter. The silence wasn't like the previous nights. It was a mix of awe, uncertainty and tinged with fear. It wasn't a silence that Harry was keen to prolong or repeat again and so after a quick scan of the letters contents he spoke again, hoping to salvage the morning. "As it turns out, this letter affects all of you as well."

 _Dear Mr. Potter,_

 _It is a pleasure to hear from you. Your vagueness is intriguing but I trust you will indulge me when you see fit, preferably sooner than later if it were up to me. As for these Slytherins under your influence, I can pledge my word that they will be protected if they are present at the school to truly help in the rebuilding. I won't stand for sabotaging the rebuildings efforts._

 _On another note of business, I would like to extend my thanks once again for lending me the use of your House Elf, Kreacher I believe his name is. He had been surprisingly influential over the other House Elves._

 _I shall be sending you the dates and times for the rebuilding within the next week so be looking out for my owl._

 _Wishing you the best,_

 _Headmistress McGonagall_

"Why?" Astoria piped up.

"When the Hogwarts restorations begin, you will all be there helping, as will I. McGonagall has assured me that no harm will come to you from any unfriendly visitors."

"What! We have to be part of the clean up crew for that place?" Tracey cried.

"Yes, you do. You all will be there to help. McGonagall hopes to have the place functional before September 1st for the new school year." None of the Slytherins seemed overly thrilled at the prospect, but Harry wasn't sure if it was more due to the actual act of rebuilding or going to the location of the last battle where so many had died or because of the negative reception they would most likely receive. "Just think, Astoria plans on going back and it needs to be ready in time. So help rebuild it for her sake at least. And you shouldn't come across any negativity. McGonagall is taking precautions against it and won't pair you with anyone who isn't accepting."

"So, we will be paired with each other then because there isn't anyone who will be accepting of us," Theo drawled.

"You don't know that," Harry defended but fell silent at the glares he received from everyone. "Well what better way to start changing that then by helping." Moving onto the next letter, Harry silenced any further comments. The next letter was from Hermione. It was rather short, not at all like her former letters that could consist of multiple pages. This was merely four lines.

 _Harry,_

 _I'm glad the Slytherins accepted your offer. I will be there on Saturday to see your new place, so will Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Ron and Ginny will be coming as well but don't take that as a good sign. Stay strong and I'll see you Saturday._

 _Love always,_

 _Hermione_

Andromeda's letter was much the same as Hermione's though a few added lines talking about Teddy. But she had accepted his invitation to visit on Saturday as well, though by the sounds of it she would be arriving later in the afternoon after Teddy's post-lunch nap.

"Oh and Saturday, we will be having some guests over," Harry commented out loud to no one in particular.

"Who?" Astoria asked curiously, Harry was glad that she was at least receptive to a conversation with him, even if it was just based out of childlike curiosity.

"Some friends of mine."

"And who might they be?" Tracey asked.

"Oh Potter has friends, surprise, surprise," Blaise commented with a smirk.

"Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Andromeda Tonks and my godson, Teddy."

"So Granger, the Weasel and Weaslette, and the head Weasleys? What the rest of their brood didn't want to visit this place? It's probably fancier than any of their daydreams put together," Draco snickered.

"What did I say about dropping prejudices at the door? I will not stand for the mockery. You will treat all people under this roof with at least some civility. And if that is too much for you to manage than don't speak at all. Understand? And it's not like Ron and Ginny are coming out of support for my decisions, but mainly out of friendship to me. And I would give a note of advice to make a better attempt with Hermione. Currently, from what I can tell, she is the only one who seems to have any sympathies towards any of you. And she is the one who pushed me towards this decision. Hell, when I finally decided to do this second chance thing she was the only one who stayed remotely near me and actually helped me with ideas. So she is someone I would recommend getting in your court, as it were." This drew silence again and some surprised eyebrow raises.

"Aren't you dating the Weaslette? Surprising that your own girlfriend doesn't support you," Blaise questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"No. We broke it off before last summer," Harry replied not raising his eyes to meet anyone's at the table. He swore if they decided to rub it in or make some comment, he might not be able to control himself.

Silence again. "I didn't know you had a godson, Harry," Daphne spoke up, Harry felt some tension leave him at the change in topic and sent a silent thanks to Daphne.

"Yeah, I do. His parents were killed during the battle. I'm sure you all remember Professor Lupin, our defense teacher back in Third Year?"

"Oh I remember him. He was actually one of my fav-erhm I mean, oh yeah him. I think the name sounds familiar," Tracey backtracked under Draco's glare before training her eyes on her plate. She hadn't eaten anything, merely scooted the items around on her plate to make it look messier.

"Yeah, well it's his son," Harry continued, deciding to ignore the adjustment to Tracey's words.

"You mean the werewolf reproduced!" Draco gasped in disgust.

"What did I just say about disrespect!" Harry ground out, clenching his wand. "That man was a bloody hero and he died protecting those he loved. His wife, Tonks, she died by his side. They fought for a better life for their son and I will not have you disrespect their legacy."

Draco huffed and looked away but didn't respond. Anger pulsing through him to the point that his hands shook slightly, Harry diverted his attention to the next letter: Narcissa's. He had known that the progress made last night during the 'truce' had mainly been forged from the alcohol, but Harry would be lying if he said he hadn't hoped that some civility had leaked into the blonde's perception of him.

Turning his mind back to the letter; opening it and quickly scanning over it, he gave a small nod to himself. Taking a few breaths and few more gulps of coffee Harry felt sure that his emotions were under control before he spoke again with a forced, false upbeat tone. "Well good news, Draco. Your mother seems receptive at least. If you would like to join me in meeting with her to explain things you can."

"Yes. I would….appreciate that...Potter," Draco replied in stiff politeness.

"Great," Harry responded distractedly, as he scanned Kingsley's letter. "Which of you are the best at letter correspondence?" Looking up from the letter he caught the shrugs and encouraging nods passed around.

"Probably Daphne, Theo and Draco," Tracey replied.

"OK, so after breakfast do you three think you could join me in the office to write responses to Draco's mother and Kingsley?"

"Of course," Daphne replied courteously.

"What's Kingsley want?" Theo asked in a bored voice.

"The official ceremony for him being made Minister is Monday and he wants me to attend as an 'honored guest'," Harry sneered in disgust. He hated formal outings that put him on display but everyone seemed to want the Golden Trio at their events since the war.

"Will you need to speak at the event?" Daphne asked.

"I'm not sure. Probably have to say something," he muttered.

"We will try to help you write something up," she offered.

"Thanks. I'd appreciate that. Am I to assume that you three would be the best for that as well?"

"Yeah, most likely," Theo shrugged.

"Please tell me that you have decent robes for an event like this," Pansy sighed.

Harry frowned slightly. "I have robes," he began.

"But are they actually nice?" Pansy cut in.

"They'll do," Harry grit out.

"Hate to break it to you Potter but I highly doubt it. If your plans to turn the Wizengamot on its head and carve out all this new progress is genuine then you need to look the part and attending events like this in anything but the best won't send the right image you need if you want support for your ideas."

Harry didn't say anything as he mulled over her words. He supposed she was right, as much as he was loathe to admit it.

"She's right. People might listen to you a bit because of who you are but if you want to hold their attention and respect then you need to look like someone who means business," Astoria added.

"Fine," he sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I suppose I could do with some nicer robes-"

"A nicer everything is more like it," Pansy snorted at Harry's glare she continued. "I just mean that your other outfits seem to be ill-fitting and rather old. The rest of your wardrobe could do with a clean up."

"Am I to assume that you are the best one to seek advice in that area?"

"Well duh," she replied with a roll of her eyes, before amending. "Well, me and Astoria, Blaise is pretty good too."

"Just know that I want muggle attire as well as wizard," Harry stated, glancing at the three 'shopping experts' to judge their reactions. Astoria tried to look disgusted by the idea but her eyes were shining with curiosity, Pansy wrinkled her nose in distaste and puckered her lips like she ate something sour, and Blaise just gave a bored shrug.

"So we need to take you shopping and soon. If the ceremony is Monday, it is Thursday after all," Astoria pointed out.

"Right, I guess we can go tomorrow. Blaise will you be joining as well?" Harry asked the dark Italian who gave a shrug and a nod.

"I suppose I can find time in my schedule to go spend your money," is all he said.

"Great. That will give us the chance to check out your closet and make a proper list of things you need," Astoria said eagerly.

"Wait what!" Harry protested. "You can't go into my closet!"

"Why not?" Astoria asked frowning. "We have to know what to look for tomorrow."

"Yeah Potter," Pansy joined in, a smirk settling itself on her lips. "Got something secret you're trying to hide in your closet?"

The rest of the table members smirked and shot inquisitive looks at Harry as he glared at Pansy. The witch was making it so difficult for him to try and make amends. _Why was she so infuriating?_ He supposed that by looking through his closet it would make Pansy feel like she had an upper hand and maybe that would make her feel more comfortable here? Maybe she felt like she had no control and was struggling to gain some ground. Harry could give that to the woman, he knew what it was like to feel like you had no control over your life. Even with that possible understanding, Harry didn't like the witch anymore.

The thought of shopping with the three Slytherins created more and more uneasy knots in Harry's stomach with each passing second but he wouldn't let that stop him. If he really wanted to make an effort in breaching past discrepancies then he needed to trust them just as he wanted them to trust him. So he supposed the first step would be letting them look through his closet. Not like there was much in there anyway, so they shouldn't be there for long and Pansy shouldn't be able to find anything incriminating, he reasoned.

"No. I'm not hiding anything," he replied through gritted teeth. _How was he supposed to last a shopping trip with this woman when he could barely suffer through a meal with her?_ At least Astoria and Blaise would be going, Astoria seemed to be more supportive of him so maybe she could act as a barrier between him and Pansy, and possibly Blaise. "Go ahead and create your list."

"It would be my pleasure," Pansy replied with a wicked glint to her eyes. It was unnerving, but Harry knew that if Pansy wanted to snoop through his things for gossip topics then she would with or without his permission at least this way he knew she would be up there and with Astoria, the thought of Blaise up there provided no comfort, but hopefully Astoria would stop the other two if they got too carried away. Hopefully.

"I'm sure it would be," Harry muttered.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Everything is J.K. Rowlings. I only claim the plot. Everything else is hers, all the characters and the magic, all of it. Please let me know what you think though, I encourage feedback of all kinds, just be nice about it!

OK, so just forewarning, I've never been great at arguments so just roll with it. And also, yeah I know, the last bit is a bit 'eh' but don't worry that won't be the future tone of the story...at least for a long while.

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven**

Slumping down in the straight backed, extravagant armchair that resided in the office, Harry sighed. It was only the morning and he already felt drained and exhausted from having to deal with the Slytherins and their insistent resistance. Before he could allow thoughts of what he had been thinking when he had thought he could handle living with a bunch of snakes for five years, the Chosen One turned his attention to the three Slytherins who were in the office with him.

Daphne sat pristinely in one of the chairs that looked far more cushioned than the one he sat in on the other side of the desk, her head held high and her ankles crossed, and her hands tightly clenched together. Theo stood in the far corner leaning against the wall with a bored expression on his face while his eyes continued shifting all about the room, the only indication that he wasn't actually bored but in reality on high alert. Draco sat in the second chair, beside Daphne, like he owned the place, lounging in the chair with one leg tossed over an arm, his face indifferent but his jaw was set tight.

Everyone was tense in the room and Harry was no different. His fingers itched for a bottle of something strong, but he fought the urge and cleared his throat, he had to stay focused on the task at hand. "Alright, so I need to respond to these two letters. Let's start with Narcissa's first. Draco, she is your mother so you will probably know the best wording."

Draco gave a mere shrug in acknowledgment but his face was still indifferent.

"What all did she say?" Daphne asked.

Harry noticed her attempt to keep the peace and he mentally applauded her for it. "Basically she asks when and where to meet and of course is curious as to Draco's welfare. It shouldn't be too hard to respond really but my first letter rambled and so I want to form a concise one to show her that I mean business."

"I'll draft that response myself while the other two work on Kingsley's. You can check over it when I'm done," Draco stated. Harry nodded and handed him his mother's letter with some parchment and a quill before looking at the second letter.

"Right, so Kingsley, an invitation to his official Ministerial ceremony," Harry began and handed the letter and a copy of the letter to Theo and Daphne who both read over it. It wasn't an incredibly long letter but the two Slytherins spent far longer than Harry expected pouring over the words. "Well?" he finally broke down and asked.

"This won't be difficult," is all Daphne replied with. Glancing at Theo who hadn't moved from his slouch against the wall, Harry sighed.

"Well that's great. Not overly fond of difficult. So, what do I need to write?"

"Start with 'Minister Shacklebolt," Theo said.

"No 'Dear' or 'Hello' or just 'Kingsley'?" Harry asked with an eyebrow raise.

"No, concise and to the point, but still formal. Using those opening address implies a more familiar connection to the person," Theo replied.

"But I am friends with Kingsley."

"Doesn't matter," Theo dismissed. "He is to be Minister. You can be friends with him behind closed doors or when at familial gatherings. It isn't to be flaunted in the eyes of the public, there should be a professional relationship formed. And this is how to hold that professional relationship."

"Should we even add the Minister part? Technically he isn't official until Monday," Daphne pointed out.

Theo tilted his head in thought but it was Draco who responded, glancing up from his letter. "Keep the Minister part. It shows the respect that he will deserve and it shows Potter's acceptance and backing of the position. The only way it could be perceived negatively is if Shacklebolt dies over the weekend and someone finds the letter and thinks that Potter was involved in some coup or something."

"But since it's Potter than the idea for a coup would either be immediately dismissed as unbelievable by those who know him or supported without further thought by the masses," Theo continued. "Alright, it's settled just 'Minister Shacklebolt'."

"OK," Harry sighed and scribbled down _Minister Shacklebolt_. "Next?" His eyes darted between all the Slytherins. He hadn't realized how much thought could be put into the greeting and he dreaded to think of how much time would be spent over the actual letter. Maybe utilizing the Slytherins was the best thing, he was certainly at a loss for these things.

"Next, do you want to make what you are doing public?" Theo asked.

"What do you mean?"

"He means, do you want to tell the public about your Right of Conquest and the chance you are giving us," Daphne clarified.

"Oh, well I planned on it. But not right now. I wasn't planning on coming out until the end of summer or so. Then I'll officially make my claim in the Wizengamot and then tell the world about what is happening here."

"Good, that is probably the best course of action. Better to wait for things to settle down first," Theo stated with a nod.

"So that being said, do you plan on telling the Minister?" Draco asked, glancing up from his letter.

"I suppose so. I still need to tell Professor McGonagall too."

"Well then, do you want for us to arrange a meeting with the Minister after the ceremony to explain the situation? You can talk to Professor McGonagall when she writes you back about the rebuilding," Daphne suggested.

"OK, yeah that sounds good. Yeah, let's suggest a meeting with Kingsley after the ceremony and I'll tell him everything then."

Theo and Daphne simply nodded before each drafting up their own responses, it was decided that the two would write down their ideas and then collaborate to finalize.

"Potter, when would you like to meet with my mother and when?" Draco asked in the silence.

"Um...well tomorrow I'm shopping and Saturday we are having guests and Monday I'm doing that thing for Kingsley. So how about Sunday? And as for where I don't really care much, just not somewhere super public with lots of eyes." Draco just nodded and began writing again.

Harry sat there behind his desk listening to three different quills scratching out letters. He felt rather useless, just sitting there and waiting not really having much to contribute in the way of formal letter writing. Harry didn't like it. Maybe he could get them to just teach him and then he could do it all himself, but he dismissed that idea with slight guilt. One of the requirements were for the Slytherins to work and do their part and if they just teach him for a day and be done then that wasn't worth five years of continued servitude. No, as much as Harry despised not doing, he knew it was better that the Slytherins have actual work to do.

Luckily, it wasn't all silence as the three wrote. Two hours and three heated arguments later the letter was finalized and complete. And Harry had been surprised at the sides drawn during the arguments. It had been him and Theo versus Daphne and Draco round one; round two had been Harry and Daphne versus Theo and Draco; and the last round Draco had sided with Harry and Theo and Daphne had been the opposing. It was fascinating that the three were so quick to change supporting sides depending on the topic.

"What's with the face Potter?" Theo asked as the three gained feeling back to their quill hands.

"Hmm? Oh it was just interesting, how different it is arguing with Slytherins than with Gryffindors."

"Ha, it's taken you how many years to notice that? And you are supposed to be the Wizarding Worlds Savior, eh?" Draco snorted.

"How do you mean, Harry?" Daphne cut in giving Draco and cool glare.

"Well, you guys all switched sides and teams each argument, each of you sided with _me_ for a moment. It just depended on the topic. When faced with an outsider, a Gryffindor would side with their friends, showing their loyalty and support. Even if their friend wasn't right."

"Is that your round about way of saying you just saw Slytherin treachery first hand?" Theo sneered. "Because let me clarify something for you, _Potter_. Slytherins are loyal. Incredibly loyal, in some cases more so than bloody Gryffindors, but only to a select few. But just because we don't unwaveringly support our friends in whatever argument they encounter doesn't negate our loyalty. It is because we question that our loyalty is shown. We will not blindly follow, we will question and make sure that our friend is staying true to the course and if they sway we guide them back but that can't happen unless we are questioning."

Harry stared open mouthed at Theo as he took in what the man had said. Shifting his emerald eyes to Daphne and Draco he saw them standing in firm agreement with what their comrade had said. Theo stood, slightly out of breath due to the outburst, his light blue eyes afire with the passion he felt for his words. His hands clenching around the back of Draco's chair, having moved swiftly from the corner wall.

"Thank you for that insight," Harry managed to splutter out. "And I'm sorry. I didn't mean to imply that you were treacherous I was just noting the differences of arguing techniques."

"Humph," Theo huffed. "Looks like we need to broaden your views on a lot of things, eh, Potter." Was all the man muttered before whipping out of the room quickly followed by Draco.

Tossing his head back and slouching in his chair, Harry sighed rubbing a hand through his hair. That had been exhausting. He was doing a damn fine bloody job of making sure his guests felt secure, that was for sure, he thought glumly.

"Theo is right you know," a quiet voice said. Snapping his eyes open, Harry saw that Daphne still sat in her chair look just as prim and proper as she had when the letter writing had started. "If you want to succeed in your goals, you need to start utilizing and learning different techniques of achieving the same goal. Not to say that the Gryffindor method of rushing to the defense is all wrong and there is some necessity to it, but that isn't to say that the Slytherins methods are all wrong either, nor are the Ravenclaws nor Hufflepuffs."

"You're one to talk though," Harry snapped, far too stressed from the morning's events to care about his rudeness. "You talk as though I'm the only one who has something to learn, the only one who needs to learn how to think and act a different way than who I am. The rest of you have some learning to do as well."

"The rest of us!" she seethed. "There you go again, lumping us all into one group. This just proves I'm right. You need to stop generalizing people by the few of their House! We aren't in school anymore. So grow up!"

"I have grown up! I just fought in a damn war-"

"SO DID WE!" Daphne screamed so forcefully that Harry practically fell back in his chair before stopping himself. He and Daphne stood there fuming and panting, staring at each other. Silence fell as green eyes locked onto blueish-grey. Taking a few deep breaths, Daphne continued at a relatively more level tone though her anger was still evident. "You weren't the only one who fought. You weren't the only one to suffer losses. So don't be so naive to think you can lump us all together. You don't know what happened on our side or what we were forced to do. Yes, we also have to work on opening our minds to other perspectives, we, out of anyone, learned that the hardest way-"

"You lot certainly have an odd way of showing that you've learned," Harry sneered. Why he was still pushing this and fighting with her, he didn't know. But the fire that was pumping through his veins made him feel more alive than he had in months.

The fire halted slightly when a sharp sting landed on his cheek. He let out an involuntary gasp at the pain and his hand rushed to his thoroughly reddened cheek. "I'm-I'm sorry, sir," Daphne muttered trying to look remorseful and dignified, reverting back to her distant respectful tone, as she brought her smarting hand behind her back. "But….but-" Harry doubted the woman before him had ever felt at a loss for words. After fumbling for a few moments, the blonde gave herself a shake, held her head high and pressed forward choosing not to deal with the slap further. "Just listen to what I have been saying. We learned the hardest way that we need to change, but we are Slytherins, we won't show weakness to anyone. We will fight it with all that we have. So bare that in mind. We are all struggling with our own demons, just as you are. We just show it differently." The pain had left his cheek by now just leaving it feeling tender but Harry couldn't even think on that now. Daphne's eyes were wide and haunted as she spoke. A shimmer of fear and the deep look of having witnessed horrors beyond imagining. "Anyway….that-that is all that I needed to say on that matter. If you will excuse me, sir. I'll just be…" Daphne tried to excuse herself and head for the door. "I am sorry, again, sir."

"I'm sorry too," Harry whispered as he watched her leave. At his words, she turned back to look at him briefly before giving him a nod and disappearing out the door leaving him alone in the office. His mind replayed the scene again and again, Daphne's words on a loop in his head. She was right, he begrudgingly admitted to himself. He acted like a prick. No…. an _insolent_ prick. If anything though, Harry felt that after the encounter he could count Daphne as an even stronger ally within this house. She certainly wouldn't back down from setting him straight.

As he was replaying her words, a thought fought its way to the surface of his mind. _What were her demons? What taught her the lessons of changing perspective? What had she witnessed?_

Before he could muse on that much longer, a loud shriek echoed through the house that had Harry on his feet and out of the office in less than a second. Running into Theo and Daphne who had been in the library, the three sprinted towards the shrieking sound, meeting up with Tracey and Gregory who seemed to have been coming in from outside. The five skidded to a halt in the lobby area with the circle of chairs and sofas of House colors that opened to show all three floors. Draco stood at the railing on the second floor having just come out of his room. The six all had their wands drawn, blood pumping and eyes wild. Another shriek resounded, resonating from the third floor.

The six took off once more. Sprinting up the stairs, all silently resolute in the unspoken decision to fight against whatever horror was awaiting them together. Another shriek this time showing the sound was coming from Harry's room. Draco got their first having come from the second floor, the other five not far behind. Upon reaching the door, Harry glanced at Draco's anger drawn face though his wand now hung limply at his side. Readjusting his grip on his own wand, Harry pushed farther into his room followed by the others. And saw Astoria standing at the far side of his room as if just coming out of the library, looking fearfully at the closet door and when she saw Harry and the others her young face morphed into one of shame.

His room was an absolute mess! The drawers were all opened and his clothes and items were strewn all over the floor. His few personal belongings also on the floor and in the open. Letters also littered the floor dating from his first year to the most recent from his friends. His Invisibility Cloak lay across his bed next to a blank piece of parchment that Harry knew immediately was the Marauders Map. Another shriek came from within the open door of the closet and Harry finally distinguished the mischievously happy twinge to the high pitched sound. His panic and worry were quickly dissipating and turning into a boiling rage.

The now six Slytherins formed up behind him, all wearing mixed faces of apprehension and frustration as they took in the state of his room and the sounds coming from the closet. Feeling surprisingly elated knowing that he had those five backing him up, Harry stepped delicately closer to the closet trying to take deep breaths so his anger wouldn't fly off the handle as he stepped over all of his things. Peeking his head around the corner of his closet he saw Pansy – the culprit of the high pitched noises. _N_ _o surprise,_ he thought irritatedly – and Blaise flipping through the photo album that Hagrid had gifted him at the end of First Year. Harry had been adding to it each year. Currently, the two seemed to be going back and forth between one of the first pictures in it, him as a baby, and then two side-by-side pictures of more recent years:

the picture of Dumbledore's Army from Fifth Year on the right page and the old Order of the Phoenix with his mum, dad and Sirius on the left.

The two, well really Pansy, seemed to be mocking some of the people in the photos. "What. The. Bloody. Hell. Do. You. Think. You. Are. Fucking. Doing?" Harry spat out, his teeth clenched together and his knuckles white around his wand.

Pansy and Blaise scrambled to their feet both had the decency to look ashamed though Harry wasn't sure if it was shame at being caught or for actually trashing his things and looking through his stuff. But there was also some worry and fear at having seven wands trained on them from war-trained teenagers.

"Oh...Potter….well you said we could look through your stuff…." Pansy began, her voice shook slightly as she stared down Harry's wand trained on her face. His words of having crucio'd a Death Eater was the only thing at the forefront of her mind and she felt her palms grow sweaty with fear. _Would he do the same to her? Had she pushed him too far?_ By the looks of the others they wouldn't try and stop him.

"Don't even fucking go there Parkinson! Actually it might serve you better if you just don't fucking talk!" Harry fumed.

Blaise must have realized that left him as the only one left to try and talk the pairs way out of who knows what and so he stepped forward, not quite blocking Pansy from Harry's aim but enough to draw focus. "OK, admittedly we went a little too far," the Italian began, his hands raised in a pleading way to not be hurt.

"You think!" This time it wasn't Harry who spoke. It was Tracey and she looked livid.

"You were supposed to make a list of the clothes I needed," Harry rasped. Trying to hold in his anger was causing his voice to get hoarse and he could feel his hand tremble at the desire to unleash his anger.

"We were!" Blaise insisted. "Astoria even has the list with her," he continued, pointing at the young girl hidden behind her older sister, as if trying to shift the attention of the room. "But we finished that rather quickly. I mean you need everything brand new, like nothing can be salvaged," the man said as though attempting to lighten the mood.

"So you thought it would be best to throw it all on the floor!" Theo exclaimed.

"We were going to put it all away," Blaise mumbled weakly.

"Really? You were, were you? What after you read through my letters? After you looked through my photo album?"

Pansy for her part was finally heeding Harry's words and hadn't made a move to speak, her eyes trained on the wand and her heart beating painfully against her chest. But she finally broke her silence. "We wanted to understand you better," she whispered. Her further explanation was broken off by Harry's glare and a spell whizzing past her shoulder and scorching the back wall caused her heart to skip a beat and her skin to lose any color it had.

"I told you to shut it Parkinson!" Harry spat, his vision was turning red the longer he stood there staring at the two snakes who had looted through his stuff, betraying the frail trust he had extended. He really didn't want to hex the two or hurt them, that's what his conscious whispered to him, but his surface thoughts argued that vehemently. But inwardly he knew it wouldn't do any good. If anything it would make him more like _Him_. But he did need to let his anger out soon or things would be bad. "If you really cared to understand anything about me you could have just fucking asked! Not betray my trust and look behind my back! That's not how you get answers!"

"We know," Blaise whispered, his heart beating just as rapidly as Pansy's after the spell had been fired. He had been on the receiving end of a powerful and angry wizard one too many in the past year and for the first time he was actually feeling fearful of Potter.

"Do you?!" Harry hissed, trying desperately to reign in his fury. He had to leave. He had to leave now. Stepping back away from the two quivering snakes and back into the other group of snakes that quickly parted away from him. "Then tell me one good reason why I should let you stay." His words must have surprised everyone in the room because eight pairs of eyes looked at him with undisguised surprise as he continued to back away, his eyes burning with hatred and anger. Harry felt his hands shaking and his blood pounding, as he slowly made his exit. "Tell me why I shouldn't just send you to Azkaban. I'm not going to, but tell me why this isn't going to be the biggest mistake of my life. Why should I ever trust you again? Why the hell do you two even deserve a second chance? Explain that to me and maybe then you can continue staying here. Maybe then we can come to an _understanding_ ," he spat out before he stormed out of his room not caring that he was now leaving all eight Slytherins unsupervised in his room.

He didn't care. He just had to get out. His anger was burning through him and needed to be unleashed. He was just so exhausted from everything he had dealt with when it came to the Slytherins and it had only been twenty-four hours since encountering them and already so much had occurred. Continuing to storm blindly down the stairs, his feet dragged him outside where he went to the shed that he distantly remembered Lopsy mentioning for brooms and flung it open. His Firebolt wasn't in there, having lost it at the end of last summer during his escape from Privet Drive, and there was a couple rather nice looking brooms that he felt belonged to the snakes in his room but he stubbornly refused to take one of those out of spite. Instead he grabbed one that looked older so had to belong to the house, grabbed it and mounted it. Taking off into the air where he flew, pushing the broom to its limits in terms of speed.

His hair whipped about his face, stinging his cheeks at the force of the wind. He soared and dove to the ground, only pulling up at the last possible second. And repeating that again and again. Over two hours later, Harry slowed down for the first time since mounting the broom and took in deep breaths to get his heart back to a steady rhythm. He was panting and his limbs were shaking from the rushes of adrenaline and the physical endurance he hadn't called upon in months. Distantly the thought of needing to get back in shape crossed his mind, but it was fleeting. He would ask the elves to help write him up a workout schedule later. Instead, Harry sat upon his broom, taking in deep breaths of the later afternoon air as he surveyed the land below him. He was a few miles out from the house, hovering over a lake in the middle of a clearing in the forest that surrounded his lands. It was something that he made a note to explore later when he wasn't so exhausted.

As the minutes trickled by and his heart rate slowed to something more manageable, Harry maneuvered the broom back in the direction of the house. Taking in the sight from such a high angle. It was impressive, there was no way to deny it. The house itself was grand and the architecture surrounding the roof was mesmerizing. Harry knew he would want to explore that further later on as well. The courtyard was a soothing view of flowers and bushes that from above he could see were shaped into the Peverell crest. Checking his dented gold watch, Harry knew he would need to return to his new life soon to get ready for dinner, but he was dreading that meal. He had no idea how things would play out. _Would Pansy and Blaise really give him answers as to why they should stay? Did he really want them to stay? Did he really even care if they reformed themselves, if any of them did? Or was it him just trying to 'play hero' again, something that he had been accused of multiple times throughout his life?_ He dismissed that train of thought. Of course he wanted them to become better, he couldn't bare the thought of just giving up on them even if they did fight him every step of the way. It wasn't who he was to not try and help. _What if they requested he send them to Azkaban? Could he really subject his peers to that life?_ He knew he had indirectly done that to the Slytherins who refused to show up to meet with him, but in hindsight he hadn't really thought people would willingly take that option. He had hoped it would be drastic enough to cause all of them to show up. He had been wrong. The Slytherins taking the route he never would have expected. _Would Pansy and Blaise do the same?_

Deciding to avoid the unknown for just a little longer, Harry flew to his balcony and landed there. This way he wouldn't have to walk through the house and possibly encounter anyone. Leaning the broom against the wall, Harry opened the door and walked into his room eyes closing unwillingly, hoping to prolong seeing the mess again.

"Potter," the voice caused Harry to jump slightly and snap his eyes open and his wand out. But before he could focus, he froze. His room was clean. Spotless even. Everything was put back and left as though it had never been disrupted at all. But his room wasn't empty, in the middle of the floor stood Pansy, Blaise and Astoria all looking incredibly nervous. It was Pansy who had spoken.

His gut twisting at the uncertainty about what was about to happen, Harry slowly lowered his wand but didn't put it away entirely. His guards were up and his body was poised for a fight if that is what came. But his mind was exhausted and he desperately hoped this encounter wouldn't come with a fight. He had had enough arguments that day already.

"What do you three want?" his voice was cold but he didn't care. He was too drained to care.

"To apologize," Pansy replied, her fingers twisting together as she fought to keep her gaze trained on him. Blaise and Astoria each shifted uncomfortably and the youngest nodded pleadingly earnest.

"Really?"

"Really," Blaise spoke up. "What we did...looking through your things was wrong. And we apologize for destroying the trust you gave us. It won't happen again."

"You got that right," Harry couldn't help but snort out. "Because you don't have my trust anymore." He was being difficult he knew it. He recognized the trio's attempts at sincere apology but he didn't want empty words.

"Then we will earn it back," Astoria insisted.

"Why are you even apologizing?" Harry asked curiously. The young girl hadn't been in the closet.

"Because, I'm just as much to blame. I may not have been looking at your photo album but I'm no less to blame about looking at the rest of your things or trashing your room." Harry frowned at this, tilting his head in consideration, inwardly impressed by the girl taking credit when she could have skated by without anyone's second thoughts.

"And how do you plan on earning it back?" he asked, crossing his arms. "Are you even truly sorry? Sure, you can say it all you want, but do you actually mean it?"

"We do," Pansy spoke up. "What we did was entirely uncalled for and petty and childish. We wanted to see what hidden secrets the Chosen One had hidden away. And it was stupid. We were holding on to old rivalries."

"You are giving us a chance to show we are more than our house and we blew any chance at showing we aren't just slimy snakes," Blaise continued.

"So we are going to show you that we are deserving and that we really don't want to go to Azkaban," Astoria added. Harry briefly wondered if the three had rehearsed this while they waited.

"Is that so?" Harry asked, his tone less cold much to his annoyance. He was supposed to be in control of this situation but he was too tired to keep up the annoyance he knew he needed to feel.

"I've been giving you a hard time, and I'm not saying I'm going to stop that," Pansy continued, Harry couldn't help but snort and roll his eyes. "That's just who I am. I give people a hard time, but I am going to try harder to not be such a bitch about it. I'm not going to just rollover and pretend to be someone I'm not but...I will try to be more helpful and accepting of the help you are trying to give."

"Same with me," Blaise nodded. "I swear to prove to you that I am deserving of your second chance. I'm really not exactly sure what I can offer you and I'm not saying I'll be easy to handle. I never have been. But I will try to prove that I can be relied on. I won't make you regret your choice to keep us here, I promise you that."

"And well, we don't really know each other all that well. I think I just truly butchered any first impression I could have had on you," Astoria continued. "But I won't let my first impression be the lasting one. I'll do whatever I can to prove that I am worthy of a second chance." The young girl spoke with such determination, all of them trying to sound as genuine as they felt, that Harry had a difficult time not believing them.

Running a hand through his hair, Harry finally pocketing his wand. "I believe you," he sighed and he inwardly smirked at the hope rising in the trio's eyes. "That doesn't mean you are off the hook or anything. I'm still furious at what you did and probably will be for a while. But I can tell you are sincere in your words. Now just show me you are sincere by your actions and we will see where we can go from there."

"You won't regret this Potter," Blaise promised.

"Great," Harry sighed. "Now go leave me be and I'll see you at dinner."

The three didn't protest and had soon vanished, leaving his room decidedly empty and quiet. _Maybe things were looking up?_ Harry thought hopefully as he collapsed on his sofa but with a bitter chuckle he didn't linger on that thought. There was no way his life was going to easy with these snakes and a mere apology wasn't going to change that. No, he had no doubts that things were far from 'looking up' at the moment.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Everything is J.K. Rowlings. I only claim the plot. Everything else is hers, all the characters and the magic, all of it. Please let me know what you think though, I encourage feedback of all kinds, just be nice about it!

It's not super action packed but here it is. I feel like it's lacking but I needed it to build towards other things. Anyway.

So any ideas or suggestions on what our Slytherins should do for their redemption? I have a few ideas but I'm very open to any suggestions. Anything that could be a business or a charity that would benefit the wizarding world. Again, I have some ideas but I'd really like to know what you guys think would be the best directions the snakes took. Your opinions based off your reading of them. Let me know and message me with your thoughts!

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve**

"Are we still going shopping today?" Astoria asked nervously. It was breakfast. Harry sighed. He had almost forgotten about the shopping trip he was supposed to take with the three people who had trashed his trust the day before. His emerald orbs glanced at the three in question, his head was already hurting at the thought of dealing with the three alone but he knew he they wanted a second chance to prove their worth and he knew he had to give them that chance.

"Yeah. We can still go. Muggle world first though," Harry declared, feeling hopeful at making the three purebloods as uncomfortable as possible. Sure it was spiteful and vindictive but he felt it was necessary. "We will leave at ten. But we are going disguised," he added. This was met with curious looks by all at the table.

"Ashamed to be seen with them?" Draco seethed.

"Not at all. I've never wanted a public life and I want to stay out of the papers as much as possible. Reporters seem even more hellbent on finding me. Plus, I haven't announced our situation yet and it's best to announce it first before the media makes things into something it isn't."

No one spoke at that and they continued to eat. Well, none of them really ate, just moved food around their plates and nibbled but that was it. Harry had drank again the night before. The elves had been true to their word and had restocked the liquor cabinet. After the day he had had yesterday, Harry had felt justified in down the liquids, Draco and Tracey beside him. The three hadn't talked last night, but they had still stayed up and shared their presences with each other. It was a comfort at least, didn't make him feel so alone in drowning his stresses. Harry had collapsed onto his bed early that morning just like the previous. Harry felt it would soon become a routine but he wasn't sure if he was against that. Routine was good, right?

During breakfast, a letter had arrived from Nadrig with his account card, which would act as a credit card in both the muggle and magical worlds, freeing him of the need to carry punches of galleons. It was a rather convenient feature and Harry made a mental note to send the goblin a note of thanks.

Breakfast was over almost as quickly as it had begun and Harry slipped into some jeans and a t-shirt, his gut twisting a little as he thought about the upcoming trip. What clothes would the Slytherins recommend? He had never been strongly fashionably inclined so he doubted he would even know if they were trying to trick him, especially if they were subtle. But they had been genuine yesterday, so holding to the hope that they were genuine today as well, Harry walked down the stairs. The snakes were already there, Blaise, Pansy and Astoria stood as he arrived, dressed in inconspicuous muggle clothing. Harry inwardly questioned if they already had the clothes or if they had just transfigured their wizarding robes.

Astoria wore a yellow sundress with wedges, Pansy wore a tight dress that showed every curve and pumps, while Blaise was dressed in a more expensive version of what Harry himself wore. Once he arrived he brought out his wand and started to charm his features. Pansy and Blaise mimicked him while Daphne charmed her sister who was still to young to do magic outside of school.

Harry gave himself brown eyes and sandy blonde hair and glamored his skin to not look so haggard. Blaise made himself paler with longer hair and lighter brown eyes. Pansy smoothed her skin of any scars that cluttered over her porcelain frame, made her hair light brown and into a bob. Daphne charmed Astoria to have green eyes, and blonde hair that matched well with her yellow dress. Astoria's scars were also hidden away. Harry thought briefly about why no one had glamored their scars before, but then supposed that it was already known that they had all fought and suffered and to hide the fact would be more disgraceful.

"So what are you lot going to be up to while we're gone?" Harry asked curiously.

"Probably have a look about the Potions lab," Draco shrugged.

"I'll be in the library," Daphne declared.

"Same," Theo nodded.

"Outside in the greenhouses maybe," Tracey sighed. Gregory merely gave a shrug and didn't speak. Harry let him be and turned to the other three. He was beyond nervous about leaving five Slytherins alone in his house and to be out shopping alone with another three but he couldn't show it. It was only a couple hours. What was the worst that could happen? Besides, he felt uneasy staying in the house as well. Everyone seemed to be walking on eggshells after yesterday's catastrophe, it was unnerving and he hoped that the outside world would give him a fresh perspective to his thoughts.

"Alright, so let's be off." He lead the the group out the front doors. The four walked in silence through the front courtyard. Reaching the edge of the property, the same spot where they had all arrived only two days previously, Harry faced the other three. Their charmed features were unnerving but Harry wouldn't let the unease grip him. He was determined to have a decent day. He held out his arm to Astoria, who couldn't apparate. Pansy gripped his other arm, while Blaise linked up with Astoria. Turning on the spot, Harry envisioned Muggle London and felt the tug of apparition.

The four popped into a small, dirty alleyway and quickly detached themselves from each other. As if afraid someone would witness their close contact despite their disguises. "Where are we?" Pansy asked, sniffing the garbage filled alleyway.

"Muggle London," Harry replied.

"Obviously," the witch huffed. "Specifically?"

"Bond Street and Mayfair," Harry replied. "Now come on. My aunt mentioned that they had good shops here once. Might as well give it a try."

"Do you not know much about muggle London?" Astoria asked curiously, walking quickly to catch up with Harry, as did Pansy and Blaise.

"Not really. Didn't experience it much as a kid. My aunt and uncle didn't really like taking me anywhere but to Kings Cross to get rid of me for the year," Harry shrugged, not looking at the Slytherins as the four exited the alley into a bustling street. Muggles rushing all around them, many talking on their phones, groups of teens laughing together and parents clutching their children close. Cars and taxis whizzed by on the street, the flashing billboards illuminating brighter than any storefront light.

"Wow," Astoria breathed as the young witch took in the sights.

"What are those things the muggles are talking into?" Pansy queried as a rather important business man pushed past them without even a look back. "Ugh, so rude."

"Cellphones. It allows muggles to talk to each other from anywhere in the world." It was Blaise who responded before Harry even got the chance and he turned his charmed brown eyes onto Blaise with a questioning head tilt. "What? Is it so surprising that I know a bit about muggles? I've dealt with my fair share of them." Was all the Italian said before taking the lead of the group and heading confidently through the mass of muggles and towards one of the shops across the street.

Harry noted how confident and comfortable Blaise seemed to appear, far more so than Pansy or Astoria who stopped in terror and awe at almost everything they saw and struggled to walk through the throngs of muggles. It didn't seem to affect Blaise much. Harry wondered how much of a 'fair share' Blaise had dealt with.

Walking into the first store, Harry didn't catch the name of, he felt a flicker of fear. The place screamed expensive department store. Mannequins dressed in tailored suits, brightly lit displays of watches and ties. "Come on, Potter, it's just clothes," Pansy scoffed from behind him, pushing on ahead.

Muggle or not, Pansy knew fashion. Trailed by Astoria the two witches began sorting through suits, debating the colors that would match best with Harry. While the witches discussed fabrics and colors, Blaise wandered to the ties and shoes. The Italian would be pulled into debates with the two girls occasionally when discussing pairings with the items he had but the snakes never even turned to include Harry in the discussion. Which, he supposed, was for the best, he was at a loss. It all looked the same to him. Occasionally, Blaise would walk over and drape a couple ties about his neck and hold a watch up to the tie and tilt his head, muttering something before taking both items and returning to the stands where they came from.

After thirty minutes, the group had gathered a hefty stack of clothing options and the snakes pushed him into a dressing room before shutting the door. For a moment, Harry panicked that this was all just a ploy to escape. His senses heightened at the thought and his gut twisted.

"We are still here," the annoyed huff of Pansy stated as though guessing where his traitorous thoughts were leading him. "And _waiting_!"

Biting back multiple choice words from escaping his lips, Harry quickly stripped down and grabbed the first suit. It was a charcoal black and grabbed an emerald green silk shirt. He could have stood gaping at the materials in his hands. These were the finest and softest clothes he had ever felt let alone wore. Sliding into them he could have almost sighed at how comfortable they were.

"Stop being a damn princess, hurry the hell up," Pansy snapped. Rolling his eyes and not glancing at himself in the mirror in the room because he had no desires to see his haunted reflection, he stepped out of the dressing room. The three snakes all turned to face him and he could tell by their impressed glances that the suit was good. Blaise had been leaning leisurely against the wall - _was that a Slytherin thing?_ Harry wondered briefly - Astoria was prissily sat upon one of the dressing room lounges chairs, ankles cross delicately, and Pansy also sat on a chair look bored out of her mind, examining her glamored fingernails.

"You look good... _Harry_?" Astoria said sweetly, testing his name on her tongue with uncertainty. Harry counted it as progress if someone else was now starting to use his first name and he gave her a short reassuring nod.

"Yeah, suppose you do clean up alright Chosen One," Blaise remarked. "Next one." With a groan, Harry shut the door and pulled on the next set. This time a grey suit and dark blue shirt. The response was much the same from the Slytherins before Blaise ordered him to put on the next one.

"Are these things not all the same size?" Harry sighed.

"What's your point, Potter?" Pansy responded.

"Well, if I already know the first two fit fine, then why bother trying them all on? I mean won't they all fit the same?"

"You aren't weaseling your way out of this, Potter," Pansy smirked. "Now go. Next." Harry glared at her and her demand. His charmed eyes starting to fire up in anger.

"Maybe, Harry, has a point," Astoria chimed in, obviously taking a page from her older sister and trying to come the situation down. "Most of the suits are very similar. It's just the colors that are different. So instead of trying them _all_ on, just the ones of a drastic color difference. From there we can make decisions on which ones can be kept." Neither party spoke for a moment, still glaring at each other.

"Think on it this way, Pans. The quicker Saviour here gets done, the sooner we can go to the next shop and then the next and the next and the next," Blaise pointed out, his expression anything but interested but his eyes were sharp and alert.

Remembering that the quartet had the whole day ahead to go shopping seemed to appease Pansy because she gave a deciding nod and waved her hand. "Alright fine. Only try on the other two major colors and we can move on from there. Gritting his teeth, Harry jerked back into the dressing room. Holding his breath and counting to ten...and then to twenty...and then to fifty. _Merlin's beard, what was he supposed to do count to one hundred?_ Growling out in frustration, Harry let out his breath and gulped in some more. He thought holding one's breath and counting was some relaxation technique. But obviously the inventor had never tested the method when dealing with Pansy Parkinson.

Focusing on getting into the next suit, a dark blue one, he soon stood before the Slytherins again. "Not the best," Pansy mused.

"No, it would clash with his eyes a bit too much," Astoria agreed. With the witches in disagreement on the suit, Harry disappeared and came out once more. This time the suit was white. "My, my, I do believe with your real hair and eyes this would work perfectly." The youngest Slytherin replied smiling widely, it was the widest smile Harry had seen since the Battle. _Did shopping really make the girl that happy?_

"So it's decided. The charcoal, the grey and the white. And take all of the shirts we got you. I'm sure you'll be able to pull them off well enough," Pansy declared standing up and smoothing out her dress.

"Well, well, was that a compliment?" Harry asked giving a cheeky smirk.

"Ugh, not on your life, Potter. Merely an acknowledgement of my skills as a fashionista." With that, the witch spun on her heel followed by a smirking Blaise. Astoria remained to wait for Harry to change back into his previous clothes.

"Merlin, why is she so difficult?" Harry muttered, clad in his own clothes once again.

"Because it's Pansy. I don't think she knows how to be anything but difficult," Astoria replied. "But she grow's on you. You won't find a more honest person, I can tell you that right now. And you definitely want her on your side in a fight." Harry said nothing more and simply followed the girl out of the store after stopping off at the cashier and purchasing the clothes. Glancing at the price, Harry gaped like a fish out of water while Astoria merely sighed, fished for his wallet and handed the clerk his card with a sweet smile. "Don't be such a flobberworm," Astoria hissed, leading him out of the store loaded down with the bags.

Outside the store, Harry spotted Pansy and Blaise, leaning against the wall of the building. Pansy had a cigarette between her lips and was taking a long drag as Harry and Astoria got closer.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Harry snapped in astonishment.

Pansy barely glanced at him as she spoke, her tone suggesting their conversation was about the weather. "You have your vices and I have mine. You don't see me judging so I would suggest you do the same."

Having no right to argue that statement, Harry said nothing more and merely glanced out at the muggles walking along the street. Completely unaware that they were in the presences of two witches and two wizards. Completely unaware encased in their blissful bubbles the horrors the four had witnessed almost a month ago.

"What are they driving in?" Astoria questioned finally breaking the silence.

"Cars," Blaise responded, again before Harry could even open his mouth. "It's a piece of machinery that transports muggles all over on roads, not quite as effective as our methods but still given their lack of magic it is rather impressive."

Harry could hardly believe his ears. _Did Blaise Zabini, a pureblood Slytherin, just remark that something muggles had invented was impressive?_

"You seem to know quite a lot about muggle technology, Blaise," Harry commented, trying to appear cool and nonchalant but knowing he was probably failing. He had never been good at being subtle.

"So? What's your point. I told you earlier, I've dealt with my fair share of muggles. Move on."

"If you say so. I just think it is _rather impressive_ ," Harry replied before pushing himself off the wall and starting to walk towards the next store. "Well? Are you three not wanting to put me through more misery or what?" he called back to them, inwardly pleased in feeling as though he had gained the upper hand. The snakes exchanged looks before trailing behind him, Astoria snickering, Pansy smirking, and Blaise glaring.

The muggle shopping experience ended three hours later and before entering the wizarding world for robes, the four stopped off at a cafe for lunch.

"So what is good here? What do the muggles eat?" Astoria asked curiously scanning the menu that the waitress had left for them.

"Most anything is good," Blaise shrugged.

"Yeah, from my experience you can't really go wrong with a cafe sandwich," Harry added.

His curiosity over Blaise's knowledge almost too much to contain but he knew that if he just started blurting out questions he wouldn't get anywhere. Daphne had been right, it was time he started using other Houses' methods and Slytherins were known for their patience in matters of gaining information so it was a technique Harry was going to try.

The waitress returned and gathered their orders, flashing them all a cheery smile she turned and walked away. Silence reigned over the table as the four avoided looking at each other for too long. Instead they all seemed content to muggle watch from their table on the cafe's outdoor patio as Pansy puffed out another cigarette or two. The silence was surprisingly, and luckily, not awkward or uncomfortable. Instead it was almost _pleasant?_ Harry doubted that was the right word but he didn't dwell on it too much. It felt all too similar to his nights drinking with Tracey and Draco. There was a comfortable silence that would fall upon them but they all knew it wouldn't last long.

Food arrived and Harry realized how hungry he was when he saw his roast beef sandwich placed in front of him. Ravenously he started wolfing it down, who knew shopping could consume so much energy. The other three followed his lead and they were all eating silently. Astoria with a deli sandwich, Blaise with fish and chips and Pansy with a bowl of soup.

Finishing around the same time, Harry paid for the meal with his card and then they all glanced at each other before wordlessly rising and leaving the cafe. "That was actually really good," Astoria commented softly. As though the concept of muggles eating well had never occurred to her before.

"Glad you enjoyed it," Harry replied, leading the way into an alley. Once there he sent his bags home to the Estate. Astoria tentatively grabbed his forearm, while Pansy and Blaise took up their positions from that morning. Taking a deep breath, Harry disapparated them to Diagon Alley.

Hiding in the alley beside the Leaky Cauldron, Harry made sure everyone redid their glamors and charms. He wasn't going to risk being noticed, especially not in Diagon Alley. Once satisfied that their appearances wouldn't shift, the four stepped out and walked quickly towards Madam Malkins. The blaring orangeness of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes on the corner of the street sent a shivering pang through Harry. The store was still shut down, had been since the Battle. Ever since Fred had been lost. His throat burned as the memories returned unwillingly. _Maybe he should stop by and see if George was in?_ But not knowing what he would say if the former twin was there, Harry brushed the thought aside. He must have slowed to a stop as the stared at the garish building because he felt a sharp poke in his back, followed by three quick jabs at him pulling him sharply out of his reverie. Whirling around he glared as he witnessed Pansy about to jab her wand at him again.

"Can I help you?" he hissed.

"Yeah. You can start moving," she replied, crossing her arms. "No use just staring at the building. Staring won't fix things, so get moving." Not waiting for a response, she turned on her heel and stomped off towards the clothing shop where Blaise and Astoria already stood waiting in the covered doors shade.

Sighing, Harry dragged his feet forward and followed the others inside. The faint bell jingled to alert the store owner of their presence. "Ah! Welcome, welcome!" Madam Malkins tittered, coming out from the back of the store to greet them. "What can I get for you?"

"We need him to be measured," Pansy ordered, pointing her finger at Harry. "We need at least five robes for every occasion and season. And don't skimp on the quality. We want the very best materials for them all." When the woman didn't move immediately, Pansy crossed her arms, tapped her foot and glared at the woman. "We are _waiting_. And I don't recommend it is wise to keep us waiting. We are very busy, so do hurry up." The woman said nothing but Harry could tell the seamstresses demeanor had deflated.

"I apologize for my….colleague. She can be such a bitch I know," Harry told the woman in a sympathetically conspiring tone. "But this is her at the best of times, so it probably is wise to heed what she says." seeming to be heartened at the shared disapproval of Pansy, (though the seamstress was still unknowing of her identity) the woman nodded and ushered Harry onto a small platform.

"Hmm...I'll show you what a bitch I can be if you don't watch yourself," Pansy threatened, fingering her wand dangerously.

"Why don't we go and sit down while Madam Malkins takes his measurements?" Astoria suggested, pulling Pansy with her as she walked to the seats lining the stores entrance, not allowing the older Slytherin to protest much. Plopping into the seat in a seething huff, Pansy complied but didn't retract her glare from Harry the entire time he was measured. It was unnerving and Harry felt unease trickle down his spine and it was all he could do to not shiver under her glare. He hoped the time in the store would be enough to help Pansy forget her anger but doubted it.

After many pokes and prods with sharp needles, Harry was free to step off the platform. Madam Malkin's took their requests for colors and then bustled towards the back promising to be back shortly with the order. Glancing at his watch, Harry noticed that it was almost four. He had been away from the Estate for quite awhile and was already restless to return to the sanctuary. Luckily, the glamours and charms had kept him and his colleagues disguised but still, being out with so many people and all the crowds had his discomfort growing. An hour later, Madam Malkins bustled back out, her arms loaded with robes. It was perfect timing on her part because Harry, Pansy and Blaise were about to draw wands with Astoria pleading for peace between them all.

The arrival of their purchases though proved a good distraction because the snakes took that time to sort through all of the robes, discussing and critiquing the colors and the materials. Finally all satisfied they allowed Harry to purchase them before quickly exiting the shop. Feeling the charms start to fade, Harry gave a quick nod to Pansy and Blaise who were quickly reverting to their former selves. The two nod and disapparated on the spot. Astoria latched onto Harry's arm before he copied the movements of his former classmates and disapparated. Hoping the flash of lights he caught ouf the corner of his eye were merely a glare on his glasses.

Landing with a thud, Harry took a deep breath of the fresh clean air that now surrounded him, taking in the view of the Peverell Estate. Pansy, Blaise and Astoria were all their normal selves again, so Harry assumed he had reverted back to his own self as well. Sending his wizarding purchases to his room, the four set off for the house.

Entering through the doors and walking into the lobby Harry saw the other five lounging on the multi colored couches and chairs, all looking up when the four walked in.

"All in one piece then, eh?" Tracey teased.

"Just barely," Blaise replied, sliding into the seat beside her.

"Doesn't matter," Daphne declared. "Pay up. All of you." The witch held out her hand to the other four Slytherins who had stayed, all of them groaning as they dug into their pockets and tossed her a couple galleons from each of them.

"You guys bets on if we would last the day?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"Well, yeah," Theo replied, as though that was obvious.

"You are welcome, sister darling," Astoria said flouncing over to sit on the armrest closest to her sister. "Now cough it up."

Daphne smirked and divided her earnings in half and gave it to her sister.

"You little snake," Pansy hissed at the fifteen year old but there was no malice behind her words, if anything there was only pride.

"So how did it actually go?" Tracey asked.

"Not bad. Potter could do with some modeling tips but I suppose he can pull of a suit decently enough," Blaise replied.

"I think they had me buy almost all of muggle London," Harry griped sourly.

"Only half? I was expecting at least three quarters worth," Theo commented dryly and against his better judgement Harry snorted.

An easy silence settled over the group before reality hit Harry like a ton of bricks. _What was happening! He couldn't honestly feel this comfortable with a bunch of Slytherins?_ His time outdoors must have done something to his head. Sure they were supposed to work together and overcome their differences. _But have comfortable silences? Joke together?_ Jumping up with a start, Harry mumbled something about putting his new clothes away before he stumbled towards the stairs.

Unfortunately his lame excuse couldn't even be fullfilled because as he entered his room he saw Zabkey putting his last robe into the closet.

"Oh Master Harry! Zabkey is so glad to be seeing you. Zabkey put all of Masters new clothes away for you Master." The squeaky voice of the elf was just so filled with pride that Harry's irritation of not being able to take care of the matter himself evaporated.

"Thanks Zabkey, that was really thoughtful of you."

The tiny elf beamed. "Is there anything else that Zabkey can do for you Master?"

"No that is all, thank you Zabkey." The elf nodded and gave a small bow before disappearing.

Harry wandered into his closet and saw that the little elf had color coordinated all of this suits and shirts on one side of the closet and his robes hung color coordinated on the other side. His new shoes lined the floor and he had new shelves acting as a vertical barrier between the two sides now filled with ties and watches, all neatly on display. It was certainly better than how Harry had planned on putting away his clothes. Going to the dressers, Harry saw that his new underclothes and casual shirts were all tucked away as well. It had been almost unbearable to have to shop for boxers with Pansy and Astoria snickering behind him as he did so. But Blaise had insisted that Harry needed a new everything and that the ragged clothes that Harry claimed as undergarments were disgraceful.

Unwittingly, Harry did admit that it felt nice to wear such nice things. With an a forlorn sigh, Harry collapsed onto his sofa, allowing his mind to wander over the day as he waited for dinner.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Everything is J.K. Rowlings. I only claim the plot. Everything else is hers, all the characters and the magic, all of it. Please let me know what you think though, I encourage feedback of all kinds, just be nice about it!

I apologize for the disappearance. Things got kinda hectic, but they seem to be settling down now. So hopefully I can start posting as frequently as before. Anyway, enjoy. It has been a bit so this might be a bit rough getting back into the writing. But bear with me. Also, still open to possible businesses/charities our lovelies can start. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen**

Harry was tense. It was like his entire body was coiled like a spring and he was ready to burst. His fingers twirled his fork aimlessly between his fingers as he stared at the breakfast spread before him. The rest of the table guests seemed just as anxious. The Weasleys and Hermione were coming in less than an hour and then Andromeda and Teddy were coming that afternoon. It was going to be an incredibly long day, and Harry was already trying to brace himself for how tiring it was going to be.

"Master! Master! You is in the paper, Master!" Lopsy cried scurrying into the room with the Daily Prophet in the her hands.

"Lopsy, thanks. But….it's more of a common occurrence," Harry sighed, glancing down at the little elf.

"But you is front page. You and Missus Astoria!" the little elf beamed up at him. Harry felt dread pooling in his stomach and out of the corner of his eye he saw everyone at the table straighten.

"What?" he gasped out, reaching for the paper. The elf gave it willingly and Harry turned it over to the front. And there it was. A picture of him with Astoria clutching at his arm in Diagon Alley as they disapparated. He remembered flashing lights yesterday, but his hopeful wishes of it just being a glare on his glasses had been in vain. The headline made him groan: **"Chosen One Seeks Out Young Girls"**. The article was by none other than Rita Skeeter. _Had that woman really not stopped yet?_

" _Harry Potter seems to have taken his famed seeker skills to the test as he sets his sights on younger women. Mr. Potter and upcoming Slytherin Sixth Year Astoria Greengrass were spotted yesterday afternoon at Diagon Alley. The pair seemed to be incredibly familiar with each other. One might suggest perhaps too familiar? Could it be our famous hero is on the market once again or has he been taken off by the young Greengrasses advances? Since his breakup with Miss Ginerva Weasley last summer and his reported on-off girlfriend of previous years War Heroine Miss Hermione Granger, could it be that the Chosen One is searching for his next conquest? His time away over the past year must have sparked a taste for younger women. And those of the Slytherin breed no less. Has our Saviour tired of that famed Gryffindor spirit? Or maybe, he has taken up with the former Dark Lord's desires in consorting with Slytherins in his search for power. Is Harry Potter on a quest to be the next Wizarding Lord and starting his regime over young Slytherins early? Or has he merely found his preferences in women run for the under age variety. Since the Battle of Hogwarts, Mr. Potter has only been seen at the funerals of his fallen comrades. Though rumor has it he is expected to attend the Ministerial Ceremony of Kingsley Shacklebolt on Monday. One has to wonder if Miss Greengrass will be accompanying him to the event. Not much is known about the youngest Greengrass, but her older sister was in Mr. Potter's year-"_

Harry tossed the newspaper aside, not bothering to read further. He was disgusted. Elbows on the table, Harry dropped his head in his hands and gripped his hair in frustration. "What's the Prophet saying now?" Blaise asked hesitantly.

"Oh you know the usual," Harry scoffed. "Only now it's a new twist. Now they are implying that I've developed a taste for underage women and Astoria is merely my newest conquest. They are making it sound like I'm some perv. And dragging Ginny and Hermione into it as well. Fuck!"

Harry felt the movement beside him and saw Daphne picking up the paper with delicate hands. "Skeeter," she breathed with distaste. Astoria scooted closer to her sister and read over her shoulder and gasped.

"Please, it's not like anyone actually believes the rubbish that woman writes," Theo said, leaning back in his chair. His face didn't portray his easy dismissal though.

"You would think that were true," Harry muttered.

"You might have to come out about your rehabilitation plans sooner than you'd like, Potter," Tracey said quietly. "The press isn't going to let this just die down. The sooner you come out with the truth the sooner we can move on."

Harry knew she was right but he hadn't wanted to deal with the publicity this would bring. Especially not so soon. And he had enough on his plate to deal with today, and tomorrow meeting with Mrs. Malfoy and then the next dealing with Kingsley and the Ministerial Ceremony. "Yeah, you're right. I need to tell everyone what's happening. But how? When?" he groaned

"Let me take care of that," Tracey replied. "You have a lot on your plate the next few days."

"Yeah, and let's face it. You're shit with the press," Pansy chimed in. Cutting Tracey's kindness out with her dry comment.

"You sure you want to deal with this?" Harry asked, trying to to stop the hope rising.

"Sure. Can't be hard. Used to watch my dad schedule and plan this stuff all the time. It's just coordinating a press conference."

"And I'll help her too," Daphne offered.

"Great. Thanks. Now we just have to-"

"Get through a day with the Weasleys?" Draco chimed.

"They are really great people."

"Of course," Draco replied with a roll of his eyes and his hands held up.

Before Harry could retaliate, Lopsy was back in the room, elf ears flopping at the quickened pace. "Master! Master yous guests are here."

"Shit," Harry cursed, glancing at the dented gold watch on his wrist. "They're early. When are they ever early for anything?" Shooting up from his seat he made for the door but before he left he turned to face the Slytherins who were all in varying progresses of standing up. "Listen. All of you. Just...just…"

"Be on our best behaviour?" Astoria asked.

"Not be us?" Theo suggested.

"Make nice with the gingers?" Blaise proposed.

"Umm….yes?" Harry said uncertainly.

"Master! Yous guests!" Lopsy urged. Casting another glance back at the Slytherins Harry rushed to the front door. His heart was pounding. He wanted the Weasleys approval, he wanted them to accept what he was doing. He didn't want them to be intimidated by the size of his house or his new wealth. He shooed Jodkey away from opening the door, that wouldn't help matters at all. Gripping the expensive brass handle he took a deep breath. He could see five blurred figures through the heavy frosted glass window.

He smoothed a hand down his brand new dark blue jeans, tugged on his new emerald green button up but before he would allow himself to start fidgeting with his hair he swung the door open. Now or never.

"Oh Harry dear!" Mrs. Weasley cried happily gripping him in a tight hug. "It's so good to see you. It's so strange not having you about the house."

"I promise I'll swing by more often," Harry replied, absorbing the loving feeling that only Mrs. Weasleys' hugs could provide. When she finally stepped back Arthur Weasley had his hand out to him.

"Got a nice place here." There wasn't a hint of jealousy or envy in the man's tone. Only pride and love.

"Thanks. Still taking some time to get used to it. And you guys are welcome here at anytime."

"The snakes still there?" Ron asked, arms crossed and slouching next to his sister and mother.

"Yes."

"Then I'll pass."

"Ron-" Harry sighed but he didn't know what he wanted to say to his best friend. "Look, come on in. I'll show you around. We'll have lunch and if you want you can stay for when Andromeda brings Teddy this afternoon."

He ushered them all inside. "You sure you want to expose a child to the snakes at such a young age?" Ginny remarked as she stepped over the threshold.

Hermione walked in last but said nothing, her arms folded and her head tucked.

"Hey listen. Enough!" Harry finally snapped. The Weasleys turned to look at him. They all stood in the small entrance area with the huge ceiling. "No more of those comments. Look, I have rules in this house and the main one is dropping prejudices at the door. The residents here follow that rule and I expect my guests to as well. Comments like that are not welcome here. I'm trying to do something good here. I'm trying to give these people a second chance."

"They don't deserve a second chance!" Ginny hissed.

"Well I say they do. And this is my house. So get on the same page or get out," Harry demanded. He held Ginny's eyes for what seemed like an eternity. He could see the fire in her eyes that he drawn him to her in the first place. It reminded him of that night in the Common Room when they first kissed in front of everyone. But the fire was wrong. Before it had been pure and bright. Now it was tainted by the horrors of war.

"Can't believe you are siding with the Slytherins, Harry," Ron spat. Harry shifted his gaze and glared at Ron.

"I'm not siding with them or you. I'm siding with what is right."

"Come, come now. No more of this," Mrs. Weasley bustled into the tension between her children and Harry. "This is a good day and we are here to support Harry in his new endeavors."

Ron and Ginny backed down at the inclusion of their mother and Harry let out a breath. At least he had Molly and Arthur on his side. And he assumed Hermione but like she had been before he left, she was silent.

"Alright, then. Let's go," Harry said trying to muster the crumbling morning. He lead the group into the lobby with the colored chairs and saw all the Slytherins lounging in them. He stopped abruptly at the sight of them. He had assumed they would all go to their rooms and avoid his guests at all costs. But no. They were all sitting there as relaxed as they pleased. _Had they heard him in the entrance way?_ He glanced at Daphne who gave a slight nod and he sighed. So they had heard him. He wasn't sure if he was glad or not. It might have helped them trust him more, he supposed.

"Oh great. You're all here. I guess proper introductions are in order."

"We know who they are," Ron huffed. He and Ginny glared at the eight Slytherins. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley shifted uncomfortably but tried to appear accepting. Hermione merely glanced at the eight without expression and hugged herself tighter. The Slytherins on their part simply sat there observing the newcomers with indifferent expressions.

"I said proper introductions. We aren't in school any longer and we aren't the same people we were. So. Allow me to introduce: Draco, Astoria, Blaise, Theo, Tracey, Pansy, Daphne, and Gregory. All of you, allow me to introduce Mr. and Mrs. Weasley-"

"Oh it's just Arthur and Molly, Harry dear," Mrs. Weasley interrupted.

"Right, Molly, Arthur, Ginny, Ron and Hermione." The Slytherins had all nodded at their names but besides the awkward wave that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley attempted.

"Astoria, you're the one with Harry in the paper," Molly said with a weak smile.

Harry suppressed a groan. "And none of it was true, Mrs. Weasley. You know how the paper likes to twist things. Especially Skeeter."

"Yes, but they did have a photo. You two looked close," Ginny added coldly.

"We went shopping yesterday. It was decided that I needed a new wardrobe. So Pansy, Blaise and Astoria accompanied me to get a new wardrobe. Astoria is still underage and so wasn't able to apparate. Pansy and Blaise had just left when that picture was taken."

"Of course. Just coincidental timing. Nothing to get all worked up about. Told them just as much," Arthur interjected.

"Great, well this was fun," Draco drawled into the silence that had ensued. Picking some invisible lint off his sleeves, he stood with a grace that Harry would never managed. "But I think our best behaviour agreement will grow thin the longer Weasel and Weaslette keep trying to glare us into the ground, Potter. So do excuse us. But us snakes will be departing from your presence, so sorry to not stay for the tour." The rest of the Slytherins stood as well and dispersed towards their preferred areas.

"Don't worry Harry, we'll be back here for when Teddy and Andromeda arrive," Tracey assured him as she went outside. The lobby was suddenly incredibly empty as doors were shut and the Slytherins disappeared behind them.

"Right, well. The tour." Harry fumbled, trying to salvage the purpose of the visit. This day was going worse and worse. "So, this is the lobby I suppose you could call it. Do you want to start top to bottom or bottom to top?"

"Let's do top to bottom," Arthur suggested with false enthusiasm.

"Great. So upstairs we go." Harry led the group up to the third floor and the tension in his stomach kept mounting. He hated that he felt so tense around the people he used to consider his family. He still considered them family but things had shifted and changed so much.

"Right, so this is the Third Floor." He began, as they started walking. "So on this floor, we have Daphne, Astoria, Theo, we have an extra room and then there is my room. As well as entrances to the Owlery and the observatory. I've only actually been to the Owlery. And this is my room." Harry said walking in. He was glad that it was cleaned. He stood awkwardly to the side as his guests observed his room. He tried seeing it how they saw it and that just made his face heat. It was a grand room with a large bed and closet and bathroom. Everything about this room screamed wealth.

"Wow," Ginny muttered.

"Yeah. I even have a private library. Hermione you are welcome to this one and the one downstairs too anytime you like," Harry said. Hoping that the thought of books would bring his best friend out of her shell. The others all glanced hopefully at Hermione as well, but she gave no indication that she noticed. Instead she walked slowly towards the library and had a sharp intake of breath.

"You said you had another library downstairs?" the whispered question was almost missed but it sparked a flurry of hope to swell in Harry's chest.

"Yes. Yes, another one. Downstairs. It's a two story library, books everywhere. You can read them anytime you like. We can go there next if you want."

"No, it's fine. Finish your tour, Harry."

His hope depleted somewhat but she had spoken and she was showing an interest. That was better than earlier so it was progress.

"Alright, yeah sure. It'll be the last stop so you can spend as much time as you want there." Hermione merely nodded and Harry glanced at Ron and they both shared a hopeful look. At least they were still in agreement on somethings. "So moving on, next floor." The party moved wordlessly down the stairs to the next floor. "Here we have a Potions Lab, a Painting Room, a Nursery and then we have eight bedrooms. Draco, Pansy, Tracey, Gregory and Blaise all stay here." Harry walked towards them around the floor and opened the doors to the miscellaneous rooms. He was surprised to see Pansy seated in the painting room with an easel in front of her and a paintbrush in her hand. He quickly shut that door before letting the others see and make extra comments. He saw Draco in the Potions Lab, his sleeves rolled up and the dark tattooed stood out harshly against his pale skin. Harry noticed reddened lines on Draco's left arm but before he could look closer the blonde glanced up at the newcomers and quickly brought his left sleeve down.

"Potter."

"Draco, I was just showing them around. We'll leave you to your work." Harry saw Ginny about to make a remark and quickly dragged her and Ron back out through the door.

The Nursery was simple and big and Harry hoped that Teddy would be able to make good use of it during his visits. "Next floor." Harry said guiding them all down to the bottom floor. "This is the Kitchen," he gestured wide to the large kitchen and he saw Mrs. Weasley get rather giddy at the sight. "We have the formal dining room and the informal dining room on either side of the hall as well as an informal sitting room attached to the informal dining room. We've only used the informal dining room. And we have an entrance sitting room that seems to stuffy to actually be of use." He attempted a joke and a rough chuckle but it fell flat and they all knew it. "Anyway, I'll show you outside before I take you to the library."

He led them out to the back patio and let them soak in the beautiful sights of the pond and the flowers and the trees and the Greenhouse. He saw Tracey's reddish-blonde head bobbing about in the Greenhouse and wondered if she and Neville would get along with their appeared shared interest. He made a mental note to reach out to Neville. Harry felt that the shy and kind boy from his Hogwarts years would be someone who would be willing to give the Slytherins a second chance. But remembering the year that Neville had just suffered through, he wondered if that shy and kind boy was even still present.

"Right, so now we go to the library." Harry glanced at Hermione in hopes that the news would bring a spark to her eyes but her eyes were still blank. "So this way. Attached to the library is my office and then a den of sorts. I'm planning on converting that into a shared office space for the others."

"Why should they get their own office space? Their own rooms and freedom aren't enough?" Ron muttered.

Harry sighed at the doors to the library. "Ron, you know the deal for these guys. They need to come up with their own business or charity. And to do that, it helps to have an office of sorts. A place to come just for work. I want them to take this seriously and so I need to show them that I am serious about this. So yeah, they get an office space. Now please, I told you. Leave those comments at the door."

"Whatever," Ron muttered, crossing his arms.

Sighing, Harry shook his head and pushed open the library doors and walked into the large space. He stepped back to let the others in and kept his eyes on Hermione. He heard the others all take quick breaths at the impressive sight. But that didn't even compare to the spark he saw returning to Hermione's eyes. He could have almost smiled.

"Done with the tour or just starting?" Harry jumped slightly at the gentle voice and turned to see Daphne and Theo seated on some of the armchairs near the fire.

"Just finishing," he replied, with a glance at Hermione who was walking as though in a trance. Her bushy hair looked deflated but her eyes were regaining life.

"Did you enjoy the tour?" Daphne asked the Weasleys.

"What's it to you, Ice Queen?" Ginny spat, stalking over to the two on the couch. Harry furrowed his brows in confusion. _Ice Queen?_ He hadn't heard the name before but seeing Daphne's eyes narrow and the blue in them turned cold.

"Merely a polite inquiry, Weaslette," Daphne sneered. Harry blinked.

"You know what politeness is right?" Theo asked, closing his book with tension in his shoulders and his jaw clenched.

"We aren't the ones who need a reminder," Ginny replied. "Or do you think that all of last year has just been forgotten?"

"Hey! Ok, enough," Harry called out standing between the two groups. "Enough of this. From all of you."

"Just give up, Harry. This lot won't ever change. The Ice Queen isn't capable of change," Ginny remarked coldly.

"You would be surprised at just what I am capable of," Daphne breathed, her tone sent shivers up Harry's spine.

"Stop," Harry ordered. "I don't know what the deal is between you two but it ends now. Whatever happened last year will only keep happening until stuff like this is put to rest." Daphne didn't drop her gaze and Ginny looked ready to pounce on her so taking Ginny as the highest threat, he gripped her arms and dragged her off to the far side of the library. "Ginny please."

"I can't do this, Harry," Ginny sighed, though she looked anything but sorry. She had stepped down from the offensive and was acting more like the Ginny he remembered so fondly. "I know you're doing what you think is right. And if you had suggested this before everything happened, I'd probably have agreed. But not anymore. I can't. I can't support them getting another chance. I can't support _her_ living while _he_ is dead."

"What the hell happened last year?" Harry urged.

Ginny looked up at him and smirked. "I'll tell you when you tell me." Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Look Harry, you are doing really well now and I'm happy for you. Honest. If anyone deserves a better life its you. But...I just can't do it right now. I can't."

"Ginny-"

"I have to go."

"But wait! What about Hermione? Look at her, this is the most alive I've seen her since the war," Harry whispered. Ginny glanced over her shoulder and saw their friend walking amongst the books, her fingers trailing the spines of the books, her eyes shining and for once she didn't walk like a ghost but someone lost in thought. Ginny sighed and her features softened.

"I know. Who knew her cure might just be books," the young woman snorted and turned back to face Harry. "I said I was leaving, I didn't say I was going to drag her out too. I think this might be the best place for her, as much as I hate to admit it. She actually supports your crazy ideas."

"Ginny…." Harry whispered. "At least stay for lunch?"

"Tempting, but no. If I stay any longer I'll do something that I won't regret but will make things harder on you. So no, I need to go. Besides, Ernie said he would meet me at the Leaky."

"Right, Ernie. So...you two...good?"

Harry hated that she had moved on and so quickly. Ernie was a good guy and he was glad she was happy. He knew he couldn't have expected her to wait but he had waited. Not that camping provided many chances for dates but he had waited.

Ginny looked at him with softened eyes. "Yes, we are good. You're a good man, Harry. But I think you're a little too good for me." She turned and walked towards her parents and brother. They had a whispered conference before they gave her a hug and watched her leave, but not before she cast another glance back at Daphne and scowled.

"Anyone up for lunch?" Harry asked weakly. Arthur and Molly gave him sympathetic smiles and Ron shrugged. "Great," Harry said clapping his hands together. Walking over to Hermione who was now reading the back of some thick tome covered in dust. "What do you say Hermione? Want to join us for lunch or should I ask the elves to send something over to you here?"

Hermione tore her brown eyes away from the book and looked up at him. "Thanks for the offer. But I think I'll stay here." She moved away from him walking as though she was tiptoeing across glass but her back poised for attack. She slipped into the couch next to Daphne and Theo and opened the book, not even sparing the two a glance.

"Would you two like to join us?" Harry asked Theo and Daphne. Theo was gazing at Hermione but Harry didn't sense anything malicious in his gaze, the man appeared more curious and intrigued. He spared a head shake no and Harry left him to glance at Daphne. He raised an eyebrow and she tossed a glance at the remaining Weasley's. Her lips twitched as she took in their fidgeting.

"Sure. I could do with some lunch," she replied and rose from her seat, placing her book on the side table. "That is of course if it is alright with your guests?" Harry saw her staring down the Weasley's with a cool gaze and sighed. She was taunting them in the most Slytherin way. Merlin, he hoped she wouldn't make him regret asking her to join them.

"Of course, the more the merrier," Arthur replied with a weak smile.

"So long as she sits far away from me," Ron muttered before stalking out, but not before glancing back at Hermione and frowning at Theo. "You sure, it's safe for 'Mione to be left here...alone?" Ron asked quietly to Harry as he walked by.

"Of course she is safe Ron."

"And even if I wasn't. I can assure you that I can take care of myself just fine," Hermione's response caused Ron to flush a bright red and he ducked his head walking out. Harry smirked and clapped his friend on the back as they left.

"At least she is acting like her old self," Ron sighed. And Harry just nodded. They both wanted the best for their friend and the fact that Ron hadn't stormed out with his sister comforted Harry more than he thought it would.

"Why didn't you leave with Ginny?" he asked quietly as the group walked to the informal dining room.

"I left you once before, mate. I won't do it again." Ron avoided his eyes as he spoke and his ears were turning pink. "I don't agree with this second chance scheme but I support you. I've never stopped and I won't stop now."

"Thanks, mate. Means a lot." Ron just grunted and stepped into the dining area followed by his parents.

"Charming friends, Harry, really," Daphne commented as she stopped beside him.

"Daphne, play nice," he muttered. "Please." She huffed a response and strode into the room, claiming her seat by his. "Kilky?" he called out as he took his seat at the head of the table. Ron sat on his other side that was usually left empty and his parents sat beside him.

"Yes, Master Harry." The tiny elf popped into the room and wrung its hands together, eager to be told instructions.

"Lunch, please, Kilky."

"Of course, Master. Kilky has been working specially hard, Master."

"I'm sure it will be great, Kilky." The elf nodded its head and bowed low before disappearing into the kitchen. Moments later the elf was back out with trays of sandwiches and bowls of soup." Harry actually felt his stomach growl at the smell of the food. He couldn't remember the last time his stomach had reacted in such away. It heartened him slightly.

The food was placed out and soon Kilky was back with a special sandwich and soup bowl for Daphne.

"Why does she get special food? To good to eat with the likes of us?" Ron sneered.

"Ron," Arthur admonished.

"As a matter of fact I happen to have certain dietary needs and Harry has been kind enough to alert his elves so that I can eat more than salad," Daphne replied stiffly.

"Oh," was the mumbled response.

The meal lapsed into silence. "So Harry told us that each of you must come up with a business idea. Any thoughts on yours?" Arthur asked jovially.

"I've had a few thoughts but no solid decisions just yet."

"I'm sure you'll come up with something. What are your thoughts, maybe we can help?" Molly suggested.

Harry glanced at Daphne in interest. He had to admit he did want to know what the Slytherins were planning on doing.

"Honestly, it is nothing concrete. I used to imagine I'd make a decent professor but that was a fantasy that couldn't be. But I've always like children."

"Children are lovely, aren't they?" Molly agreed, jumping on the shared interest. "Did you ever plan on having children?"

"At one time, yes. Now, I try not to think on it too much. I doubt it will become a reality anymore." Silence fell. Harry was bursting with more questions for her to elaborate but knew it wasn't the time. "Are you still working at the ministry, Mr. Weasley?"

"Arthur, please. And yes I am actually. Haven't gone it as frequently as before, it's still in repairs and the aurors are still sorting through those who were in support of _him_."

"Of course it must be tedious work."

"Bet you lot could help quicken it," Ron stated, glaring at Daphne from his spot directly opposite her.

"Ron," Harry warned.

"What it is true! This lot knew who actually worked for that maniac. They could help the investigations. You want them to help the world, make them help the aurors."

"Ron-"

"No, no, Harry, for once the Weasel had a good idea." Ron smirked and Harry tilted his head. "Yes, it would be the best plan to have those who knew the inner circle to help flush out those that are still out there. Brilliant really. Only, we weren't part of the inner circle. Our parents were. We didn't know what was happening half the time. We were just as clueless as everyone else. So yes, great idea. But fortunately we aren't the people to ask that of."

"Fortunately?" Ron scoffed.

"Yes, fortunately. Because otherwise that means we would have all suffered far more than we did being under his grasp. It was awful just being _owned_ by him with him not caring much to do much to us unless he had some malicious plot at hand. But if we had actually been owned by him and in his inner circle the horrors would be enough for anyone to put a wand to their head." Ron had the decency to look down at his half eaten plate. Daphne stood up from the table. "If you'll excuse me. I find that I'm no longer hungry." Without waiting to be excused, she turned and left the room.

Harry sighed, pushing his soup away. "Well, that went well."


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Everything is J.K. Rowlings. I only claim the plot. Everything else is hers, all the characters and the magic, all of it. Please let me know what you think though, I encourage feedback of all kinds, just be nice about it!

Here is another chapter for you :) Hope you enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter Fourteen**

The Weasleys left about two hours after lunch. The group had left for the back patio to relax and chat. Harry caught up on what had been happening with everyone since he left the Burrow and he told them what had happened since he arrived here. He tried to be as honest about it all as possible but he skirted over the more heated arguments that had transpired.

The elves served them lemonade but Harry had quietly requested that something extra be added to his. And he savored the sting from the vodka that had been added. He knew he shouldn't have had alcohol so early in the afternoon but he compensated his worry by admitting it had been a trying and anxious day already.

Harry had just waved off the Weasleys. He had about an hour before Andromeda and Teddy were set to arrive and Harry debated where he wanted to go. The Slytherins all seemed to be occupying their time easily enough, why couldn't he? He decided on walking to the library to see if Hermione was doing well with her books. He creaked open the doors and stopped in his tracts. The scene wasn't horrendous and there wasn't a cause to be surprised enough to stop. But it was the simplicity that stopped him.

Hermione sat curled into the couch with a book on her lap thoroughly engrossed in the literature. It was a sight that he seen often enough in the common room but seeing it now sent a pang of nostalgia through him that had him frozen. Seeing her eyes feverishly absorbing the words on the page, flitting quickly across them made her look young and unhaunted. It was like nothing had happened. It was First Year when she wasn't worried about making friends or when she wasn't helping solve the mystery of what Fluffy was guarding. Or second year before she had been petrified. Third year before she became overstressed with her extra classes and worrying about him being killed by his godfather. Or fourth year before she became worried for his life in the tournament. Or fifth year when they weren't fighting off Umbridge and convincing the school the maniac was back.

Harry stopped himself there.

 _Had she ever had the chance to be young? Ever had the chance to not be worried for his life or the wizarding world? Had his friendship tainted her so drastically that he couldn't recall his time in knowing her when she hadn't been helping him survive?_

Seeing her now, he saw her as relaxed as she had ever been since after the war. She looked comfortable. She was even responding to Theo's occasional murmured comments. Harry stood to far away to hear what the man was saying but it seemed harmless. Theo himself was reading his own book in the armchair next to hers and he would subtly glance at the witch beside him but for the most part his eyes were trained on his book, his eyes flickering leisurely as he read.

Silently swearing to himself that Harry would do all he could to make it up to Hermione, to repay her for the years she spent helping him. Ideas sparked in his mind about ways to do that but he pushed it aside for right now. He wouldn't disrupt her now, she deserved that much to read in peace.

Quietly, Harry backed out of the library unnoticed by the two scholars. At a loss for where he should go now, Harry decided to wander. His feet took him to the second floor and towards the Painting Room. Peeking inside, he saw Pansy was still there but now she had smears of paint on her porcelain skin. It was an odd sight, seeing the usually poised and elegant witch looking so casual with paint coloring her skin and her clothes, that he noticed were far grubbier than anything he had ever seen her wear before.

"You going to stand there all afternoon, Potter?" Pansy sighed, glancing up from her canvas.

"Oh, right. Sorry. Didn't want to interrupt." She gave an eye roll and went back to her canvas.

"What are you painting?"

"Nothing that concerns you."

"Didn't know you liked to paint."

"And?"

"Nothing. I just didn't ever picture you being a painter."

"I'm sure there was a lot of things you can't picture me as Potter. Just as I can't picture you as a decent conversationalist."

Suppressing a groan at the pointlessness of this conversation and how he knew it would only land him with a headache, Harry turned around and left a smirking Pansy still focused on her mysterious canvas. Back to wandering, Harry walked to the third floor and towards the observatory. It was a small staircase that led to a door in the ceiling. It reminded Harry of entering Trelawney's classroom all those years ago.

"Daphne," he started when he reached the top, seeing the blonde sitting in the center of the glass enclosed room.

"Harry." The woman gave a nod but said nothing more and went back to gazing out onto the expansive yards.

Harry took this moment to take in the room. He hadn't been there before and he was impressed by the sight. He wondered what it would look like at night with all the stars out. But even during the day the sun beat down warmly onto the floor with no walls to block it. There were some telescopes off to the side and a few blankets that looked like they had seen better days but were now inhabited by moths.

"What brings you up here?" Harry asked moving to sit on the ground next to her.

"Could ask you the same question."

"Right." _Was it always so back and forth with these Slytherins?_ It was exhausting. They settled into silence.

"Go ahead and ask me," Daphne sighed.

"Ask you what?"

"Whatever it is you have been dying to ask me all day. I could think of a few things just from this morning alone."

"What makes you think I want to ask you anything?" Harry asked looking away.

"Because I can see the questions in your eyes."

"Fine. Why couldn't you be a professor when you were younger?"

"Well for one I wasn't old enough to be a professor when I was young."

"You know what I mean. You said at lunch that you had dreamed of it but knew it couldn't happen. Why?"

"Because I'm a woman."

"So are Professor McGonagall and Professor Sprout."

"Not what I meant. I am a woman and I am a Pureblood. Those two combined don't offer much room for dreams of the future. My job was to be married and plan parties and have children. Nothing more. Dreams of anything else were foolish."

"Oh. Well, I'm sure you'd make a great Professor."

"Stop being polite. You have no idea and I doubt you ever will."

"Fine." Harry raised his hands in surrender. _Could he not give a simple compliment without having it thrown back in his face?_ Merlin, he would love a glass of whiskey right now. It was needed to hold even the simplest of conversations with these people. "I don't know what kind of Professor you'd be. I don't even know how you did in school."

"Better than you I'd bet."

"Ouch," Harry gasped, placing a hand on his wounded heart. "So next question on the list of questions that you are so sure I have. Why don't you want children anymore?"

"Because I know it won't happen so why I hope for the impossible? I would need a husband to have a child and there aren't exactly men jumping at the chance to marry me. Not anymore anyway."

"Oh."

"What no words of comfort?" Daphne smirked.

"What? I mean. I'm sure there is someone out there for you."

"Merlin, you aren't good at this are you?"

"Relationship advice wasn't my strongest ability." Daphne snorted at that and leaned back on her hands. "But maybe there is some way that you can teach now? Or do something with kids even if they aren't your own? Maybe both? Who knows, the world is yours now."

"Still needs work," Daphne commented, keeping her eyes on the outside. "So, since you are asking me all these questions. Why don't I ask you some?"

Harry swallowed hard. "Sure?"

"Oh relax, I won't ask you anything horrible. Not yet anyway." Harry wasn't sure if he should feel relieved or not. "If you were in our position, what would you do?"

"What?"

"I mean if you were given the chance to create a business to help the world, what would it be?"

"Oh. Dunno, really. Never considered myself the business type."

"Then why are you making us into the business type?" Harry glanced at her and her blue eyes stared at him hard.

"I'm-I'm just trying to help you. Give you a different chance. I'm not trying to make you something you're not." Daphne didn't drop her gaze. If anything her eyes turned harder and Harry gulped. "I mean how do you know you aren't a business type? You never thought to think in that direction. Now is your chance."

"Hm…" she replied but finally dropped her gaze and Harry let out a breath. "So what would you do to help the world?" Harry shrugged. "I mean besides what you've already done."

"Dunno. Never put much thought into that either. Wasn't even sure if I'd survive the war. But a Death Eater told me I'd make a decent auror and at the time I thought he was a teacher and so I kinda took that to heart. Figured fighting crime was something I was already doing so why not continue? And 'Mione said I was a great teacher when we had Dumbledore's Army back in Fifth Year and I enjoyed that. But don't think I'd make it a career or anything. Now it seems that my fate has been decided for me again by this Right of Conquest. Guess I'm to be a politician now and make the world better that way."

Daphne was silent and so was Harry, both staring out over the gardens and into the rolling hills and forest that were past the courtyard wall. Harry felt the whole situation was surreal and he wasn't sure how to proceed.

"So why did Ginny call you the Ice Queen?" Harry ventured.

Daphne stood at that and Harry glanced up in surprise. Her face had gone blank and her eyes were cold. "I think that is enough questions for one day. Somethings are better left unsaid. Goodbye."

"Wha-?" Harry gaped at the trapdoor the blonde had just left from. _What had just happened?_ He thought they had been getting on well. She was the only one who would actually hold a conversation with him at least. _What had he said to offend her? She had told him to ask his questions!_

"Master!" Lopsy popped in front of him causing Harry to jump into a fighter's stance and grab his wand. "It's Lopsy, Master Harry."

"Right, can I help you Lopsy?" Relaxing his posture and dropping his wand, the rushing blood diluting itself so that he couldn't hear it in his ears any longer.

"Oh no, Lopsy is here to tell Master Harry that his other guests have arrived."

"Great. Thank you Lopsy. Can you let everyone else know."

"Of course, Master."

The elf disappeared and Harry went through the door in the floor and walked quickly to the front door. He saw the others starting to congregate on the colored furniture. Daphne didn't even glance at him and Harry frowned at that. Pansy had cleaned up the paint smears and changed, but Tracey had dirt stains on her blouse and jeans. Harry guessed she had walked straight from the Greenhouses. Hermione was even there and sat shrunk in on herself in the blue armchair, slightly apart from everyone else who merely glanced at her but said nothing.

For some reason, Harry wasn't as nervous about greeting Andromeda and Teddy. He felt that Andromeda would better understand what he was trying to do, seeing as she was also a Slytherin. Walking to the front door, Harry swung it open and nodded to Andromeda and felt a small grin tug at his lips at the sight of Teddy. The boy was only a few months old by now and had a small tuft of hair that was currently black. The baby gave a delighted squeal and gurgle at the sight of Harry.

"Andromeda, welcome," Harry greeted.

"Same to you Harry. Here, take hold of this godson of yours," she chuckled handing the squirming baby over to him. He grabbed hold onto the soft, squishy, tiny body awkwardly but Teddy didn't fuss at the awkward holding and settled easily into his arms. Harry hadn't gotten the hang of holding the boy during the first few visits between him and Andromeda. "I must say I was very surprised by your letter. A lot seems to have happened."

The woman looked so similar to her older sister that it always gave Harry's heart a jolt. But this woman was much kinder and gentler looking. He sometimes wondered if Bellatrix had looked like that before Voldemort and before Azkaban. "Yes, I have so much to tell you. We will go to my office and I'll explain everything. But I think you'll get an idea when you see who else lives here." Andromeda cocked an eyebrow but said nothing as she followed Harry into the lobby. If she was surprised by the congregation of teenagers, she said nothing only tilting her head in a calculating way. "Andromeda, please allow me to introduce you to Tracey, Gregory, Pansy, Astoria, Blaise, Theo, Daphne, your nephew, Draco, and of course you know Hermione. Everyone this is Andromeda and Teddy," he said nodding down to the bundle in his arms.

"Oh he is so cute!" Tracey squealed coming forward, her eyes on Teddy and her fingers looking like they wanted to reach out and grab him but she was mentally restraining herself.

"You think that now, just wait till you have to feed the tyke. Just like his mum, I swear," Andromeda remarked. "Well, it is nice to meet you but Harry I think you owe me some explanations."

"Of course."

"Oh, Harry, can you leave Teddy here? He is so cute. I can take him up to the nursery. I swear I won't hurt him." Harry stared in surprise at the woman and glanced at Andromeda who seemed amused by the exchange.

"Sure. We'll come back up after I speak with Andromeda." Tracey nodded eagerly and deftly shifted Teddy into her arms, cooing at the boy who didn't seem to mind the new person and Harry watched as the black tuft of hair changed to strawberry blonde.

"A metamorphmagus?" Tracey asked in shock, looking up from the baby.

"Just like his mother," Andromeda replied with a sad smile. "Now, Harry, explanations?"

"Of course, right this way." Harry lead the way to the office in the library, still anxious about having left Teddy with Tracey, though he doubted the woman would purposefully hurt the baby. Andromeda was silent the entire time. And seated herself easily into the chair facing the desk, the same one Daphne had resided in only a few days ago. Harry settled himself and watched Andromeda's wizened eyes take in everything.

"So, care to start explaining?" she asked finally.

"Right. Well, turns out Right of Conquest is a thing and when I defeated Voldemort I gained possession of everything he owned. And it turns out he owned a lot because every time one of his followers pledged themselves to him they pledged their accounts and properties as well." Andromeda's eyes widened slightly but that was the only indication she was affected by this news. "This book," he said bringing forth the large book from one of his desk drawers, "is an in depth account of everything. All the accounts and what is in them, all of the properties and where they are. All of it."

"That doesn't explain this place nor does it explain your classmates living with you."

"Yeah. Right. So, this is one of the few houses the I actually inherited on my own. This and Potter Manor. And well my fellow classmates. Turns out they belonged to Voldemort."

"Merlin," Andromeda breathed, bringing a hand to her heart.

"Yeah, their parents donated their children into his service and so I now….own...them. There were a few others but some have passed and some chose Azkaban."

"Hm...so that's it then? You are just owning these young people? I expected better of you Harry." Her disapproving frown made Harry's face flush.

"No, not it at all. I'm giving them the chance to work back their freedom. See if they live here and if they create a business or charity that will better the wizarding world then in five years they are free and have their accounts and properties back."

"That's more like it," Andromeda replied, resting her back against the chair and surveying Harry with approving eyes. "Nymphadora and Remus would have been pleased with your decision."

"Seems like they would be some of the few."

"Nonsense, others will come around, just give them time," the woman said with a dismissive wave.

"I'm glad you think so," Harry remarked, slouching into his chair.

"Now, is there anything else you wish to discuss?"

"There wasn't but now that you mention it, if you ever wish to. You can stay here too."

Andromeda blinked in surprise and Harry was surprised at his offer. He hadn't planned on offering Andromeda a place here, she was an adult and had a place of her own. But now that he had he was glad he had thought of it.

"You wish for me to live here?"

"If you want to. I mean, I'm sure the lot of us could do with someone with more experience. There is a room for you, there are lots of rooms actually, and Teddy has a nursery. I'd love to see more of him. And I'm sure that you're house is rather lonely now and I'd like to see more life in this one." Andromeda was silent as she gazed at him. The more Harry talked, the more he felt sure in his decision to extend the offer. "I mean this house is one for refuge and healing and rehabilitation and whatever else it can be. You don't have to stay here, but just know it is an offer."

"Thank you. But I must hold off on giving you an answer right yet. Quite a lot to think about."

"Of course and I'm sorry I sprung this on you. But you must know one more thing. Your sister, Narcissa. I'm meeting with her tomorrow and Draco has asked that I extend an invitation for her to live here as well. I don't know if she will accept but just know it is a possibility."

"Yes, thank you, Harry. Now how about you give me a tour of this house of yours."

Nodding eagerly, Harry gave the older woman a tour of the grounds and the floors and stopped at the Nursery where they heard childish squeals coming from within. Pushing open the door Harry saw Tracey, who still had dirt stains on her clothes but her hands had been cleaned, and Gregory kneeling on the floor. Gregory had Teddy in his arms and Tracey was tickling the child with a feather.

"Oh Harry, hi. Andromeda," Tracey said seeing the two enter. Gregory glanced up and nodded at the two and then went back to looking at Teddy. Harry had never seen the large man ever look so fondly at something other than food. It was impressive. Guess there was a lot he didn't know about the Slytherins after all.

"How have you two been?" Andromeda asked strolling forward.

"Great, Teddy is such a dear," Tracey replied, kneeling back beside the infant.

"You two seem to have a way with children, Teddy doesn't usually take to strangers so quickly."

Gregory shrugged and Harry saw the man's cheeks pinken slightly and Tracey just shrugged. "Oh I just love babies, I've always gotten on with them."

The rest of the afternoon was spent in the Nursery with Tracey and Gregory, the four adults playing with baby Teddy and leaving that room for dinner, Harry felt the stresses he had been carrying were gone. Teddy was a miracle worker.

Dinner was probably the easiest meal, Harry had experienced at Peverell Manor since he arrived. Hermione sat beside him and across from Daphne, and Andromeda sat beside Gregory at the end while Teddy was quite content to be passed between Gregory and Tracey throughout dinner, much to the amusement of the other residents. No one seemed to remain angry with a giggling baby present. It was comforting to see that life was continuing and growing after such a dark time. And even if Andromeda didn't chose to live at the house with them, he hoped she brought Teddy over all the time.

That night, Harry had managed to persuade Andromeda to agree to coming again early the next week before she left with the sleeping Teddy in her arms. "So, Hermione, how about you? Want to stay the night or head back to the Burrow?" He turned to his best friend as they sat in the informal sitting room after seeing his other guests off. Harry hadn't used this room yet but it was cozy and comfortable. Hermione shrugged and looked down at her hands. They both held wine glasses but while Hermione's was still full and hardly touched, Harry was about to need to pour himself another glass. She pulled at her sleeve, while watching the red liquid slosh about in her glass. "Come on Hermione, what are you thinking?" She shrugged again and Harry sighed in frustration. "Come on 'Mione, talk to me."

Silence.

"Well, if you won't talk, you can listen I suppose. I have an offer for you. Why don't you stay here permanently?"

Hermione jerked her head up and stared at Harry. It pleased him to see her mind working behind those brown eyes. Pleased he was receiving a response. "Live here?" she whispered.

"Yeah. I could do with a friendly face. And you were supported me before, figured you could help me see this plan all the way through. It will also get you out of the house a bit."

"Wouldn't object to that," she muttered.

"Is everything alright over there?"

"Yeah. It's all fine. Just crowded but at the same time so empty."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Sadly, it's kind of the same here. But I saw you earlier, in the library; reading. I haven't seen you look that relaxed in a long time." Hermione glanced down and her lips twitched slightly.

"It was quite nice," she admitted quietly.

"And honestly I suppose it is mostly my fault that you haven't been able to relax like that. Being my friend does tend to get people in life threatening situations."

"I won't argue that. But you know I don't blame you for anything."

"Yeah, I know. Doesn't stop me for doing it though." Harry drained the last few drops from his glass to cover up his bitterly blaise tone. He started pouring himself another glass in order to avoid Hermione's eyes. "So come live here. Let me help you."

"Help me?" she huffed. "What makes you think there is something wrong with me?" The fire was alight in her eyes and Harry felt his lips twitching.

"Nothing at all. Nothing is wrong with you, of course. What I meant was let me help you relax, let me help you move forward. And in doing so I can repay you for all the times you had to stress over my life." Hermione just shot him a glare and slouched back in the chair.

"I guess living here wouldn't be so terrible. I have missed you these past few days. And the library is tempting." Harry chuckled but it sounded dry. "Alright, fine. I'll stay."

"Great! I'm glad to have you with me. Really, it means a lot." Hermione just nodded, ducking her head again. Sensing that his friend was done talking, he leaned back. "You can pick any room you want. If you want to go home and pack that's fine or I can ask one of the elves to go gather your stuff."

"I'll pick up my stuff in the morning. I'm tired now." She stood and turned to leave and Harry just nodded, watching her leave. Taking her cue, Harry also stood and followed her out. The two walked in silence towards the staircase. The lights were out in the house and the fading light from the sun shone dimly through the windows. It set an odd feeling for the house, Harry thought as they strode up the stairs. It was cold but the fading light made it warm and hopeful. Harry stood at the stairs while Hermione made her rounds around the second floor. Checking out empty bedrooms. She returned and shook her head.

"There is only one room left on the third floor." She just nodded and started walking up the stairs. The walked in silence towards the last empty bedroom it was stationed between Harry's and the Observatory entrance. Reaching the empty bedroom door, Harry gestured to the room and Hermione glanced at it, tilting her head and observing it. Finally she gave a definitive nod, as though the room had passed some sort of test. "Good night, Hermione. I'm glad you're here."

"G'night, Harry," she said softly, before stepping into the room and closing the door.

Sighing, Harry moved towards his room. It had been an incredibly long day and he was barely able to stand. Though he doubted sleep would come easy. It never did now. But he would still try to get some sleep. But he knew in a couple hours he would be downstairs with a glass in his hand. At least some things were becoming normal.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Everything is J.K. Rowlings. I only claim the plot. Everything else is hers, all the characters and the magic, all of it. Please let me know what you think though, I encourage feedback of all kinds, just be nice about it!

Also, side note, its time for the Hogwarts Express to take those of us lucky enough to have gotten our letters to Hogwarts. So congrats to those off to the wizarding world. And for the rest of us...maybe next year?

* * *

 **Chapter Fifteen**

"Right, so where are we meeting your mother?" Harry asked as he and Draco stood in the lobby preparing to leave. It was just after twelve and the two were set to meet Narcissa at a quarter till one.

"This old cafe that I know she loves. Very private and no one will recognize us, so we don't have to be disguised."

The fact that they were leaving the safety of the house without a disguise rankled Harry and had his gut clenching. He didn't like it. It was too exposing. Especially after the news article about him and Astoria, which was still circulating in today's paper. He didn't want any more attention.

"Apparition or floo?" Harry asked, fiddling with his sleeves to keep his nerves from mounting.

"Apparition." Harry just gave a jerky nod. So Draco would be in charge of the apparition. Harry would be putting his life in the blonde's hands with no control over the outcome. Draco could apparate Harry to the middle of nowhere and kill him. Or apparate him to where the last of the remaining free Death Eaters were and leave him at their mercy. He didn't like it. Didn't like it at all.

"Relax, Potter. Remember, I can't kill you. You own me. And if you died now before my freedom was granted I would just be given to whoever killed you. Which wouldn't help me at all. And I am restrained from killing you myself. So relax."

It had been later on the first afternoon when they arrived when someone had questioned him about the death clause he had incorporated. About how upon his death their Wizengamot seats would be given back to their family lines. It had been Theo who had asked him why he had told him that, given the fact that if they were inclined they could kill him and no one would know it. Their word against his dead one. Harry had then explained that Nadrig had told him that those who were owned were physically and legally incapable of killing their owner. The magic binding them to him would refuse to allow them to cause him harm.

Harry just nodded again and took a deep breath. Draco was right. Harry dying did no one in this house any favors. If anything it made their lives worse off. And Slytherins were many things, self-preservation being one of them. "Right. Right," he muttered. "So what does everyone else have planned for today?" he asked glancing at the group who had gathered to watch them leave.

"Library," Theo shrugged. Hermione gave a nod in agreement.

"Tracey and I are going to speak with Shacklebolt about having your press conference after his ceremony. And once that's settled, we will be contacting the news agencies to let them know to cover it," Daphne explained. She still hadn't given him so much as a passing glance since yesterday in the observatory and breakfast had felt rather stiff with her silently next to him. Harry just nodded, hoping that whatever had happened would pass by the time he returned.

"Tinkering," Blaise responded but didn't seem to feel the desire to elaborate on whatever that meant.

"I'll be in my room," Astoria said brightly and Harry didn't bother to ask what she would be doing in there.

"Painting." Pansy held his gaze as if daring him to make further comments about her activities. Daring him to make a fool of himself. Harry held her gaze and fought off the comments on his tongue. Ranging from outright rude -those he had thought up last night in response to her insults the day before- to sickeningly polite.

"Is that so? Think it will be anything good?" Maybe his willpower wasn't as strong as he had once thought. Not when it came to dealing with Pansy Parkinson anyway.

"It's always good," she replied smugly, her eyes brightening at him falling for her dare. She opened her mouth again, most likely to follow it up with an insult but Harry beat her to it.

"Think you can paint over your face this time then?"

Pansy's mouth dropped open and her eyebrows furrowed into a scowling glare. Which to shifted from Harry to Blaise who was covering up with laugh with a cough and to Theo who hadn't been able to stop the snort that had escaped him. Tracey and Hermione rolled their eyes and Daphne fixed him with a disappointed look that Harry didn't hold for long.

"I would, but your face seems to need it the most, Scarhead."

Harry opened his mouth to retort hotly when Astoria jumped up from the couch. "Okay, great chat. You two better be going before you're late. Mrs. Malfoy doesn't do well with lateness, you know that." The young girl shot a knowing look to Draco who nodded at her comment and turned to walk towards the door. Harry glanced from Astoria who was now following Draco to the door and back at Pansy who looked like she wanted to hex him into oblivion.

"Go," Daphne cut in sharply. "Harry." She added in a softer tone but no less sharp, instead it was warning him that if he spoke he had the potential to ruin the very thin and delicate balance that was struggling to form in the house.

Cutting off a frustrated growl before it rose from his throat, Harry spun on his heel and stalked out. When would he ever get to one-up these snakes? He had done so well before Pansy turned it back on him. Merlin, he had a lot of work to do. He would show them that he wasn't some pushover. Just because he wanted peace, didn't mean they could expect him to sit back and do nothing when pushed.

Still fuming, Harry stalked to the front door only to see Draco and Astoria standing awkwardly close to each other. At his approach, Astoria reached out to give Draco's arm a light squeeze. "Tell your mum, hi for me. And good luck, today." The young girl gave the man a faint smile before turning to leave, not before giving Harry a courteous nod as she passed him.

Anger fading to be replaced by confusion at the display that had just occurred, Harry cocked an eyebrow at Draco. "Don't speak," Draco growled. "Let's just get out of here." The blonde yanked the door open and strode out with Harry trailing behind. The walk to the apparition boundary was rushed and silent. The two school rivals unsure of how to interact when completely alone. If this was Hogwarts, years ago Draco would be making a comment about his dead parents or about how he associated with the Weasley and Mudbloods or other rubbish like that. And Harry would retaliate like he always did, like Draco had always been able to get him to do. He would have hexed him or jinxed him or sneered about him being a Slytherin or his rich parents spoiling him.

But now? Those comments seemed lackluster, seemed a waste. There was no point to any of it now. Just childish pettiness. Now, they weren't in Hogwarts. Now they lived in the same house. Hell, now Harry _owned_ Draco. Nothing seemed right anymore. Nothing was familiar. It was rocky ground in which they walked and neither seemed inclined to or know how to cross it.

Wordlessly, Draco stuck out his arm for Harry to grab once they reach the point of apparition. Harry did so, noticing that the blonde had purposefully turned so that Harry had to grab the right arm instead of the left. Gripping the black clothing that Draco always wore just tightly enough to not risk injury during the apparition, Harry gave a nod he was ready but it didn't matter. Draco had already twisted on the spot, sucking Harry into the tight sensation. The pulling and the pushing of his body as they hurtled through space. Landing abruptly, Harry caught himself from stumbling as he took in his surroundings.

It was a dingy alleyway with rats scurrying in the shadows sniffing through the trash littering the pavement. Wrinkling his nose at the smell, Harry turned to address Draco only to notice the man was already striding towards the alley entrance.

"Where are we?" Harry gasped, taking in the sight of the brightly lit street lined with flower bushes and fences. It looked like a postcard.

"Doesn't matter," Draco replied, leading the way down the neatly trimmed sidewalk lining the empty street. Frowning, Harry let the matter drop. Fingering his wand tucked up his sleeve and his head on a constant swivel for any surprises. No surprises occurred and soon the two were standing in front of a corner building with a quaint and frilly sign on the front labeling the establishment the 'Flower Cafe'. Draco paused before opening the door and turned to Harry. "When you're done with your talk, do you mind if I chat with my mother in private as well?" His tone was a forced politeness.

Harry could tell how much it grated on Draco's nerves and patience to be owned by himself and to have to ask permission for everything. But surprisingly, or really unsurprisingly, Draco did so with his head held high. That was the Malfoy way after all. They upheld the old traditions better than anyone. People having ownership over others probably wasn't so uncommon back in the ancient days. And so despite, not approving and disagreeing with all his might, Draco would follow the protocol as was depicted years ago. He would do as he was told, just as he was raised to do: obediently follow. Harry felt a sad twinge for the man, realizing that the blondes whole life had just been following orders. Following his parents. Following the madman. And now, following him, his rival.

"Of course," Harry nodded. It had already been decided that Harry and Narcissa would talk in private about the situation. It was business negotiation that Draco had insisted upon but really couldn't sway. It was his mother's decision in the end. So Draco would stand guard against any unwanted visitors while Harry and Narcissa talked.

Draco looked drastically out of place entering the tiny shop and Harry felt that he didn't blend in any better. It looked like a grandmother's living room. Plush couches were sectioned off in pairs with coffee tables between large and bright windows that encompassed the walls brought in such a great light that it made it almost difficult to look around. Doilies and flower vases were placed on each side table and coffee table. The shop was rather empty except for a group of five old women knitting in one corner and tittering away together as they sipped their teas and the young store worker standing behind the counter and next to a display of pastries and biscuits and a chalkboard sign hanging behind her listing the day's teas and coffees.

The whole place screamed muggle. And Harry had to blink a few moments to adjust to the fact that Draco Malfoy had lead him into a muggle cafe in order to meet with his esteemed mother, because it was a place that the elite pureblood socialite apparently loved. Draco walked with a purpose through the shop, ignoring the shop workers cheery greeting as he moved towards the farthest back corner. It was only then that Harry noticed the pristine blonde woman who sat straight backed on the couch. There was already a pot of tea placed on the coffee table with two tea cups and a platter of pastries. Draco moved to sit next to his mother who engulfed him in a warm hug. Harry hadn't believed the Malfoy's capable of such warmth and affection that was being displayed before him now.

Narcissa broke from her son to move her frail hands over his face and smoothing back his hair. Her eyes soaking in the sight of her child. Numbly, Harry claimed the couch opposite the two and simply stared. He could definitely see the family resemblance that she shared with her two older sisters but he had only seen Andromeda look so kindly upon one person and that was towards Teddy. A moment or so later, the Malfoys seemed to come back into the world and resorted back to their stiff and cold exteriors. It was as if statues had taken their place right before his eyes. Draco placed a brief kiss on his mother's cheek before standing and moving away from the couches.

"Mr. Potter," Narcissa stated, her face guarded and cold, matching her tone perfectly.

"M-Mrs. Malfoy," Harry stuttered in response. He felt his face heat in reaction to his awkwardness. He felt dirty and uncultured sitting before Narcissa, her very presence screaming wealth and royalty.

Harry swallowed hard and his eyes flickered to Draco who sat motionless a couple couches away but his eyes were earnest. The most earnest Harry had ever seen them be. They were begging Harry to not screw this up, to help him. Harry was sure that if he did screw it up Draco would be able to help him and explain the situation better. But Harry became very aware of the fact that if he didn't convince Narcissa himself, then he would never be held to any respect in her eyes. That he would remain nothing but the boy who destroyed her family and life.

"My son says you have a proposition for me." Narcissa's words drew Harry's attention back to her and he tried to focus his mind. "And based on your letter that I received quite a lot has happened to you. So much so that you somehow convinced my Draco to move out and live with you. Pray tell me, why he would do such a thing?"

So taking a deep breath, Harry took a page from the Slytherins he lived with a didn't answer right away. He would have to play this right if he wanted to succeed and who better to test his observed skills on then the Queen of Slytherins herself? Trying to stop his nerves from giving him away, Harry reached from his cup of tea that had already been poured. He briefly wondered if Narcissa had poured it or the girl at the counter.

He brought it to his lips and blew gently. Allowing the silence to settle over the trio. "Yes, I do have a proposition for you," he began, glancing up from his cup to the the woman across from him. He could tell he had her attention and that fact alone pleased him greatly, gave him a feeling of power and control he hadn't felt before. "But I do think that in this situation it is best to provide you with the whole story before I enlighten you."

Narcissa didn't even quirk an eyebrow, instead she reached for her cup and took a dainty sip, barely any noise escaping. "I must say, I do appreciate knowing all aspects before making a decision. So do tell me. How is it you have my son living with you now?" She was rather protective of Draco, Harry noted absently. And considering this whole situation was because Draco wanted to help his mother, Harry could tell where he got the drive from.

"Are you aware, Mrs. Malfoy, that when your husband swore allegiance the Voldemort," for once he revelled in the slight flinch he saw in Narcissa when he said the name, "he also gave over all ownership of your accounts and properties as well?"

"No, I was not aware," Narcissa said tightly.

"Yes, I doubt your husband was either. Are you aware of something known as Right of Conquest?"

"Only from mentions in history," her response was tight and cold. Harry saw her quickly piecing together the information he was slowly drawing out.

"Yes, well, turns out it isn't just in the history books. When I defeated Voldemort, I gained possession of all of his possessions. And seeing as how many followers he had, turns out I've gained quite a lot." Narcissa was silent. A vein pulsed in her neck as her jaw was clenched, her only indication that his news was affecting her at all. Not that Harry expected Narcissa Malfoy to crumble so easily. "I've got quite a big book in fact, detailing all of my new accounts and my new properties. Would you like to see it?"

"Proof is always best when hearing such outlandish tales," she replied. Harry's eyes glinted as he withdrew the book and enlarged it after a quick glance around them that no one was paying them any attention. Enlarged, the book looked ominous and Harry placed it on the table and slid it forward.

Placing her teacup back on its saucer, Narcissa took a delicate hand to the book and flipped it open. Seeing the list of followers whose belongings Harry now owned. She swallowed hard as her blue eyes fell upon her own family names: Black and Malfoy. "Impressive. You must be the wealthiest wizard in all of Britain now," she stated, her voice a forced calm. As she tore her gaze away from the names and sat back in the couch once more. "So is that it then? You informed my son that since you now own all our money and accounts that he must come live with you? I fail to see how such a thing came to be."

"I suggest turning to the last page. I feel as though that will clear things up a little better," Harry suggested instead.

Primly, Narcissa turned back to the book and flipped all the way to the last page. Harry observed her face as she took in the title: _Life Ownerships of Tom Riddle Jr. (Lord Voldemort)_. He watched as her already pale face grew ghostly white and her fingers tighten as they clutched the page.

Understanding left a cold feeling in Narcissa's stomach as she read through the names of children that had been sold into the Dark Lord's service. Her eyes lighted on each of her son's school friends and when they landed on her own child's name, written in a common script under the list of those in service she could have almost cried. Almost. She was Narcissa Malfoy after all and she didn't do such outbursts. It wasn't befitting of someone in her station. No, Narcissa Malfoy hadn't survived two wars and living with a genocidal maniac in her house by merely giving in to her emotions. No, she waited and watched and looked for the way to turn it in her favor. A angry fire erupted in her that pushed aside her despair at the thought of her husband agreeing to hand his child over without her knowledge.

After a few moments struggling to keep her emotions in check, Narcissa finally lifted her steely eyes to lock onto Harry's calculating ones. "You weren't aware that Draco was under the ownership of Voldemort, were you?"

"Of course not," Narcissa seethed, her eyes flaring briefly before she fought it back down. Her aloof, cold mask settling back down. "I am a mother above all other things, Mr. Potter. And as a mother, I never would have agreed to selling my son to anyone, for any reasons."

"Glad to hear it. But I'm sure this explains a bit more as to why your son now lives in my house."

"Yes. But, I must say, I never expected the likes of you to adhere to things such as owning lives." Her eyes cast themselves over him and Harry felt like his very soul was being inspected. Finally Narcissa tilted her head slightly as she reached for her teacup once more. "Maybe the rumors of you being the next Dark Lord have some truth to them?"

Harry gritted his teeth and stopped his words from flowing out by taking a sip from his rapidly cooling tea. "I can assure you I aspire to nothing of the sort. In fact, the reason Draco now lives with me, as well as many of the others who are named in that list, is part of an agreement between myself and them. In five years, I will grant them all their freedom once again and ownership of their accounts and properties."

"In exchange for what?" Narcissa asked, not allowing such foolish hope to rise within her.

"Within those five years, they must create a business or a charity that benefits the wizarding world. If they do that, then they are free. And upon my death their family lines will be given their Wizengamot seats back again."

Narcissa was silent as she processed this. Her son could be free again. The Malfoy line would be under their control again in just five years. And the only catch was that Draco would need to create a business to help the wizarding world, again that would only be seen as a benefit to the Malfoy family name. In five years, with only the positive press of a thriving and helpful business, the Malfoy's would be given the chance to rise again. Realizing that this must have been Harry's aspirations all along, she felt a glimmer of respect bloom for the young man before her.

"A generous offer."

"My wish is to help rebuild the Wizarding Britain for the better. Currently, things are spiraling and it is the perfect chance to raise a newer and better world from its ashes."

"Lofty goals. What makes you think you can succeed?"

"Well, it helps that I now have control over the majority of the Wizengamot so I can influence which laws are passed and which are thrown out. And those who are now under my care are rather well versed in politics and so have been enlisted to help me."

"So on top of creating a business you also expect those you own to advise you in wizarding politics?"

"I can think of very little who would be better suited for the position," Harry admitted.

"Admirable goals and aspirations, I can assure you Mr. Potter, but you have failed to explain your proposition."

"Right. Well, allow me to admit that this was your son's idea, and not mine. He propositioned me to proposition you and I merely agreed, seeing the benefits of the idea." Harry paused, gauging Narcissa's reaction. She seemed interested at least as she sipped on her tea. "Come and live with us."

"Pardon me?" Narcissa gasped, her eyes widening. Pleased at such an honest reaction for once from the woman, Harry pressed forward.

"The Manor in which we are all now living has many rooms left over. And I'm offering you the chance to claim one for yourself. I'm sure living in your current home is rather lonely and the memories aren't the best, so here is a chance to move away from all of that. You can live there temporarily or for the full five years. It is all up to you."

"And what benefit did you see in this offer that made you agree?"

"Well, your son and his friends might be well versed in the wizarding politics but none of them have fully lived it and been witness to it like you have. You could also help advise me on how to proceed when dealing with the Wizengamot and the wizarding society as a whole. So in short, I saw the benefit in your experience."

"Your offer is a tempting, I shall admit to that."

"I'm glad you see it that way."

"Is there anything else that I need to be informed of before making a decision?"

"Yes. When living in this place, there will be no more prejudices. Those are all tossed at the door. Admittedly, this rule is still being tested and pushed. But I standfast in it. You would be a guest and not bound like the others are. You can be asked to leave if this rule is broken," Harry warned. "I don't care for the blood prejudices or the half-breed prejudices. Those are what started this war in the first place and if they are allowed to continue it will only start another. And plus, my friend, Hermione Granger, decided last night that she will be staying at the house for the time being as well. So if you are unable to treat her with the decency and respect she deserves or are unable to hold your tongue in regards to unjust comments then you will be unwelcomed. Is that clear?"

Harry spoke firmly and his eyes were stern. Narcissa felt for a fleeting moment that she was a teenager again being lectured by her parents on how to respectfully uphold the family name. However, her parents words and Harry's now were exact opposites of each other in what she was and wasn't to say and do.

"I believe that is a reasonable request that I can accept," she replied.

"Good. And lastly, your sister, Andromeda." This was not what Narcissa had expected at all. She had been estranged from her sister for decades now by order of her parents. She didn't even know if her sister was still alive up to that moment. "She is grandmother to my godson, Teddy, and a good friend of mine. She has also been offered the chance to live in the manor. She has yet to accept as it was just offered last night. But even if she doesn't, she will be stopping by frequently so that I can spend time with my godson. Will this be a problem?"

 _A problem to be reacquainted with her sister?_ Narcissa thought in disbelief. She remembered briefly how distraught her teenage self had been when her mother had blasted Andromeda off the family tree, how upset she had felt when her father ordered off all contact with her beloved sister.

"Does Andy know that I might be living there?"

"Yes, I informed her last night that I would make an offer."

"Did she seem….happy….about that?" Narcissa asked tentatively. It was the first time she had shown nerves the entire encounter.

Harry gazed at her for a moment. "She gave no indication one way or another. A true Slytherin," he remarked. He didn't see a point in lying to the woman but seeing the blonde so touched by the thought of meeting her sister again warmed Harry's heart.

"What will happen to Malfoy Manor?" she finally asked, when she had calmed her nerves at the thought of her sister.

"Don't know. Draco suggested I 'demolish the hellhole', however if you had other suggests I would take that into account."

"No, that sounds like a worthy suggestion. I fear that too much has happened that no coat of paint could ever bring it back to its former glory."

"So is this a 'yes' on the offer to move in?"

Narcissa leveled him with a calculating gaze, her mind weighing the options. She saw no positives for not accepting his offer, expect to remain in that forsaken manor tainted by too many horrors to name all alone. To move would be unexpected, and she could already see the prophet drawing up more scandals but that could be dealt with. And plus, this way she could be close to Draco once again and have the chance at a relationship with her sister once more.

"Yes, I accept your offer." Harry felt elated at her acceptance and warmth flooded through him at succeeding at something. "And allow me to provide my first bit of wizarding society advice?" she continued, giving Harry pause.

"Sure?" he agreed, uncertainly.

"This business with the _Daily Prophet,_ " she began. "The rumors that you and young Miss Greengrass are an item…"

"Are complete rubbish, none of them are true," Harry insisted, his face turning hard. "Astoria, Pansy and Blaise took me shopping to better prepare me for my new position. And that picture was taken as we were apparating back home."

Home. It was the first time, Harry had called the Manor his home but he supposed that was what it was. It was home for him and his unusual assortment of guests.

"Well that is certainly good to hear," Narcissa mused. "I'm sure if that weren't the case, my son would be beside himself to learn of that." That statement had been spoken quietly, almost to quietly for Harry to hear. It even had him second guessing what he had heard, because that certainly didn't make any sense. Did it? "Well, what are your plans on dealing with these rumors?"

"I'm not sure really. I mean I've had these rumors countless times before throughout my life. Usually, I've just ignored it."

"Yes, well that can't be your plan of action now. Things are different, far different from when you were in school. Now, you must take action."

Harry found himself nodded in agreement though he was surprised that he was so willing to accept what she said. "But how?"

"I would suggest perusing your list of names in that book once again. I believe you will find the name: Barnabas Cuffe listed there. Now, Mr. Cuffe just so happens to be the current editor-in-chief of the Daily Prophet. And considering your newest acquisition of all properties, holdings, and accounts of those on that list, it would stand to reason that you now have control over the _Daily Prophet._ Do you not?"

Harry gaped at the woman. Merlin, this was going to be great having her to help him. Already she was providing him with an answer to his problem. His mind was already whirring with this new piece of information as he spoke to her. "You are right. I think I should pay Mr. Cuffe a visit. Thank you for that bit of advice. Now, one more thing before I let your son take over. When do you foresee yourself moving in, Mrs. Malfoy?"

"Please, call me Narcissa." Harry gave a nod to show he would. "I don't see why I can't do so tonight. You do have elves working under you now, don't you? Since they must have come with your properties." Her nonchalant way of speaking of the elves caused Harry to glare to which Narcissa rolled her eyes. "It is a matter of truth, Mr. Potter. You do realize this. Doesn't matter how much you disagree with it. If it bothers you so much, change it." It was a challenge held in her hard blue eyes, daring him to make the changes he had talked passionately about earlier.

"I will change it."

"Wonderful," she replied, her tone bored and her thoughts already moving forward as though her challenge hadn't been there at all. "Well, I will simply request that one of them go to the manor and collect any items that I might need. And sometime this week I will return and determine what to do with the majority of it."

"Alright, sounds good. I'll let you talk with your son now." Harry stood, but not before shrinking his book and stuffing it back in his pocket, and gave her a nod before moving away. Draco was upon him in an instant.

"Well?"

"Your mother is coming to live with us," Harry replied and noted the happiness that took hold in Draco's eyes. It was the happiest Harry had seen anyone in awhile. It made him feel good knowing he had caused that. Stepping aside, Harry watched as Draco rushed to his mother's side and the two began to converse in whispered tones.

He left the two Malfoys in peace and instead began thinking of how to speak with Mr. Cuffe. He wondered how to approach the subject and decided he would ask Daphne, Theo and Draco when they returned home. He would enlist their help in sending off a letter to the man that evening. These rumors and lies would have to stop immediately. And if he had control of the paper, then he could influence what was put in it. He could get the paper to start printing the truth once again, the truth and the actual news that affected the lives of those living in Britain. With the paper on his side, he would have a better chance in the Wizengamot as well.

One side of his lips twitching at the giddiness that was sweeping over him at the prospect of finally being able to enact the changes he had been hoping for, Harry gave a nod to the girl behind the counter who flashed him a smile in return before he collapsed on a nearby couch.

Harry arrived back at Peverell Manor with the Malfoys in tow and began walking forward, allowing Draco to take the reigns in giving his mother a tour. It was only four thirty and so there was still time before dinner. And Harry was on a mission. His first goal was to seek out Daphne and Tracey to get an update on the whole press conference they had taken charge of. Then his next line of business was drafting a letter to Mr. Cuffe.

Light on his feet and moving with purpose, Harry strode through the house and instructed Lopsy who greeted him at the door that they had a new guest and when she came in they should help her gather her things. The elf nodded eagerly and Harry continued moving forward. Striding towards the library where he bet the people he was searching for would be.

Harry could have grinned if his body could remember how to do that at the sight he saw. There in the library, sitting on the sofas and chairs closest to the unlit fireplace sat Theo, Hermione and Daphne, all with their noses buried in a book. At one table sat Astoria with what looked like school books spread in front of her. And at another of the tables with books opened all around them sat Tracey and Gregory, with their heads close together whispering over what they read. Well, Tracey was whispering and Gregory was writing things down. The sight was surprising but Harry didn't bother dwelling on it at the moment. The scene before him was peaceful and calming and armored with the successful day he had just had, Harry felt better than he had in months.

"Welcome back, Harry," Daphne greeted gently. Any former grievances she had for him seemed to be gone. Relieved at that, Harry offered a nod in return. "How did it go?"

"Yeah, where is Draco?" Theo questioned glancing up from his book.

"Draco is currently showing his mother around the premise as she is to be our newest guest here."

"Oh that's great news," Daphne remarked, but while her words seemed sincere and genuine enough there was a flash in her eyes that Harry couldn't place that contradicted the sentiment.

"Yes it is. And I had some business that I wanted to get straightened out before dinner," he continued. By now the others were now giving him their full attention as well. "Any luck with the press conference?"

"Oh yeah. Shacklebolt said that we could hold a press conference an hour after the ceremony," Tracey explained. "So we've already written to the _Daily Prophet_ , _The Quibbler_ , _Witch Weekly_ , anyone that might have any interest that it would be happening. And we've already received responses for six agencies. So it should be a packed house."

"Great. So, I'm going to need help with what to say," Harry began.

"We've already gotten your speaking points written up. They are in your office," Daphne cut in.

"Splendid," Harry remarked in surprise. He could feel the weight being lifted off his shoulders at the help they were providing him. "So, next order of business. While I was speaking with Narcissa, she mentioned something to me." Harry withdrew the book from his pocket and enlarged it. "On this list of names is one Barnabas Cuffe. Any ideas as to who that is?" Harry raised his eyes to search the group and they all returned blank faces back at him. "It just so happens that he is the current Editor-in-Chief of the _Daily Prophet._ " He paused as he let that sink in. He watched as all of them seem to come to the point he was making at different time and they all looked rather wicked with their mischievous glints in their eyes.

"Really?" Astoria asked breathlessly.

"It is," Harry promised her. "So, I was hoping I could request your help Theo and Daphne, since Draco is busy, to write up a letter to Mr. Cuffe in hopes that we can have a sit down to discuss his current employment and the revenue for his business."

"I'd be glad to," Daphne replied with vengeful glee twinkling in her eyes. "No one gets to drag my sisters name through the mud without having to deal with me." Theo stood right behind her in agreement.

"Then let's get to it," Harry said, gesturing for them to lead the way into the office. "Don't worry, Astoria, we'll get this sorted out." The young girl sent him a grateful look before turning her focus back to her school work. Harry caught Hermione's eye as he walked past and saw her look of pride glittering in them.

Pleased beyond reckoning, Harry walked into his office. This was turning into the best day he had experienced in a long time. A little voice couldn't help but niggle in his ear saying that it was only a matter of time before the other shoe dropped and the good fortunes would swing quickly away. And with the press conference and the Ministerial Ceremony both being tomorrow as well as his first appearance in public in weeks, Harry was content to hold tightly to his one good day before tomorrow hit hard.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Everything is J.K. Rowlings. I only claim the plot. Everything else is hers, all the characters and the magic, all of it. Please let me know what you think though, I encourage feedback of all kinds, just be nice about it!

Sorry this took so long to post, I've struggled with writing it a lot so I hope you like the outcome. Enjoy.

* * *

 **Chapter Sixteen**

"Now, remember, I have your talking notes in your upper breast pocket-"

"Don't slouch-"

"Smile to the reporters-"

"-but don't smile too much, remember they are beneath you-"

"-but don't make that obvious, you don't want to come off-"

"-as a dick?"

"Exactly. Also, speak clearly and concisely-"

"Yes, we don't want the reporters to take anything you say and twist it-"

"Just read from your notes and you'll be fine-"

"Oh! Don't let your emotions get away from you-"

Harry squeezed his eyes shut and gulped down air as the woman of the Manor proceeded to 'prep' him for the event and his interview. His nerves had been frazzled since he woke up this morning with a huge anxious knot twisting in his gut. He really didn't want to go. He didn't want to deal with reporters.

"Not that I care or anything," Theo drawled over the nonstop flow of advice. "But I doubt Mr. Savior will even make it to the Ceremony if you witches don't step back and let him breath."

At this the women paused and looked at Harry who was developing a small shine of sweat along his forehead and his breaths coming faster and faster. Daphne and Tracey stayed beside him to help him through while the other women wisely stepped away, focusing their attentions on Hermione and making slight adjustments to her dress. The residents were all in the floo room of the Manor and it was five minutes before Harry and Hermione were required to leave. Theo, Blaise, Draco and Gregory were comfortably sprawled across the few couches in the room watching Harry and Hermione suffer under the critical glares of the Slytherin women.

"There, you're going to be fine. It's not your first time dealing with the press but at least this time you are prepared," Tracey soothed as Harry regained his breathing and he gave a jerky nod.

"And if you're not fine, just remember, you now own almost everything so you can always force them not to publish anything unsavory about you," Blaise called out.

"While that is true," Daphne conceded, "try to not make that be the case." Her blue eyes were unwavering as she stared at Harry inspecting him to make sure his appearance was in order and that he was recovering from his slight episode. Satisfied she stepped back to join the others and Hermione stepped forward as she was required to attend as well.

Harry was dressed in dark emerald robes that Pansy and Astoria claimed was the perfect balance of screaming wealth but also remaining dignified and humble. Astoria also chimed in that it went great with his eyes. At the time Harry had merely rolled his and just went with whatever the two witches had agreed upon. Beside him Hermione was dressed in fashionable witches robes of a soft lilac that while conservative and appropriate for the occasion hugged her curves to be only slightly modern and fun. At least that was how Pansy had described it to him after she and Astoria had helped Hermione select said robes. Again Harry had just shrugged and gave a noncommittal grunt. He couldn't care less.

"Ready 'Mione?" he asked glancing at his best friend. She gave a resigned sigh and nod and reached out to grab his hand. He knew it was more for comfort and solidarity than anything else and he returned her nod with a grim one of his own. "Let's get this over with then."

Another nod from his best friend and with a deep breath Harry walked towards the fireplace, dragging her with him. The fireplace was large enough for them both two stand at full height and with only a few inches of space on either side of them. Harry glanced at the room of Slytherins and they all stared back with equal expressions of indifference and boredom. But Tracey and Daphne at least gave him small nods of encouragement.

Taking another deep breath and fighting back the anxiety in his stomach, Harry grabbed a fistful of floo powder and dropped it in the fireplace, calling out "Ministry of Magic, Ministers' Office."

And like that the green flames enveloped them both rushing them away from the Manor. Stumbling out of the new fireplace, choking on some of the ash that had stirred up from their landing, Harry cursed his ability to never manager a decent landing. Hermione swiftly stepped away from the fireplace and dropped his hand as she went to greet Kingsley who was standing up from his desk at the sound of the floo activating.

"Harry! Hermione! So glad you could make it. Really it means so much to me that you could attend."

"Of course, Kingsley. Wouldn't dream of missing it," Harry replied, brushing the soot from his robes as he walked forward and shook the mans' hand. Kinglsey was dressed in the ceremonial robes of a Minister and he looked every inch the part. Intimidating, awe-inspiring, powerful, inspirational, Harry couldn't help but feel proud of his friend. "And I want to thank you for allowing me to speak afterwards to address the press on certain matters."

"Yes, I was surprised at your request and what with the Prophet spinning more rumors, I must say I'm curious about what you have to say."

"Honestly, I had hoped to not speak on the matter until later this summer but it seems my hands are being forced. I had wanted to speak with you privately about it. Well, I wanted to speak with a couple people before I made everything public but I guess this will save me from constant repetition."

"Well, I'm definitely intrigued. But you have my support Harry, know that," Kingsley said, clapping a hand on his shoulder and giving him a knowing look. Harry nodded and felt hope swell within him. It meant a lot for the older man to have such faith in him.

"Thank you, it means a lot."

Hermione gave a slight cough, breaking up their moment with a small quirk of her lips. "Yes, your support is appreciated. But this moment is about our support for you, right now."

"Always the wise one, Hermione, yes in deed. And we should be expected down now," Kingsley agreed glancing at the clock on his desk. "Come now, I'm fairly certain the other Order members and your DA have already gathered in the ballroom. It was decided that everyone should already be there before we unleash the reporters."

Harry merely gave a nod and followed the man and Hermione out of the office and through a few short hallways before Kingsley came to an elaborately designed double door and swung it open. Harry and Hermione stopped behind him taking in the sight. The ballroom was larger than the one he had in his Manor with tables setup lining the walls. The middle of the room was separated by a thin red carpet leading from the entrance to the stage at the far end of the room that held a podium and a few extra chairs. The room was already filled with people that Harry recognized, at least for the most part he recognized them. Some were completely foreign to him. He didn't bother staring at them though, instead his gaze flitted across the faces that brought him peace and happiness. The Weasleys' all stood proudly though the sadness of losing one of their own was clearly etched on their faces. Actually, there wasn't a face in the crowd that didn't hold the signs of loss or sadness, but there were some that hid it better than others. There was a moment of silence before the quiet chatter started up again and Kingsley strode forth to greet his companions and honored guests while Hermione and Harry went to greet their friends.

"Oh Harry dear, don't you look sharp. And you Hermione, just stunning," Mrs. Weasley gushed engulfing them both in a hug.

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley, and you as well," Harry replied, breathing in her familiar scent of The Burrows' kitchen.

"Oh, hush now," the woman said her face turning a faint red at his compliment before turning her attentions to some of other older residents who had wandered over.

"Ron, Ginny," Harry greeted the younger Weasleys.

"Harry," Ron greeted giving him a one-sided hug. "How ya been?"

"Eh, each day is different."

"Heard you were holding a press conference after this, is it true Harry?" Harry turned to see Neville walking over with Luna and a few other DA members in his wake.

"Neville! It's good to see you. And you Luna," Harry said honestly as he gave them both a hug. "Seamus, Dean, everyone." He said to the small group that had gathered.

"You're avoiding the question Harry," Luna said pleasantly. "Does it have something to do with your new relationship status?"

Harry fought to roll his eyes. "I'm not dating Astoria," he sighed wearily. He felt like he would be saying that a lot today.

"Didn't think you were, mate," Seamus joked.

"Besides, we all know you could do far better than a little snake," Cho Chang added.

"Yeah, everyone knows the Prophet just likes grasping at straws," Justin Finch-Finchley agreed.

"Yes, well I'm hoping to see that changing soon," Harry said as a smirk worked its way to his face. "And Cho, don't call her that. That kind of talk is what started this whole mess in the first place." Cho seemed surprised and her cheeks turned pink at his words and she cast her eyes away.

"What makes you say that?" Dean asked curiously, stepping back from giving Hermione a hug. "How can you change the Prophet?" he clarified, obviously attempting to steer the conversation onto safer ground.

"You'll find out at the press conference. But I just want to say that, I had no intentions of going public with my news until much later in the summer. And that I had wanted to speak with all of you privately before I talked to the press, but with recent events it doesn't seem like I can."

"You're being rather mysterious, Harry," Luna said calmly.

"I know. I'm sorry about that. I just don't want to have to repeat myself multiple times today with this story. But you're all welcome to my new place if you ever feel like it."

"Oh you have a new place, Harry?" Padma asked curiously from her place next to Hannah Abbott who clung to Neville's arm. Harry didn't recall the girl ever being known as clingy so he wondered what the story was with her.

It was still a surprise when Harry looked at the woman, even after all the funerals and after the battle. Her face was scarred, horribly so. Some were thin and white and old, others were still healing. The newer scars looked like they were made by claws the others were probably old curses from her year at Hogwarts. The scars stretched down her neck and disappeared under her dress and his heart always twinged for her.

"Yeah, Ginny mentioned you weren't at the Burrow anymore," Ernie said moving closer to the small group, his arm wrapped comfortably and firmly around Ginny's waist. "You either Hermione," he added, nodding to the bushy haired woman.

Hermione just gave a short nod and hugged her arms closer to her, before lifting her head and replying softly, "Yes, Harry offered me a place to stay."

"Yeah, came into some property…." Harry replied, which received a snort from Ron and an eyeroll from Ginny and Hermione.

"That's one way to say it," Ron muttered. Harry sent his best friend a glare before turning his attention back to his other friends and former roommates.

"Either way, good on you mate," Neville said pleasantly. "I'm still stuck with my gran," he sighed, before his eyes drifted away from the group and with a quick glance Harry saw said gran standing next to the drink table, vulture hat and red bag and everything.

"You're welcome at my place," Harry offered. He immediately liked the idea even if it was a spur of the moment offer.

"Really?"

"No, you don't want to stay at his place, Neville. It's infested," Ron hissed. "A complete snake den it is."

"Ron," Harry growled.

Further commentary was cut off by the doors opening once more and a wave of people entering, cameras began flashing and the quiet murmur that had filled the ballroom was replaced by louder chatter and unintelligible questions. The small group of war hardened teenagers all took a few steps back from the incoming onslaught. And Harry saw them all stiffen and their postures harden, all drew their wands. Any normalcy that had attempted to fall on the friends evaporated.

It would be any minute now and the reporters would spot them. Three. Two. One. "Mr. Potter! Mr. Potter! Look it's Harry Potter!" A reporter called out.

"Mr. Potter!" The rush towards them was sickening and Harry felt himself grow hot and his knuckles went white around his wand.

"Is it true you're dating Astoria Greengrass?" "Where have you been?" "Is it true you've been practicing the Dark Arts?" "Are you under a love potion?" "Is it true you've been traveling the world on just your broom?"

Harry felt his mouth go dry and his mind short circuit. The flashing lights were glaring off of his glasses and blinding him. He stumbled backwards and tried to swallow. He had to respond. He had to say something. He was Harry Potter and he had defeated Voldemort, he should be able to handle some reporters.

"Um…." he tried to say but wasn't loud enough to stop the onslaught of reporters. Talk! Talk! His mind chanted but he couldn't think of what to say. He remembered vaguely that Daphne and Tracey had written him talking points but he couldn't remember where they said they had put them.

"I'm sure Harry will be happy to answer all your questions at the press conference after the ceremony," Luna said cheerfully, gaining a lull from the reporters. "It's obvious that the Nargles have infiltrated your thoughts at the moment causing you to forget about that though. This is after all the ceremony for our new Minister." Some of the reporters had the decency to look slightly ashamed before they started directing their questions to the rest of the group. Seizing upon the opportunity to question the original Dumbledore's Army.

"Mr. Longbottom, is it true you still have the Sword of Gryffindor?" "Miss Weasley are you really receiving offers to play professional Quidditch? Is it true that you crushed the Chosen Ones' heart for a Hufflepuff?" "Miss Granger have you really lost your ability to speak due to the horrors of the war?" "Mr. Weasley do you intend to continue your fight against the remaining Death Eaters? Are you still consumed by being a shadow of Mr. Potter?" "Miss Lovegood what happened in the dungeon?" "Mr. Thomas where did you go on the run? Is it true you befriended a goblin while in hiding?"

Harry could feel his temper rising as the questions continued, growing more and more insane and personal. He debated hexing the lot and storming away but he knew he couldn't do that. Why couldn't he? A voice whispered in his head. He knew many hexes that would do the job. No one would say that he hadn't earned the right for some peace. He could hex them and there would be silence. Blessed silence. His thoughts drifted to the Manor the silence that surrounded it.

He couldn't breath, the reporters were too close. Too many flashing lights. The questions thundered against his ears. His throat was dry and he couldn't swallow. He was too hot. This was too much. What had he been thinking? The images started to flood his mind with every flash of the camera a new image was pulled forth. The shouts of battle drowned out the questions of the reporters. A loud bang sounded causing Harry to jump and stop himself mid curse when he realized it had been Kingsley at the podium, calling the room to silence. The reporters moved away, closer to the front and Harry took a few shuddering breaths, but didn't put his wand away.

Glancing around him he saw his friends recovering themselves in much the same way. He doubted any had even managed to speak to the reporters all too shell shocked and sucked into memories. Harry didn't even hear the first part of Kingsleys' speech, the blood in his ears had been pounding too loudly to comprehend anything. Hermione had grabbed his hand at some point trying to reassure him and herself if he were to guess. And Seamus had silently directed them all to a table in the back so they could sit and avoid more of the crowds.

After Kingsley's acceptance speech a shriveled up old man came forward and said more words but his voice was like that of a textbook and Harry couldn't have paid attention if he wanted to. Bill Weasley said a few words in favor of Kingsley and in honor of those who had fallen after the cheering for the new Minister had quieted. And then Hermione, Ron and himself were called forward to stand on the stage and shake hands with Kingsley while more pictures were taken. They each gave their support of the Minister and how he would lead the Wizarding World to better days. Hermione even spoke which Harry was glad for.

If he thought about it, the day was going decently. He was numb to most of it and couldn't remember anything that had been said but given the circumstances he hadn't hexed any reporters and he hadn't lost his temper to drastically. He had come close a few times to some of the public that had tried asking him probing questions but he had been lucky enough to have been saved by one of his friends before he lost it completely.

"How are you though?" he asked Neville when they had received a small respite from the crowd. The group had ducked away from prying eyes by stepping out of the ballroom and going to one of the side rooms.

Neville shrugged. "Best as can be expected, I suppose. Been staying in my greenhouses mostly. Not really leaving them much."

Harry gave a small nod. He wasn't much different. It seemed everyone was avoiding the outside world at the moment.

"What about you Harry?" Romilda Vane asked, plopping herself on the arm of the chair Harry sat in. "It's like you've disappeared." She placed her hand gently on his forearm.

"Been busy, a lot has come up," he replied, fidgeting slightly at her intent gaze. She was pretty enough, curly black hair and dark eyes and an appealing figure, which was made obvious by the satin blue gown she had worn to the event. But Harry couldn't help but remember the time she had tried using a love potion on him in Sixth Year that had almost killed Ron.

"So if you really aren't seeing the little Greengrass, is there anyone you are seeing?" she questioned innocently.

"Um...er…." Harry hesitated glancing around but all he got was a sympathetic look from Neville and matching smirks from Seamus and Dean and an annoyed huff from Hermione. No one else seemed to be noticing. "No, I haven't really thought about it. Had a lot on my mind."

"Oh yes, of course, completely understandable. What with your big secret and all," she replied, leaning back a little to give him more space which he silently was grateful for.

"Yeah, my big secret."

"You know, if you ever want to just talk or maybe grab some coffee? I know the cutest little shop, no one would recognize us."

"Really? Sounds nice," Harry hedged. "But as you said I have a big secret and it looks about that time to reveal it." Quickly he stood up causing the woman to fall into the chair with a small squeak. The rest of the room residents all saw him stand and followed suit.

"Really, Harry, why all the secrecy?" Neville asked quietly as the group walked back into the ballroom, the crowd had barely diminished, everyone anxious to hear what he had to say.

"Yes, Harry, though secret due seem to follow you rather closely," Luna chimed in from his other side.

"Please, Neville, Luna, just trust me in this plan of mine. I didn't want all this secrecy and hype. But please, at least keep an open mind about what I'm about to say. Please, it would mean a lot if I had your support."

"Course, Harry. I'm here for you, mate," Neville replied with equal seriousness. His confusion was evident in his eyes but his loyalty overshown any doubts or uncertainty.

"Of course, Harry." Her blue eyes betraying nothing but innocent trust that Harry was glad hadn't been destroyed by the war. If Luna had stopped being Luna, Harry was certain that that would be one of the hardest hits of the war.

"Thanks, Neville. Thanks, Luna," he whispered back before the reporters ushered him through their thick throngs and he was practically pushed onto the stage just as Kingsley was finishing his introduction of him, which Harry hadn't realized was happening while he talked with Neville and Luna.

Suddenly, Harry was standing before the podium just like he had been a few hours ago, but now he stood there alone and facing the sea of reporters and people, all of their attentions trained on him. His heart started pounding fiercely and to distract his hands from grabbing his wand shoved up his sleeve, his fingers fumbled with his pocket to grab the notes that Daphne and Tracey had given him. He wondered if those at the Manor would be bothering to tune into the radio that was recording the days' events for the rest of the Wizarding World that couldn't attend.

The words in front of him swam as he held them on the podium. This was it. He was about to tell the world everything that had happened. His entire Second Chance plan. Drawing the book out of his other pocket he placed it with a resounding thud on the podium, the crowd hushed as they stared at the thick book.

Harry closed his eyes momentarily, summoning his Gryffindor courage and pulling upon the small things that he had gathered from his new Slytherin housemates. "Hello," he began, his voice ringing clearly throughout the ballroom and the crowd hushed. His eyes sought those of his friends but the glare from the lights and the cameras were making it impossible. Taking another deep breath he continued. "Many of you are wondering why I called this conference today. And there are many rumors being spread, all of which I plan to clear up today. However, if you can please hold all questions until I have finished my explanation that will be appreciated." Harry swallowed deeply as he glanced down at his notes.

"Allow me to start at the beginning. About this time last week, I was called to Gringotts, while there I was informed of my Right of Conquest. Turns out, that every person who swore allegiance to Voldemort," the sudden intake of breath from the crowd gave him pause before he forced himself to continue by saying that that would be a mission for another day. "Every person who swore allegiance, unknowingly gave over all control of their properties and their accounts. This book is a record of every property and account of all the families who swore their allegiance. And when I defeated Voldemort, Right of Conquest came into play, and I became owner of all that had been owned indirectly by Voldemort and directly by his followers." Harry paused as the gasps and the shouts arose at this news. The Chosen One waited a few more minutes before clearing his throat and calling the room to silence once again. "In addition to my new found properties and accounts I have gained ownership of ….some…..people…." he forced his voice not to waver at this announcement. "These people were donated to Voldemort by will of their parents, and now I have become their life owner."

Glancing at the notes and saw that Tracey and Daphne had instructed him to read their names out to the public and to then describe his plan. One of them had written a note to say that by their names being mentioned now it would save answering additional questions later and would clarify why Astoria had been with him. "The people who have lost ownership of their own lives and in return lost their free will and choices, some are now deceased and some now reside in Azkaban. But the ones who still remain are:Tracey Davis, Gregory Goyle, Astoria Greengrass, Daphne Greengrass, Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson, and Blaise Zabini." The murmurings increased and the shouts were starting up again. Harry shifted uncomfortably as he attempted to gain the rooms attentions once again. There was a high pierced whistle that sounded and if Harry had to guess he would say it had been Luna but he was still blinded by the lights. Nonetheless it did the trick and the crowd fell silent once again.

"Now, I can only imagine what you are all thinking at this news. But as you all know I can't stand the thought of owning a life, but I am unable to simply free them. So these eight and myself have reached an agreement. They are to reside with me in one of my residences that I came upon of my own inheritance and not through the monster. They are to live there for five years and in that time they are to create a business or charity that will be benefitting to the wizarding world. And if they do so, then in five years they can be freed and regain ownership of their accounts and properties."

There was a moment of silence and then an uproar. Harry had anticipated a lot of reactions, but he hadn't thought that the reaction would be so….loud. He couldn't hear a word anyone was saying but the shouts continued to rise and the reporters cameras clicked even faster. "Please!" Harry shouted. "Please, be quiet! Let me finish!" He demanded, his temper rising quickly. Finally having enough, he raised his wand and let out red sparks, this got the crowd's attention and the rioting ceased. Leaping at the momentary silence, Harry pressed forward knowing that he was going completely off-script but he didn't care. He had to make these people see.

"Listen, I know many of you do not think kindly on the people I have named but that doesn't mean they don't deserve a second chance. They were _owned_ by a monster, can any of you say the same? How can you judge them if you haven't lived through what they did? Yes, we all faced horrors. We have all faced terrible things and lost many, many good people. I am not denying that. But don't forget that they fought and lost people too. How many of you did things that you regret in the name of the war? Why do you think they are any different? Because they are Slytherins? Because of who their parents are?" Harry took a deep breath to try to reign back in his temper, he had been close to shouting at the end but he knew that wouldn't accomplish anything. Taking another deep breath Harry continued. "Today, we just welcomed our new Minister and with that we stood by the chance of a new wizarding world. A Wizarding World full of acceptance and progress. The first war started due to prejudice and hatred and the second one started just the same. If we do not learn from our past and move on from childhood rivalries and ancient prejudices then we are no better than when we started. This is our chance to make things better and I for one am going to take that chance. And I suppose this is as good a time as any to mention that due to my new acquirings I now control the vast majority of the Wizengamot and I plan on using that to enact some new laws and disbanding ancient ones that are completely backwards and only hindering our progress. This is a time for second chances and this is a time for a better Wizarding World, this is what we fought for and this is what so many good people gave their lives for. A more open minded Wizarding World. Th-thank you." He ended, his breathing was heavy after his rant and he felt sweaty from the passion he had put into his words. He had gone completely off book and he could only imagine the hail storm that was about to rain down. He gulped and stepped back from the podium, his gut was twisting as he waited for the noise again.

And the noise came. The noise crashed down like a thunderclap and he half expected to be rushed upon. The reporters did move forward as well as angry members of the crowd all coming to scream at him that what he was doing was a mistake. And that the new world didn't need people like those Slytherins. "Mr. Potter are you under a spell?" "Those Death Eaters don't deserve second chances!" "Mr. Potter do you really forgive Death Eaters of their crimes?" "My son is dead because of those monsters!" "Mr. Potter is this your attempt at becoming the new Dark Lord?" "Mr. Potter-" "Mr. Potter-"

"Alight, you vultures, leave the man alone. He's said his piece and that's it. Nothing more and nothing less," Ron's voice broke through the crowd as he began shoving the reporters away.

"Yes, you have your story now scram," Neville's voice joined in and soon the reporters and the crowd was dispersing. Harry breathed deeply, his back had been pressed against the wall and his wand had been drawn. His face pale and sweating as the mob had pressed forward. "Merlin, Harry, you gave us quite a turn," Neville said once they were alone. "Couldn't have put all that in a letter I suppose?"

"I see why you were so secretive before Harry," Luna's voice drifted over as she, Hermione, Hannah, Romilda, Seamus, Dean, Justin, and Cho joined them. The Weasleys also stopped by but only to give him a quick hug before departing as well. Only Ron stayed behind, Ginny left with her parents.

"Yeah, you've had quite the week," Dean replied though his face looked grim. "So you're really giving that lot a second chance, eh? Really living with them?"

Harry nodded, his voice returning. "Yeah. Hermione is too now and Draco's mother. I've extended the offer to Andromeda and Teddy too. Along with creating a business or some such I'm using them to help me with all of this political stuff. Figured they knew the ropes better than anyone."

"So do we have them to thank for your new wardrobe?" Parvati asked stepping up with her sister and joining the group.

"Yeah," Harry said glancing down at his emerald robes. "Um...Pansy and Astoria and Blaise took me shopping the other day, when that picture in the paper was taken. We were apparating back to the Manor. They even took me muggle shopping. They really aren't as bad as they were in school. Ok...well some are just as bad but they are trying to improve," Harry insisted.

"Take your word for it," Seamus muttered, his arms crossed and a frown etched onto his face. "Look Harry, I doubted you once before and it made me a complete ass later. But that lot? Shit mate, I don't know if I can do it this time," he sighed. "Good luck though with everything." Seamus backed away with Dean giving him a resigned shrug and following after the Irishman. Harry sighed as he watched his former roommates exit the ballroom. Most of the other ballroom occupants were leaving as well, with only a few groups around the room huddled together and talking amongst themselves, every so often the groups would glance at him and Harry knew they were talking about him.

"So you really went on the rampage up there," Cho said, eyeing him carefully.

"You didn't really set those new Dark Lord rumors to rest, you know?" Justin remarked.

Harry groaned and dragged a hand across his face. "Merlin, was I really that bad?"

"No, not bad at all. Just your average bloke claiming that you now have control of the vast majority of the wizarding governing body and control multiple vaults and properties, spouting the need for change. Not power hungry sounding at all," Padma quipped.

"Well, at least the good news is I have control of the Prophet now. I just need to have a talk with Mr. Cuffe and I should be ok in the press."

"Oh, yeah no big deal," Neville snickered.

"So you guys are all OK with this? What I'm doing?"

"Well, no not really," Cho began. "I can't see how you can just forgive them after everything they've done. But I know your intentions are good and so I support that."

"Have to agree with Cho, you're bonkers for giving those snakes a second chance, but who am I to go against the most powerful man in Wizarding Britain?" Justin questioned before he and Cho departed the group and left.

"And what about you all?" Harry asked, turning to Neville, Hannah, Luna, Padma, Parvati, and Romilda.

"How about we grab that coffee and I can tell you all about what I think of your idea," Romilda replied before giving him a wink and turning to leave.

"Er...right…" Harry replied before turning back to the others.

"I don't know Harry. So much has happened. There is just so much between us and them," Parvati began.

"I know but that's why I'm doing this. I'm trying to fix things before they become worse and we get another war."

"I know you're trying. But I'm going to need more time before I can try," the woman replied with a sad smile. "Good luck though." She stepped away as well but her sister didn't.

"I'm not saying I agree with this idea of yours emotionally but logically I can see where you are coming from and why you are doing it. So I suppose I support you in this," Padma declared.

"I'm with you Harry," Neville announced. "I trust in what you are doing and I think our parents would be proud of what you are trying to do." Hannah gave a small nod as well and gripped Neville's arm tighter.

"I quite like this idea of yours," Luna responded. "Can I come and visit?"

Harry snorted at that. "Of course you can. All of you can come and visit. I would really like it if you would. Actually I still have a couple rooms left if you want them. I'm kinda viewing this Manor as more of a rehabilitation place and a place to relax and regroup."

"That sounds nice," Luna commented with a pleasant smile.

"Yeah, plus I could do with a few friendly faces around the place," Harry joked.

"Well, you already know my answer, mate. Anyway, I've gotta be going. Mum will be getting worried and you know how that is," Ron said with a sad, twisted smile.

"Yeah, bye, Ron. Tell your mum we'll stop by sometime this week."

"Yeah, Sunday dinners are going to become mandatory too, if you don't show your face around more."

Ron gave a wave and turned away, shaking hands with a few of the remaining huddled groups as he passed. Harry sighed as he saw his best friend walking away. Would it ever be the same between them again?

"Harry, are you serious about us living there?" Neville asked hesitantly.

"Yes, very!" Harry couldn't believe that his friends were actually considering this.

"OK," Luna stated.

"What?"

"I'll live with you," she said simply, as if she decided to move out everyday. "Father won't like it much but he can visit, can't he?"

"Of course," Harry gasped, glancing at Hermione who gave him a twitched smile.

"I wouldn't mind it either. I need to get out of the house," Padma sighed, looking at her hands as they fidgeted with her long sleeves that were covering more scars.

"Well you are definitely welcome," he insisted. "You can come today or later this week."

"I'll go with you today to see the place and then go back tonight to say goodbye to Father and pack my things," Luna decided.

"Yes, I'll do the same," Padma agreed.

Harry glanced at Neville and Hannah who seemed to be having a silent conversation off to the side. Neville caught Harry's glance and after gently taking Hannahs hand off his arm, he gestured for Harry to step away with him.

"Well? I have a greenhouse," Harry tempted and Neville snorted.

"I'd like to. It will be hard to live with Malfoy and the lot but I think it is what will be best. Gran is becoming even more oppressive and I think a fresh start is just what Hannah needs. I just have one request."

"Sure, anything."

"Can we share a room? I'm not saying that to sound pervy or any of that. But Hannah needs it. The stuff that those Carrows did to her, well, she can't be alone and I can't leave her for the night."

Harry glanced at Hannah and saw her lost looking eyes as she jumped at the smallest noises and her hands shook. "Yeah, I think I can work something out. Actually, I might even be able to manage a little house in the back. Well, currently it's a shed but I think some magic can make it a small house."

"Oh, Harry, that would be great. I really think this could help her."

"Of course, I'm happy to help." The gratitude and hope that shone in Neville's eyes was thanks enough as he turned to go back to Hannah and whispered gently in her ears explaining the situation. Hannah blinked in surprise and her nervous eyes turned to him and glimmered with a thanks that she couldn't speak. Harry just gave her a nod and turned to the others. "Well, you guys good to go?" They all nodded but they were stopped from leaving by Kingsley.

"Uh, Harry, a word please?" Nodding and dread pooling in his stomach once more, Harry stepped aside to speak with the Minister. "Quite the announcement you made."

"Yeah...I had intended on talking to you first about it privately but with the paper and the photo it was decided that I just come out with it all at once."

"Things are never dull with you are they, Harry?" the Minister questioned and Harry gave a shrug. "Nonetheless, I look forward to seeing what this project of yours unfolds and these new laws that you intend to put forth. Let's have a meeting and you can run them by me. See if I can provide any extra ideas."

"I'd like that very much, sir."

"Great. Now, I'll leave you to your friends. And Harry, your parents would be proud." The man then turned and exited the ballroom through the backdoor. The pride that swelled within him was engulfing him as he turned to face his friends and new housemates.

"Well, let's be off. We'll be able to get you a tour before dinner."

Nearing the edge of the Ministry building, Hermione cast disillusionment charms on the group to avoid reporters and then they made their way past the anti-apparition wards. Harry held out his arm for Neville and Hannah to grab onto and Hermione did the same for Padma and Luna. Though it took a moment due to the charm still being in place. Once everyone was secure, Harry and Hermione twisted on the spot and the six disapparated to the Manor.

Landing on the edge of the property line, Harry and Hermione lead their troup through the gate and past the front gardens and up to the front door. The four newcomers were silent the entire time, all with their mouths open in awe. Before opening the front door, Harry turned to the group.

"Quite the place you have here, Harry," Padma gasped.

"Thanks, it's the Peverell Manor, one of the few properties I inherited on my own. Now, before we go through these doors I have to go through the rules of the house. All prejudices are dropped at the door. I want known of it in my house because it is just toxic and not needed for what I'm trying to do here. This goes for anyone who steps foot in this house, guests or visitors. Deal?" The four all nodded their acceptance and Harry turned to open the doors.

Striding through the front doors, Harry breathed in the now familiar scent of his home. Stopping at the lobby he saw the rest of the Manor residents occupying the couches and chairs. "Could you have sounded anything more like a power hungry dictator in the making?" Draco drawled when Harry stepped into the room.

"Oh so you heard that did you?"

"Pretty much through all our advice out the window," Pansy huffed.

"Did you even look at the notes we left you?" Tracey sighed.

"Yeah, I know, I know. I got a little carried away." More conversation on the matter was halted as the rest of Harry's group entered the lobby. "Oh and on that note. Let me introduce you to our new residents."


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Everything is J.K. Rowlings. I only claim the plot. Everything else is hers, all the characters and the magic, all of it. Please let me know what you think though, I encourage feedback of all kinds, just be nice about it!

When I first started this story I planned on posting once a week. But now with life I don't seem to be able to keep up with that. So now, I'm just going to post whenever I finish a chapter and just hope too much time doesn't pass between the postings. Anyway, so I'm pretty close to having almost everyone's business finalized but I am still curious about any suggestions you all might have.

Well, were is another chapter for you. I feel like it might be kinda scattered but I felt I really had to give you guys something. So hope you enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter Seventeen**

The early morning sunlight was peeking through his curtains and Harry groaned. He didn't want to deal with the day. His head was pounding and his throat felt like a desert. Grumbling and cursing to himself, he flopped over to his nightstand and fumbled with the drawer to grab his hangover potion. Yesterday was a blur of flashing lights, shouted questions, and crowds. The alcohol had called to him all day and he had barely survived until dinner where he drank more wine than he typically did. And that carried him just until the lights went out around the house and he crept back down to the kitchens. It had become an unspoken rule between Harry, Draco and Tracey that they would start drinking when they all got there which was usually the same time around midnight. But not last night. Harry had started far earlier and could barely stand by the time the other two got there. His memory wasn't great from last night but he vaguely remembered the looks the two of them had exchanged.

"Master! Master! Breakfast is happening soon," Zabkeys high pitched voice was like a knife straight to his head as the potion took a moment before kicking in. Distractedly he wondered where the elves got his potions. _Did they buy them or make them themselves?_

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Harry sighed into his pillow. He really didn't want to face people today. He wanted to hide in his room. He knew that the Slytherins would be insistent upon 'damage control' of his announcements yesterday. He knew he had gotten a little heated but he didn't think he had ruined things so terribly, not so to the posh snakes. To them it was like he had just declared himself the King of Wizarding Britain. And then he knew the letters would start coming in and he didn't want to deal with reading through them all. Then his guests would be officially moving in as well as construction starting up.

When he had suggested renovating a shed into a cottage for Neville and Hannah his elves had then informed him that he already had two small properties already. Staff of bygone ages had once lived in them and while they did need a good dusting would be perfectly suitable to live in by tomorrow. Both of them. Harry planned on checking out both of those small houses today in addition to scoping out his land a little more in depth. He had flown over it last week while angry but that was all he had done in terms of seeing his property.

Theo had then asked a request of transforming the ballroom into a dueling room. This had taken Harry completely by surprise last night at dinner but enjoyed the idea. He had no intentions of using the ballroom and so thought a dueling room would be beneficial. Then Draco and Blaise had brought up a Quidditch pitch since construction and remodeling was already going to be underway why not add that to the list? This was something Harry jumped on wholeheartedly. And he was pretty sure that when he had instructed his elves on the new changes happening and the new guests they had been about to burst from excitement, assuring him that everything would be taken care of and the cottages would be done tomorrow, the dueling room would be finished no later than the end of the week and the Quidditch pitch by the beginning of next week.

Grasping onto those positives and forcing the rest of his thoughts aside, Harry dragged himself out of bed and pulled on some comfortable clothes before heading downstairs. Luna and Padma would be arriving around lunch with their things and Neville and Hannah tomorrow. So for breakfast it was just the original bunch plus Narcissa and Hermione. Grabbing some toast, bacon, and a scoop of eggs to make his plate look full, Harry poured himself some coffee and drained it almost immediately.

There was silence as everyone else began their attempts at eating, the facade of normality becoming a routine for those at the table, at least until the first cups of coffee and tea had been drank and then the chatter would start. This time the silence reigned until the mail was brought. The stacks of mail were so overwhelming, Harry could hardly see Jodkey carrying them. The color drained from his face as he saw the little elf piled the letters in front of him and went to retrive more. He had been expecting the publics' outcry but this was a little excessive.

"Oh Merlin," he sighed, his gaze drifting over the top letters. Hermione, Daphne, Astoria and Theo glanced at them all as well since the pile extended to their seats too.

"Don't touch them," Blaise cautioned, eyeing the one or two envelopes that had slid in front of him after the latest dump of letters from Jodkey.

"Well what are we supposed to do with them?" Harry snapped.

"We just have to test them for hexes first, then we sort them," Tracey explained.

"Hexes?" Harry breathed, he had clung to the naive hope that people would just send Howlers and that his Savior status might have saved him for the most extreme reactions, but deep down he knew that wouldn't be the case. "Anyone know how to test them?"

"Of course," Narcissa stated as though it was obvious and she had known it since birth. Drawing her wand, the woman hovered her hand over the letters silently. About a fifth of them did start to glow red and Theo levitated them out of the stack onto the ground in the corner where Hermione sent a silent incineration spell at the small stack. The table was silent as they stared at the smoldering pile of hexed envelopes.

"Great, now that that is settled, we can sort the letters. What kinda stacks do we want to have?" Astoria asked, looking rather eager about the task ahead.

"Why don't we save that for after breakfast?" Daphne asked, laying a hand on her sisters forearm.

"Why bother? It's not like we are actually eating anything?" Pansy muttered, her fork scattering her small portion of eggs even farther across her plate. Her toast had been coated in jam and had been half eaten and her bowl of fruit had been emptied. But Harry knew the witch was right. His own meal had been grazed upon, the bacon nibbled and his eggs sampled. Inwardly, Harry did feel bad about wasting the food every meal and Kilky did work so hard.

Harry merely shrugged at her comment and called upon Jodkey to clear the table. The elf did so with a simple snap of its fingers and a sad look in its eyes but didn't comment on the request. "Right so, sorting these…" he began.

"Oh! We can do people you know, people from school, and people who are nobodies," Astoria said, leaning across the table and grabbing a letter for each hand and already tossing them in seemingly random directions. "Do you know a Harold Jenkins?" A shake of Harry's head and the letter was sent to the far end of the table. "Well are you lot going to help me or not?" The table jumped to work at that and within ten minutes the letters were in three piles.

"Right, so now what?" Blaise asked gazing disdainfully at the three piles.

"We read them," Astoria shrugged.

"But Potter doesn't like us reading his mail," Pansy sneered.

"Just read the ones from the people I don't know, then it's not even really my mail," Harry growled back. The witch huffed but brought the pile from unknowns. Blaise and Greg joined her on that pile. Draco, Astoria and Theo worked on the one's from school, while Harry, Daphne, and Hermione worked on the ones from people he actually knew. Narcissa departed the group claiming that she would be returning to the Manor to pick up any last minute items.

The room fell into a quiet hum of whispered discussions between the three groups. Harry was unsurprised to see letters from Kingsley requesting a meeting with him, as the man had approached him the day before. But there was also a note requesting he bring the book as well as that might help weed out the hidden Death Eaters. This went into the pile of 'reply immediately'. As did McGonagall's with information on the reconstruction and a request of a private meeting with him. Andromeda had also sent him a letter saying she would be stopping by that afternoon. The 'reply in time' pile was filled with letters from his old DA buddies requesting to grab a meal so he could go over what he was thinking and for them to convince him that he was crazy.

"Any news from the school pile?" Daphne asked after their pile had been dealt with.

"Nothing interesting, most just ranting about how idiotic he is," Draco replied, tossing a letter into an increasingly large pile next to him.

"Some are even claiming that we imperiused you," Theo commented with disinterest.

"Nothing positive?" Daphne inqueried.

"Some," Astoria said her voice pitching unconvincingly. "Well, more like a few….well a couple….really," she said sighing and looking at the four letters next to her.

"More than I expected anyway," Harry muttered, running a hand through his hair.

"And then of course there are the ones' from a Miss Romilda Vane, she is rather insistent you join her for 'that coffee you two talked about'," Astoria quoted looking at three letters near her elbow.

Harry groaned and put his head in his hands. From beside him Hermione gave a disapproving annoyed huff.

"I didn't agree to anything!" he cried out. To which she merely raised a disbelieving eyebrow. "She was ganging up on me at the thing yesterday, kept touching my arm talking about some coffee shop she knew about, and then after the speech she said she'd tell me what she thought of this idea over coffee." He glanced about the table and saw either amusement or disinterest.

"Well, you have to respond to her or she might get a little drastic. You remember Sixth Year," his best friend commented quietly.

"What happened in Sixth Year?" Tracey asked curiously looking between the two Gryffindors.

"She tried slipping me a love potion to get me to ask her to Slughorn's Christmas Party but Hermione heard them talking about it in the girls bathroom and warned me about it and I hid the chocolates until Ron found them in March and thought they were his birthday present. It wasn't pretty. It lead to him drinking some of the poisoned mead that Slughorn had." The table was silent processing this and Draco averted his eyes at Harry's pointed look.

"So rejection but nicely," Daphne determined.

"You don't have much more support from these nobodies either," Blaise added moving back to the original topic. "Though this stack is all from reporters," he added, gesturing towards a decently sized third stack that group had created.

"Right well, get rid of the negatives, let's focus on the positives. Draco, Theo, Daphne, if you could come with me to respond to these," he said waving the 'reply immediately' letters in his hand as he stood up from the table, "that'd be great. And Tracey, can you help Daphne organize the press responses and schedule all that?"

"Of course," the woman replied and Daphne conceded with a nod of her own before departing the room. "Wait, what else is happening today?" Tracey asked before he left the room.

"Um...I plan on checking out the supposed cottages on this property and see how they are being prepared for Neville and Hannah, maybe check out more of the grounds. And starting to draft up the laws I plan on changing. Andromeda and Teddy should be here this afternoon for a visit. But that's it really," he shrugged, the rest of the residents were silently departing to go about their own activities, whatever that was. For once it was an event free day and Harry wasn't sure he was looking forward to having to work through paperwork without distraction.

"Could Greg and I talk with you sometime today?"

"Er...sure?"

"Great!" the strawberry blonde woman chirped before leaving the room. Harry stood in the now empty room and he shifted nervously. Breakfast had gone better than planned but he already felt the exhaustion of dealing with the public responses and knowing what lay ahead.

Dragging his feet to his office he opened the door to see Draco, Theo and Daphne already there, in the same positions as they had been in only days previously. "Right, so Kingsley first and then Professor McGonagall. And then we will deal with the press letters." He made copies of the two letters and sent them to the Slytherins who scanned the letters and began sketching out their versions of the letters before the debates began. While the Slytherins wrote drafts, Harry penned a quick acceptance letter to Andromeda's question of stopping by later that day.

Almost two hours later it was settled. Tracey joined the group towards the end to help plan out when interviews would take place with Daphne while Draco and Theo wrote the responses. Daphne had even conjured a large calendar to hang on one of Harry's walls, dates and appointments being marked already.

Seeing her add the calendar had Harry glancing around the small office and seeing the decidedly boring walls. There was bookshelves and knickknacks on the shelves but there wasn't anything colorful. If he was to spend hours upon hours in this room he wanted something interesting to look at while he did so. Pulling forth a piece of parchment that he had labeled for the renovations he added 'decorate office' underneath the 'build dueling room'.

Draco and Theo slipped out of the room quickly after the letter writing had finished, Tracey did as well saying she and Greg would meet with him soon, but Daphne stayed and glanced at his list. "Pansy could help you with that, you know."

"I'd rather not allow Pansy access to my things again," he retorted.

The blonde rolled her eyes and replied, "She is the best at decorating though."

"I'm sure I can find someone else. Dean's could with art and so is Luna. I could get them to give me some art to hang up."

"Whatever, but you have to give her a chance if you want to make any headway. Ah ah, I know you gave her a chance already," she pushed through his protests with a hand raised. "But Pansy usually needs a couple chances. And she did help you with your wardrobe." Harry shot her a scathing look but she pressed on. "I'm just saying. She is someone you want on your side. You advised us to try with Hermione and I'm advising you to try more with Pansy. If you get her, you'll have a better chance with the others."

"But I've got you," Harry smirked, before he flushed red at the possible implications. "I mean you, your sister and Tracey. You all seem to be on my side."

"Yes, I suppose you could claim that," she replied with a cock of her head as she eyed him critically. The response was less reassuring than Harry had hoped but at least she didn't dwell on his embarrassing comment. "But Pansy will be the key to swinging the boys. Draco and Blaise especially. Theo will be more easily swayed if he can see your intentions are true. And by swaying the others you have a better chance of doing so. Greg...well before he would have done whatever Draco told him but he has been more withdrawn since...well I would suggest working him slowly," she amended.

"Why are you telling me all this?"

"Well in your words, you would say it is because I'm on your side. But in my words, it is because I am tired. I'm tired of bickering and tensions and this is the quickest way to move forward. This is the quickest way to peace in this house. And if we are to be stuck here for five years than peace is the only way to survive that."

Her answer hadn't been expected but it made sense, Harry sighed and slouched backwards in his chair. "I'm assuming that's the motivations for Tracey and Astoria as well?"

"More or less, I suppose. Though they might have more innocent inclinations as well. You'll find they are rather forgiving and trusting individuals, especially for Slytherins."

Harry stared at Daphne for a moment, processing what she said. Her advice to bring Pansy over was wise but Harry dreaded the thought and his whole instinct fought the notion. "So you think by allowing Pansy to decorate my office will win her over."

"Merlin, no," Daphne scoffed. "But it is a step. One of many that will need to be taken. But if she sees' you are attempting I can convince her to be more...receptive."

"Oh, can you?"

"It is a skill of mine."

"Hmm...any other skills you're willing to share?"

"Not at the moment," she replied, her face unreadable. Harry gazed at her, becoming more confused by this witch. Just when he thought he was beginning to understand her, she would leave him in the dust. He thought they were on their way to becoming more like friends, or amicable colleagues would be more exact, but then she would say things that would have him thinking she was just playing him to meet her ends.

"Right….well thanks for the advice, I'll think about talking to Pansy. But don't hold your breath."

"Course not, besides I've got other things to dwell upon." The blonde stood as if to leave.

"Like what your business is going to be?"

She froze at the door, and glanced back at him. "I'm narrowing it down. Don't you fret."

"Course not, I've got other things to dwell upon." Harry caught sight of her lips twitching before she turned and left the room.

Plunged into the silence of his room, Harry sighed, rubbing a hand across his face again and knocking his glasses off. _How had life gotten so unpredictable?_ Grabbing another piece of parchment he began another list of things to do. And for this one he added 'talk to Pansy about decorating' followed by 'figure out Daphne'. He snorted slightly looking at this list and placed it under the other one. Glancing at the clock on his desk he saw he had about an hour or so before lunch and figured now was the time to check out the cottages since his new guests would be arriving soon. Standing up from the desk, he was halfway across the room when a knock sounded on his door. Suppressing a sigh, he opened the door and saw Tracey and Greg standing there, both holding papers nervously.

"Come on in," he said, going to sit back at his desk.

"Thanks for this," Tracey said as she and Greg took their seats.

"So what is this all about?"

"It's about your deal, about us creating that business," she began. Interest immediately perked, Harry straightened and glanced between the two. "First we have to ask, is it still allowed if we partner up?"

"As in, you two working together on a business?"

"Yes."

"I mean I suppose so. I don't see anything against it. You both have to put in equal shares of the work for it though in order for it to count."

"Of course, of course," Tracey said with a dismissive wave. "Well, then we've been talking about this for the past couple days and it's a shared interest of ours. And looking at all those letters from our pile today really just emphasized the fact that this is needed."

"Wait, wait, what are you even talking about?"

"Oh sorry, so silly of me," Tracey chuckled.

"Children," Greg piped up. Harry blinked at the former bully. This was the second time he had heard the man speak in the past week. "We want to start an orphanage." Harry looked between the two of them.

"An orphanage?"

"Yes," Tracey insisted. "One specifically for magical children. There has never been one like it. Quite odd really. But anyway, the war has wrecked so many families and there are tons if not hundreds of children without families now. They need someone to take care of them and they need a place to be raised where they can still be connected to the magical world."

"OK, and what are all those papers?" he asked, looking at the stack in Greg and Tracey's hands.

"Oh these are our notes. On how we would run it, what it would need, numbers for staff, that kind of stuff."

Harry held out his hand and the two handed them the stacks of parchment. Glancing through the notes, he was impressed. The two seemed to have thought of everything, or close to it. "Wow."

"Well? What do you think? Do we have your permission to follow through with it?" Tracey asked nervously. Harry glanced up. The witch was gnawing on her bottom lip and fiddling with the hem of her shirt and Greg still looked impassive but his jaw was tight and his fists were clenched around his knees.

"I like it. Really I do. It's a good idea and it is definitely something the wizarding world needs. Though I have an additional request for this."

The two Slytherins blinked in surprise and Tracey gave a nod for him to continued. Harry watched the nervousness building in their eyes as they wondered what he could add to their idea.

"Also open it up to children who don't have the most ideal homelife. Make it a place for them to stay over the holidays if they don't feel safe or comfortable going home. Or if they are raised by muggles and the muggles are unaccepting. Whatever the circumstances, make this a safe home for them as well."

If Tracey and Greg had any thoughts or opinions on why he was requesting this they kept it to themselves. Harry knew that if he had had a place to go besides the Dursleys, or if that madman had been allowed somewhere away from that orphanage then maybe...just maybe things would have turned out differently.

"Yeah we can definitely incorporate that into the orphanage," Tracey agreed readily.

"Great, then, yeah, I approve of it. What else do you need?"

The two exchanged a glance. "Well for starters we need a location and the building, and then...money. It's not like we have access to our own accounts at the moment."

Swallowing, Harry averted his eyes. Before opening a side drawer and withdrawing the book that had been the start of his life turning completely on end. The two eyed the book on the desktop with a mixture of fear and apprehension. "Alright, so yeah, you don't have access to any of your accounts but I have a better idea. I promised myself I wasn't going to do anything with this stuff, I wasn't going to touch accounts and properties because they weren't really mine. But, I think I have an even better idea for that. The Death Eaters that are dead or are locked in Azkaban for life, they don't have a need for their accounts and properties, right?" he asked, his stomach clenching with guilt at just the thought of what he was saying. He glanced up and the two Slytherins slowly nodded. Their eyes flickering with the beginnings of understanding. "So if we use those properties and accounts, then it should be fine. It's not like they are going to be used any more anyway. So, look through this book. Find the families that are deceased and in Azkaban for life that have no living family members. Mark those ones and from there look through the properties and find what will suit your needs. Your funding will come from those accounts too." The two nodded and Tracey reached out nervously to take the book.

"Thank you, Harry. This means a lot. We will get back to you by the end of the week with our decisions." He just nodded and the two rose to leave, after Greg regathered their notes from Harry's desk.

Harry was left alone once again. Before he could be interrupted again, he left the office and headed outdoors. Breathing deeply the fresh air and feeling the bright sun warming the top of his head, he called out for Bobdy and Holby. The two elves popped in front of him and if it wasn't for Harry bracing himselves for the expected noise, his nerves would have skyrocketed, as it was his pulse still raced and his hands grew sweaty.

"Master! What can Bobdy and Holby be helping Master with?" One of them squeaked, Harry guessed it was Bobdy.

"Yeah, I heard that there were some small properties, or houses, and I was wanting to see them. They are being renovated for some friends of mine to live there."

"Yes, Master, yes! We's very excited to be making them better again for Masters friends," Holby squealed.

"Great. Can you take me to them?" The two elves bobbed their heads, causing their ears to flop about their heads comically.

"Come, Master, you must be following Holby and Bobdy," Holby insisted. The two elves set off then through the gardens with Harry trailing behind them. The elves lead him through a quaint garden path of gravel, passing the greenhouse and a couple gardens. Knocking aside some large fronds, Harry saw the first little house.

Walking up to the front door, he glanced around the outside. It was run down no doubt about it and there were flower boxes on the windows filled with wilted and shriveled flowers, but it wasn't terribly uninhabitable. Pushing the door open, Harry peeked inside and saw a combined kitchen and living area with a ladder leading to the second floor and two doors branching off. The kitchen was covered in dust and the table and chairs were broken and the couches were moth ridden. The first door lead to a bathroom that needed serious updates and the second room led to a tiny closet/pantry combination. Eyeing the ladder apprehensively, Harry tested the strength of it nervously and climbed up as quickly as he could. The second floor was more like a loft with a large window that was cracked. There was a rickety bed and nightstands on either side, cob webs stretched across the broken bulbs of the lamps in the room and there was a wardrobe on the far side of the wall.

There was potential for the one bedroom, loft house, and Harry could picture it working well for Neville and Hannah. Leaving the house he met with the two elves, who appeared to have been weeding the flowers nearby. The elves were at his side the moment he stepped out of the house. "What does Master think?"

"It needs to be deep cleaned and the structure fixed, and all the appliances and the furniture need to be updated. Now, what about the other place?" The elves nodded and practically skipped off from the small clearing.

Trudging off after the elves on another little path through the flowers, Harry walked for another five minutes before coming upon the wall that surrounded the inner grounds. There was a small door leading out of the stone wall with ivy covering it almost completely. And just inside the wall, tucked into a corner was another house, bigger than the first and definitely secluded, though Harry knew he'd be able to see it from the second or third floor bedrooms just like the other one but it wasn't within sight of the patio.

This house had a small patio beside the front door with a stone bench. The house was covered in ivy just like the wall. Going through the front door Harry saw the a dining room and fireplace. Another room showed a kitchen and tiny pantry. There was a bathroom attached to the living room and on the second floor that was lead to by stairs with broken boards and a loose railing was two bedrooms, a bathroom and a balcony at the end of the stares that Harry didn't trust would hold his weight. It was more rundown than the first house but promising.

Meeting the elves once again outside, he relayed the same instructions for the first house and the elves happily agreed. Lopsy then appeared with a pop in front of the three and Harry had his wand drawn and aimed before the elf could squeak in surprise. "Sorry, Lopsy, what is it?"

"Youse guests have arrived, Master," Lopsy replied.

"Great, take me to them. Holby and Bobdy, you know what you need to do." The two gardner elves nodded and disappeared and Harry followed Lopsy back towards the house.

As they walked, Lopsy updated Harry on the plans for the dueling room and the Quidditch pitch. Harry followed along just enough to nod at the right moments. He trusted the elves to do their work well.

"Hello Harry," Luna's voice wafted over him when he stepped into the lobby. Luna and Padma stood near the couches, each with a suitcase by their sides that resembled their Hogwarts trunks a little too well to be coincidence but the trunks were too battered and _burnt?_ to know for sure.

"Luna. Padma," Harry greeted as warmly as he could. "I'm glad you're here. How did your families take it?"

"Father was rather upset but I told him I'd visit him often, so that made him feel better. I also told him I suspect your gardens to be infested with gnomes and Blibbering Humdingers, and who knows what else, so I told him this would be the best place for me to start on my work."

"Oh…." Harry said uncertainly, his eyebrows dipping down at the thought of his gardens being infested. "What work is that Luna?"

"I'm working to be a magizoologist," she stated simply. Harry waited a moment for a bit more elaboration but there was none so he continued.

"Right. That's great. I can't imagine anyone better at that," Harry offered genuinely before turning to Padma who had an appeasing type of smile on her lips.

"Well, my parents were understanding that I wanted to get out of the house. Parvati wasn't thrilled. She doesn't agree with you as you know but expect to see her around often. Says she needs to keep me safe." The scarred woman rolled her eyes at her sister's absurdity.

"I understand her need to make sure you're safe. And she's welcome to visit, any time. Now, why don't you two go and get your rooms settled before lunch?" They nodded and wandered up the stairs to the second floor.

He knew he needed to start on the legislation he wanted to put through but he couldn't force himself to stare at old texts at the moment. So thinking on Daphne's advice from earlier, he wandered up the stairs in search of Pansy. It wasn't difficult to find the dark haired witch. She was in the painting room once again sat before an easel with colored smears on her fingers reaching to her porcelain skinned elbow that was exposed from her sleeves being pushed back. The moment he stepped into the room Pansy froze mid brush stroke, her eyes locked onto his intruding figure.

Harry paused. He really needed to think things through better. _How was he going to go about this? Did he even want her help in decorating?_ He stood just inside the doorway staring at Pansy as she stared at him. Neither moved and neither spoke. Harry felt the awkwardness start to eat away at his skin like an itch he couldn't scratch. He had to say something. _But what?_ His eyes were drawn to her exposed skin, far paler than he had expected; she was almost translucent. He could see her veins clearly enough that it looked like she might have painted them on herself. Her skin clung limply to her forearm only emphasizing how frail the witch had become.

"Hi." He blurted out finally, forcing his eyes off her arms and onto her face. Pansy seemed to snap out of her frozen state because her eyes immediately flickered back to her canvas. And her brush continued with the stroke.

"Do spit it out, Potter. I know you didn't come here just to practice your conversational abilities. And if you did, then considered yourself marked a T, because right now a Troll has a better control of its vocabulary."

"No, I didn't come here to practice my conversational abilities. If I had wanted to do that I would have sought out someone who knew how to speak with a vocabulary past childish remarks," Harry snarked back, feeling a moment of pride at the witch's surprise to his words.

"Then do explain why you are here and interrupting my work."

"Work? Is that what you call it?"

"Yes," she ground out and her eyes flashed. Touched a nerve, Harry thought absently.

"Show me then."

"What?" Her surprise was too strong for her to hide it behind her Slytherin mask.

"Show. Me. Merlin, I didn't realize that you talked to makeup for your inability to hear properly. That explains so much."

"I had heard you the first time, Potter," she growled. "I was merely inquiring as to why you wanted to look."

"Then you should have said 'why' not 'what'," Harry practically sang back. He was beginning to figure out how to deal with Pansy at least. Just be just as annoying back, it seemed to get through to her.

If she hadn't been bound to not purposefully harm him, Harry was certain he would have been hexed into oblivion just by her glare. "Why do you care?" she questioned instead after she had gotten a handle on herself.

"Does it matter?"

"Yes."

"I need some sort of evidence in support of Daphne's claims."

"What claims?"

"Show me and I might elaborate."

The staring contest was back in motion as Pansy peered at him, he could see her mind calculating the pros and cons of letting him look at her painting. Trying to determine her motives, trying to analyze what Daphne could have claimed. Weighing her curiosity over the whole situation to her desire to have something kept private from him.

Privacy must have won out because she finally spoke, an uncertain "No" was announced and then silence fell again. Harry merely gave a nod as though he expected that answer, he partially had, and cast his eyes about the rest of the room. There were already some canvases leaning against the far wall but facing towards the wall. Curious, Harry decided to stroll over to them, deciding it was best to just not respond to Pansy. He was learning to Slytherins had a control over silence, they wielded it to their benefit. So he thought he might give it a try too. See how the witch liked the tables turned.

Seeing the direction he was heading, Pansy stiffened and half rose out of her chair. "What are you doing?"

"Looking," he replied casually.

"Why?" Harry stopped just as he reached the canvases and turned to look back at Pansy. Her voice had cracked to reveal her panicked desperation. Looking at her he saw how terrified she was at him seeing her paintings. _What could she be painting that made her act like that at the thought of him seeing? Would she react this way if anyone tried to look or was it just him?_ Her eyes were wide and she looked like a frightened wild animal than an indifferent and cold Slytherin witch.

He didn't speak for a moment, just studied the woman. She was standing now, her palette left on her chair and her hands gripped the top of her current canvas as though she was debating launching herself at him to prevent him from seeing. He actually felt some sympathy for her, but he wasn't sure what he was sympathizing with. Sure he understood the need and desire for privacy, he sought the same. Had all his life. But she was one of the very people who had directly violated that privacy just last week. Did she really deserve for him to respect her wish for privacy when she hadn't done the same for him?

She must have saw where his mind was heading because her lip trembled and guilt flashed across the fear momentarily. "Please." The word was quiet and soft, he almost missed it. But it stopped his hand from reaching down like it had just been about to do.

Harry stared more as his mind debated his next course of action. Last week, she had blatantly disregarded his trust and invaded his privacy but she had claimed repentance and begged a second chance. He had relented and provided that second chance. Daphne had claimed that Pansy was the key to bringing the rest of the house onto his side and living in peace. She also claimed that the dark-haired witch would need multiple chances before things finally went smoothly. _Was this an opportunity to extend an olive branch between the two? Could they reach an understanding through a decision by him to adhere to her wish for privacy? Or could he give in to his spiteful desires that were brewing and growing within him by the second and possibly set them back even farther but he would receive his immediate satisfaction and revenge?_ He supposed that if he wanted to he could just come back later that night and look, that way he would appear as extending the hand for trust but would still have his curiosity sated. _Merlin,_ he thought wearily, _the Slytherins were rubbing off on him quick with that line of underhanded thinking._

Turning so that he was fully facing Pansy and had his back to the canvases, he finally spoke. "Daphne was under the impression that you were the one to seek in terms of decorating and providing art pieces for my office. I, of course, believe that Luna or Dean would be just as suitable if not more so. I have this belief because I've actually seen their work and was rather impressed by it." Pansy said nothing but he saw her fingers start to fidget on the top of her canvas as if debating the offer nervously. "So, what say you? Now keep in mind that my office will be hosting many different people over time. Many important people as I hold private meetings with other Wizengamot members and other Ministry officials to try and get my legislation pushed through. Think of the exposure my office will receive, as well as the decorations in it." He watched her eyes start to light up at the thought of being recognized. It was innocent and hopeful. A look he never expected to see on Pansy Parkinson. "So you have three options at the moment," he pushed on. "One, you could decorate my office and simply use the work that Luna and Dean provide. Two, you can decorate my office incorporating your work as well as theirs. Or three, you can do nothing, not decorate my office at all and continue with your... _work_ , with no one ever witnessing the effort that you put into it. Personally, I prefer you choose two. But it's not like my opinion really matters though. So, it's up to you." Satisfied with his on the spot offer, Harry turned towards the door.

"Potter." Harry hadn't expected a response from her, especially not so soon, so he turned to face her curiously, his hand resting on the doorknob. "My paintings, my work….it's….No one but Daphne and Tracey has ever seen it. It's how I cope," she whispered, looking very vulnerable. "I will decorate your office, because honestly, I can't trust your atrocious sense of style to manage anything decent," she continued sounding more like her old self that it brought a smirk to his lips. "But I'm not sure if I can submit my paintings as well."

"I think you should. It's how you cope, yeah, but maybe your paintings can be used to help others cope. Luna once told me that art was a way of expression not just for the artist but for the ones who viewed it as well. A good painting can bring forth emotions and feelings that people might not have realized they were feeling. Maybe your art can do the same," Harry shrugged. He didn't even really know why he was pushing so hard for her to do this, a few hours ago he hadn't wanted her anywhere near his office. But now, seeing her so vulnerable and actually being honest stirred in him the desire to help her succeed. He really hated his bleeding heart sometimes. "Anyway, it's your choice. But if you could get to work on my office so that it is done by end of next week, that'd be great. Bye." Swiftly he turned and stepped out of the room, shutting the door hard.

That had been too weird. Really weird. They had snarked at each other and it hadn't annoyed him like it usually did. He had actually enjoyed it. Odd. _Maybe because after a week of it, it was becoming familiar?_ And then they had had a conversation. Well sort of. They hadn't talked a lot while he was in there but he now stood feeling like he had a better understanding of the woman. Odd. _Did he really want to understand Pansy Parkinson?_ He hadn't thought so. But Daphne had been right, they were to live in this place for five years. Peace would be needed for them to survive it and maybe understanding was just the thing to reach it.

Sighing, Harry walked away, not really sure where to go and not wanting to start on legislation yet. He was saved by Lopsy popping up and alerting him to Andromeda arriving. He hadn't even realized he had missed lunch, not that he was really hungry for it anyway.

"Andromeda! Teddy!" He cried out when he saw the two in the lobby. Teddy gave a squeal of delight at seeing him and his hair went to raven black in an instant. His lips twitched at the sight of his godson and he gladly picked up the tiny child. He still wasn't confident in holding the squirming baby but it brought him a comfort to hold Teddy close to him. "How are you?" he asked Andromeda as he sat on one of the blue arm chairs and she followed suit.

"Alright, I suppose. That was some speech you gave yesterday." Harry groaned and hid his face behind Teddy. "Have you read the papers yet?"

"No, but I got quite a few letters. Everyone expressing their opinions on the matter."

"It's to be expected. What you are demanding will take time, especially for right now. People are still hurt and healing. They don't want to think on acceptance and progress."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right. But how do I make them see that this is the only way for us to really heal. To really move forward?"

"Show them the success."

Harry blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Show the public the success of your endeavor. Seeing the end outcome will provide you with evidence and with a greater case for making others want the same."

"But success how? Success with their businesses?"

"No, success with your relationships with them. Show them the friendships that are formed and how much better you are for it and it will help. And of course the businesses will also help put a nicer light on their ruined images."

"Friendships?" Harry scoffed. "That wasn't part of the deal. I told them that. I don't need or want to be their friend. I just want us to tolerate each other for the next five years."

Andromeda gave him a look that had him feeling like he had failed a test and had him squirm slightly. "What do you think five years of tolerance breeds? It breeds acceptance. Which breeds understanding and friendship. Especially living in such close quarters. Just you wait. It will happen whether you wish it or not." She spoke with such certainty and Harry felt that she was just giving him his life sentence with the uncertainty and fear that her words espoused.

"Narcissa is here," he blurted out, desperate for a topic change. "She accepted my offer. She is gathering her things from the manor today though."

Andromeda was silent, her face gave nothing away. "I'm glad that she had moved here. I can't imagine living in Malfoy Manor was doing her any good."

Harry waited for her to say more on the matter but she was mute on the subject so he sighed. "Yeah, and Luna and Padma have moved in today and Neville and Hannah are moving in tomorrow to a little cottage in the back."

"That's wonderful. I'm glad your friends are willing to accept the changes. I'm sure it will only help the public see the successes that much quicker too." Harry didn't want to talk on those 'successes' much at the moment and he averted his eyes.

"There is another little house in the back too. And we are building a Quidditch pitch and turning the ballroom into a dueling room."

"Very impressive. Quite a bit has changed since my last visit." Harry nodded but he was still feeling antsy over the previous topic and was desperate for a distraction of some kind. He glanced down at Teddy was content in his arms and sucking on a hand.

The distraction came in the form of Narcissa Malfoy. She strode through the front door with a bunch of bags that Harry could only guess held shrunken objects from the manor. The Malfoy matriarch stopped at the sight of her older sister and Andromeda stiffened in her seat. Their eyes were locked on each others and Harry felt very much like an intruder on this moment.

"Cissa?" Andromeda breathed.

"Andy?" Narcissa replied in a whisper. Andromeda stood and took a few steps towards her sister.

"How are you?"

Narcissa just stared wide eyed at the disowned Black sister. "I'm so sorry!" the usually composed woman declared. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry about everything. I wanted to contact you. But Mother and Father refused it. I was such a coward to not even send an owl after you." At this moment, Harry slowly started inching towards the back door, he didn't want to play witness to this reunion any longer and he knew he had no right to either. "I've missed you so much!"

"Oh, Cissa, I've missed you too." And that was the last Harry heard as he managed to step out on the back porch and shut the door quietly behind him. Sighing, Harry breathed in the summer air and moved to one of the porch chairs to sit and play with Teddy until someone came to find him.

"Hello Teddy," he said quietly, the baby in question just stared up at him with such trusting eyes that it nearly broke Harry at the innocence. Suddenly the baby burst into spontaneous giggles, reaching his tiny hands out touch him and Harry felt a few tears slip at the pure joy wiggling before him. This is what everything was for. His godson was his motivation to push through all the negatives. This tiny bundle of love was the reason they fought in the war. "You are the reason I'm doing all of this," he whispered, his voice rough with the emotion that was washing over him. "I'm going to make this a better world for you to grow up in. You are going to grow up and be well loved and never go without. I promise you this. This whole world is for you. I just hope I can do it justice for you."


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Everything is J.K. Rowlings. I only claim the plot. Everything else is hers, all the characters and the magic, all of it. Please let me know what you think though, I encourage feedback of all kinds, just be nice about it!

Here is another chapter for you and it is rather long so I hope you enjoy it. I still need some suggestions on Pansy and Theo and their business. I have ideas but nothing set yet. If anyone is free for me to bounce ideas off of I'd be up for that I think or just give me your thoughts on them.

Also, additionally. Would anyone be up for me writing chapters for other characters view points? I mean it's all third person but it's still focused on Harry. So any interest in reading a chapter or two focused on another character? I think it might help move the story along a bit. But it's up to you guys. :)

Now, this chapter like I said is long. Longest one yet. I also feel like it kind of bounces around a bit but I couldn't find a proper stopping point that wouldn't involve just having two short chapters. So here you are.

* * *

 **Chapter Eighteen**

"Big day today," Harry commented blithely, before finishing off his bacon. It had been a week since the Ministerial Ceremony and things were slowly settling down amongst the ragtag group of Peverell Manor residence. And he hadn't been getting as much hate mail either. Everyone was comfortably moved in, Andromeda and Teddy were visiting almost everyday, much to the delight of everyone but especially Narcissa.

"Oh yes, I imagine it will be quite the experience today," Luna agreed readily, munching on a bit of grapefruit. Of everyone, she seemed to be the most relaxed and comfortable with the all of the house guests.

"Experience, yeah, let's go with that," Blaise muttered into his coffee.

"Oh yes," Luna continued. "Seeing the castle will be quite strange, especially after all that's happened in it. But we need to make it a home again. We owe her that much."

The table went silent at that. Not that it was ever overly loud in the mornings. Or at any meal when there wasn't an argument.

Today was the day that the Hogwarts restoration would begin. Harry had to admit he was incredibly nervous as well. He wasn't sure what to expect. What would he feel seeing Hogwarts again? His first real home.

"Of course like all things that are owed by us, it will be hard. Possibly harder than the battle itself," Luna continued.

"I'm sure it will be difficult," Padma agreed, sipping at her tea.

The table settled into silence once again, each lost in their own thoughts. "Well the plan is to leave in about an hour, so get ready and grab whatever is needed. From what Professor McGonagall says we should be having lunch there." No one said anything but his friends all nodded at his words.

Soon the group was shifting nervously just outside the apparition line. Narcissa and Andromeda wouldn't be attending today. They would be watching over Teddy and a few other young children for their friends who would be helping in the rebuilding. The large manor stood behind them, and Harry found himself missing the familiar walls already. Taking a deep breath he glanced at the others, none of them looked eager for the day. In reality, it seemed like they were all preparing to go to war. Maybe they were? Harry pondered morbidly. Dragging a hand through his hair, he sighed. "Well, I suppose we best be going. No point putting off the inevitable."

Silence again but everyone drew their wands and Astoria gripped her sister's arm. With a quick turn the scene disappeared and the tug in his gut pulled him through the crushing darkness only to bring him to the streets of Hogsmeade. Pops of apparition sounded all around him and soon his friends and housemates were standing beside him. Harry took a deep, ragged breath. Hogsmeade looked the same as it always had. Any signs of Death Eater occupation were gone and instead it looked like it had all the years Harry had visited as a student. The only difference now was that most of the shops were locked up. He wondered when the businesses would restart again. Wordlessly the group turned down the well trodden path to the castle. Heart pounding, Harry swallowed hard, forcing his saliva to coat his dry throat. His hands were starting to sweat at the anticipation of seeing the castle. Rubbing his hands subtly down his pant leg, he gripped his wand tighter.

There it was.

The sight took his breath away. Just as it did all those years ago. But just as suddenly the moment was broken. His second glance turned the breathtaking sight bitter. The towers were crumbling and there were more gaping holes then there were walls. And the walls that were visible were scorched and tarnished to the point of not looking recognizable. A wave of sickness washed over him and Harry had to swallow hard and take multiple deep breaths to push the nausea back down.

He didn't think he'd ever be able to forget the sight of his home so destroyed. The lump in his throat hurt him each time he swallowed. Blinking rapidly against the stinging in his eyes, Harry took another ragged breath and his hands dragged through his hair. This was going to be harder than he originally thought. Fists clenched tightly in his pockets, knuckles white around his wand, Harry kept his head up as he strode forward, his limbs tight like coils. He kept imagining an explosion to sound, for Death Eaters to charge from behind a bit of rumble.

Drawing nearer to the grounds, Harry saw a crowd forming. Quite a large crowd too, probably close to a hundred if not more people gathered together. He recognized the majority as students from his various years at Hogwarts but the adults, whom he assumed were mainly parents and more established recent graduates from just before his attendance, were in large numbers too. All of the Hogwarts staff stood facing the crowd and Professor McGonagall stood on a raised platform. Seeing Harry and his crowd arriving, the older woman gave a nod to him. He knew she intended it to be subtle but the movement caught the eyes of a handful who glanced his way who in turn got the attention of the rest of the crowd.

The crowd fell silent. Harry wondered at the image they saw. Eight Slytherins, three Gryffindors, two Ravenclaws and a Hufflepuff all standing in a jumbled group. Surprisingly, he felt heartened to have them all standing behind him and he raised his head a little higher to face the crowd. The Weasleys were easy to spot, the red hair was like a stop light among the sea of browns, blacks, and blondes and they gave him nods of 'hello' in the silence of the masses.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, you and your…..companions...have arrived. Wonderful. Now we can fully begin," Professor McGonagall stated crisply, cutting off any protests before they could begin. Gaining the attention of everyone now, the elderly woman continued. "I want to thank you all for coming. I know it can't have been easy to return here after the travesty that occurred not very long ago. We will be separating into groups, each group will be headed by one of our Professors and will take a different area of the castle.. Now, please listen closely while I call your names."

The woman pulled out the list, adjusted her glasses and before she read she cast her eyes about the crowd to ensure the attention was fully on her. Satisfied, she continued. Harry tried to focus on the names she called out but he only picked up on the names that he immediately recognized. His Slytherins were divided up but mentally he sent out a thanks to his Gryffindor Head of House for at least keeping two of them together in one group and they were paired with someone else from Peverell Manor as well. Draco and Astoria were with Neville and Hannah to work on the Ravenclaw Tower. Pansy and Tracey were put in a group with Padma and Luna to work on Astronomy Tower. Blaise and Theo went with Hermione's group to work on the Entrance Hall. While Daphne and Gregory went with Harry to fix the Great Hall. There were at least ten or twelve other groups formed and sent to different areas but those were the only groups that Harry really paid attention to.

Along with Daphne and Gregory, Harry had a few other familiar faces, including Bill and Fleur, Susan Bones, Cho Chang, Aberforth, three witches and a bloke that Harry didn't recognize, and Alicia Spinnet, and the group was headed by Professor Flitwick. The tiny Professor greeted Harry with a firm handshake and a whisper of approval before turning to the rest of the group and leading them into the rubble. Alicia also came over to greet him quietly and wished him well on his endeavor and congratulations in his new path but before Harry could continue a conversation with his former teammate she had drifted away into the group. The dust coated everything, the enchantment on the ceiling had been broken and revealed the high arching beams covered in holes from spell damage. There were no tables to fill the space and it made the whole room feel incredibly empty, devoid of the hope and spectacle that it had once instilled in him each time he walked through the doors.

Flitwick didn't waste anytime and soon had them quickly practise the spells they would need. It was reminiscent of Charms class to the point that Harry felt a deep pang in his chest and the lump in his throat returned. After the Professor was satisfied in the group's capabilities, they were sent to different places amongst the room.

The wand movement and the murmured words soon became automatic.

After the first day, Harry became numb to it all. No one spoke other than to speak the spells required to heal the hallowed school. To speak anything else would be to break the thin silence that had transcended upon the castle. The silence continued to Peverell Manor. Silence was a fog that clung to every person like a cloak. It was suffocating but Harry was too scared to try to breath against it. Even though it was drowning him slowly and painfully.

By Friday, Harry wasn't sure if anything they were doing was even making a difference. But each day, Professor McGonagall welcomed the group with appreciative words and remarks on the progress being made.

"Starting to sound a bit repetitive don't you think?" Daphne asked, in a voice hardly above a murmur.

"You could say that," he replied. Almost surprised to hear himself speak.

"Think it's making a difference?"

"Not really. But who am I to stop an attempt at hope?"

The blonde fell silent and the two followed after the Charms professor and the rest of the group back into the great hall.

"Now, today, I would like you all to break into pairs. The remainder of this work will require more than one person on each area. Off you go," the Professor instructed. The pairs were rather obvious, Harry thought as he saw everyone match with someone else. Bill and Fleur were obviously together, Cho and Susan went together, Aberforth paired himself with the unknown witch and Alicia grabbed the unknown bloke after a quick glance towards the two available Slytherins, and the other two unknown witches went together.

"Guess it's us?" Harry said glancing at the other two. Daphne had on a frosty mask as she glanced at the others in the room with narrowed eyes.

"Guess so." She promptly turned on her heel and walked to the far end of the room. Gregory appeared more sullen than usual but silently turned to follow his fellow Slytherin.

Being grouped together allowed the opportunity for murmured comments between the three. Well, between Harry and Daphne; Gregory didn't partake much, or at all, but every now and then he would give a grunt in response to their whispered words. But even the quiet comments felt wrong against the harsh silence, so interactions didn't happen often. It happened just often enough to ease the ache of the stillness, the ache of the nothing that was creeping into the holes in their souls. Daphne seemed to understand just when he was feeling the most low and the most wrecked inside for that was when she would typically make a witty remark or a comment on the wandwork. A small anchor thrown to him to draw him back to the land of the living. It wasn't much. But it was enough.

Two more weeks passed in the silence of work and repentance. Guilt of survival weighed heavier and heavier on Harry with each passing day that he stepped foot onto his ruined home. His drinking was becoming worse as a result. It was becoming unbearable to wake up in the mornings to go and help with the rebuilding but it had to be done. It was their cross to bear. They had survived so they had to face the wreckage.

July was upon them and McGonagall had said that today was a day off for everyone after their long weeks of nonstop hard work. And after three weeks, Harry had to admit the school was looking better. In another month it would be suited for reopening, he had no doubts. But that was the future. For now, he would deal with today.

Everyone sat around the table for an attempt at breakfast. The silence was pressing down upon them once again and Harry felt like screaming to rid himself of the oppressive silence. Even Teddy was unusually quiet as he sat in Andromeda's arms. But he couldn't bring himself to do it. Couldn't bring himself to take the gasp of air that his lungs were burning for. Couldn't allow himself to not sink deeper and deeper into his own guilt ridden mind. Growing fidgety, Harry dropped his fork and opened his mouth to let a sound of some kind pass his lips even though he knew it was a fruitless attempt. Luckily his pathetic attempts were interrupted by Jodkey bursting through the doors, tiny hands full of letters.

"Master! Youse all has letters, Master!" All eyes were drawn to the envelopes bearing the familiar Hogwarts seal. The familiarity of the sight was bittersweet. Eyeing the letters curiously, the residents exchanged intrigued glances before all tearing into the letters with varying degrees of elegance. The fourteen teenagers read their letters silently and all seemed to finish around the same time.

"Oh," Padma murmured. "What option are you all going to take?"

"I didn't really get a choice," Astoria retorted dryly, placing her letter down, it contained more pages than the others and so Harry had to guess that it was her full Hogwarts letter for her Sixth Year.

"Option Two for me, can't imagine returning like that," Tracey commented.

"Agreed. The offer is nice but it isn't possible," Neville agreed with Hannah's nod.

"Sadly, I also don't get the choice. It shall be strange though without all of you there," Luna added, taking a sip of her pumpkin juice but even she seemed to have taken a few steps out of her dreams to look contemplative about the letters contents.

"I think it is prudent that those at this table remember that there are some who were not gifted with a letter. And that polite etiquette states they should be to coin the phrase 'brought into the loop'," Narcissa spoke after taking a dainty sip from her tea. Wordlessly, Draco handed his mother his letter while Tracey handed Andromeda hers. The elder women were silent as they read. "Ah, I see now. Quite the opportunity, either way. Rather benevolent of the new Headmistress."

Professor McGonagall was offering students the chance to finish their education due to the last years complications in the education system. Option One was to return as an Eighth Year, attend the school, take the N.E.W.T.s and graduate properly. Option Two was to take the N.E.W.T.s and continue on. Those like Astoria and Luna didn't get the choice and were required to continue their education as before but were expected to take the necessary exams to determine if they would remain in their previous year group or if they would have to repeat a year to make up for their missing lessons.

"Well, you'll both be missed while you're gone but your rooms will still be here," Harry assured them. Did his voice sound as hoarse and raspy from lack of use to everyone else or just to his ears? "Do any of you plan on returning? I can speak with Nadrig about adjusting your contracts to begin after you graduate if you wish to return."

"No," Daphne said softly after exchanging glances with her housemates. "No, I think our time there has passed. The N.E.W.T.s will be enough."

"Hermione?" he asked, turning to face his studious best friend, speaking in low tones just for her ears. "You would probably be Head Girl. You could actually graduate. A year to just study and read."

Her brown eyes raised to meet his and he saw the torment that was passing through them. She loved school. She loved learning. It seemed wrong for her to turn down a chance to complete a year of school. She had always been the academic. However, he could see her hesitation. See the fear of returning as a student instead of just a volunteer. The fear of returning alone. The fear of stepping backwards to the way things were instead of accepting how things had become. Sadly, the bushy-haired witch shook her head.

"No, Harry. I won't return." He felt his heartbreaking for her but he understood. The time for school was over, they were hardened soldiers educated on a battlefield. Too much had happened to think of returning to anything else.

"I'll write to McGonagall our responses. Let me know which exams you plan on enrolling for by the end of the day. Hopefully, she is understanding," Harry sighed.

"I suppose we should start studying then," Padma commented. "The exams will be the end of August. That only leaves us a little over a month."

"We should, sure. But I have a better idea," Blaise stated suddenly. Eyes drawn to him he leaned casually in his chair, his eyes hitting everyone in turn. "I think we need to have some fun."

"Fun?" Pansy snorted. For once, Harry agreed with Pansy. The concept of fun seemed to be eluding him because he was having a hard time picturing participating in anything that he had once considered fun. Fun meant happiness and laughter and smiling, nothing which fit the way he felt and had been feeling for months now.

"Yes, fun. We have been rebuilding and working nonstop for the past three weeks. Tomorrow we will have to return to that on top of having to study for these exams. I say we take this one day off and try to relax and have some fun."

"What do you have in mind?" Neville asked.

"How 'bout a nice game of Quidditch? The field has been built but we haven't had a chance to use it yet. So how about it? We have enough to have a complete set of teams."

"That sounds quite enjoyable," Andromeda agreed, bouncing Teddy in her lap as he mashed eggs on the plate with his hands.

It wasn't an awful idea, Harry mused. He did miss flying. He missed Quidditch, too. When was the last time he had tried to relax that didn't involve drowning himself in alcohol? "Alright. Let's do it. You're right. We need to do something to give our minds a break."

That decided, the group left the room and headed outside. They were all already in casual enough clothes so no one needed to change. Reaching the broomshed, Harry reached in and started handing out the personally owned brooms first. A broom went to each Slytherin, plus Neville and Padma. He himself grabbed the remaining Manor brooms for himself, Hannah, Hermione, and Luna.

"Right, so obviously, Potter and I are the Seekers," Draco began as the group walked out the gate in the back wall towards the pitch. "Blaise is a Keeper, Tracey and Astoria are Chasers, and Greg is a Beater. What are the rest of you?"

"I'll be a Chaser," Daphne volunteered.

"Me too," Padma added.

"I suppose I could throw the ball," Pansy sighed.

"I'll be a Beater," Luna said dreamily.

"I'll be a Beater, too," Neville stated, a glance at Hannah before he continued. "And Hannah will be a Keeper."

"I'll be a Chaser," Theo drawled.

"So, Hermione, I guess that means you'll be a Beater. That work?" Harry asked and the woman gave a nervous nod of her head. "Now, this isn't anything competitive just something friendly and easy. No getting too rough," Harry warned and received nods from everyone.

The teams were divided and everyone took to the air, some with more confidence than others, while Narcissa and Andromeda conjured chairs to watch and a blanket on the ground in front of them for Teddy. Harry's team had Tracey, Theo, Daphne, Hermione, Neville, and Hannah. Draco's had Greg, Luna, Padma, Astoria, Pansy, and Blaise. Hermione and Hannah were not confident flyers, this was obvious from the first take off. Neville flew beside Hannah towards the hoops she would guard. And to Harry's surprise it was Theo that coaxed Hermione onto the broom and into the air. It took about ten minutes of persuasion but soon the two were joining the others. Hermione looked incredibly shaky on her broom but Harry couldn't conceal his pride for her taking to the air and he flew over to speak his words of approval to which she gave a huff and a roll of her eyes but didn't release her death grip on the broom handle.

"How did you get her in the air? Ron and I have been trying for years," Harry commented to Theo as everyone flew into position.

"Wasn't easy," Theo replied wryly. "Took calling upon her Gryffindor bravery and pride, insisting she needs a practical approach to her academics of learning the basics of flight she has gained from books, and promises that she won't get hurt, that I won't let that happen and neither will you or Longbottom. Plus, I assured her that since she isn't you and doens't have your magnet for danger, statistically she will be fine."

"Impressive," Harry whistled. "Thank you though. I appreciate you working with her and getting along with her. Obviously she trusts you to listen to you at all, and that means a lot to me to see her trusting again."

Theo gave a nod and the look in his eye spoke volumes in his understanding of Hermione's condition after the war. Harry wasn't sure how the two had become so understanding of each other but he wasn't going to complain if it helped his friend.

The game soon started after Bobdy released the balls for them. And Harry found himself annoyed that all of Draco's players were decently competent on a broom while his were not. But it was all friendly, nothing competitive or rough, he reminded himself. All friendly. And the fact that he had a rather old broom and Draco's was new and so they weren't evenly matched like they normally were did not grate on his nerves. Not at all. It was all friendly.

The game lasted for three hours. In truth it was really multiple games but it all blended together. Energy and attention focused and adrenaline pumping as he sped through the air, Harry soon lost track of what the score was. Caught up in the moment that he was. He would have to thank Blaise profusely after all this. It was brilliant. Exactly what he needed. He could only hope the others felt the same.

Stumbling while stepping off his broom, Harry felt exhilarated and lighter than he had in weeks. His sweat clung to him and his heart was racing but he felt alive. "Merlins' balls that was brilliant!" he gasped, his limbs weak from the exertion. Glancing at the others he saw similar sweaty looks, fashes flushed and eyes bright. It was incredible to see. No one was smiling or laughing but no one looked like they were crushed by the weights of war.

People were talking now too. The silence had been lifted. Draco, Blaise and Tracey were reliving some of the better points of the game and other professional Quidditch matches they had seen. Neville, Luna and Hannah chatted -well Neville and Luna did and Hannah walked beside listening- about something, Harry could only assume Herbology. Padma spoke with Pansy and Astoria about fashion tips for exercise. Padma had never been overly committed to fashion but her sister had been and so she knew enough and she added her own knowledge about necessary spells for hygiene and athletic prowess. Theo and Hermione walked with Theo encouraging attempts at flying. Harry listened absently and made a note to add his own praise later on. Daphne joined the two scholars shortly and the conversation moved towards the different Charms that went into the game and the equipment and Harry gave up listening. Instead he let the swell of conversation wash over him and feeling as close to peaceful as he could ever remember feeling.

It took him a moment to realize that Greg walked alongside him and once he noticed it, Harry debated how to engage the former bully. He didn't want to scare the man off with mindless chatter but he didn't really want to get too personal. Did he even want to talk to the giant? Why should he? He had only heard the bloke speak twice in over almost two months of close proximity. Merlin, had it almost been two months? He pondered in shock.

"Hey," he said before he could really debate the matter further. "That was some good flying. You worked well with Luna too." Harry kept his eyes straight ahead, watching the back wall and gate come closer but he saw the other man glance at him with narrowed suspicion before a grunt was given in reply. "Have you and Tracey made any more progress with the orphanage? What property did you choose? I never did ask when you returned the book."

Silence. The chatter from the others engulfed him and Harry wasn't sure if he would ever get a response. If he didn't, he supposed he was OK with that. The quiet that the man exuded wasn't unnerving so that was pleasant. And he could always ask Tracey later.

"The Lestrange Manor."

"Brilliant," Harry snorted, a smirk toying with his lips. "Do you two need to go and scout the area to update your plans? How are you going to refurbish it?"

"Yes. Goblins and magic."

Brief and concise, Harry noted. He could respect that, at least he was holding a conversation.

"Alright, just let me know when you want to visit it. I might tag along too. I'll admit I'm curious about how this is all going to go down. Do we contact the Gringotts Goblins or is there another group of them to go through?"

"OK, we'd like that. Gringotts."

"Excellent. I'll write to Nadrig about how to go about contracting them." Greg just gave a grunt and the two fell into comfortable silence again.

Reaching the Manor, everyone departed to shower, to eat lunch and to go about their individual businesses, with Harry's parting instructions to visit him with their exam requests. Settling himself into the chair behind his desk, Harry sighed deeply glancing about his office. Pansy had been true to her word and Daphne's claims. His office looked amazing. Wonderfully organized and well decorated with updated furnishings and warmer colors. He had a new filing system that the witch had created in his honor, dubbed 'The Potter Stupidity Proof' system. He had been charmed to be sure. The artwork that hung on his walls were mainly Luna's and Dean's but to Harry's delight, Pansy had donated two of her pieces as well. And to his surprise, her work had been great. Invoking a bittersweet sadness every time he gazed at it. Luna's had his mind wandering and dreaming, while Dean's had him feeling energized and hopeful. It was intriguing the different emotions that hung on his walls now.

Calling upon Kilky to bring him a sandwich and tea, he settled himself down with a handful of tomes scattering his desk ranging from how to write his own legislation to Wizengamot policies to current legislation from the beginning to now. It was extensive and daunting and Harry felt dread just looking at it. But memories of the war mingled with his promise to Teddy and so he forced himself to study with a vigor he rarely had at Hogwarts.

The first to knock on his office door was Neville and Hannah. Glancing at his watch, Harry blinked in surprise. He had been studying and taking notes for the past three hours. Another two hours and it would be dinner. "Hullo Harry," Neville greeted warmly, his hand wrapped around Hannahs' as the two took their seats.

"Hey. What can I help you with?"

"Just letting you know what N.E.W.T.s. we want to take. I already spoke with Gran about it and she seemed supportive."

"Great," Harry enthused as he searched for a spare bit of parchment. Finding it, he redipped his quill and scratched in Neville and Hannah's names. "What will it be?"

"I'll be taking Herbology, obviously. As well as Charms and Defense. Hannah is wanting to take Charms, Transfiguration, and Arithmancy."

"Sounds good," Harry replied as he scribbled in the requests. "Just out of curiosity. Do you two know what you want to do yet? Not try to rush you off. You're welcome to live here the rest of your lives if you want. Just curious."

Neville chuckled but it was dry and didn't sound right to Harry's ears. "I want to be a Herbologist. Think I might open my own shop for the moment and then possibly follow Professor Sprout and teach."

"You'd be great at that Neville," Harry encouraged and Hannah gave an agreeing nod and Harry saw her squeeze the formerly shy boys' hand.

"Thanks," Neville's cheeks were reddening but after quickly clearing his throat the man pressed onward, " and Hannah isn't sure yet. Her great uncle is Tom at the Leaky and he's been talking of retiring for years and possibly leaving it to Hannah. It's what she always planned on doing at least." Stroking his partner's hand fondly, Neville stared at Hannah with a soft, gentle look in his eyes.

"Well I wish you both the best of luck."

Padma popped in shortly after and after a few quick exchanges Neville and Hannah departed to give more space in the office. "Hello Padma," Harry greeted with a friendly nod. "You here to let me know your exams?"

"Yes I am." Quill poised and ready, Harry gave her a nod to let her know he was ready and she continued. "Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, Herbology and Defense."

"Alright, I've got that down. Any thoughts on what you want to do?"

"I'm going to be a Healer. Once I have my N.E.W.T.s I plan on submitting my application for the January apprenticeship term and working in the trauma and spell damage wards."

"Well you certainly have a plan. I have no doubt you'll do well there." Padma dipped her head in acceptance of his praise. "So how are you enjoying yourself here? I mean, you haven't really been able to be here much since we've been rebuilding. But, are you good?"

The scarred woman tilted her head to consider him and Harry refused to fidget under her gaze. "Yes. I'm doing well, thank you. It hasn't been as terrible an adjustment as I anticipated. But I believe that is also due to the fact that our former classmates never took sizeable issue against me since I was a Ravenclaw. But I have settled comfortably. Thank you again for the opportunity to live away from home."

"It's no problem. I'm glad you came, really. And if there is anything you need, just ask. I'll do all I can."

"You always do, Harry," she commented with a polite tip in her lips to indicate a smile. "Now, I've got some exams to study for. If you'll excuse me?" The witch rose and swept out of the room with a purpose and Harry smirked, shaking his head at the academic.

There was a moment's lull after the Ravenclaw, Harry had just begun reading his books once again when there was another knock on his door. "Come in," he called out finishing up his sentence before glancing up. It was Blaise.

"Chosen One, healing your wounds after we creamed you?"

Harry sighed. "I'd hardly call that creaming us. And if you want to get technical my team was at a severe disadvantage considering our brooms haven't been updated in decades."

"A great player shouldn't rely on their equipment to be great, Potter," Blaise quipped sagely, lounging in the chair before his desk.

Snorting, Harry rolled his eyes. "True, but it certainly helps even the odds. Just wait for when my new broom gets here," he warned seriously. "But until that time, what can I do you for?"

"My N.E.W.T.s," he drawled.

"Go for it."

"Charms, Transfiguration, Ancient Runes, Potions, and...erghm...Muggle Studies."

"Muggle Studies?" Harry repeated slowly. His eyes wide as he stared at the man.

"Yes. Muggle fucking Studies. Potter, just write it down would you," he hissed, his dark eyes like a smoldering coal.

"Right then. Muggle fucking Studies. I'm sure McGonagall will appreciate the new title," Harry snickered. Blaise rolled his eyes but said nothing more but he was incredibly tense. "Good luck with all that. So can I ask if you have any ideas on your business?" Harry asked glancing up from writing the list of exams.

Blaise shrugged and looked away, seeming to observe the artwork. Harry waited patiently, knowing the silence wielding tactic well by now. "I have my thoughts."

"I'm glad you do. Care to have specific ones?"

Blaise shot him an unimpressed look, before looking back at the art. "Save the witty remarks for Pansy and Daphne, Potter. But yes, I have specific ones."

Waiting another minute, Harry finally sighed. "You know you have to tell me what your idea is eventually, right? I have to give the final approval, which means I have to know what it is."

"Yes, I'm aware." Harry studied the dark Italian. He appeared rather closed off, more so than usual. Blaise always seemed rather relaxed and jovial, despite the forced air that accompanied it and the dark look in his eyes. Absently, Harry wondered when the man slept. The man still went out each night to the clubs and for shags. And during the days, he had Hogwarts rebuilding to take care of. But the man didn't seem overly exhausted, no more than anyone else in the Manor.

"Can I take a guess and assume it has something to do with the Muggle Studies exam you plan on taking?"

"I would like to take muggle inventions and make them wizard friendly," Blaise responded stiffly, his eyes trained on the artwork on the wall.

Admittedly, Harry had to run the words through his head a couple times before he grasped the concept of what Blaise Zabini was saying. "Make muggle inventions wizard friendly...how? What inventions? Why?"

"Aren't you the inquisitive one," Blaise drawled with an eye roll. But his eyes were now focused on Harry once more. "If you must know, I plan on using magic to make them wizard friendly. As for which ones, I'll decide that in time. But for now I plan on working on those muggle telephones as well as some of the kitchen appliances and the television. I believe you have noticed that I am rather well acquainted with muggles and feel that if more wizards were aware of what those without magic have created and those artifacts are incorporated into our society, then it will help prevent further prejudices. It will make wizards more accepting of muggles in the long run."

Harry stared at the Slytherin before him. "That sounds great. Really. I think the idea is brilliant and ingenious really. Have you started working on anything yet? Would you need a store front? Or an account for the supplies? You should talk to Arthur Weasley, he is a bit of a muggle fanatic. And I believe he has attempted this conversion himself on a few things." Like a Ford Angelica, Harry added to himself.

"I have started tinkering already and I believe I'm close to achieving the telephone concept. I would need a storefront and an account, yes. I am aware of Mr. Weasleys obsession yes. I wouldn't say I go to that extreme. However, if I ever happen to encounter the man in the upcoming future I will make a comment on my business." Harry blinked. _Why did Slytherins have to be so roundabout? Could they ever just give a straight answer?_

"I'd like to see what you've come up with so far. It kind of reminds me of what my dad and godfather came up with when they were in school. They had mirrors where you just had to say the other names and if the other one was available they could answer the call and they could talk that way. Unfortunately the mirrors are broken," Harry trailed off sadly after he caught the intrigued spark growing in the other mans eyes. "And I don't know how they made them. Hermione might though. She's probably researched that when she worked on our DA communication methods." Blaise gave a nod at this news but didn't say anything. "As for a storefront. I saw in the paper two months ago that Knockturn Alley is open for more shops. The Ministry is trying to cleanse the alley and make it more like Diagon Alley. From what I read the stores are being sold cheap so that should be something you look into. And I'll make some inquiries as well. And for accounts. Well, I'm sure Tracey and Greg told you about their funding. And you'll get the same opportunity. Look through the book to find an account that has its previous owners in Azkaban for life and with no outside family members and it's yours."

Blaise was silent but Harry could see the man thinking things over. "Alright. I'll speak with Granger about possible spells to test out and I'll look over _it_ for an account. Just keep me posted about your contacts for Knockturn." Harry nodded and the man swiftly left without another word.

Harry wrote out this new information out on a piece of parchment he started for his charges businesses and added Blaise's information underneath Tracey and Greg's combined bullets. Then he pulled out his To-Do list and scratched in 'contact Kingsley about Knockturn Alley stores'. Finishing this off, Harry glanced at his watch. He still had an hour before dinner. Nodding to himself he pulled one of his books closer but was interrupted once again by a knock at the door. Draco, Pansy, Greg and Tracey walked in together after Harry acknowledged the knock. Tracey and Pansy took the chairs while Draco and Greg leant against the wall. Harry watched Pansy's eyes drift towards her pieces and noted the flickers of pride in her muddy brown eyes that pleased him.

"I take it you are here to tell me you N.E.W.T choices?" The four nodded. Harry gave them a nod to begin.

"Charms, Transfiguration, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes," Pansy declared.

"Charms, Defense, Transfiguration, and Arithmancy. Gregs' will be the same," Tracey declared with a stiff nod from Greg after Harry's glance.

"Potions, Herbology, Charms, Transfiguration," Draco stated, arms crossed tightly against him.

"Great. I've got that down. Pansy, Draco, any thoughts on your business's?" Tracey and Greg glanced at each other and vacated the room as Draco moved to take the Tracey's vacant seat.

"Something with Potions," Draco shrugged. Pansy gave a shrug but said nothing.

"What exactly with Potions? What options are there?"

"Honestly, Potter if you want to blend in in our world you really need to be more aware of the jobs there are," Pansy huffed out. Harry ignored her and kept his eyes on Draco, waiting for a response.

"Main ones are be a Potioneer, own an Apothecary, be a Professor, and work at the potions clinic at St. Mungo's," he listed off with a shrug.

"Right, so are you leaning more towards Potioneer or owning an Apothecary?"

"Mainly a Potioneer. I wouldn't mind experimenting on current potions and creating better ones and providing them to St. Mungo's and the like. And creating new potions. Maybe make the Wolfsbane one better and make an equivalent of it for vampires."

"Alright. So do you need a shop for that? Or a workspace or something?"

"A storefront yeah, for the common potions. Sell ingredients too like an Apothecary but not fully one. I'd need a laboratory for experimenting, definitely."

"Alright. Well, obviously you can continue using the one here until we find a better one. And I was telling Blaise earlier, I saw in the Prophet like two months ago that the shops in Knockturn are all up for sale at a super cheap rate in the Ministry's attempt to cleanse it of all the Dark Arts that lingered there. I was going to look into a place for him and I can do the same for you. Anything else you need?"

"Money, obviously."

"Right, well, same deal as Tracey and Greg. Pick an account with its previous owners in Azkaban and no living outside relatives. Blaise is needing to do the same. Anything else?" Draco gave a short jerk of his head.

"No, that will be all. But I heard you were getting a proper broom soon. Think that will help you compete against me, eh?"

"I think our years at Hogwarts proves that I can compete against you, and win. Today you just got lucky."

"Want to test that theory?" he smirked. "I think you'll find I'm much more improved than I was in school."

"You're on," Harry accepted without hesitation, feeling his competitive spirit rising.

"Ugh, boys," Pansy huffed, drawing attention back to herself.

"Something you'd like to add?" Harry asked politely. "Like what you are going to do with your business?"

Pansy glared at him. "No. Because I have no business yet. I have a total of six months. Don't cheat me out of my time, Potter."

"Wouldn't dream of it. You use all the time you need," he agreed in such a placating way that she scowled harder and stomped out of the office.

Draco and Harry settled in an uncomfortable silence at suddenly being left alone together. "So, how are you and your mother settling in?"

"Don't try to be friendly, Potter. It's rather insulting," Draco sneered.

"It's called being polite. There is a difference," Harry spat. "If you find it so insulting to think of friends though, what does that say about yourself?"

"It says I'm not a bleeding heart Gryffindor."

"Better to have a heart that bleeds than no heart at all."

The cold steel that stared at him cut him to the core but Harry remained steadfast in his glare back. He would not back down. Finally the blonde smirked. "Touche, Potter. Touche. I shall see you at dinner." Harry was suddenly left alone in his office completely confused as to what happened but it seemed like he had come out on top in some way so he wasn't going to dwell on it. Updating his To Do list with what needed to be done for Draco, Harry heard a soft knock and watched as Hermione drifted into his room.

"'Mione, hi. That was some impressive flying today," he smirked and she rolled her eyes but her lips twitched in the ghost of a smile.

"Thanks. I would still rather remain on the ground though."

"Of course. But I appreciate you still getting up there though for the sake of even teams." She gave a shrug and Harry observed his best friend. She was still a shell of her former self. Still hunched in on herself; still too quiet to be comforting. But her eyes were alive again. They sparkled more than they were dull and she held her head up more than she did before she moved in. Harry noted the progress and felt his chest relax a smidgen at the sight of the improvements. "Really though, I'm glad you're here. And I hope you're settling in well."

"Oh yes, very much so. And the library is amazing."

"Figured you'd love it. And remember, I have my private library if you ever want to check that one out. But how are you here though, no one is causing you trouble?"

"No," she shook her head and her curls went bouncing at the jerky movement. "No, no one is causing trouble. And Theo, Davis and Greengrass have been rather friendly towards me."

"Great! I'm glad. Which Greengrass?"

"Both."

"Great. So it's Theo, is it?" Harry asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Oh honestly, Harry," Hermione scoffed.

"Just an observation. You always said I was rather oblivious. Just trying to improve," he smirked.

"Of course, anyway, my exams?" she asked with a pointed look, that was incredibly reminiscent of school Hermione that Harry felt a delightfully painful twinge in his chest. Raising his hands in surrender, he grabbed his quill to write down her requests. "Charms, Defense, Herbology, Transfiguration, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, and Potions."

"Merlin, Hermione. You never do rest when it comes to exams, do you? You do realize we take these exams in less than two months, yes?"

"Yes, Harry. I am aware."

"And you aren't allowed to become the nervous wreck like in school."

"I can't make promises, but I'll try."

"That's all I ask," he snorted. "Any ideas on what you want to do?"

"No, not really."

"Well, what about working at the ministry working for Werewolf and House Elf rights? You were so passionate about that before."

"Yes, I have considered returning to that actually. But I'm not sure right now."

"OK, well maybe once exams are done you might know more."

"Maybe," she agreed with a nod. Another knock on the door sounded and the two looked up as Theo walked in the office.

He gave them each a brief nod. "I can come back later?" he began before Harry cut him off.

"No, you're fine. We were just chatting about N.E.W.T.s and careers. I assume that is why you are here too?" A brief nod as the man took his seat. "So which exams?"

"Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Transfiguration, Charms, Potions."

"Alright. Any ideas on your business?"

"Unfortunately, I have no leads to follow for that. But I am working on it."

"Alright, well you still have like four months and Pansy doesn't have her idea either."

"Do not compare my progress to that of Pansy," Theo drawled with a disdainful sniff.

"Oh, right. Just saying you aren't the only one who hasn't made a decision yet. How are you settling in though?"

"Splendidly, Potter. Why it's like the family I never had." Harry huffed and Hermione snorted. Theo gave a sarcastic smirk but said nothing more. His blue eyes glittered though and while he was still horribly pale, he seemed to be getting more color to his features. Another mark of progress, Harry thought disjointedly.

"I'm just checking, no need to be so touchy."

Theo just gave a half-hearted glare before standing and dusting invisible lint off of his arm. "Well, this has been illuminating but I really must be going. Books to read and businesses to plan."

"I'll go with you. I need some help in that area too," Hermione declared, standing as well. "I'll see you at dinner Harry." He gave a nod and his friend and Theo left the room.

Fifteen minutes later, he was another roll of parchment into his notes on legislation when a knock sounded and he looked up to see Daphne walking in.

"Daphne."

"Harry."

The woman moved to take her seat and observed him through her blue-grey eyes with that familiar tilt to her head, her blonde hair cascading over her shoulder with not a hair out of place. He could only imagine how wild his own hair was looking but he pushed that thought aside. "So what N.E.W.T.s will you be taking?"

"Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Charms, Muggle Studies, and Transfiguration."

"Alright. I'll send word to McGonagall. You know Blaise is taking the Muggle Studies one too."

"Fascinating," Daphne clipped off, her expression bored. "So what exams are you taking?"

"Me? Probably Defense, Charms, and Transfiguration. Sixth Year I was taking Potions and Herbology too but I never really fancied them much. So I guess I'll just take the those three. No need for the others now that I won't be an Auror."

"Suppose not. Though multiple N.E.W.T.s did always appear rather prestigious. It could give you academic sway in the Wizengamot."

"I guess. But I'll cross that bridge later. Studying for three N.E.W.T.s on top of all this legislation shit will be enough I think. So Muggle Studies?" He asked, leaning forward in his seat, inquisitive and eager for a further explanation.

"Yes."

 _Really, what else did he expect?_ He sighed. "So any more thought on your business?"

"Yes."

"Great. What is it?"

"No judgement?"

"Why would I judge you? This doesn't go past us if you chose not to pursue it. But what are your thoughts. I can try and help you."

"I want to start a school."

"A school? What like to go up against Hogwarts?"

"No. Nothing like that. A school for before Hogwarts. I was speaking with Granger and I believe she classified it as a primary school?"

"Yeah, I went to one too."

"Yes, where you learn the basics of things like the muggle subjects."

"Yeah, alright, I'm following. But why? And who would attend? What would be taught?"

"Well I don't have all the details yet. But it would be for magical children obviously but it would include muggleborns as well. I think that if we want to bypass all of this prejudice than starting even earlier than Hogwarts is essential. Allow the muggleborns to be aware of our world sooner rather than thrusting it upon them. It would help the parents as well, I believe. But it would get children interacting and making friends before House loyalties get in the way. I suppose subjects would be things that many purebloods are tutored on as children. Wizarding culture, history, basic magic, and things like that. But also include a muggle culture course for the wizarding children who aren't exposed to that world. Most children have displayed accidental magic by age five or six. So I believe that starting the age from that time to Hogwarts age."

"That's brilliant! I really like that idea. I know it would have helped me and Hermione in adjusting to things. And making friends before House loyalties would be really helpful. I love it. Do it. And you could work with children and be a professor. Two things you always wanted." Harry wasn't sure why he was so enthusiastic on this topic but he really was in full support of her idea. Daphne only indicated her surprise at his approval by a slight widening on her eyes. "So what will you need?" he asked, reigning his enthusiasm back under control.

"Money and property mainly."

"Right, so same deal as Tracey and Greg got. Draco and Blaise also need to look through the book for an account so after dinner you three can look through it. Keep me posted on the idea." She nodded and stood, glancing at his watch he stood also. "Time for dinner. Allow me to escort you?" He asked with an exaggerated bow, holding out his arm for her. She smirked but took it with a pink tint gracing her cheeks.

After dinner, Harry penned a quick note to Professor McGonagall to let her know that none of them but Luna and Astoria would be returning and the list of the exams everyone would need to take. Harry went to bed that night full of firewhiskey and feeling pleased with the days progress but knew that tomorrow would begin the suffering silence once again.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Everything is J.K. Rowlings. I only claim the plot. Everything else is hers, all the characters and the magic, all of it. Please let me know what you think though, I encourage feedback of all kinds, just be nice about it!

Sorry this took so long to post, everything was just crazy with the holidays. I hope you enjoy it. I'm still open for suggestions on Theo's business, Pansy's too but I have an idea forming for hers. If anyone is up for me bouncing ideas off of them. Let me know!

* * *

 **Chapter Nineteen**

"I really like what you've done with the place, Neville?" Harry sighed. The two had been banished to the small house for the morning and afternoon by the women of the house. So Harry was making the most of it.

"Thanks, though I have to give the credit to Hannah. She really has a knack for making things feel like home," Neville commented fondly. "She'll do great things with the Leaky when she takes over. Butterbeer?"

"Sure," he shrugged, walking over to the small kitchen table that was covered with a cream colored doily while Neville grabbed two butterbeers from the fridge. His fellow Gryffindor handed him one while he took a seat at the table. "So how is Hannah?" he asked after a couple sips, observing his former roommate. Neville had stubble growing on his chin that looked like a few days in the making and his hazel eyes were still haunted by the horrors of war but he seemed less tense in his shoulders. More relaxed but with an easy confidence that few posessed. It was the first time that Harry had seen the couple apart since they arrived.

Neville took another swig of his drink before answering. "Better. I think. I can't really tell. Sometimes it seems she is the same as she was before everything. And others she shuts down and can't get out of the memories. I don't know what I can do. But she has more good days than bad, I suppose. Today is a good day, so far."

"Good. I know it's not my place to ask, but what happened to her?"

"It's not my place to say. All I'll say is that the Carrows took a….. _liking…_.to her." Harry had to suppress the shudder that crept up his spine. And his heart felt for Hannah. She had always seemed incredibly nice and kind during the encounters at school. She hadn't deserved any of it. None of them did. Draining his bottle before he could be sucked down, Harry sighed.

"So any thoughts on why we aren't allowed to leave this place?"

"Seriously?" Neville asked amused. Harry shrugged. "Harry, what day is it?"

"Friday?" his brow furrowed, his fingers fiddling with the now empty bottle.

It had taken him a moment to remember the day in all honesty, all the days blurred together with the steady routine of Hogwarts restoration, N.E.W.T. studying and wizarding legislation studying, as well as the wizarding etiquette lessons that Narcissa instructed him in. Today actually marked a change in the pattern. The school was to open in only a month and all the major damages had been repaired. Now it was the minor details that were being dealt with and so only a group of thirty were still attending daily for that. The rest of the restoration crew was only required every couple days.

"And the date?" Neville seemed to be fighting of a chuckle as he pressed on.

"Um….the thirtieth...Oh! Merlins' balls. I completely forgot! Happy Birthday Neville!" Neville gave a wry grin at his realization.

"Thanks. And an early Happy Birthday to you as well. Hannah didn't tell me exactly what was happening, but I'm pretty sure we are being thrown a birthday party."

"Wow, really? That's...wow." The two settled into comfortable silence as they started on their second butterbeers. "How's your gran doing?"

"Good I suppose. Same old self. Keeps wanting to talk about a marriage for Hannah and me. Won't accept the fact that we just aren't ready for that. Hannah isn't ready for that," he added silently.

"But that is something you want though, in the future?"

"Definitely," Neville declared without hesitation and Harry blinked, glancing up into the man's eyes, full of conviction and love. "I love her. Can't imagine being without her. But I will by no means rush her."

"You're a good man, Neville. And I'm happy for you both."

"Thanks, Harry."

The two started talking about the upcoming N.E.W.T.s and the Hogwarts restoration. The change in the rebuilding needed was going to be beneficial, because it provided the younger crowd more chances to study for the exams. Harry had been surprised at how many of his year were actually returning. Ron wasn't and neither were any of those at the Manor but mostly everyone else was. And Harry was happy for them all, he truly was. But everyone was still required to take exams to find the proper year placement for them.

Luna and Astoria had been studying together in attempts to catch up. They would both be returning to the same year. Since Luna had been absent for half of her Sixth Year and trapped in Malfoy Manor, Professor McGonagall had claimed that she wouldn't be able to start her Seventh Year even under normal circumstances. So the two would be in the same year group. Harry was pleased with that. He felt they would need each other. The older teens had all been making use of Harry's large library and grouping up for each subject.

Kingsley had offered himself, Ron, and Neville automatic Auror apprenticeship placements with the appropriate exam results of course but only Ron had accepted. The youngest Weasley siblings had stopped by to study for the exams and to keep Harry and Hermione updated on the rest of the clan. Ginny had only attended two or three times and had only lasted a couple hours, but Ron came at least twice a week and at the start it had only been an hour or two, avoiding the Slytherins, but now he stayed for at least four hours and would stiffly accept the tips of Theo, Tracey, and Daphne. But Harry marked it as a positive nonetheless.

"Master Harry!" Lopsy called out, popping into the small kitchen area.

"Yes Lopsy?" he asked, getting the racing blood under control. _Would he ever be able to hear the sound of apparition and not get tense and anxious?_

"The Missuses requests you and Mister Neville be wearing these, Master." The tiny elf said holding up two bags that Harry could only assume held robes.

"The Missuses, Lopsy?"

"All the ladies, Master Harry," the elf clarified.

"Oh Merlin," Harry sighed and Neville snorted.

"Guess we don't have much choice do we?" his fellow Gryffindor sighed. "I'm not about to face that lot when they have their mind set on something." Harry glanced at Neville as the man grabbed one of the bags. Neville caught the look and shrugged. "What? I fought Death Eaters not women."

Snorting, Harry said nothing else and grabbed the other bag. "Lopsy, do you know when we can leave this place?"

"Missus Pansy said not till you are got, Master."

"Of course she did. Thank you Lopsy. You can go if you wish." The elf bobbed its head and popped away. "What kind of party are they planning?" Harry gasped looking at the items in the bag.

"No idea," Neville muttered looking in his own bag with an unreadable expression. Wordlessly, the two began dressing. It wasn't robes which had surprised Harry but they were still incredibly expensive, he could tell by how great they felt.

"I wonder what message they want to send with these?" Harry questioned as they changed. "I mean wealthy with a side of casual and a dash of muggle?"

"Probably more eloquent than that but more or less the same," Neville agreed looking very sharp in his jade button up with grey slacks and blazer. He wore them with a casual confidence that when Harry left to hunt Horcruxes he hadn't possessed. Harry's clothes were a dark emerald button up with black slacks and a black tie, but no jacket or blazer. He ran a hand through his hair but he didn't bother trying to make it look presentable. It had never worked in the past. And if Pansy wanted to fuss about it he would simply remind her it was his birthday party and his hair.

"Wonder how much longer we have to wait," Harry commented after another thirty minutes.

"Hopefully not much longer now. It's almost five. I wonder what they actually have planned."

"They didn't even ask us," Harry scoffed, not really upset but feeling like he should protest to some extent to save face.

"I think it's rather nice of them. I mean I've never had a real birthday party myself. Always a nice dinner with gran and other family."

"Yeah, I've never really had a party either. Was usually stuck at the Dursley's on my birthday." Harry thought back over his birthdays. His sixteenth was the only one he had an actual party thrown by the Weasleys but that had been a damper with all the news of disappearances and the growing threat of Voldemort. His eleventh is when interesting things started happening because Hagrid turned up to tell him he was a wizard. His twelfth, he was visited by Dobby and received bars on his window. His thirteenth, fourteenth and fifteenth birthdays hadn't been anything of note except receiving a few presents owled in from friends. And last year's party had coincided with the wedding and that had marked the beginning of his time on the run, as well as being interrupted by the former Minister to read Dumbledores will. "Yeah, I guess it is nice that they are throwing one," he remarked finally. Though given the benchmark of the others, Harry couldn't help but think something horrible would happen to continue the tradition.

The two only had to wait another hour, in which they were starting their fifth round of Exploding Snap when there was a knock on the door. "Come in," Neville called out. The door opened and they saw Astoria, dressed in a soft pink knee length dress.

"We're ready for you now," she said brightly.

"Oh well that's a relief, isn't it, Nev?" Harry remarked as the two followed the sixteen year old out of the house.

"Oh stop, it was supposed to be a surprise. We can't have you wandering about the place seeing everything, could we?"

"She has a point," Neville conceded.

"Eh," Harry shrugged.

"Ok. You two have to close your eyes now," Astoria instructed. The two men gave her a look that stopped that idea on the spot. "No you do. It's supposed to be a surprise so you have to close your eyes to be surprised." Neither seemed keen on the idea and the sixteen year old realized that two war heroes would never agree to willingly going blind. Harry watched the young witch go through a series of calculations in her mind weighing the pros and cons of them being blindfolded. "OK. Listen, all your friends are here to celebrate your birthdays and we want to surprise you with all our decorations. There will be a loud noise when you arrive, so don't go shooting hexes. But we worked hard, dammit, so close your fucking eyes." Astoria stomped her foot and sent them a hateful glare that caused Harry to want to pull his wand in defense if the girl hadn't looked so adorably young doing it.

"Fine," Harry grumbled. His war instincts screaming at him to not put himself at a disadvantage by closing his eyes but knowing that this wasn't war anymore. This was a celebration and he had to be able to move past his paranoia if he wanted to move on. Neville looked incredibly tense but he gave a stony nod but his jaw was tight. "But we aren't closing our eyes until we absolutely have to."

"Deal," the girl agreed easily. "Let's keep going then." Not but a minute later, she turned back to them and insisted they close their eyes now. "It will only be for a couple more feet. Promise."

Gritting his teeth and trying to keep his breathe steady, Harry complied. He felt Astoria slip her tiny hand into his and assumed she did the same with Neville and felt her tug him forward. The next few hours became a blur marked by the unnecessarily loud cheering and shouting that marked their entrance into the inner garden and patio. Harry would be lying if he said he hadn't had to down at least three glasses of champagne before he felt his nerves relax enough to enjoy himself at his own party.

Everyone was there it seemed. His old DA members, his old Quidditch mates, a handful of Order of the Phoenix members, even some Hogwarts Professors. It was incredible and the decorations were amazing. All reds and golds; streamers and lanterns, tables with table settings, everything was thought of it seemed. And Harry glanced at Neville who seemed just as shocked and touched. But his companion was quickly swept up by his girlfriend and lost to the masses. Harry himself was ganged up on by Ron, Hermione, and Ginny and by extension, Ernie, who guided him through all of his guests.

Making his way through DA members and Quidditch teammates who all just seemed to have to give their opinions on his new livings situations and his plans for the Slytherins. Surprisingly, some even seemed to be swaying to his side which he was thrilled to hear. It was mainly his Quidditch mates that were leaning more favorably to his side but even that was just marginally. And mostly because he promised they could all stop by and play on his new field with him and the Slytherin players. Quidditch crossed barriers like nothing else it seemed.

Most of the DA still weren't convinced but they were polite to the Slytherin house members at least. Though Harry saw some had greater difficulty than others. He appreciated the effort though. The crush of people was getting to his nerves though and he had to seek out Andromeda and steal Teddy in order to help keep his nerves calm. The tiny bundle in his arms also helped to distract people from the opinions that they felt necessary to tell him. So it was a win-win situation, until Andromeda swept in and reclaimed her grandson.

"This really is great, Hermione. It means alot to me. Don't think I can thank you enough," he told his friend quietly as Oliver Wood and Lee Jordan walked away to meet up with Angelina, Katie, and Alicia.

"Oh it wasn't me, Harry," Hermione denied pleasantly. "Well, it wasn't my original idea I just helped see it through once the idea was brought to my attention."

"Oh." Harry frowned slightly. "Whose idea was it then?"

"Daphne," she replied as though it was obvious. "She came to me and from then we got Tracey, Padma, Luna, Hannah, Astoria and Pansy on board. The boys didn't really care much one way or the other but we got them to lend their hand on decorating. Under Pansy and Astoria's careful instruction of course."

"Of course," he snorted, watching Ron, Ginny and Ernie returning from the refreshment table.

"Of course, what?" Ron asked, handing Harry a glass of champagne. His sixth? Seventh? He wasn't sure but he didn't say anything as he accepted it and doubted that Ron or Ginny, or Ernie noticed how much champagne he had had so far. If Hermione noticed she said nothing, her eyes only tightening marginally as he brought the glass to his lips.

"That Pansy and Astoria were directing the men of this house on how to decorate for the party," Harry replied.

Ron grunted and Ginny pursed her lips. "The decorations are really well done," Ernie said pleasantly. "If nothing else, those two definitely have taste."

"Yes. They do," Harry agreed, drinking almost all of his glass in one go. Merlin, Ernie made it to hard to not like the bloke.

"Harry has been utilizing that taste for his wardrobe and the inner house decorations as well," Hermione commented. _Did he note a tinge of pride in her voice?_ Harry pondered distractedly.

"Yes, I've noticed your attire is better than it was in school. I was wondering who to thank," Ernie joked and Harry couldn't help but smirk in response while the others guffawed goodnaturedly.

"Who must be thanked?" Tracey asked popping up beside Harry. She skillfully ignored the scathing glare from Ginny and the uncertain glance from Ron and Ernie as she shifted her eyes between Harry and Hermione.

"My new wardrobe," Harry replied, bringing his glass to his lips only to realize it was empty.

"Ah yes, Pansy and Astoria, though Blaise contributed to, of course."

"Of course," Harry conceded pleasantly, looking for a replacement glass.

"So what do you think of the party?" the strawberry blonde asked as Ron, Ginny and Ernie were suddenly called away by who Harry didn't know.

"It's great. Really, Tracey, you guys did a really great job."

"Yeah I know," she sighed with a toss of her freshly curled hair. "But I'm not the one you really want to thank. I'm rubbish at planning parties. Never really got the hang of it."

Hermione rolled her eyes fondly and Harry snorted at that and Tracey flashed a grin at the two. The most genuine grin Harry had seen since the war and it shocked him to see. Hermione also looked far more relaxed than he had ever seen her in years, though that might have been in part to the alcohol. It was nice to see her standing straight, eyes bright and cheeks flushed. She looked alive again. Everyone did, Harry mused glancing at the guests, everyone seemed to have stepped out of their war hardened shells and just live for the night.

"The person you really need to thank is right over there," Tracey pointed through the crowd to identify Daphne standing near one of the trees with fairy lights wrapped around it. Harry watched for a moment as Astoria left her sisters side and went off somewhere. Seeing an opportunity to thank the witch in private, Harry made his way over, leaving Hermione and Tracey to seek out someone else.

"I hear I have you to thank for the party," Harry said in way of greeting when he finally stood beside the blonde. Her hair had been placed in a ponytail on top of her head and the tail was in an elongated spiral all the way down. Her light blue sundress clung to her curves and flared out at her hips. And the heels she wore gave her a few inches so that they were the same height now.

"And where did you hear that?" she responded after a brief glance at him before her eyes went back out onto the guests, many of whom were all dancing in the center courtyard.

"A few little birdies told me," Harry shrugged, following her lead and watching the dancers.

Eyes seeking out his friends he spotted them. Hermione was dancing in a large group with Padma, Parvati, Tracey, Susan, and Alicia Spinnet. Astoria had somehow convinced Draco to dance solely with her and while the older Slytherin seemed to want to make it appear like he wasn't enjoying himself, there was no denying the look of softness he kept sending his dance partner as he twirled her around and she laughed so merrily that it sounded like bells. The first real laugh he had heard in months. Blaise was dancing with two witches at the same time and doing it quite well, Harry noticed, slightly envious. Neville and Hannah were in their own world, dancing closely and lost in each others eyes. Greg and Theo stood with Pansy near the refreshment table, silently watching with hidden longing in their eyes, though they were soon joined by Charlie Weasley, who was still in town thanks to the restoration efforts, and their attentions shifted. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were dancing as well looking lovingly at each other, their faces relaxed of the stress and anguish that had been prevalent for so long. Andromeda and Narcissa talked together, occupying a bench with Teddy between them. Ginny danced rather provocatively with Ernie, and Harry quickly averted his eyes. Percy was there dancing stiffly with a witch he had brought with him. Starting to lose track of the individual faces as his eyes moved towards the center of the large dancing mass, Harry gave up and just turned to face Daphne.

She glanced at him and smirked. "So? Where is this 'thank you', you have been sent to give?"

Playfully rolling his eyes, Harry replied, "Thank you, Daphne. Really I mean it. This party is great and it means a lot to Neville and I that you went about organizing it all. You didn't have to and it was very nice of you."

"See now that wasn't so hard was it?" she teased before turning her eyes back to the dancers, her cheeks looked a little pinker but Harry guessed it was due to the champagne she was drinking and the warmth of the night.

"Suppose not. But it definitely ranks in the top ten," he replied casually, taking a sip of his own drink. He had managed to snag a replacement on his way over to the blonde witch. Daphne snorted but didn't make a comment. Now Harry was sure the alcohol was taking a toll with her. Never had he thought the pristine Slytherin beside him would ever snort in amusement. "Really, though. What made you decide to throw this party for us?"

She shrugged, an indelicate movement that she still managed to pull off with grace. But pointedly kept her eyes on the dance floor. "It was a few things really. I wanted to show my appreciation for everything you have done for myself and my friends these past few months. Saying thanks for the opportunity you've given us, I suppose. And after all of the hardship of this past year and the rebuilding I thought people would want a chance to unwind and relax. It was just by chance that I found out about yours and Neville's birthdays coming up."

"How did you find out?"

"I heard Hermione and Weasley mention it a few weeks ago during our study sessions."

"Well, thank you again. So when is your birthday?" he asked curiously. Pretending not to have heard him, she began examining her nails which had been done up very elegantly. "Don't worry, you don't have to tell me now. I bet I'll figure it out by the end of the night," Harry replied confidently. Already planning on how to bribe Tracey or Astoria if Daphne refused to yield.

"I wouldn't hold your breath," she replied with a smirk.

"Course not, I've got other things to dwell upon," he replied with a lopsided grin that he didn't think his face was capable of forming anymore. The feeling surprised him but upon draining his tenth? Twelfth? Glass of champagne in one swallow he decided that at least for tonight, he wasn't going to think about that. Everyone else was living, so he would to. "Like dancing," he declared so abruptly that Daphne whirled to face him with shock on her face. Her eyes had also been dancing with amusement at their small inside joke but she obviously hadn't expected a following comment. Harry hadn't either but he was going with it. "How about it?" he asked, holding out his hand.

"Um...why?"

"Why not?" Harry asked, his hand going to his hair to nervously run his fingers through it. "Everyone else is dancing. Why can't we? Mind you I'm rubbish at it so you might do better not dancing with me-"

"No, I mean why me?"

Harry blinked and stared at the woman in confusion. He was still in a slight bow with his hand outstretched in a mocking gentlemanly gesture to take her hand but he straightened at her hesitation. "You are the orchestrator of this whole party, you should be allowed to enjoy the results. Besides it's just one dance. Think of it as my way of thanking you since Neville won't peel himself off of his lady long enough to send his thanks." She looked so uncertain that Harry frowned slightly. He hadn't meant to make her uncomfortable. "Are you OK? Do you not like dancing?"

She shook her head at that, her ponytail swinging like a pendulum. "No, I love dancing," she whispered. "I...I just don't know how to do that kind of dancing," she continued, with a nod at the crowd in front of them.

"And I can't do any type of dancing, so we're on an even playing field." She huffed at this and nibbled on her bottom lip. "Come on. It is one dance. And if you make a fool of yourself then I'll be making an even bigger fool of myself so no one will notice. And people are getting too drunk right now to even notice us anyway." She didn't look fully convinced but after another moment or two took his hand.

Her hand was warmer than what he had been expecting and much softer. He couldn't help but think that only a couple months ago she had used this hand to slap him in his office and the thought brought a quiet chuckle to his lips. She eyed him curiously and he shook his head for her to not worry about it. Reaching the crowd, Harry saw that the group of girls who had been dancing had dispersed into partners and the music was changing to a slower tempo. Susan danced with someone he didn't recognize, Tracey had gotten Greg to dance with her, Theo was leading Hermione in a dance and both looked incredibly pink throughout the whole experience. Dean and Seamus danced together. Padma and Parvati danced together and Alicia had left the dance floor.

Turning to face Daphne, Harry froze. He hadn't been lying when he said he didn't know dancing. The Yule Ball had just been a nightmare he strove to forget but it was his only experience. Glancing at the other people around him he tried to follow their lead by placing his hands on Daphne's waist and pulling her close and moving in a shuffling circle while bobbing his head. He felt utterly ridiculous. "What are you doing?" Daphne asked finally, letting loose a giggle.

"Dancing. What are you doing?"

"That is not dancing. You look like an awkward chicken."

"Well, why don't you show me how to do it then."

"Well, I don't know this dancing. But even I can do this better than you. Follow my lead."

She took his hands off her hips and kept them in her hands, took a step away from him to give them some space and then she started pushing and pulling against his hands bringing him closer and farther from her, twirling herself between his arms so her back was to him and his arms were crossed over her and then out again. They continued like that with her pulling him around in circles on the floor, in and out and together and in and out and in and out and together. It was surprisingly easy to follow her steps and Harry soon got the feel for the dance she was creating and immensely enjoyed it. This way he didn't have to worry about stepping on her feet and it felt far more natural than what he saw the other couples doing. If the music changed tempos Daphne adjusted flawlessly to the point that Harry didn't realize the music even changed. He felt freer than he had in months, years maybe. It was incredible.

"Harry!" the slurred shout of his name startled him and he glanced away from Daphne, stopping their dance to glance around. A staggering Romilda Vane stood beside him now, her eyes were turning bloodshot and her hair was a mess of curls that were probably supposed to look attractive but looked like she got electrocuted before she arrived.

"Romilda," he replied cautiously.

"Dance with me, Harry," the woman cooed, pushing Daphne aside and throwing her arms around his neck in one fluid movement for how drunk she was.

"Romilda you're drunk. I think you should really go home now," he said trying to pull her arms off his neck, but her grip was like a vice.

"NO!" she screeched causing everyone near them to stop their dancing to see what was happening. "You can dance with that bitch! So why can't you dance with me!"

Everyone was staring at them now and most seemed confused but were growing anxious. Theo and Hermione stood near each other with Ron standing beside Hermione protectively while also blocking Padma and Parvati slightly. Draco subtly pushed Astoria behind him. While Greg put a hand on Tracey's shoulder. And Charlie Weasley was gripping Pansy's arm to stop her from lunging into action.

"Don't call her that!" he spat out with more venom than he had thought. "You are drunk. Go home."

"What the FUCKING HELL, Harry Potter!" Romilda was reaching volume levels that had him questioning whether she could break glass. "What is wrong with you! You are bewitched! You're imperioused. There is no fucking way you would chose that snake slut over me if you were in your right mind."

He felt his temper flaring and his blood started beating against his ears. Finally breaking the woman's grip around his neck he shoved her arms down and she stumbled at the force. He wasn't sure if it was due to the alcohol and her insanely high heels or because of his shoving though. He gripped his wand but forced himself not to draw it. She was drunk and it wouldn't be right. Besides she hadn't attacked yet.

"It's all your fault, bitch! You manipulative snake! You are tricking and bewitching him! How many times have you had to spread your legs for him to get him to just look at you?" Romilda screamed at Daphne, reaching out to strike the blonde.

Harry grabbed her wrist pulling her to a halt and spinning her to face him. Wand drawn and pressed into her neck. He was seeing red. "Leave Daphne alone. I swear, if you turn on her one more time I will not hold back."

"You aren't in your right mind, Harry. Come with me, I can break her curse on you," she pleaded, dragging her free hand down his chest and pulling on his tie, it was probably meant to be seductive but it made Harry want to shiver in disgust.

"I am in my right mind. You however are not. I didn't choose you in school and I'm not going to choose you now!" he snapped coldly, yanking her hand off of him. It was harsh and a low blow but he didn't care. He was reaching his peak in tolerance with her and he needed her to leave before he did something he couldn't forgive. "Now. Go. Home. And never show your face to me again."

She slapped him hard at that and that helped snap him into a slightly calmer level of angry momentarily before she screamed. "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE MINE!" She then ran in a staggering line out of the circled crowd.

"Anyone else have a problem with the way I'm thinking that they want to bring up? Might as well clear the fucking air now," he yelled at the crowd. Some looked down guiltily and others shook their heads in terror. A couple stepped forward though. Good, he needed a fight, Harry thought gripping his wand tighter, licking his lips in anticipation. It was Susan Bones, Zacharias Smith, and Anthony Goldstein who came forward.

"Harry," Anthony began, eyeing Harry's drawn wand with caution. "I get that you want to help the world move forward, but you're going about it the wrong way mate. You have to trim the tree or the infected branches will infect the tree. They are the infected branches. They are poison and we can't move forward until the poison is gone."

"What makes them poison, Anthony? Why are they the ones that have to be cut out? And if your only reason is because they are Slytherins' or because of what their parents were then don't even bother speaking." Anthony faltered slightly but Zacharias spoke up instead.

"That's only part of it. They are vicious bullies. You weren't there last year. You don't know how evil they are. They used the Unforgivables. They inflicted countless hours of pain on all of us."

"No I wasn't there last year. I was living through my own hell. And they used Unforgivables? Really? It was a fucking war! Most people did on either side. Hell I did too. I used Crucio and Imperius." There was a gasp at his confession. "But who here didn't do something terrible to survive? Who used curses? Who killed? Who lied? Who did whatever they had to in order to still be living now?"

"It's not the same thing!" Anthony protested.

"And why not? Because we were on the winning side?"

"If they had won we would all be dead. We should do them same to them. It's only right to honor those who died," Susan declared harshly.

"That is not the way to honor them!" Harry seethed, his grip was tight on his wand and he was in a fighters crouch, ready to spring into action the moment the spells started flying. "You think Fred would want us to kill a bunch of teenagers in his honor? Or your aunt? Would she be happy that you want to kill innocents in her name? What about Lupin? Or Tonks? Or Lavender? If that's what they would have wanted then you certainly knew them better than I did."

"How dare you speak their names!" Susan screeched aiming her wand at his head. "You have no right!"

"I have every right!"

"You lost it when you started associating with the snakes," she hissed in a remarkable impression of a snake, Harry thought absently. His veins were thumping and his heart was pounding as his adrenaline surged forward. A list of spells were ready on his tongue.

"Stop this!" a woman screamed but Harry didn't notice. And neither did Susan who was glaring at him with a hatred he didn't think the Hufflepuff was capable of. "Put your wands down now!" Neither dropped their wands but suddenly they were yanked from their hands by an 'Expelliarmus'.

Tracey had shouted and she looked furious. Draco stood behind her holding the two wands looking stony and his eyes were guarded. The others Slytherins and residents of the house stood behind Tracey, looking much the same as Draco. "What is the matter with you two?"

"Shut up snake!" Susan yelled.

"No you shut up, Bones," Daphne spat back. 'Ice Queen' that was what Ginny had called her at the beginning of the summer and Harry could see it now. Daphne was hard and her voice cold. "You don't like us? Fine. Hate us. Because you're not making a great case for yourself right now. But don't take it out on Harry. He has done nothing but throw his life away for all of our sakes. And now he is making decisions for himself and you turn your back on him just because you don't like who he talks to? That's fucked up! You don't like us? Fine. Hate us. We're used to it. But don't hate Harry. He doesn't deserve it." Susan huffed but looked away, glaring a hole into the dirt. "Since you obviously despise us and disagree with Harry. Why the hell did you even show up today?"

Susan mumbled something. And Daphne stepped forward until she was face to face with the former Hufflepuff. "No, you just wanted to be in the center of things. You wanted to bask in the glow of celebration. You wanted to enjoy our hospitality but not have to support what goes with it. You disgust me." Harry shivered involuntarily at those words wielded like an ice dagger. "Get out."

The dismissal seemed to have angered Susan because she looked back up and sneered. "Our hospitality? What are you the Lady of this House? Was Romilda right, hm? Have you spread your legs enough to have seduced Harry into a contract?"

"Susan that is enough!" Harry demanded his temper flaring once more, coming up beside Daphne to face Susan. "I will not tolerate your accusations. First, Daphne has the right to dismiss you as a resident of this house, which you are not. Second, she is the hostess of this celebration and that gives her another right. Third, I happen to agree fully with her decision and you need to leave. Now."

Tears welling in her eyes but whether from fury or sadness, Harry didn't know. Nor did he really care either. Susans' face went red and she opened her mouth to protest before promptly shutting and and turning on her heels and fleeing. The second woman to run crying from him in the span of an hour, Harry thought wearily. "You two. You aren't welcome either. Leave," he commanded, pointing at Anthony and Zacharias. The two jumped at the demand and quickly scurried after Susan.

The crowd fell silent and Harry glanced around at the circle that had formed. Licking his lips Harry debated what to say. Should he send them all home or start the party up again. He certainly wasn't in a festive mood anymore. Harry sighed, feeling many years older, "Anyone else have anything to say?"

The eyes of the crowd shifted from Harry to Daphne standing a few feet behind him to the crowd of Peverell Manor residents standing just behind her and stayed silent. "I think, it ez best if we cut zis birthday party short," Fleur said coming forward. All eyes turned to the partial Veela's presence. "It ez getting late after all. And I think we've all 'ad enough celebracions to last uz a while. Oui? Besides, zere will be ozzer parties," she continued pleasantly. Taking their cues people said quick goodbyes and started walking towards the apparition point.

"Rarky, Nobney, Jodkey, Bobdy, and Holby," Harry called out as the last of the guests were disappearing into the darkness. The elves popped in front of him in unison all blinking dotingly up at him. "Can you please follow our guests and make sure they make it to the apparition point safely? And be sure to catch any lingering guests please."

"Yes Master!" they chorused before scampering off into the dark as well.

Sighing Harry dragged his feet back into the large manor. He walked into the main entrance room and saw the rest of the house, minus Narcissa and Daphne, on the colorful chairs and sofas.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Pansy cried out as he came to stand behind one of the empty armchairs.

"I was-"

"No! You need to calm down when you deal with people! You can not just duel with everyone who disagrees with you or whenever you get mad!" Pansy hissed and Harry ran a hand through his hair looking down. Not sure if he wanted an entire bottle of Firewhiskey or his bed more. "We have a dueling room you know. Hold in your temper until you can unleash it in private."

"They started it," Harry muttered childishly. "And they wouldn't stop insulting Daphne. I wasn't just dueling for my sake."

"Of course they were insulting her!" Blaise scoffed. "She is a Slytherin. She is used to insults. We all are. Plus she was dancing with you. And she is living with you. Bitches will be jealous. But you jumping to defend her like the heroic Gryffindor you are is just giving fuel to their claims."

"So what I was supposed to let them insult her right in front of me? At my own house?" Harry huffed. "Last I checked, your Slytherin rules and customs said that as Head of House I'm not supposed to allow that."

"No. But you don't do it in front of a crowd!" Blaise dismissed. "You be discrete. Grab some Ravenclaw smarts and some Slytherin cunning."

"It's true," Neville agreed. "The Head of House never holds such a public dispute."

Harry growled and pulled at his hair. "They are right, Harry," Padma chimed in. "You might have thought defending her like that was best but the rumors will only spread after tonight."

"This is ridiculous! I did the right thing. I defended her. So bloody fucking what if it was in public. Maybe now others won't make the same mistake," Harry defended himself.

"Why were you so quick to defend her Potter?" Draco drawled, reclining in his armchair looking like a prince resting on his throne.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? She was being attacked, I had to protect her," Harry defended, his brows furrowed in confusion.

"Really? So you would jump to all our defenses?" Pansy questioned.

"Well, probably not yours. But the rest of you," Harry responded with a smirk.

"Touched, truly, Potter," she huffed in reply.

"Anyway, where is Daphne?" Harry sighed.

"She went to her room," Astoria piped up.

"Right, so I guess I need to go apologize for trying to help her."

"Take her a glass of wine," Luna suggested. "I'm sure she needs it right now." Giving a shrug at the flighty blondes comment, Harry called for Kilky to meet him in front of Daphne's room with two glasses of wine.

"Why two glasses?" asked Astoria, twirling a lock of hair.

"Because I bloody well need one too after all this," Harry shot back as he reached the stairs. "Good night everyone. And thanks for the party. It was really great until it ended," he added, turning back to look at the ragtag group gathered together.

Finally reaching the third floor, Harry walked towards Daphne's door and saw Kilky already waiting with two glasses of dark red wine. "Thank you, Kilky," he murmured. The elf gave a bow and then disappeared. Shifting the two glasses into one hand, with the stems stuffed between his fingers, he knocked on the door. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Astoria slipping into her room but not before she gave him a quick wave and a small smile. And he saw Hermione and Theo reaching their rooms as well. Theo gave him a formal nod but Hermione gave him a small nod and a thumbs up.

He only had to wait a moment before the door was opened to reveal Daphne with her hair down out of its ponytail, her face clear of makeup and wearing an oversized t-shirt reaching her mid-thigh and slippers. She most certainly did not look like a pureblood heiress, but she looked stunning despite it all. "Harry!" she cried out, bringing her hands to the hem of her shirt and pulling it lower. "What are you doing here?" she didn't look at him, keeping her eyes on the door.

Swallowing thickly, he struggled to get words out. "I'm- I'm here to apologize." Her gaze snapped to his, eyes wide in surprise. Bringing his gaze to rest on her forehead because otherwise he wouldn't have the ability to form words, he continued. "I've been told that my attempts to help you have just made it worse for you in the long run. And I brought wine, but it was Luna's suggestion. I can't claim that idea as mine." A small smile twitched at her lips.

"Well, I must give Luna my thanks. Um...if you'll just give me a moment," she said, before quickly shutting the door in his face. Shuffling his feet, Harry stood in front of the shut door, holding the two glasses of wine and listened to movement on the other side of the barrier. Three minutes later and the door swung open. "Come in," Daphne said, stepping aside to allow him in. She now wore a long pink robe and he saw pants covering her legs.

Stepping into her room, his nerves building, he glanced around the space. It was the first time he had been in any bedroom in the manor besides his own. It was smaller than his, in a rich lavender shade for the curtains and bedspread. The bed was made but with books, parchment, ink and quills covering half of it. The small sitting room held a single couch and coffee table with two doors leading to the bathroom and closet. There were a few pictures on the night tables and a few framed portraits on the walls and a vase of flowers that looked like lilies and daffodils stood as the centerpiece of the coffee table.

"Please, come sit," Daphne requested, assuming a spot on the couch. With a jolt, Harry followed her lead and came and sat on the opposite side of the couch, handing her one of the glasses. She took a light sip and hummed her pleasure of the vintage. "It's delicious. Now I really must thank Luna." Harry took a far more generous sip than she did but he agreed with the sentiment. "And I must thank you as well."

"What? No, I'm here to apologize," Harry protested.

"I know," she stopped him, looking into her wine glasses as she continued. "And I'm aware that the others must have gone into you about your behavior. If I were them I would have done the exact same thing. The way you handled everything was not becoming of a rising political leader, nor that of a Head of House, not doing so in public anyway. And the consequences will most definitely cause me more harm than you. But," she stated looking up to meet his eye, "speaking as the beneficiary of those actions, I give you my thanks."

"No problem," he squeaked out, swallowing hard. _Why were her eyes so piercing? Was it some spell that she cast on herself? It certainly wasn't normal for eyes to be that enticing._ Averting his eyes and clearing his throat to gain control of his thoughts again. "And I'm sorry about the backlash that you will receive but I would do the exact same thing if given the chance. I won't stand for that kind of talk about you Daphne. It's not right and it's not true and you don't deserve it."

"You're sweet, Harry, but I don't deserve your hero acts," she shifted to lean back against the sofa, facing the wall, nibbling her lip before continuing. "They are allowed to hate me. I don't blame them. Nor do I blame them for the accusations."

"It's not right though. Why are you so willing to accept their hate? To not fight back?"

"That's such a Gryffindor response," she scoffed before taking another sip of wine. "I am not a blemishless princess, Harry. They are right. I've done things. Terrible things. And I regret them with every fiber of my being. But they happened and I will bear their harsh thoughts with my head high and with dignity, becuase I don't disagree with their attitudes."

"What the hell happened last year?" Harry sighed, slouching against the couch and taking another gulp of wine.

"That's not a discussion for tonight. Perhaps another time," she replied but judging by her tone Harry guessed that 'another time' meant 'never in your life'. "Besides it's your birthday, as of thirty minutes ago. I'd hate to bring your celebration down even further with talk of the past."

Glancing at his watch, Harry saw that she was right. It was July 31st. His birthday. He was officially eighteen. "Thank you again. I know I thanked you before but really, having a party was nice, no matter how it ended. I'd say it was the best birthday I've ever had."

"I'm sure you're just being kind. You're Harry Potter, a birthday where you got slapped twice and almost entered into a duel can hardly rank high."

"You'd be surprised," Harry muttered, taking another drink. Daphne glanced at him with a questioning look. "That's not a discussion for tonight. Perhaps another time. Besides, I'd hate to bring down this celebration with talk of the past," he quoted back and she rolled her eyes but allowed an amused smirk. "Where did you get the flowers?" he asked after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

"Your gardens actually. I go out and pick some each week with the help of Bobdy and Holby. They are my favorites," she finished quietly, gazing at the bright colors the flowers brought.

"They are beautiful," Harry agreed, glimpsing Daphne out of the corner of his eye as he looked at the floral display. "I'll have to send my praises to those two."

"Yes, they certainly deserve it," she added, finishing off her wine.

"How is your school coming along?" he asked, suddenly not wanting to be sent off.

Daphne tilted her head as she observed him. "How about I come by your office in the morning and tell you then? It is late and we don't want these unwarranted rumors to get worse, now do we?"

"Unwarranted?" Harry parroted back as Daphne rose from the couch and walked towards the door.

"Of course. No matter what liberties you bestow upon us, you are our _owner_ , Harry. Anything other than friendship would be dishonorable." She opened the door now and turned to face him still sitting frozen on her couch. The open door jolted him and after tossing back the rest of his wine he stood and walked towards the exit.

"Dishonorable, of course. That would never be my intention," Harry spoke slowly. "But friendship would be acceptable and...desired?" he questioned tentatively.

"Very much so," she responded softly, he had reached her now.

"Then as friends, sharing a glass or two of wine in the privacy of their rooms, it would be permissible."

Harry stared at the blonde and watched her face soften and color rise in her pale cheeks. "Yes, that would be permissible." Harry felt a grin on his lips as he stepped into the hallway. "November 20th," she suddenly said.

"Huh?"

"My birthday. November 20th. Goodnight, Harry," she whispered before closing the door on him once again that night.

"Goodnight, Daphne," he whispered back before turning for his own rooms.


	20. Chapter Twenty

Everything is J.K. Rowlings. I only claim the plot. Everything else is hers, all the characters and the magic, all of it. Please let me know what you think though, I encourage feedback of all kinds, just be nice about it!

And for all of those asking if this will be a Harmony story, it will not. I've only ever seen Harry and Hermione as siblings and nothing more. So if that is what you are wanting then sorry. And yes, spoiler, it will be a Harry/Daphne pairing. I don't want it to be the main thing, the others have lives I want to follow as well but it will be there. So if that isn't your cup of tea either, then sorry.

Anyway, thank you for all of the reviews! They mean a lot to me, the good and the bad. So thank you! And this chapter is kind of just connecting and building for things and not a ton is happening but I hope you enjoy anyway!

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty**

A week after the birthday party found the residents eating breakfast with the comfortable murmur of quiet conversations floating about. Padma, Hermione and Tracey seemed to be in discussion about something, Luna and Astoria were discussing the upcoming school year and what classes they wanted to take. The exams started Monday, leaving only two more days to prepare. Daphne was still receiving howlers, and both he and Daphne were still getting multiple letters a day disapproving of their supposed marriage contract that everyone agreed had to be in the works. Luckily, the _Daily Prophet_ only posted those suspicions in the 'Letter to the Editor' and the Editorial sections. After Harry's conversation with Mr. Cuffe all critiques of his Second Chance plan were gone, except for in those sections where they could get away with it.

The elves had been instructed to throw out all of the negative letters before bringing them to the table and it had saved a lot of sorting. Finishing his bacon and half of his eggs, which was much better than what he had managed at the beginning of the summer, Harry saw Jodkey coming into the room with a handful of letters that had passed the elves tests. "Here Master! Yous letters is here."

"Thank you, Jodkey," Harry said grabbing the letters. The elf bowed and disappeared. Glancing through the letters, he sighed. There were the regulars from Kingsley and Nadrig, a few in response to his Knockturn Alley inquiries, one from Mrs. Weasley inviting him and the non-Slytherins to Sunday dinner.

"Daphne, Theo, Draco, if you could join me in the office to respond after breakfast. Tracey could you also stop by and help Daphne with scheduling some business meetings I need to attend?" Harry asked, not looking up from looking through the small stack of letters. There were murmurs of agreement. "Blaise and Draco, I have word from the Knockturn Alley real estate agents if you want to let me know when you are free to scout out some properties, we can do that around noon." The two nodded. This was becoming a routine of the breakfast table, Harry would sort through the mail and call upon the Slytherins who specialized in those areas of helping him to meet him at a certain time to deal with the reactions to the letters.

"Wizengamot is starting up soon, Harry," Neville spoke, looking up from his own letter. Since he was of age now and no longer in school, Neville's gran had officially signed over the Longbottom house seat to Neville's control. Harry glanced up to see the grimace on Neville's face and felt his own mimicking it. Having just reached that very enveloped containing the letter Neville now had, he groaned and added it to the pile.

"Great, another thing to add to the calend-" Harry stopped. He had landed on the final letter and he froze. His mind struggling to process the reality of the sender.

"Harry?" Hermione asked, a concerned frown on her face as she reached out to touch his arm. Numbly he angled the envelope so she could see the sender as well and her eyes went wide. "Isn't that…" she trailed off as Harry managed a stiff nod. He was oblivious to the inquisitive faces of the rest of the table. His eyes on the sender's name. "You have to read it, Harry. It could be important if he is trying to reach you." Again he just nodded before abruptly standing and leaving the dining room and walking like a ghost to his office. Once there he collapsed in his chair, behind his desk that was fully covered in books and quills and parchment covered in notes and lists and scribbles.

Dudley Dursley, the letter said. His cousin had sent him a letter. His muggle, magic fearing cousin, sent him a letter. Had willingly initiated a conversation with him. How had it even gotten to him? Did Dudley hunt down an owl? Realizing that he wouldn't get an answer until he actually opened the thing, Harry's fingers worked on autopilot as they tore open the envelope. Pulling it out and unfolding the lined muggle paper with the three holes down the side, Harry couldn't help but smirk.

 _Harry,_

 _I know this is probably a surprise to you to hear from me. But I know it's your birthday tomorrow and I thought this was as good a time as any. I don't really know when you'll get this or even if you will. I sent it through the post but I know your kind don't really do it that way. Anyway, Happy Birthday._

 _Anyway, I heard your war was over and that you defeated the bad guy. Good on you, I suppose. We got to return home last month. Mum and Dad are still resettling back in and I'm trying to find my own place…._

 _I'll get to the main point of my letter, besides wishing you a Happy Birthday. Do you think it's possible for us to meet up somewhere? For drinks or something. I know you don't owe me anything, the way you were treated here would be more than enough reason to stay away from me. But I'd really appreciate meeting up with you. I need like to talk to you._

 _-Dudley_

 _Dudley wanted to talk?_ Harry wasn't sure how to feel about that. _Did he really want to see his cousin again?_ It's true that when they parted it had been slightly amicably, at least compared to their other encounters. _Dudley had known and remembered his birthday?_ That was surprising. Despite his reservations regarding the whole situation, his curiosity was becoming more prevalent.

Quickly, and before he could talk himself out of it, Harry grabbed a spare piece of parchment and started to scratch out a reply.

 _Dudley,_

 _You're right. Your letter did catch me by surprise. But I'm intrigued. Yeah, we can meet to talk. Do you know any places in muggle London that you want to meet at? Does next weekend sound good? Just use this owl to respond, it'll reach me quicker. The birds' name is Hermes. Just give it a bit of toast or a scrap of bacon or something and he'll be happy._

 _-Harry_

 _P.S. Thanks for the birthday wishes._

The letter written and signed, Harry put it on the stack to deliver before leaning back in his chair and running his hands over his face. _What was he doing?_

However he didn't have much time to dwell on it because soon his office was being filled with Daphne, Theo and Draco and the written correspondence was starting. Tracey stopped by towards the end to help with the scheduling, as did Blaise to decide on a day to go scout the storefronts. Harry stared at his calendar on the wall as it got more and more filled and couldn't help but feel exhausted just looking at it. He had a meeting with Nadrig and another with Kingsley in two weeks time. There were the typical political parties that were starting to get underway with the new political season starting up. And of course he had been invited to each and every one. Harry couldn't help but groan at the invites. He was scheduled to meet with Knockturn Alley the week after next, while Daphne, Tracey and Greg were wanting to tour their chosen sights soon too, so that was scheduled as well.

Finally another calendar was created and placed in the main entrance room with the colorful chairs to keep track of every resident in the houses schedule, color coordinated for each person. At the moment it just contained the various days that each person needed to take their exams next week as well as group outings, which was marked by its own color. And then the Wizengamot requirements Neville and Harry had to start. All of the meetings Harry had, including all of the real estate scouting that the Slytherins needed to do. Important Hogwarts dates for Luna and Astoria were added to the calendar too. Needless to say that particular calendar filled up fast and was very colorful, containing the sixteen different colors needed to keep track of everyone.

It was daunting but without having to do the restorations anymore and the exam studying winding to a close it was interesting to see the days and weeks playing out in front of him. Harry had never really needed to plan so far in advance before. At Hogwarts it was just making it week by week, doing the daily homework requirements and Quidditch practices, and counting down the days till he was forced back to the Dursleys or got to go to the Burrow during his holiday. Besides exams and Quidditch matches, he hadn't bothered really with scheduling anything. The fact that he had a full calendar made him feel incredibly adult like and he wasn't sure how to feel about that.

After the morning was finished and Harry had been able to send everyone out, he slunk down into his chair and sighed, eyes closed and wishing for a brief nap or at least two glasses of whiskey...or vodka. He had found during his nightly drinks with Draco and Tracey that he was starting to enjoy the clear liquor. Plus with it he could pretend he was drinking water all day long and no one was the wiser. Especially since he had come across a spell to freshen his mouth to erase any traces of the smell from his breath.

Just as he was beginning to debate the merits of requesting a pitcher of vodka infused lemonade versus a simple glass with his lunchtime sandwich, a voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Master, is Master wanting anything to eat?"

"Thanks, Lopsy, but I think I'm going to stretch my legs before lunch. Actually, do you think you could go grab me a glass of my special lemonade and bring it outside for me?"

"Of course, Master! Lopsy will be gettings your drink and meeting yous outside!" The tiny elf disappeared with a low bow and Harry was alone in his office. Standing up and stretching, he wandered out of his office and into the library. He spied Hermione and Theo sitting on opposite sides of the same couch, noses buried in a book. They occasionally made a comment, Harry assumed about what they were reading but couldn't be sure, but they both seemed content in the silence of the library. Astoria and Luna were in a farther into the library claiming a table with all of their books, cramming for the upcoming exams.

A slight smirk on his lips he left the library and turned to head outside. Stepping outside he took a deep breath, breathing in the warmth of the August air and enjoying the sun lighting up the grounds, the pond and the flowers. Harry could see Neville and Tracey working in the greenhouse with Hannah handing them their needed supplies. He couldn't see where Draco and Blaise were but Daphne, Pansy and Padma were lounging on the patio near the pond. Closing his eyes, he soaked in the warmth of the sun and scent of the flowers, it was incredibly relaxing. He needed to take breaks out here more often.

"Master!" Lopsy squeaked popping in front of him with a large glass of his special lemonade in hand. Drawing the other patio occupants attention to him. "Yous drink, Master!"

"Thank you, Lopsy," he said, accepting the drink as casually as possible without seeming too eager to relieve his desire for the burn of the drink or to relieve the headache that was starting to form since he hadn't had anything to drink since last night. "I'll probably need another soon, if you don't mind going to get a replacement?"

"Of course, Master!" Lopsy cried out before disappearing again.

It probably should concern him that only going half a day without a stiff drink was affecting him at all but as he brought his special lemonade to his lips, he found that he would worry about that later. He had enough on his plate after all. Eyes closed, he took a long savoring gulp from the refreshing drink. The sweet tang of the lemonade blended rather nicely with Vodka he thought absently.

"Harry."

Harry sighed but smirked and without even opening his eyes, replied, "Daphne." Over the past week they had shared a glass of wine in her sitting room twice more but Harry had enjoyed it immensely, despite the fact that they hadn't talked about a lot, everything was still surface level and fully planned on continuing it as a weekly tradition. Finally blinking his eyes open and squinting slightly at the sunshine, he looked at the blonde sitting lounging in a chair. Her hair was piled on top of her head and she was wearing a swimsuit coverup that reminded him of the ones in his aunts magazine. Padma and Pansy were dressed the same but Pansy was also sporting sunglasses and her cigarettes. "Padma. Pansy." He greeted the other two. Padma gave him a pleasant nod but Pansy just snorted and he could imagine her rolling her eyes, as she flicked her cigarette ash into a nearby ash tray.

"Come join us, Harry," Padma offered, gesturing to another seat nearby. With a shrug, Harry pulled up the chair.

"You ladies enjoying yourself?"

"No, Potter, of course not. Can three witches not sit out in the sun eating lunch in misery? How rude of you to intrude," Pansy drawled.

"Well since every moment for you is one of misery, I can hardly be intruding," Harry sniped back, getting comfortable in his seat and finishing off his lemonade, just in time for Lopsy to return with his next one. After sending a request for another, Harry thanked the elf and turned back to the three women.

"What are you drinking, Harry?" Padma asked, her scars seemed to glow in the sun.

"Lemonade," he said, hoping the waver in his voice wasn't noticeable. "What are you all having for lunch?" he pressed on, glancing at the plates resting on the side tables near them.

"Salad, seems to be one of the few things your elves can't mess up," Pansy sniffed, moving her fork listlessly through the few remaining leaves and nuts left in her bowl.

"So sorry, for your suffering," Harry replied dryly.

"I just got a sandwich and chips," Padma shrugged, gesturing to her plate now covered in crumbs. "Perfectly delicious and not messed up in the slightest," she added with a cheeky grin. "Have you eaten yet?"

"Not yet, just escaped the office for a bit."

"Well I'm full, the elves always bring me too much if you want anything," Daphne offered, gesturing to her half eaten plate.

"What is it?" he asked eyeing it warily. Sure he had sampled her vegan breakfast foods but that had been it.

"Why don't I just tell you after you've finished it?" she replied with a smirk that immediately set him on edge.

"Yeah, right. Tell me first."

"What's wrong Potter, don't you trust her?" Pansy simpered maliciously.

"Are you a Gryffindor or aren't you? I mean I already ate half of it so you know it can't be that bad," Daphne egged on.

"I'm a Gryffindor sure, but that doesn't mean I'm stupid," Harry countered with narrow eyes. Avoiding Pansys' question entirely. He wasn't sure what his answer would be.

"No, doesn't mean your stupid. But where is your sense of daring? I mean it's just a sandwich and a couple spoonfuls of soup. Can't be too terrible," Padma joined the other witches.

Harry was tempted to tell Padma that his daring left him once the war finished but felt like that would put a damper on a rather nice day. "Yeah, you have more of a risk when you eat Bertie Botts," Pansy agreed.

"Just try it," Daphne said pushing her unfinished food towards him. Harry eyed it warily but it smelled delicious and he didn't want to lose face in front of Slytherins, and Padma was vouching for it too so it couldn't be that bad, right?

"Fine," Harry sighed, conceding defeat and grabbing the sandwich, assurances on a loop that they hadn't had time to stuff any Wizard Wheezes between the slices since he had arrived and they couldn't have jinxed it because he had been here the whole time, and taking a bite. And Pansy and Daphne literally couldn't cause him harm. _Fuck them, it was delicious, and no side effects. Damn._ "Alright, it's good. Now what is it?"

"It's a creamy Thai carrot soup and bulgogi steakless sandwiches," Daphne replied with a smirk.

"Steakless?" Harry questioned, eyeing the stuffing in the last few bites of the sandwich. "Impressive."

"Do you expect anything less?" Daphne questioned airily.

"Daph, you should know not to take anything Potter says to highly. I mean his standards aren't great to begin with, a flobberworm could impress him," Pansy sighed, examining her nails.

"At least I have standards that are attainable. Because of yours, your going to end up alone and shriveled up like a flobberworm," Harry retorted, finishing off the soup.

"Please, like a Parkinson would ever shrivel," Pansy scoffed. Harry noticed she didn't deny she would end up alone but didn't feel like opening that can of worms right now.

The three fell into a rather comfortable silence, enjoying the sun, though Harry was realizing with some discomfort that he wasn't as dressed for the sunny weather as the girls were. He had dressed for a day indoors, not sunbathing. Finishing his fourth vodka lemonade, he was just debating whether he should go in and start working or maybe request a fifth when he noticed the looks the witches were exchanging.

"Something on your minds?" Harry asked pleasantly, deciding that a fifth certainly couldn't hurt.

Daphne cleared her throat, cheeks pinking at being caught or it could have been the sun exposure. "So who was that letter from this morning?" So that was what they wanted to talk about, Harry thought miserably.

"Just a letter," he replied casually, eyes remaining on the pond and watching the koi fish swim about lazily. He hadn't noticed the fish before, they were rather graceful moving about in lazy figure eights.

"Really? I don't recall just any letter causing that sort of reaction," Padma commented. "And Hermione seemed to recognize the sender and was just as shocked and speechless."

"Which is saying something," Pansy snorted.

"So, want to try that answer again?" Padma continued with a smirk that scrunched her scars up tight, making them more prominent.

Harry glared at the women and clenched his jaw. "What does it matter who it was from? It's personal business."

Padma seemed to mull that over and Pansy scoffed but said nothing, Daphne just watched him curiously. As Pansy spoke again, "Well, we should have a right to know. Merely because it obviously affects you and if something affects you to such a degree it would indirectly affect us. It's only smart to prepare us for anything that might occur."

"Well this doesn't concern you at all," he snapped back rather rudely, he thought belatedly but there wasn't a chance that he was going to apologize now.

"See your not making a good case for yourself," Padma took up the mantle. "By merely denying it does nothing to waylay the worry and concern. Explaining why would be far better and give your argument a better standing."

"You have been hanging out with these two for too long," he grumbled, draining the last of his lemonade. Deciding against ordering another because he would be working again soon.

"That's not an answer, Harry. One could even say, avoiding it entirely which is just proving our point that it concerns us," Daphne pressed teasingly.

Harry growled, clenching his fists, he stood roughly causing the chair to bounce backwards. "It's just a letter from my bloody fucking cousin. Happy? No threats to you lot. No concern of yours. Just like I fucking said. My life doesn't just concern you lot. Get over yourselves!" Restraining himself with all his might to not stomp away, Harry merely stalked off which was only a slight satisfaction.

Seething at the audacity of that lot, honestly, sure they were getting on now and they had been living together for about two and a half months now, but that didn't mean they were privy to every detail of his life. "Damn bloody witches," he muttered to himself as he entered the library but soon fell silent when he heard voices.

"Are you saying that you think the Werewolf Code of Conduct would have actually worked if anyone had shown up?" Theo had spoken. Both he and Hermione had shut their books and while they still sat on opposite ends they were leaning towards each other in the heat of the debate. A platter of tea and sandwiches was left picked at between them on the coffee table but was mainly untouched.

"Yes. Well, no. It wouldn't have worked back in 1637 when it was first introduced. The concept was on the right track but the mindset had to be fixed first. That's why I'm saying that if something like that were to happen now it would go over better," Hermione insisted.

Hermione was talking about werewolf rights. It sent a pang through his chest at how much she was reminding him of the way she used to be before the war. Full of life and passion, fighting for the underdog. He wished Ron was there to share in this moment of progress with him.

"It wouldn't go over any better than if it had happened back then. No one will admit to being a werewolf," Theo countered, waving his hand dismissively.

"They will if the mindset is changed." Her eyes were alight with fire and he could almost see her mind working at a rapid speed, gathering up her knowledge and forming her points to fire out at a moments notice.

"And how do you propose that happens?" Theo scoffed, Harry could almost picture him rolling his eyes but the boys back was to him.

"We tell the people that lycanthropy is nothing to be ashamed of," Hermione shrugged with a childish smirk.

"That's it? I would have expected something better from the Brightest Witch of Her Age. It is going to take more than a pamphlet to change centuries of thought. Especially amongst the more traditional families."

"Hardly. That is just the general concept. We start with the literature, that will be the quickest way to effect change, especially with the schoolage generation because it will be in their text books and they are the ones that need to change in order for a future progressive society."

Harry's anger abated quickly at the sight of his best friend acting more like herself than he had seen in months soothing any self-righteous anger he had built up. A small smile twerked at his lips as he quietly moved towards his office. But he kept his door cracked so he could listen to the two scholars continue to debate. Which they did, passionately and consistently until dinner. Harry did end up having to shut his door though because it grew to be incredibly distracting.

"Oi, you two," Harry finally said interrupting the two as he left the office. "You want to eat tonight?" he joked. Hermione flushed a bright red but her eyes were still bright and she seemed to be failing at hiding a grin. Theo looked unruffled at the interruption but his eyes were soft yet excited, a complete contrast to the rest of his countenance.

"Right, of course," Hermione replied, shutting the newest book she had pulled out. Apparently while they debated the two had went in search of textual evidence to support their claims. Theo stood and stretched before offering a hand to Hermione to help her up off the couch. Harry wasn't sure if it was because it was the mans' pureblood manners kicking in or if he was just trying to do something nice. Harry doubted he would ever know.

Falling into step beside the two, he walked with them out of the library. "So, Theo, any thoughts on your business?"

"Actually I think I might be narrowing down my proposal," the man replied, walking back straight and practically gliding as he walked.

"Great! Do I get to get a clue?" he joked but was actually curious and hopeful.

"Now, where would be the fun in that?" the man smirked. "No, no, you'll get to wait and hear the full thing when it's ready."

Having expected no less, Harry sighed playfully but didn't say anything more. "What did Dudley want, Harry?" Hermione asked quietly, pulling him back so that Theo was ahead of them.

"Wanted to meet up and talk," Harry replied softly. Hermione raised her eyebrows in surprise and tilted her head in a question. "I said, OK. Merlin, I don't know what I was thinking. But I guess I was mostly just curious. I mean, it must be something important if he took the time to write to me at all. He even wished me a Happy Birthday. Can you believe it?" Harry almost chortled but it died in his throat.

"Not really, but maybe this is good. Maybe he has changed?" she said hopefully.

Harry made a noncommittal noise at that and shrugged, they had reached the dining room now and their conversation died off as Theo stood waiting with the door open. Giving the man a thanks, he moved into his seat. Daphne was already sitting in her seat and she tried to catch his eye but he avoided it and didn't even try to be subtle about it. While he wasn't angry anymore like he had been at lunch, he was still rightfully pissed at the witches for their pressing.

Draco and Blaise were the last to arrive, Narcissa was off with Andromeda for a sister dinner. Draco had his hair sticking up at odd angles hardened with sweat and his sleeves were fully rolled up. His mark seemed to carry a banner it stuck out so harshly against his pale skin. But Harry supposed it counted favorably towards his efforts that Draco felt comfortable enough to walk about with his sleeves rolled up. Everyone noticed it but no one commented on it. Hermione did turn noticeably paler at the sight though and sat rather rigidly in her seat. Blaise had grease smudges all over his hands and a few on his forehead and cheeks, it was the most un put together Harry had ever seen either Slytherin but they seemed to be happy about something.

"Good work today in the labs?" Harry asked the two, nodding to their appearances.

Blaise nodded. "Yes, actually. I'm almost there with the magical phones. I can feel it. I should have it by the time a store front is chosen and so I can start work on a few other products next."

"I'm just brewing a lot of the more common place potions so that I can stock the store and get a bundle ready to offer to St. Mungo's when the time comes. I want to give them a large bundle all ready prepared to help gain their trust as a business partner."

"Sounds great. We should be able to go tour the stores week after next. Same with the mansion estates," Harry added but he just looked at Tracey and Greg as he said that, ignoring Daphne. He could practically feel her eyes boring holes into his skull.

"Hey, Harry," Astoria began catching his attention, "after the exams this week can we go to Diagon Alley for supplies. School starts in only a couple of weeks and we need our things."

"Yeah, sure, we can go this weekend as a reward for finishing the exams too," Harry agreed readily as the food appeared. Some kind of pasta with sausages but it smelled good.

"It will be like a House field trip," Luna said pleasantly, scooping herself a helping of the creamy pasta.

"Yeah," Harry shrugged but didn't say any more as he began to eat. But the wine called his attention more, his headache was back from his lack of drink since lunch.

"Potter," Pansy suddenly broke through the quiet hum of eating and all eyes went to her. Harry quirked an eyebrow. "I would like to-ap-apologize- on behalf of myself, Padma, and Daphne, for our questioning earlier. You are quite right, you deserve your privacy and it was rude of us to presume otherwise."

Harry blinked multiple times. While her discomfort was incredibly obvious, he appreciated the effort. "Thank you," he said graciously, looking at Padma and finally Daphne who each looked appropriately meek and contrite. "I didn't handle it well either on my end, my temper got away from me and I do apologize for my part, as well," he continued diplomatically. The three women nodded their heads and said no more leaving the rest of the table in obvious confusion and curiosity. Hermione nudged his knee with hers to draw his attention and she raised an eyebrow. "They were asking about my letter," he answered her unspoken question but apparently not quietly enough because the rest of the table heard.

"Oh, yeah, I wondered about that. Who was it from?" Blaise asked casually, eyes on his plate as he flicked the last few pieces of sausage about on his plate.

"His bloody fucking cousin," Pansy answered, mirth evident in her voice as she fought back a grin. Padma snorted at that but tried to hold in her giggles but failed and so covered her hand with her mouth. And Daphnes' lips were twitching in amusement. The rest of the table remained confused but the atmosphere was infectious apparently and soon the rest of the table, Harry included, were attempting to smother their grins and giggles. Harry appreciated the fact that they could joke about their argument from earlier and counted it even higher since this was turning into an incredibly pleasant day over all.

Around midnight that night, Harry padded out of his room and headed down the stairs towards the kitchen. It was clockwork by now really. Every night he did this. It was practically tradition by this point. Tracey was there already and was grabbing their drink of the night. It was an unspoken rule that whoever got there first chose the liquor. Draco arrived about five minutes after Harry did and silently the three drank. Much like the first night it wasn't until after the third glass that they attempted to speak.

"So what is really the deal with that letter, Potter?" Draco asked in the silence of the kitchen.

Sighing, Harry rubbed a hand through his hair as he accepted his newly refilled glass. Tonight was rum, it wasn't his favorite but he couldn't deny its effects. "It was from Dudley, my cousin."

"So why the big deal then?" Tracey asked innocently. Their voices were soft and never breaking higher than normal volume.

"He and his parents, my aunt and uncle, they _raised_ me," Harry replied, his mouth twisting at the word raise. "Though that is just putting it loosely. They allowed my presence to besmirch their home when I wasn't in school is more accurate."

Draco snorted as Harry poured the next round. "Please, your Harry Potter, it can't have been that bad."

"I lived in the cupboard under their stairs until I was eleven," Harry replied bluntly. Why he was even telling them this he didn't know but at this point he was too tired to care. _What the fuck did it matter if they knew? Who were they going to tell?_

Tracey coughed on her drink. "What!" she cried out aghast, still not breaking their unspoken volume rule though.

Harry just shrugged. "When I did accidental magicI would be punished to my cupboard for days sometimes without food. When my letters arrived I got to move into Dudley's second bedroom but after my first year my uncle put bars on the window. Ron and the twins had to come into their flying car to rescue me one night."

"Bloody hell," Draco whispered into his glass.

There was silence as they each drank another round before Tracey tried again, "So what did your cousin want?"

"To talk," Harry said simply, passing the bottle to her to pour the next round. He was pretty sure they were on their tenth round now but he had long since given up actually caring to count. _What did it matter anyway?_

"And are you going to?" Draco asked quietly, eyeing Harry like he was some fragile puzzle that might shatter if put together wrong.

"Yeah, I guess I am. Curious, I suppose, about what the kid who used to use me as a living punching bag could possibly want to say to me. Guess I'll find out," Harry muttered darkly. Conversation ended with that and after another hour and another bottle, the three parted ways.

Harry's sleep that night was filled with memories of the Dursleys and their sneering faces and Dudley's gang playing Harry Hunting. It was a pleasant change from the faces of those he loved dying in front of him, blaming him for their deaths, he supposed when he woke the next morning.


	21. Chapter Twenty-One

Everything is J.K. Rowlings. I only claim the plot. Everything else is hers, all the characters and the magic, all of it. Please let me know what you think though, I encourage feedback of all kinds, just be nice about it!

This is an incredibly long chapter. And it changed a lot over the course of writing it. Originally it was through Harry's POV like usual. But then I decided to change that to Hermione about midway. And then the ending was totally not what I had anticipated when beginning to write with her so then I had to go back and readjust the beginning and middle to match the end. So this chapter just kind of took on a life of its own. And was just as much as a surprise to me. Let me know what you think. I always appreciate your reviews.

Also, total personal side note. I got accepted into my Masters Program! Yay. I'll be getting my MFA in Creative Writing. So woo!

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-One**

Heaving a weary, exhausted sigh, Hermione pushed the covers off of herself and slid out of the bed. It was like this most mornings, the not wanting to get out of bed. Preferring to stay cocooned within the plush sheets for hours on end, simply doing nothing. Her heart felt heavy at the thought of going about even the simplest tasks. She hated that she felt so encumbered but she couldn't shake the heaviness she felt. Moving to the bathroom she washed her face and brushed her teeth, before staring at her reflection.

Sometimes she didn't even recognize the person staring back at her. She looked like a ghost, far too pale and thin. Bags hanging off of her sunken eyes with her face drawn taunt. The scar on her forearm glared an ugly red in the mirror and she quickly averted her eyes from it. Hermione still couldn't stomach the sight of it. The Healers said the scar would remain forever, it had been done with a cursed blade. Even from the grave Bellatrix Lestrange was still able to torment her.

Shaking her head, she forced her back straight and lifted her head. It was the way she used to carry herself. Before everything. She felt like she should be carrying herself like that even more now considering they had won and she was being hailed a heroine. Hermione didn't feel like a heroine. She didn't feel anything most days.

Some days were better though. Some days she could manage a smile or even, though rare and short in its occurence, a laugh. Some days she felt like a flicker of her old self, like a passing impression before being peeled away once more. On those days she debated books again, usually with Theo who was a constant companion in the library most days, and sometimes even Daphne or Luna. And while those sparks of passion had occurred more frequently in the past few weeks, though in comparison to her old self it was hardly anything worthy noting, it always flared out and left her feeling hollow once more.

Hermione knew it worried Harry, the Weasleys and her friends that she spoke so little, though she did speak more now than she did at the beginning of the summer. Because while talking now wasn't as tiring or as much of a chore as it had been but it still wasn't an activity that she sought out. And she wasn't sure how to convince her friends that her new, less talkative nature was fine. Because she didn't know how to tell the lie convincingly enough.

"Come on, Hermione, pull it together," she muttered to her reflection, straightening the casual robes she had thrown on. "You're going out today. You can't hide. Face it. You are Hermione Granger. Brightest Witch of Her Age. You can handle a shopping trip. So get a grip." Unsurprisingly, unmotivated after her pep talk, Hermione sighed once more before going down the three flights of stairs to grab breakfast.

She sipped her tea and ate her toast with strawberry preserves, watched Harry receive his daily handful of letters and instruct his Slytherin helpers on when to meet him and for what. Hermione had been rather impressed and proud to see how well Harry had slipped into this 'Head of House', political role. And she was grateful he had offered her a place in his new home as well as the new direction his life was taking.

Lost in thought, her feet moved with the others as they left the table and headed out of the house towards the apparition point. Harry had a goal in his life again. He had a new direction and he was allowing her to tag along just like she always had. But at the time it had been her direction too. It had been her goal. Because she was Hermione Granger and she always had a plan.

Except now she didn't and she was floundering.

It terrified Hermione that she was at such a loss, especially as she observed everyone moving around her and setting up their new lives even if it was by force with the deal they made with Harry, the others all had plans too. Hermione was getting left behind. Hugging herself tightly, despite the warm August air, she felt cold.

"Ready?" Harry called out when they were ready for apparition. Hermione glanced at the group. The rest of the group seemed to feel just as nervous as she did, well except for Luna. The blonde Ravenclaw seemed rather pleased with the morning so far. Everyone was dressed in casual robes and had their lists ready for shopping. Hermione had seen Harry giving the Slytherins an allowance for the shopping trip last night. She didn't know how much they were given but she hadn't heard any complaints, so she assumed generous.

Seemingly satisfied, Harry gave the go ahead and everyone turned on the spot appearing at apparition point near Gringotts. Hermione felt on edge already despite the limited people wandering around. The shops were only just opening and so the crowds wouldn't arrive for a couple of hours but the looks from the passersby still came and Hermione saw Harry grip his wand tighter. She could only guess he was wishing to hex everyone who looked their way. The Slytherins looked the same, just as tense and just as anxiously fingering their wands. Padma tugged her hood higher on her head to block out her scars and Hannah clung tighter to Neville's arm. She felt herself shrinking deeper into herself. Hermione hated the crowds, no matter the size. She hated the fawning admirers and the sneering criticizers. She didn't understand how Harry had put up with it for years, she hardly ever wanted to leave the manor. Choosing to hide than to face it all. Some Gryffindor she was, she scoffed at herself.

"Right, so meet back here at eleven, and try to stay out of trouble," Harry said to the group who all just nodded, eyes shifting about the street, nerves radiating off of everyone.

Despite the freedom to go where they wished, Hermione witnessed the group still move as one towards Flourish and Blotts. Once in the store the group seemed more comfortable with dispersing towards their desired sections and Hermione was no different. Licking her lips, she wandered deeper into the near empty store breathing in the scent of the books. She felt herself relaxing slightly in the comfort of the familiarity. It was like the library at the manor, she felt more like her old self there then she did anywhere else.

At first Hermione just wandered, tracing her fingers along the spines and breathing deeply. She had her list but there was no harm in browsing. As she walked she past by Luna and Astoria who were gathering their school books and Hermione felt the bittersweet nostalgia sweep over her.

She wouldn't be returning to Hogwarts. She wouldn't be graduating. She could only imagine what her parents would think.

This thought brought her up short and she felt the sting of tears filling her eyes. Her parents still hadn't been found. Kingsley assured her that there were Aurors searching for them in Australia but it was slow going and still no news. Her chest ached at the thought of her mum and dad, and a lump formed in her throat. It was always the worst when the thoughts of them caught her off guard. Quickly stumbling towards a new section of the book store hoping for a distraction as she rapidly blinked away the moisture in her eyes and taking shaky breaths to calm herself.

"Hey, you OK?" a soft voice asked her. Blinking her eyes open she found herself looking into the light blue eyes of Theo Nott. Not trusting herself to speak yet she gave a jerky nod. The Slytherin didn't seem to buy it for a moment and gave her a hard look which she couldn't meet.

"What's wrong?" he asked instead, his voice still soft but unyielding.

She knew he wouldn't let this go. In her time at the manor, she and Theo had formed a friendship of sorts. One she was surprisingly grateful for. They bonded over books. They were the scholars of their respective groups and found solace in a like minded individual. Their silent readings in the library had lead to a few passionate debates that Hermione found herself craving. Not just in the library either, she had taken to slipping up to the observatory at night and stumbled upon him doing the same one night and their debates had continued there as well. And from those debates they had branched into more personal stories, usually starting as an antidote for their theory but quickly diverting from the academic discussion entirely. It was just in the past few weeks that Hermione had started considering the stoic Slytherin as a rather close friend, not that she would ever admit that to him.

"It's nothing, really," she insisted, still not meeting his eye. "Just saw Luna and Astoria shopping for books and it got me thinking," she shrugged, clutching her arms tightly around her waist.

"Got you thinking that you would never be doing that again? That you would never graduate?" He guessed knowingly. Hermione gave another jerky nod and glanced up at him. His face was soft in understanding. It had been a new look that Hermione had started noticing on him in just the past few weeks. Usually it was hard and cold, but during their discussions it had started shifting. "Yeah, I get it. It's a little hard for me to wrap my head around too. But that isn't enough to start crying over." Hermione glared at him but he didn't even seem phased by it. "So what else were you thinking?"

"My parents," she choked out, feeling the tears coming back to her eyes and the lump reform. Theo didn't seem to need any elaboration, his eyes spoke of his understanding and the sad twist in his mouth spoke his words. Slowly, he placed a hand on her shoulder in what she was sure he was hoping was in comfort but his hesitation and his uncertainty just led the movement to being more awkward. His attempt brightened her mood slightly though and she was able to let out a strangled laugh and wiped her eyes. "Thanks. I'm sure it will all be fine in the end though. I mean, Australia is rather large. And who knows, maybe they are on a vacation of some sort?" Theo just nodded. "Find any books?" She asked, pushing onwards. Theo seemed to understand her attempt and gestured to his basket.

"A few things. Remember what we talked about last week? About Sirius Black and Azkaban and the Dementors?" Hermione just nodded, her eyes searching his thin face still far too pale with his hair not nearly as controlled as it had been in school. "It gave me an idea, for Potters' deal with us. But I'm researching it a bit more before determining if I want to present it to him." Hermione felt herself grow eager at the mention of researching and it involving Theo's business or charity. Through their talks she knew how conflicted he had felt over possible endeavors. She felt excited for her friend. Her eyes brightened as she glanced from Theo to his collection of books and he gave a smirk at her unasked question and held his basket out to her.

Her fingers floated over the texts which included: " _The Psyche After War_ ", _"Methods of Rehabilitation: New and Old_ ", and " _Dementors: Pros and Cons_ ". With a small gasp at the works, Hermione glanced back up at Theo who was watching her reaction. "I can help you if you want? Oh! There are probably some muggle psychology books that might help as well. Would it be a full overhaul or would it be more charity centered?"

Theo's eyes danced with amusement but that was the only emotion that his stoic face revealed, that and the twitch in his lips. "Not sure yet. I have to research first before I determine my course of action. But yes, I'd appreciate your researching skills. Now, I must depart your company and search out these muggle books you mentioned." He gave a small bow towards her before turning and leaving the aisle. Hermione felt a grin tug at her lips as she watched him leave, shaking her head she went off to continue exploring before grabbing her books.

She spied Goyle and Tracey huddled together in the early childhood development section, Tracey's basket quickly filling with books on that topic. Hermione watched Daphne join the two and start piling in tomes of her own. Slowing her steps marginally, Hermione eyed Daphne a little more, taking in her silent observations. The blonde with the blueish grey eyes was strikingly beautiful in a way that Hermione could never dream of achieving with an imbedded grace that was envious. In school the two had never had any interactions despite sharing multiple classes together. Hermione had only been vaguely aware of the girls first name. However, since living at the manor Hermione had developed a repertoire with the blonde and even enjoyed their discussions. Hermione found that Daphne was far easier to bare than most of the other Slytherins. Daphne, Astoria, Tracey and Theo were really the only ones she spoke to, the rest weren't rude to her and would give a nod in acknowledgement and would speak to her during the study sessions but that was it.

Throughout her quiet observations and budding friendship, Hermione hadn't detected anything malignant. In fact, her only discoveries were that Daphne, while rather friendly, intelligent and kind, was incredibly private. Rather like someone else she knew, Hermione thought amusedly before continuing through the bookstore.

She passed Parkinson with her nose in a book about art history with her basket containing books on muggle portraits versus magical portraits and the best paints to use for various canvases. Hermione didn't dwell on the dark haired Slytherin for very long. Still too many memories with that was when she was filling her basket in the Wizarding Law section that she ran into her best friend. Well really, he just appeared over her shoulder looking at the book she now held in her hands.

"Hey, 'Mione," he said quietly, coming up behind her.

"Hello, Harry," she replied, her eyes not leaving the book in her hands. It was rather thick and she skimmed the pages as she flipped through it trying to determine if it was worth the buy.

"Find anything interesting?" he murmured, glancing at the surrounding books. "I was just in this section so I might have some of these same books, no need to get doubles."

"Which ones do you have?" she asked eagerly, closing the book she had been looking at and turning to look through his basket which he relinquished with a fond smirk.

Sliding to the floor, Hermione began pulling out all of Harry's books and comparing them to the ones she had gathered. She never would have expected to be sorting through Harry's books to see if he had the same as hers, but found herself rather pleased that she was able to nonetheless. Hermione found two matching books, and so she sent hers back. It was Harry's library they were going to after all, it seemed right to let him buy the books to stock it. "Just more room for me," she teased, before glancing over his accounting and business books with an approving nod. "Interesting subjects. I never knew you were interested in this stuff before."

"I wasn't but with everything that I've inherited I felt it was only smart to understand how to deal with it and all the books back home are a little older and I've read most of them already," Harry shrugged, having sat down as she sorted through the books.

"Good for you, Harry," Hermione praised, picking up one of his business books and flipping through it. "It's really smart for you to want to get a better grasp of things. The Potters and the Peverells invested in quite a lot from what I read out of that book. The Blacks a bit too."

Harry nodded, leaning against the opposite bookshelf. "Yeah, from what I've read my grandfather, Fleamont Potter, and Charlus Potter, who I'm pretty sure is a great-uncle or something, was quite the businessman and I don't know if my dad was but maybe I could be too?" Harry stared at the books as Hermione shifted her eyes to stare at him with a look of fondness and sympathy. It always broke her heart when she was reminded that Harry was at a loss in regards to his family. He always reminded her of a small child whenever anything about the Potters was mentioned, desperate for information on them, to learn anything about his ancestry, to find some connection with the family he never knew.

"I'm sure you'll be brilliant at it," she encouraged softly. "So you're meeting your cousin today?" she asked after a few minutes of silence. The two had restacked their baskets and stood up. Harry just leaned against the bookshelves as Hermione browsed them.

He nodded and Hermione saw him swallow thickly, she could only imagine how nervous he was. "Yeah at one. Some cafe in London," he ran his hand through his hair.

"Don't stress about it. I'm sure he isn't going to try anything malicious," she replied, noting the nervous action.

"Suppose not, but why the hell does he want to talk to me?" he sighed, leaning his head back against the shelf. "I mean now, of all times?"

"I don't know, Harry," Hermione sighed. "But I do know that you will find out in a few hours and there is no use stressing over it until then." He let the matter drop as the rest of the group conjugated around them and they went to purchase their books. The clerk luckily didn't even bat an eye at the customers and the group departed. Hermione glanced at the stores clock and realized they had been in the store for over an hour.

"Where do you guys want to go next?" Harry asked as they walked into the street, taking charge of the situation. It was an unconscious thing for him to do, Hermione knew but it just readdressed the fact in her mind that her best friend was a leader. He carried himself like a veteran General, not that it was such a far off comparison either. It made her swell with pride as she watched him taking charge.

Hermione had always supported Harry, it had never been a question. Ever since the foolish boy had saved her life from the mountain troll. But it was in the recent months that she had found her admiration growing even more. He had taken charge of his situation, much like he always had, but was taking enormous strides in creating a better world and not just for his friends but for the people he had considered rivals at one time. Hermione was proud to be his friend.

"I need more potion supplies," Draco ventured, his hands shoved into his pockets and his shoulders slouched slightly.

Draco had been an amusing observation for Hermione. The once proud and bratty scion had changed greatly, he didn't act as spoiled and while he still sneered it wasn't as often and usually only directed at those who actually deserved it. He kept to himself a lot as well, holed up in the potions lab or in his room. He didn't talk a lot either, though he did still try to banter with Harry on occasion. It was only really Astoria, Narcissa, Blaise and Theo that could get an actual conversation out of him. Which Hermione was fine with, it wasn't like she was particularly missing the blondes conversation.

"And Luna and I will need some ingredients for school too," Astoria chimed in giving Draco a smile.

"I'll be needing more quills and parchment," Hermione added quietly, the talk around her drawing her from her thoughts.

"Yes, same," Daphne agreed from her place beside her sister.

"I just need some building material," Blaise shrugged, leaning against on of the pillars for the store they had just left.

"I could do with some new tools," Neville joined in, his arm wrapped securely around Hannah's shoulders.

"Most of us need new robes," Pansy commented but her typical snide remarks were absent due to her tenseness at being in the public eye once again.

"OK, so, Draco, Luna and Astoria, why don't you guys go to the apothecary?" Harry suggested. "We'll go to Scrivenshaft's. Blaise and Neville if you want to go get your individual supplies, we can all meet at Madam Malkin's in an hour. Let's make that our last stop." No one seemed to have a complaint and so the group finally separated. The large group walking towards Diagon Alley's branch of Scrivenshaft's.

The bell on the door chimed brightly as the group entered. Hermione grabbed another basket and began to fill it with the necessary supplies. Padma ended up beside her and Hermione gave a small nod to the scarred witch. "Feels odd not going back to school, doesn't it?" The witch spoke her voice distant but her eyes alert as she scanned the different inkwells.

"Yes, but it happens to everyone I suppose," Hermione agreed, trying to decide whether she wanted to purchase everlasting ink or get her regular brand and be done with it.

"Technically, we wouldn't have been going back this year anyway, if things had been normal," Padma sighed, before grabbing two bottles of self-correcting ink as well as a bottle of color changing ink.

"Technically, if things had been normal a lot of things would be different," Hermione replied almost bitterly. Padma just nodded as Hermione grabbed three bottles of her regular ink. The two witches continued on, grabbing parchment next.

The two shopped in silence but Hermione vaguely listened to the chatter in the rest of the store. There were a few other customers aside from her group but they were stoutly avoiding the teenagers which caused Hermione to frown. Padma noticed but with a slight shake of her head just guided the bushy haired woman away from those customers and towards the quills. They ran into Pansy who was looking at the art specific quills.

"You really are into this stuff, aren't you?" Padma commented as she stopped beside the Slytherin, causing Hermione to also stop.

"What's it to you?" the witch quipped back but there wasn't any malice in her tone.

"Call it Ravenclaw curiosity," Padma replied calmly.

"I've seen the paintings in Harry's office. You're really quite good, Parkinson," Hermione added. While she didn't care much for interacting with the witch she knew that living in the house made it easier if they could carry civil conversations outside of school work. They had been able to work together to create Harry and Neville's birthday party, so Hermione knew it was possible.

Pansy's dark eyes flickered to Hermione, "Not that I'm going to be basing my creative works on your undoubtedly minimal experience with art, but I suppose any compliment is better than nothing." Hermione gritted her teeth and narrowed her eyes but Pansy had already turned back to the quills.

"Besides attempting to paint things in your remarkable amount of spare time, since you aren't creating a business yet, what makes you such the art expert?" Harry's voice came into the conversation as he stopped on the other side of the half shelving unit.

"Ugh, do find a new pastime, Potter," Pansy gave a weary sigh. "And I happen to be rather qualified on the matter due to years of exposure and summers spent in the greatest galleries in the world. Can you say the same?"

"No, not that I would ever want to brag about being stuck indoors surrounded by a dead peoples' paintings either," he replied with a smirk. Pansy merely glared at the Wizarding Savior.

"It's called being cultured, Potter, something that you severely lack," the witch huffed, grabbing the quills she had settled on and flouncing away to the other side of the store. Hermione glanced back at her friend and saw his green eyes dancing with mirth. She sighed in exasperation. Those two were becoming rather impossible but as long as they weren't at each other's throats, Hermione supposed it was a decent alternative.

"What are you buying, Harry?" Padma asked as Harry walked around the half-shelving unit to their side of the aisle.

"New quills. Apparently, there are quills for regular writing and then nicer ones to be used for formal correspondence and legislation. Who knew, right?"

"Where did you learn that, Harry?" Hermione asked with interest, anything new that she learned about the wizarding world was always soaked in and tucked snugly in her mind.

"Daphne," he replied with a shrug. "And I got some more ink. The self correcting stuff because you know how badly I need that stuff, 'Mione," he joked with a smirk. "And that permanent ink, Daphne said it's needed for legislation. Especially for signing off on things, makes it more... _permanent?_ I suppose," he gave another dismissive shrug before carrying on. "And, of course, parchment. I've got the regular parchment and then Daphne was saying that there is special parchment for like formal letters and invitations and then there is parchment for writing legislation, so I had to get that."

Glancing into his basket, she noticed a few bottles of emerald ink as well. "What's with the colored ink, Harry?"

"Oh, Daphne was saying that the really important and influential wizards typically used a colored ink to signify that it was them. She said it was another way of subtly stating your affluence and made your letters carry more weight," he explained with an indifferent shrug, bringing his free hand up to rub at his neck. "I was all for the scarlet ink, you know for Gryffindor pride and all, but Daphne said that it would probably just remind people of blood and we really don't want them thinking that when they read my letters. So she said the green would work best since it matches my eyes or something."

Hermione kept her amused smirk hidden as her best friend mentioned the blonde Slytherin no less than seven times, five by name, in the span of a five minute conversation. It only solidified Hermione's theories and reinforced her mission to keep an eye on things. Despite her growing friendship with Daphne, Hermione would do whatever necessary to make sure Harry didn't get hurt. He had suffered enough already.

"Where do you lot want to go next?" Tracey asked, dragging the rest of the group over.

"I've got all that I need," Padma replied with a shrug. "I'm pretty sure that Malfoy is the only one who got the short end of the stick. Luna and Astoria both need to get all of their school supplies so he will probably be dragged all over with them."

Daphne snickered at that and added, "Which Tori will do with pleasure." Tracey and Pansy joined her amusement with chuckles of their own.

"How about some ice cream?" Daphne suggested. Remembering the heat of the sun on her head before entering the shop, Hermione nodded in agreement.

"No complaints from me," Tracey shrugged with a grin at the thought. The group purchased their items and then moved to the newly reopened Fortescue's. Reaching the counter they reached their first bit of vocal adversity.

Hermione was tucked in the back of the group next to Harry when they entered the store and so while she couldn't see the sneer the worker was giving, she couldn't mistake it in their voice. "We don't serve Death Eaters or their sympathizers in here," the clerk added no doubt glancing at Padma. "So I suggest you lot move out before I have to call the Aurors."

"I doubt the Aurors' would come rushing over to the clearly nonexistent fight going on. They have better things to be doing then answering unfounded accusations," Theo spoke cooly. "We however, would have no reason to not call the Aurors and file a discrimination suit against this establishment."

"Discrimination, eh? Bet you lot know all about that. Sucks that your on the receiving end now," the clerk snickered. "Now get out. We don't serve Death Eaters." Hermione scowled into the back of Goyle who was currently blocking her view but before she could do more she felt Harry pushing forward, anger burning in his eyes.

"Well isn't that a relief then," Harry spat. "We aren't asking you to serve Death Eaters." Hermione poked her head around Goyle's large body to watch the encounter, nervously gnawing on her lip. She saw the teenage girl working the counter falter noticeably at Harry's presence and her eyes go wide in the typical 'hero worship' look that Hermione had become familiar with during her friendship with the Boy-Who-Lived. "Now, I suggest getting your head out of your ass and realize that these people aren't their parents and serve them some damn ice cream." The girl looked decently contrite at his words and ducked her head. She opened her mouth but shut it just as quick at Harry's furious glare.

"Yes, sir. Harry Potter, sir," she stammered, turning to the cash register. "What can I get you?"

"I'll place my order after my friends here," he said simply, stepping aside to let Tracey place her order. The Slytherins were decidedly cold to the server as they placed their orders and paid. The girl didn't say any more to them but her dislike and disgust in dealing with them was still evident in the wrinkle of her button nose and the thinning of her lips.

Hermione quickly placed her order, ignoring the awed look that quickly morphed onto the girls face when she was recognized. Besides stating her order, Hermione didn't speak, and barely dipped her head in thanks, hurrying away from the girl as quickly as she could. She joined the table that Tracey and Pansy had selected. Hermione noticed that all eyes at the table were turned back towards the counter. Curious she followed their gazes and noticed that Harry was in some kind of conversation with the server again. His eyes were hard and his knuckles white and the server didn't seem to be enjoying what he was saying but her eyes didn't leave the counters. Finally, Harry seemed to be done and after receiving his ice cream he joined the group, sliding into the chair between Goyle and Padma.

The group was silent as they ate their ice creams, Hermione savored her chocolate and raspberry flavor, glancing at everyone at the table who seemed lost in their own thoughts, everyone's face was still hard and cold after the encounter.

"So, friends, now are we, Potter?" Pansy spoke up with a raised eyebrow before placing a scoop of toffee pudding flavored ice cream in her mouth.

Harry glanced up from his orange marmalade with a glare that quickly morphed into feigned surprise. "Oh, I completely forgot you were with us, Pansy. If I had remembered you I would have chosen a different term. Please forgive me not noticing your irrelevance."

Pansy glared as Tracey and Padma snorted, chortling at the response. Pansy was cut off from a reply by Astoria, Luna and Draco entering the store and coming towards them. Astoria looked rather nervous and shy as she approached the group, coming to stand next to Harry expectantly.

Confusion obvious, Harry glanced at the sixteen year old. "Can I help you, Astoria?"

"CanIhaveakitten?" the girl rushed out, Hermione blinked, deciphering the question far quicker than her friend seemed to be able to.

"Say again?" Harry asked, staring blankly at the girl.

"Can I _please_ have a kitten?" the girl repeated, her eyes wide and pleading, even bringing her hands up to beg with her lower lip jutting out. Hermione assumed it was meant to appear endearing for her cause.

"Um…" Harry glanced at Daphne. Hermione wasn't sure if it was because it was Daphne herself or because Astoria was the woman's younger sister. The witch tilted her head and pondered the question before shrugging and nodding her head. "Yeah, sure. I mean, if you have money left over."

Astoria emitted a loud squeal of 'thank you' before spinning on her heel, grabbing Malfoy's arm and dragging him with her as she went to the pet shop. Hermione found herself envious of the young girls excitement and joy. She missed the feeling in herself. Sure she got excited over researching and found joy in friends but not to the point of pure joy that Astoria felt over the prospect of a kitten. Hermione felt nostalgic over a former self she had never gotten to be.

"I think, I should probably go with her as well," Daphne said, quickly dabbing at her lips with the napkin before extracting herself from the table.

"Can any of us get a pet, Harry?" Tracey asked suddenly. Hermione observed the strawberry blonde casually playing with the rest of her ice cream but the hopeful eagerness in her eyes ruined the illusion.

Harry shrugged. "Sure, I mean if you really want one."

Tracey fought down a giddy smile at the offer and attempted to extract herself with the grace that Daphne had but failed before finally walking quickly towards the store. "Suppose we all should go," Theo sighed after Padma also disappeared in that direction.

Harry glanced at his watch. "Yeah, sure, we still have some time before we are supposed to meet at Madam Malkins."

The rest of the group left the ice cream shop and walked the short distance to the pet shop. The smell assaulted Hermione as soon as she stepped in but it was soon ignored for the favor of looking at all of the animals. Seeing the tiny kittens made her miss Crookshanks terribly, Ginny had told her shortly after the battle that she had taken Crookshanks to Hogwarts with her in hopes of giving the cat some kind of familiar comfort, because after her sudden departure her cat had apparently been even more grouchy, but the cat having been mistaken as Ginny's own familiar had been killed by one of the Carrows during one of their punishment sessions. Neville's toad, Trevor, had also met that fate.

Hermione didn't blame Ginny for her cats death but it still hurt to know that her ginger feline was no more. "Oh, Hermione, it's nice to see you here," Luna's dreamy voice cut into her grief.

"Oh, hi, Luna. Yeah, I came with the rest," Hermione replied, stepping back from the pen of kittens.

"Are you hoping to get a new familiar yourself?" the flighty blonde questioned. "Your last one was quite intelligent and I found him rather enjoyable. I was sad when Alecto killed it."

"Yeah, Ginny, told me what happened," Hermione replied, her gaze drifting back to the kittens, they weren't kneazles, as those were farther into the shop, but they were incredibly cute. "But I don't think I'm ready for a new familiar, Luna. What about you?"

"Oh, no. I won't be getting one. It wouldn't be fair to the other animals if I had one for myself." Hermione wasn't sure about the logic of that one but Luna was the aspiring magizoologist. She would know, Hermione supposed.

"It's so nice of you to keep things fair." Was all Hermione could think of to say in response. Luna didn't say more but merely drifted deeper into the store. Hermione saw her talking to Pansy and Theo now, both looking awkwardly polite and confused at the whatever the blonde was saying. Smirking to herself, Hermione glanced back at the kittens, feeling her heart both ache and melt at their tiny mewls.

Dropping to her knees she allowed herself the pleasure of having her fingertips sniffed and rubbed against by the tiny creatures. "They are so cute, aren't they?" Astoria sighed, dropping down next to her and scooping up a pure white kitten.

"They are in deed," Hermione agreed softly, giving in and bringing a calico kitten up to her chest where it proceeded to bat at her curls.

"I don't see how anyone can be expected to just choose one," the girl continued, stroking a ginger kitten while still cuddling the white one.

"It is difficult. Last time, Crookshanks kind of chose me so it saved me the hassle," Hermione replied, her voice low but Astoria still seemed to hear. For such an exuberant teenager, the girl was a surprisingly good listener.

"Well, maybe the same will happen again," she said encouragingly. "You know what, I think I'm going to try it that way. Let's see if any of these cuties chooses me. Draco! Come here," she called out. Hermione glanced up and saw that Malfoy had been broodily moving throughout the store and while his countenance didn't change, Hermione saw his eyes get brighter at being called over by the sixteen year old. "Sit with me and help me play with these cuties until one chooses me," the girl demanded when Malfoy had arrived. Hermione had to stifle a giggle at the command but found it a lot harder when without complaint, Malfoy sat down beside the pen of kittens and allowed Astoria to drop a couple into his lap as she grabbed more for herself.

Deciding to leave those two with the kittens, Hermione left the kitten pen and went deeper into the store. She saw the owls but decided against one, she knew there were a few available for use in the owlery at the manor and who was she going to be writing anyway? She thought bitterly. Swallowing the sour taste away, Hermione left the owls and passed the clerks counter as she went deeper. Padma and Goyle were both stroking some of the owl feathers but Hermione didn't feel like engaging.

She was stopped short when a dark purple fuzz ball hit her shoulder. Startled and whipping out her wand, she spun to see what had happened. Stopping short at the sight of Tracey with multiple Pygmy Puffs huddled all over her. The bubbly Slytherin had a light pink Pygmy Puff on her head, a light purple one on the left shoulder and a dark pink one on the right with the dark purple one that had hit Hermione's shoulder back in her hands. "Oops, sorry, Hermione," Tracey apologized sheepishly, clutching the miscreant Puff closer to her. "But aren't they all so adorable?"

"Yeah, Ginny had a purple one a few years ago. I don't know if she still has it though," Hermione mused out loud, stretching out her hand to stroke the dark pink Puff that shivered in pleasure.

"I think I remember seeing that," Tracey agreed but her interest was held by the dark purple Puff in her hands that was now squirming and making some kind of noise that Hermione hoped was meant to be a happy sound.

"Are you going to get one?" Hermione asked politely as the Puff she had been stroking began to butt at her fingers to inform her not to stop.

"I think so, yeah. Originally I thought I wanted a kitten, but then I saw these guys and couldn't resist," Tracey explained, looking fondly at the balls of fluff.

"Good luck choosing between them," Hermione said as she took her leave to travel deeper. Hermione didn't go far when she stopped, catching sight of that familiar messy black hair. Harry stood before the reptile containers, staring at the snake with an unknown expression on his face. She came to stand beside him, staring at the snake which the tank claimed was a coral snake.

"I can still hear them, Hermione," Harry said suddenly, his voice was devoid of emotion and Hermione noted a small slump in his shoulders at the admission. "I thought...I hoped that with Voldemort destroyed and his claim on me gone...it would go to. But I can still hear them and I can still talk to them." Harry took a deep labored breath.

Hermione felt her heart twinge at his lost look. "Don't look at your ability as just another connection to him, Harry. Make it your own. Just because you can talk to them still doesn't mean that he is coming back and it doesn't mean that he is still in you. He is destroyed. He is never coming back."

Harry just gave a short nod but couldn't tear his eyes away from the snake behind the glass. Hermione debated leaving him to come to terms on his own or forcing him away from the display to snap him out of the spiral he was descending in front of her own eyes. Choosing the latter, Hermione brought her hand to his shoulder and rubbed it gently. Finally, Harry blinked his gaze away from the snake and met her eyes. His green eyes were haunted, just like they had been for months but they also seemed rather lifeless now.

"Don't worry about it, Harry. It is your ability. Not his. Don't let him taint things from the grave. You give him too much credit. But if it means that much to you, just avoid snakes and you'll never have to use it again." Hermione looked earnestly into his dull eyes, noticing the dark bags that encircled them that seemed permanent now. His face was drawn and tired and she doubted he slept at all. Not that she was really one to talk on that subject either. Ignoring his lifeless look, she continued to stare up at him, hoping to convey her seriousness on what she was saying.

After a moment, his mouth twitched. He never smiled, not that he was a big smiler before but Hermione missed the easy, lopsided grin that would adorn his face. She herself had only just started smiling again though it wasn't as frequently. Harry gave a nod. "You're right, 'Mione, like always. Thanks," he added in a quieter tone. "Come on, let's go see what pets everyone is going to fill the manor with."

"Are you going to get one?" Hermione asked curiously, following him as he left the reptile section. Life was returning to his eyes so Hermione felt a tightness in her chest release slightly.

"Nah, no need. I'm not really a cat person and I have owls at the manor. Besides, I couldn't ever fully replace Hedwig. You?" he asked, glancing towards her as they neared the part-Kneazle section. Daphne and Theo were there, kneeling next to the pen completely oblivious to their approach as they played with the babies.

Hermione shook her head, her curls flying as she did but still stopped near the part-Kneazle pen. The sign above the pen proclaimed that all of the kittens were fully half-Kneazle. "No, I don't think I'm ready to replace Crookshanks, yet."

Daphne glanced up at them and gave them a friendly nod before turning back to the kittens. Hermione knelt down as well and giggled as a smokey grey half-Kneazle charged towards her from the opposite side of the pen and all but leapt at her hand. "You might not think you're ready, but I think that little guy says otherwise," Daphne teased.

"You might be right," Hermione replied as she brought the kitten closer to her. It gazed up at her with light blue eyes that spoke of a wisdom far beyond its few weeks of life. They locked eyes and Hermione felt that maybe having a new kitten wouldn't be so bad. Maybe it would help her in moving forward. Crookshanks had always been a great confidant during her school years and had always been there for her. Maybe this little guy could do the same? The moment was broken when the tiny kitten reached out with its tiny paw and bopped her on the nose. "Yeah, I think you're right," she giggled, settling herself more comfortably onto the floor to play with the kitten some more. "Are you two going to get one?" she asked, glancing at Daphne and Theo. Harry had disappeared somehow but Hermione wasn't going to dwell on it at the moment. It was a small store, he couldn't have gone far.

Daphne nodded, her blonde hair slipping past her shoulders, giving the tiny black kitten in her lap access to the silky strands. "Yes, I think so. I've always wanted one growing up. Never was able to though." Daphne smiled fondly at the tiny kitten that began pouncing on the blonde strands of hair. "How about it little one? Want to come home with me?" she asked to the kitten who just swished its tail and pounced on her hair again. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Theo?" Hermione asked, turning to the man currently struggling with three kittens climbing all over his lap.

Looking highly overwhelmed at the little creatures climbing all over him, Theo glanced up, his eyes wide and his mouth slightly open. "It wasn't my intention, but I don't think I'll get much choice. These things are rather persistent aren't they?"

"Stubborn, persistent, intelligent, adorable, all adequate descriptors of a half-Kneazle," Daphne agreed holding her chosen kitten up to her face to kiss its head.

"Which will you choose?" Hermione asked as her kitten nestled itself in the crook of her arm, content in being stroked as it rested.

Theo glanced at the three on his lap. There was a ginger one, a black and white striped one, and a tortoiseshell one. Glancing at the three, Theo selected the tortoiseshell one and held it to eye level. "I think, this -" There was a loud crash a few aisles over followed by a loud shout that cut him off. Hermiones' eyes went wide. Scrambling to her feet, Hermione placed the kitten in its pen for the time being and rushed towards the noise.

Hermione reached the aisle with the commotion and gasped, pulling her wand but just before she could utter a word the clerk arrived.

"Oh how wonderful sir! I've been wondering if we would find a home for that one. The rest of his litter has been sold off," the clerk cried out happily.

Harry was sprawled out on the floor with numerous trinkets and cages knocked over and scattered around him but what caused her worried gasp was the wolf puppy on his chest holding him down. Harry's eyes were wide as he stared up at the canine staring down at him.

Harry shifted his gaze from the dog to the clerk with his eyebrows raised. "What?"

"Well this one has clearly chosen you," the clerk explained with a flippant gesture of his hands. By this time the rest of the group had arrived to survey the scene.

"Of course," Malfoy scoffed. "Only you, Potter." Harry glared but said nothing, putting his attention back to the creature on his chest. Slowly, he shifted attempting to sit up. The dog must have understood because it hopped off of him to begin wagging its tail, eyes locked onto Harry as the man stood up.

"But I don't need a dog. I mean, I'm going to be really busy and everything," Harry began, running a hand through his hair, glancing down at the eager puppy.

"Harry, this puppy has chosen you. It must know that you need it, even if you don't know it yourself," Luna said simply. Harry blinked at the dreamy witch before glancing back down at the canine. Sighing he knelt down and held out his hand, the dog sniffed it and began happily licking his fingers before butting his full hand to insist its head be pat.

"What kind of dog is it?" Tracey asked, curiously leaning around the clerk to get a better view.

"It's more of a hybrid really. Part wolf, part dog. Muggles have similar breeds such as the Utonagan and the Tamaskan," the clerk explained, but Hermione had no idea what kind of breeds of dogs those were so she made a mental note to research them later. "But being magical, this breed is obviously a little better. It will live longer than the average muggle wolf-hybrid dog too and far more intelligent. It simply requires ample exercise and lots of love. Gets along with most other animals and people, but very protective and fiercely loyal."

"This could work for you Harry," Padma stated. "With all of you politicking, you are going to need to stay on top of your exercise and this guy can help you with that. Plus, it is incredibly cute and already bonding with you. Don't tell me you can say no to that guy now," she chuckled, nodding to the puppy who had now tired of Harry's absent minded pets to fully curl itself into his arms and chest and begin trying to lick his face.

Hermione watched Harry's face brighten considerably at the puppy's attempts and knew that this dog would be wonderful for her friend. He needed a furry companion and if it happened to be a wolf-dog to fill the spot than so be it. "Well, I suppose not," Harry replied ruefully, finally wrapping both arms around the tiny creature and hugging it close. Astoria and Tracey giggled at the picture the man and puppy made whereas the rest just smiled fondly.

"Wonderful, sir, I daresay you will not regret taking the little guy home. Now, come with me and I'll help you make your further purchases," the clerk said, backing away from the aisle. Harry stood and began to follow with the puppy trotting dutifully at his heels. Now that the puppy wasn't clinging to Harry, Hermione was able to get a better glimpse of it.

It was really a tiny black fur ball with too large feet and too large ears. If it really was part-wolf though, Hermione had a feeling it would be growing into its feet and ears in time. It's tail wagged rapidly as Harry went to the canine section of the store. The puppy's eyes were a dark brown, almost blending in with the velvety black of its fur. Hermione had the sudden urge to reach out and stroke the wolf puppy but thought better of it. Afterall it was coming to the manor now, she would have plenty of chances.

The ruckus disbanded, the rest of the group began picking up their last minute items for their new pets before moving to the cash register to purchase everything. Now separated from the tiny grey bundle she had been holding, Hermione felt the loss of Crookshanks all the more and felt a little guilt at having almost replaced him so soon, so decided to forgo buying it. Maybe she would just come back and see if the kitten was still there. If it was then she would get it for sure….maybe.

When everyone had finally left the store, Hermione glanced at all of the new animals. Padma and Goyle had both gotten owls, a stunning grey for Padma and an intimidating Barn Owl for Goyle. Astoria and Hannah, who had shown up with Neville sometime while everyone was in there, both got kittens. The pure white one for Astoria and a ginger one for Hannah. Tracey had chosen the dark purple Pygmy Puff and had it perched contently on her shoulder. Theo and Daphne had each gotten their half-Kneazle. And there Harry stood with his black wolf shadow puppy at his feet, proudly boasting a light blue collar.

"Can we get our robes now that everyone has decided to become covered in fur?" Pansy sniffed disdainfully, looking at her nails. Hermione resisted the urge to glare at the woman but only barely.

"Yeah, fine, let's go," Harry sighed, glancing at the quickly crowding street. "But let's try to be quick. Who doesn't need robes?"

"Hannah and I are good. Gran had us go out last month and get some more," Neville replied, his arms loaded with Hannahs' new kittens things.

"I've got all my robes already, too," Padma spoke up in agreement.

Harry nodded, looking rather relieved as he glanced at his watch. "Great. I've got mine already too. So why don't us four take all the new pets with us back to the manor, so the others don't have to deal with them in Madam Malkins."

"Aren't you generous all of a sudden," Pansy commented wryly, glancing up from examining her nails. "Got a hot date you're trying to meet?" she teased.

Harry grimaced and Hermione snorted. "I wouldn't say a hot date," Harry replied, as if the very words were enough to induce vomiting, "but I do have somewhere I need to be soon."

"Let's just give them our pets so we can get our robes and be done with it already, alright? Don't know about the rest of you but I'm so done with being stared at everywhere we go and this place is getting crowded. So let's get moving," Blaise interrupted before Pansy could reply. The witch huffed but said nothing.

From her observations, Blaise was typically far more jovial than what he had seemed at Hogwarts. When he had come to seek her out in regards to her potentially knowing what runes to use for his wizard telephone device, she had been beyond surprised. He had even provided an interesting debate partner for the two days they worked together. And while he had thanked her afterwards and was always cordial, he hadn't sought out further conversation from her. But through his interactions with the other Slytherins, Hermione saw him to be rather amiable.

Hermione smirked as she saw the four who were to head home get loaded up with all of the pets plus accessories. Taking pity on them, she pulled forth her tiny beaded bag and offered it to the four. Harry gave her a surprised look at seeing the bag and his eyes glazed over for a few moments, lost in the memories that the bag inspired. Hermione was sure the exchange had been overlooked by everyone else but she had seen, just like she always did. Shaking himself of the past, Harry accepted the bag and loaded the accessory bags into it. That done, he then gathered his puppy and Tracey's Pygmy Puff into his arms. Neville held Daphne and Theo's half-kneazles, while Hannah held her kitten and Astorias', with Padma holding the two owl cages.

"See you back at the manor," Harry said as the other three disapparated. "Try not to cause too much trouble," he added with a smirk before disapparating too.

Malfoy snorted. "Please, he was the trouble magnet. With him gone we might even make it through the rest of the day without strife."

"Let's just go and get this done with," Tracey sighed, striding towards the robe shop.

Hermione suddenly felt very outnumbered and subtly sidled next to Luna, the only other non-Slytherin who had stayed, admonishing her prejudiced actions mentally the entire time. She felt guilty for feeling so outnumbered, after all she lived with all of them and nothing had happened. She had no reason to think something would happen now that they were in public. The fact that she was starting to consider some her friends just tripled her guilt and she forced herself to step farther from Luna to make it look like she wasn't bothered.

Reaching the store, the group walked in. Madam Malkin and her assistant bustled over and despite the slight widening of the eyes at the group in her store and the moments hesitation, the woman placed on her customer service smile and proceeded to help them all with their robe selections and fittings with her assistant running back and forth with the different styles and materials to be tried on.

Hermione had only intended on buying a few standard robes without much thought towards anything else, but Astoria and Tracey had put a stop to that line of thought. And so enlisting the help of Parkinson who had grudgingly helped only so that she didn't become associated with someone so atrociously dressed, Hermione was given a new wardrobe, of a handful of formal robes for each season, casual robes for each season and beautiful dress robes. Each of the robe sets were also ordered in black, red, purple, blue, and grey. Astoria had informed her that these were 'her fashion colors', Hermione hadn't really understood that but given how good she actually looked in the robes she for once hadn't questioned it.

After everyone had unpacked their things they had recongregated in the entrance lobby. It seemed to be the unspoken rule of the house that when everyone was to be together it was to be there when outside of a meal. The new familiars were becoming situated with their new owners and home.

"Oh, Hermione, you never got the kitten?" Daphne asked puzzled, her own half-kneazle settled contently in her lap.

"No, I deci-" she was interrupted though by the sound of muffled shouting coming from outside the manor. On alert, Hermione stood, along with everyone else, with her wand raised. Terror starting to fill her at the thought of what could be causing the shouted screams. Before her brain could process further Lopsy popped into the center of the room looking shaken. "Missus Padma! Missus Padma! Master is requesting you. Master says his cousins be hurt. And missus needs to hurry."


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two

Everything is J.K. Rowlings. I only claim the plot. Everything else is hers, all the characters and the magic, all of it. Please let me know what you think though, I encourage feedback of all kinds, just be nice about it!

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Two**

Apparating into a small alleyway, Harry straightened his shirt and ran a nervous hand through his hair. What was he doing? He questioned for the millionth time that day. He was meeting Dudley. Dudley wanted to meet with him. Wanted to talk to him. Wrote him a damn letter! The shopping trip a few hours ago had helped as a distraction but now he was full of nerves. He had helped Padma, Neville, and Hannah drop off all of the new pets, changed and now he was back out again. Merlin, he needed a drink.

But remembering all of the new pets that were inhabiting the manor now and how excited the house elves had been and how happy everyone with a new familiar had appeared comforted him slightly. He had even gotten a wolf-dog. That had surprised him and while it had only been an hour or so, Harry was becoming more and more pleased with his decision to get the canine. The fact that it was half dog and half wolf was not lost on him, it was like Sirius and Remus were with him...kind of...in a baby puppy form. But it was comforting nonetheless. Now he just needed a name for it. Harry just couldn't think of anything that seemed to fit.

Gathering his Gryffindor courage because he had defeated the Dark Lord and he was currently living with his former house rivals. He could handle a meal with his cousin. Right? Harry left the security of the alley and walked down the street tense and on high alert but trying to calm himself by thinking of names for his new puppy. His eyes sharp on everyone who passed him and jumping slightly at every car that whizzed by. Groaning, Harry tried to relax. He had to get a grip on himself or this whole thing was going to go up in smoke. Death Eaters and reporters would not be strolling through the outskirts of Muggle London. Everything would be fine.

Abruptly, Harry realized he had almost passed the little pub that Dudley had suggested to meet at. Swallowing against his throat that now was more similar to a desert, Harry stood outfront and stared at the building. It wasn't much to look at, but then the best pubs rarely were. It seemed structurally sound though with a battered porch and a blue door. 'Grog Time' was plastered in fading and chipped lettering on the bricks facing the street. _Was it pirate themed?_ Harry wondered, looking at the name. Harry continued staring at the building for far longer than necessary trying to build up his nerve to move his feet inside it.

Just as he was about to shuffle forward he heard his name. "Harry! Harry is that you?" Stiffly, Harry turned and saw Dudley strolling up the street. At least he could only guess it was Dudley. The bloke before him only barely resembled the cousin he remembered getting into an Order members vehicle last summer. It was the same thick blonde hair but instead of lying like a mop on his head it was cut short and gelled slightly at the front. His watery blue eyes were still present but looked far more open and even pleasant than Harry had ever witnessed in his life. And no more was the overweight, whale-like appearance. In the couple of years before their departure last year, Harry recalled Dudley taking up boxing and apparently being rather good. But despite the gaining muscle, Dudley had still retained his chunkier appearance. The chunk was gone now though. Dudley was pure muscle and reminded Harry of the muggle bouncers or secret service agents he had caught glimpses of on TV.

"Dudley?" Harry gasped in disbelief, his eyes going wide, taking in his cousin who now stood beside him and towered almost a foot over him. Harry had accepted he was on the more average to shorter end of his age group but Dudley had definitely sprouted up or something. Or maybe he had always been rather tall but the massive weight had detracted from that? Or it could be that Harry hadn't really stood close to his cousin in years except when they said goodbye last year and Harry had had other things on his mind then to notice a height disparity between him and Dudley.

"Yeah," Dudley acknowledge pleasantly. _Had Dudley ever spoken pleasantly before?_ Harry's mind was in a whirlwind he almost didn't catch what his cousin was continuing to say. "Thanks again for agreeing to meet with me. And you didn't have to wait outside, I'd have found you," the man commented with a grin. Harry just blinked at the stranger who claimed to be his cousin. Polyjuice was becoming a more and more likely scenario.

"Right…" Harry replied, cautiously accepting the hand that was outstretched to him. "What happened when I got my Hogwarts letter back when I was 11?"

The question obviously caught Dudley off guard but he answered without hesitation despite the obvious confusion. "Dad kept destroying them and they kept coming. And then he moved us out to this little shack in a lake until the giant bloke came and gave me a pigtail for eating your birthday cake." To Harry's surprise, Dudley actually looked sheepish at the admission.

"How many presents did you get on your eleventh birthday?" Harry continued, his voice cold and calculating as he scrutinized the man before him.

"Thirty-six, and I pitched a fit because that was one less than my tenth birthday and so mum promised to buy me two more," Dudley replied, tucking his head a bit between his shoulders and looking at the ground.

"The summer of our fourteenth birthday, when the Weasleys came for me. What did the twins drop on the ground before they left?"

Dudley winced at this memory but still answered, his eyes firmly on the ground now. "They left sweets and I ate one and it made my tongue swell up really bad and it hurt something awful."

Harry barely gave a nod to acknowledge the accuracy of the statements but he didn't say more, just staring in shock. He was having an incredibly hard time wrapping his head around this whole situation. "Do you want to go inside?" Dudley asked after the silence seemed to stretch. For the first time, Dudley seemed to appear to as nervous and hesitant as Harry felt. Harry just gave a short nod and watched as Dudley moved inside, following a few steps behind.

The two were silent as they grabbed a two-topper table in the far corner. Harry was grateful for the darker solitude of the location but it just heightened his unease. At least in a dark corner he could maybe get a spell or two out before the muggles noticed. Fingering his wand that was shoved up his sleeve, Harry slid into his seat and accepted a menu from the bored, middle-aged waitress dressed like a grungy pirate, confirming Harry's previous theories about the pub's theme. And only just had the presence of mind to whisper a 'muffliato' around their table.

"So what was with the question, Harry?" Dudley finally asked, not even glancing at the menu.

"Had to make sure it was really you. And not some Death Eater using polyjuice," Harry replied shortly, glancing up from his menu briefly to take in his cousins reaction which was more brief surprise followed by solemn understanding.

"Death Eaters? Those are the evil blokes that you lot had to go fight right?" Harry gave a slow nod, his eyes watching his cousin critically. "Yeah the guards that stayed with us kept us filled in on what was happening out in your world." Dudley looked rather unease and shifted in his seat, glancing away from the table. Harry glanced through the menu but kept an eye on his cousin. This was far too bizarre to not be a hoax or something.

The waitress returned and Harry order fish and chips with a large Guinness, Dudley also got a Guinness but partnered it with a burger instead. The two fell into silence, Harry watching Dudley and Dudley watching the pub. "So what's the deal, Dudley? Why did you ask me here?" Harry finally asked, to break the silence.

"I'm sorry!" Dudley blurted out. Harry blinked, his mind felt like it was short-circuiting. "I'm sorry for all of it. We were shit to you Harry. The things my folks did, the things I did. Damn, it was awful and I'm sorry. And then the guys watching us were teaching me about all that was happening in your world and kept telling me all this shit you'd done. And on top of all that we did to you. And I just wanted to say I'm sorry and you didn't deserve what we did. Hell, no one would deserve what we did. And I just...I'd like to try again? I mean, I get it if you want nothing to do with me or my folks but I want to show you how sorry I really am."

Harry stared, his eyes wide and face slack. _What the hell?_ Was the only thought running through his mind. "Is it only because you've heard about what else I had to do that you feel sorry?"

"No!" the blonde man cried vehemently, shaking his head. "No, I started realizing what total dicks we were those couple years ago when you saved me from those things. What did you call 'em? Demonteas?"

"Dementors," Harry corrected in a daze.

"Yeah, dementors. I started realizing it then. And I've been thinking on it ever since. And I've been really trying to change. All this last year when we were in hiding, I really buckled down on school and my fitness and I talked to those blokes a lot because other than them it was just mum and dad. And we would listen to the radio that kept tabs on you when it was on. I've even gone and tried apologizing to some of the kids I picked on."

Harry stared and didn't even care that his mouth was hanging open. He was starting to consider the possibilities of alien abduction since polyjuice had been ruled out. Thankfully the meal was brought and as soon as the beer was placed before him, Harry had it to his mouth and drained in seconds. "Another, please," he gasped to the waitress, who stared wide eyed at the feat but wordlessly nodded and brought another.

"Look, Harry, I realize that you probably don't believe me. And I realize that you have every right to not trust me and to just never see me again after this. But please, I'd really appreciate you giving me the chance to show you that I've changed. That I'm not like what I was." Harry gazed into the blue eyes of his cousin. And accepted the refilled beer. Dudley's eyes were incredibly sincere and his voice was anguished and genuine and Harry had a hard time not believing him. But he had been living with Slytherins for a couple months now and survived a war and so was far more cautious about things.

Slowly though, Harry gave a small nod. "How about we make it through this meal, and see where it goes from there?" He made sure his voice was controlled and smooth. He imagined Narcissa and Andromeda being rather pleased at how well he was holding things together.

Dudley beamed at him and nodded eagerly. "Yes, that is great. Yes. Thank you." Harry just gave another short nod and drained his beer again. He really needed the alcohol to make it through this lunch. As he waited for a refill, he began picking at his fish and chips while Dudley set about eating his burger. There was silence and Harry felt the awkward silence pressing down on him. Should he start a conversation? What should he ask? Dudley was the one who wanted this reconciliation, he should start the conversation, right? So, uncertain with how to proceed, Harry just sat silently and ate. "You're looking really good, Harry. Are those new clothes?" Dudley seemed to have made the decision in the conversation starters and politely Harry accepted the topic.

"Thanks. Yeah, some of the people I'm now living with took me shopping. But you're looking really great yourself. You said you did fitness while in hiding. Was it just the boxing?" Harry dipped his lightly battered fish into the tartar sauce and savored the flavors as he watched his cousin blush at the compliment.

"Definitely still boxing, it's actually really helpful for me to redirect my former pastimes into something constructive. But I've taken up some martial arts as well and running, gave me something to do when I wasn't studying for my A Levels." Harry raised his eyebrows in surprise. His cousin had never been academically inclined. Dudley must have noticed the surprise and gave smirk as he popped a fry in his mouth. "I told you, I've changed. It helps when you are stuck in a safe house with only four other people," he added with a shrug.

"So what are you wanting to study then?" Harry asked, genuinely curious. This person before him was incredibly new and Harry found that he was actually starting to enjoy the mans company. Just the thought had him almost draining his next beer.

"Not sure yet, I wouldn't mind something in engineering. I like making things. Gives me something to do with my hands I guess," Dudley gave a shrug, hunching over slightly with his elbows on the table as he leaned over his plate, knocking his fries about his plate. "But I missed the cut off for uni this term. So I'll try for it next term, I suppose. In the meantime, I've just been looking for work. But not many people want to higher a bloke who has never held a job and disappeared off the face of the earth for a year." Harry felt a twinge of guilt at the admission that being in hiding was ruining job prospects but he didn't know what to say, so stayed silent on that matter. "So that makes it harder to get an apartment and move out from mum and dad, but it's going."

Harry nodded, still impressed by his cousins goals. "And...um...how are they? Ergm….your mum and dad?" Harry kept his eyes on his food, picking at a fry, trying not to fidget as he asked the question. It was the appropriate follow up after all.

Dudley's eyes softened and he watched his cousin. "They're alright, I suppose. Glad to be out of the safe house. Dad had a heart attack while we were in hiding. All the magic I suppose got to him. He is still recovering but I think it just made him hate it all the more. Mum...I don't know. I don't really know what she thinks about things anymore. She hardly spoke this whole year. And she always looked so sad. I think having to take care of dad is good for her because it gives her something to do. Makes her not have to think about things. They found a little house, not of the same caliber of the old one," Dudley said with a roll of his eyes that made Harry think that he had heard that phrase from his parents far too often in the past couple of months which brought a smirk to his lips. "But it's not bad."

"And what do you think about magic now?" Harry asked quietly, his eyes guarded as he finished the last of his fries.

Dudley was silent for a moment, draining his glass. "I'm not afraid of it anymore. The guards we had used it all the time and I kinda got used to it I suppose. Even started asking them about it. They gave me some of your basic books and while I couldn't wrap my head around it. It sounded cool. Actually really cool and impressive that you lot can do all of this stuff with just a few words and a flick of the wrist." Harry smirked a little at the simple description and could imagine Hermione negating the simplicity by going on a lecture about how it was far more than just words and wrist movements but Harry didn't feel like mentioning it.

The two fell into silence and Harry accepted another beer while Dudley also asked for his first refill. "So what about you? What do you do now that the bad guy is defeated?"

Harry watched the dark amber of the beer swirl around his glass as he debated the question. "I'm still trying to figure that out," he finally answered. "A lot of shit has happened in the past few months and hell we are all still trying to recover from the past year or so." Harry looked up from his beer to see Dudley watching him, completely open and seemingly genuinely interested. The look tugged at his chest a bit and Harry found himself starting to talk about the past few months in a way he hadn't to anyone else. Maybe because all of his friends were all tied in and related to what was going on and Dudley was just a passive bystander with no influence or say on anything?

So, Harry talked about the Right of Conquest. He talked about what he had come to inherit and the deal he made with the Slytherins. He talked about the press conference and the others who came to live with him. He talked about the birthday party. He skimmed out a few details, like how the nightmares never ceased and the guilt only intensified with each day and how rebuilding Hogwarts had been one of the hardest things he had to do or that he couldn't go a meal without something stronger in his drink. Harry didn't say any of that, just sticking to the main points but he talked.

At some point Harry wondered if Dudley had slipped Veritaserum into his beer when he wasn't looking but dismissed that. The beer had been in sight the entire time, even when it was being refilled Harry could still see the waitress filling it from behind the counter. But surprisingly, it felt good. Harry felt his chest lighten slightly at just being free to talk. Dudley interrupted occasionally for clarification or to ask about specific people, but besides that he just listened.

"Damn. You weren't kidding. A lot has been going on." Harry just nodded at the proclamation. Their dishes had been cleared away and they were both just resting in their chairs, drinking their beers and Harry was struck again with the bizarreness of the situation. They made small talk for a while after that. A fragile truce forming between them in the pirate themed pub. However, a small glance at his watch, had his eyes widening.

"Oh, Merlin. I should probably be heading back. It's been almost three hours. The others are probably back from the robe shop by now." Dudley nodded and stood with Harry as they each paid their bills and walked out of the pub. They stood outside the pub facing each other in awkward silence, not really certain how to end the outing.

"This wasn't bad," Dudley began with a nervous grin. "I mean, I appreciate you coming to meet with me. But I wouldn't mind doing this again sometime?" Harry found himself nodding at the question.

"Sure, yeah, it wasn't bad," he heard his mouth saying the words but his brain still wasn't comprehending the fact that he was actually OK about meeting Dudley again. _What was the world coming to?_ Feeling awkward about just leaving things like this, Harry added. "Why don't I walk with you to the bus stop?"

Dudley looked surprised. "You sure? I mean, do you not need to catch your ride? You said you were running late."

Harry shrugged with a smirk. "Nah, I can just apparate out once you're gone." Realization dawned on Dudley and he closed his eyes in amusement.

"Right. Magic. It still doesn't always click," he chuckled. "So sure, the stops just a few blocks this way," he said, pointing his hand over his shoulder. Harry gave a nod and fell into step beside the hulking blonde. They made idle chatter but for the most part walked in silence.

It was two blocks of walking when heard the sounds of apparatition and his head went up and on alert, stopping on the sidewalk. "Harry?" Dudley asked, stopping a few feet ahead of him. "You alright?"

Harry shushed his cousin sharply, his eyes noting everything and his head on a swivel. His fingers tightening around his wand, ready to draw it if needed. Movement in the nearest alley had him crouching into a defensive position and stalking closer. He heard Dudley's worried questions and feet following him. But Harry ignored him. His adrenaline was starting to race and he had his wand fully out now, stalking closer.

"Down!" he shouted, hitting the ground as a jet of purple light raced towards him. Hoping Dudley had heard him and would be hiding behind something for protection. Harry fired off a few spells of his own before ducking behind a trash can. Another spell had the trashcan up in flames and Harry scrambled backwards, throwing a few cutting hexes followed by a shield before he sprinted forward into the alley.

There were five dark cloaked figures, each with the a Death Eater mask of red instead of silver. Harry sneered slightly at the sight of them but didn't wait a moment longer before he was dueling the lot. He incapacitated one with petrification and bound another, leaving him with just three left. His blood was pumping and Harry felt a small smirk on his face, he hadn't felt this alive in months!

Hissing in pain as one of the hexes hit is knee, Harry rolled out of the way of another before throwing up his shield again. When one of the masked figures went down, revealing Dudley standing behind where the figure had stood with his fists raised. "Need some help?" he asked, his voice cracked a little ruining the attempt at humor. But Harry was too surprised at the assistance to do more.

"Filthy muggle!" One of the remaining two Death Eaters shouted out in a croaking voice shooting a hex at Dudley. A moment of panic and Harry had the shield spell up to block Dudley from the curse. Sadly his distraction left him open and the other Death Eater took the chance to hit him with the cruciatus.

Caught by surprise, Harry screamed as the pain overpowered him, consuming him to the point of delirious. All he could comprehend was the pain, it felt like he was being stabbed by white hot knives on every inch of his skin. Vaguely, Harry heard Dudley also being hit by the torture curse and his cousins screams joined his. While it was nothing like being put under by Voldemort, this Death Eater had some serious anger to get out on Harry.

After what felt like hours, the spell let up and Harry was left panting, gasping for breath curled in a ball on the ground. He was getting little reprieve as he was put under again and then a third time. Each time was worse and more intense. After the curse stopped for a third time, Dudley's screams cut through his pain addled mind, enough to get a spell shot off at his attacker to buy him more time.

His Death Eater shot another hex at him but Harry ducked just in time to send a blasting hex that hit the bloke square in the chest and knocking the robed figure into the brick wall of the alley. Dudley's attacker was gearing up for another round of the curse to use on Dudley as Harry staggered to his knees. His pain too intense to realize the added pain that putting weight on his bad knee gave him. Crawling forward because he was aware enough that he couldn't stand, Harry through a hex at the Death Eater.

Not waiting to see if his spell hit its mark, Harry lurched forward, grabbed Dudley's ankle and disapparated.

The two landed on the grassy hill just outside the Manors apparition point. Harry was still panting and shaky from the fight. His adrenaline was wearing off and the pain was enough to almost pass out. Glancing at Dudley, Harry felt his body go numb. There was blood everywhere. Dudley had gotten splinched when Harry apparated them out.

"HELP!" Harry shouted. His voice rough and hoarse from the screaming under the cruciatus. "SOMEONE HELP!" he screamed again. Harry pulled himself closer to his cousin, trying to determine the source of the bleeding.

A terrified shriek followed a short popping noise. "Master! What's been happened, Master?"

"Get Padma!" Harry yelled, hysteria breaching his voice. Padma wanted to be a trauma Healer. Padma would know what to do, his mind chanted. "Get Padma here now! GO!" He screamed at the tiny elf, not caring at how harsh he was being towards the creature. "Dudley, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Stay with me. Come on." Dudley coughed and wretched, he gave a few distraught screams of pain but he was losing blood fast and his breathing was becoming labored. "HELP!" Harry screamed again before lowering his voice to plead with his cousin, his voice cracking in his desperation. "Please, Dudley, please. Come on, Big D. You can do it. Just hold on. Help is coming."

"Move aside!" A brisk voice suddenly shouted. "Move." Harry was pushed backwards from his cousin as Padma knelt beside the blonde muggle and began casting spells.

"Harry, what happened?" Hands were on him, shaking his shoulders but he couldn't tear his eyes off of his cousins bloodied form. "Harry!" The shaking intensified and Harry pulled his eyes away from the blood and looked into the warm brown ones of Hermione. "Talk to me. What happened."

"Death Eaters," Harry mumbled. A numb feeling settling over him and he barely winced when he was jostled and moved once more so that Tracey and Luna could assist Padma. The rest of the group went silent at this statement but Harry didn't notice.

"What are you talking about? What about Death Eaters?" Hermione pressed. Harry felt cold and his vision was blacking out. He felt another shake of his shoulders and he tried to focus on his best friend. "Don't you dare, Harry Potter. Stay awake. Tell me what happened." Harry couldn't remember hearing her sound so stern before.

"Five of them. An alley. Walking Dudley to the bus. Red masks. Attacked. Crucio'd us. Got them all. Splinched him trying to apparate out." His sentences were short and choppy and Harry wasn't entirely sure if he was actually saying the words at all. "Tried to save him. Save him Padma." He breathed the last words before he finally succumbed to the darkness that had been creeping up on him.

The first thing Harry noticed was that the light was really bright even with his eyes closed. The second was that his body hurt. The third was that he was lying on something soft that he guessed was a bed. And the fourth was a warmth pressed into his side. Groaning slightly, he tried opening his eyes but gave up because it hurt to do that too. He heard voices and then there was movement near him. Someone was whispering words and then there was someone putting weight on the bed he was on opposite the warm side and grabbing his hand.

"Harry? Can you hear me? Squeeze my hand if you can." It sounded like Hermione. Grateful to not have to talk right now because it felt like his throat was comprised of shards of glass, Harry gave a weak squeeze of the hand. "Great. OK. Padma is just running a few more diagnostics. But I need you to open your eyes." Harry groaned at that. He didn't want to open his eyes. The light hurt but he couldn't say that because that hurt to.

"Try closing the curtains," he heard another voice say that sounded like Daphne. There was movement and the sound of curtains being closed, shutting out the blinding light.

"Better?" Hermione asked and Harry gave her hand a squeeze. "Try opening your eyes now." He still didn't want to but now he didn't have much of an excuse. So breathing deeply, Harry peeled his eyelids open slowly.

He was in his room, on his bed. Hermione sat on the bed next to him, Padma stood over him with her wand still raised and looking rather relieved to see him awake, Daphne sat on one of his chairs that had been pulled over to be right next to the bed. He saw Neville leaning against one of the far walls looking tense. And his new familiar laid stretched out against his side, head resting on its paws, dark eyes watching him intently. He received a lick from the dog upon opening his eyes.

"How are you feeling, Harry?" Padma asked, her voice was soft though laced with amusement at the actions of the familiar.

"Hurts," he rasped out, reaching his free hand to run it through the canines thick fur, and was rewarded by a steady thump of its tail against the bed.

She nodded sympathetically. "I expect so. You have the effects of the cruciatus still on you but I was able to heal your knee, but-"

"Dudley," Harry cut her off. His eyes searched hers, trying to see anything that she might not be telling him.

"He's alive," she replied simply. Harry let out a breath but stared at her until she told him more. "He's still recovering, and should make a full recovery," for some reason her tone didn't match her words and Harry felt a flicker of unease. "It will just take longer, muggles heal differently and they don't respond to all of our potions," she insisted pressing onwards. "So Draco and I have been experimenting on how to adjust the potions we can give him. He is still knocked out now though."

"Where?" Harry managed to ask, before accepting the drink Daphne held out to him. She placed the rim of the glass to his lips and tipped gently so he could gulp down his fill. It was cold. The cold hurt his throat but gave it a little wetness to help with the shards of glass.

"We have him in the spare guest on the second floor." Harry gave a small nod and relaxed onto the bed, tightening his grip in the dogs fur. Dudley was alive and would heal. He hadn't killed his cousin, too. He doubted that Dudley would be as open to rebuilding a relationship now but at least he was still alive.

"I want to see him," Harry demanded weakly, trying to push his covers off of him. Only to be forced back down by Hermione and Daphne accompanied by a sharp bark from the dog.

"No you don't," Padma warned. "You are staying in that bed until I determine you are fit enough to leave it. I will put a body bind on you. Just see if I won't." Harry was about to retort but caught the stern look in her eye and thought better of it. He saw Neville smirking from his position on the wall and Harry glared at his friend. "Astoria, Tracey and Greg are with him. When he wakes I will let you know. I promise. But you do him no good if you aren't healing too." Harry sighed and threw his head back onto his pillows in aggravated defeat, ignoring the pain that movement caused him. "Great," Padma chirped happily, seeing him give in. "Now, take these potions and I'll get Lopsy to bring your food."

Harry glared at the curtained off window. "How long has it been?" he questioned.

"It's early morning now," Hermione answered, her eyes filled with worry and fear and concern. He hadn't seen that look since they were on the run. "You've been out for the past eighteen hours."

There was a pop and Harry tensed up, reaching for his wand only to realize it wasn't where it was supposed to be. "You're wands here," Daphne answered his unasked panicked question, pointing to the holly wand resting on the bedside table. "And it's only Lopsy with your food. Don't worry," she added, softly. Harry felt heat rise in his cheeks at her words but said nothing, focusing on the tray of food that Lopsy was placing over his legs. The dog readjusted itself to make room for the tray legs but remained firmly stationed next to him. The tray held some soup and toast with a glass of water and orange juice.

Seeing the food, he felt his stomach rumble in response. Bringing his hand up he scooped a spoonful and began blowing on the soup while he listened to Padma continue with her Healer routine. "Right, so this is your pain potion," she said placing a vial on his tray, "this one is to continue the healing in your knee. You aren't going to want to put any weight on it for the next two days to make sure it's fully healed," she continued placing another vial down. "Take this to stock up on your nutrients. You have missed a few meals after all. And you'll finish it off with this one, it's a simple sleep potion," she said placing the fourth vial on the tray, looking rather pleased with herself. "Well go on, eat up. Oh, and I feel I should remind you. No alcohol can be consumed while using these potions." Harry had a vivid imagination of Padma cackling with devil horns as she made that proclamation and Harry felt himself craving the burning liquors even stronger now that she said he couldn't have any. "Eat up, you guys watch him. I'm going to go check on his cousin," she said turning briskly and leaving the room.

Groaning, Harry took a spoonful of soup. "She is almost as bad as Madam Pomfrey," he muttered. Neville snorted and Hermione rolled her eyes. Daphne just snickered, settling back into her chair. A few bites later, Harry dropped his spoon. "Oh shit! Eighteen hours! We have to contact Petunia and Vernon. They're probably worried sick about Dudley."

"I'll write them a letter," Hermione said, summoning some parchment from the coffee table.

"Try to make it with as little references to magic as possible. You know how bad they are about that. And apparently Vernon had a heart attack do to the influx of magic around him this past year. So make it gentle. And try to get the owl to just deliver to Petunia, when Vernon is out of the room." Hermione just nodded, scribbling out a note of reassurance. The soup was definitely helping his throat, Harry thought briefly but as he took a small break from the soup, he downed the pain and nutrient vials.

"So how did it go?" Neville asked from the wall. "I mean before the attack."

Harry frowned slightly as he recalled the previous day. "Bizarre. He apologized. Said he wanted to start over. That he had changed and I actually think he has," he continued, feeling dazed just remembering it all. His free hand absently stroking his familiars fur. "Now that's probably gone up in smoke. Not like he'll want to meet up again if this is what happens when he does."

Hermione sighed at his bitterness and Daphne frowned slightly. "Well, they caught the group. At least I think they did, we'll find out hwen they get here. Once you had passed out," Harry flinched at remembering that, "Neville called the Aurors and we told them all we knew. It helped that the two of you were pretty bruised up. But Hermione told them where you had met up and so they scouted the area and found the five. Now, on top of Death Eater charges, they are charged with attacking the Chosen One and a 'defenseless' muggle in a muggle suburb. So they'll have a quick trial and be gone for the rest of their lives."

"I wouldn't say defenseless. Dudley took one of them out with just his fists," Harry replied with a smirk. "Who were they? Do we know them?"

Hermione shook her head with a small frown creasing her brow. "No, they didn't seem familiar. But the Aurors were saying they weren't marked either."

"Sympathizers? Or a new insurgence group?" Neville questioned, his face hard and his eyes cold. Harry could see how he had become the new leader of the rebellion during the last year. He looked like a commander, filled with a quiet confidence that inspired those around him.

Harry pondered the question. "Not sure. The masks were red, not silver. So a new group might be likely."

"The Aurors will be by later today for questioning and back again when your cousin wakes up," Daphne added, handing him the potion for his knee when he finished off the soup. He grimaced at the foul taste and had only just washed it down with the orange juice before she was handing him the sleep potion. She gave him a no nonsense look. "Take it. You need to rest and sleep. The Aurors will be here later today to talk to you and you can discuss theories then. For now you need rest."

Grumbling to himself, Harry took the vial and drained it. Handing the empty container back, he watched Daphne banish the tray and vials away as he grabbed his wand and slipped it under his pillow. He yawned, feeling the potions effects already. "We'll stay here with you," Hermione promised him as he fell deeper into sleep. He blinked blearily and saw a blurry flash of Daphne's blue-grey eyes before finally drifting off. His hand resting on the warm fur of his canine. He felt rather peaceful as he drifted off.

When Harry next woke up shaking from a nightmare and sweating, Neville were gone. But Hermione and Daphne were still there and Padma was back. To his surprise, Ron was also there dressed in Auror-in-training robes with two actual Aurors standing at the foot of his bed looking like they had just arrived and Harry jolted at the sight of them. Hermione laid a comforting hand on his arm. And his dog scooted closer to him, resting its head on his chest in comfort.

"Mr. Potter," the older of the Aurors said, the bloke was wrinkled and old but hardened with wispy dark grey hair and a thin mustache. "I'm Auror Robbins. This is Auror Baz and Auror-in-training Weasley." Harry felt a flicker of pride for his friend for a moment before focusing on Aurors Robbins and Baz. Baz was younger with fair blonde hair tied in a man bun, with scruff along his chin. Baz was the tallest but Ron looked the most muscular of the group. Harry was pleased to see how well Ron seemed to fit with the Aurors, he looked comfortable with himself for once.

"Pleasure to meet you," Harry replied but his throat was dry again. Wordlessly, Padma handed him a glass of water and another pain potion. Grimacing, Harry drank the water and potion without complaint. And gave Padma a questioning look as he waited for the potions to take effect on his throat.

She shook her head with a sigh. "Your cousin is still asleep but he should be waking tomorrow." He tried not to think to hard on how worried Padma looked as she said this and looked back at the Aurors.

"Mr. Potter, we were alerted to an attack on your person in accompaniment with your muggle cousin, yesterday afternoon around half past four, correct?" Auror Robbins began when Harry's attention was focused. Harry gave a nod. "Please explain what happened, in your own words."

Harry sighed and tossed his mind back once again. "We had grabbed lunch at this pub called the "Grog Time"? Or something. It was pirate themed. Anyway, I was walking him to the bus stop when I heard apparatition and stopped to see if I saw anything. Well, I saw this cloak in the shadows of the alley and so went to investigate." He was rather certain he heard the three witches give frustrated huffs and Daphne mutter something about Gryffindors but continued on as Auror Baz took notes. "One of them shot a hex and I shouted at Dudley to duck. Shot a few spells and took cover behind a trash can but they set that on fire. So I made it into the alley and there were five of them. But instead of silver Death Eater masks they wore red masks. I got two out of the game and was dealing with the other three when Dudley came up and knocked one of them out with his fists. My knee got hit but I can't remember if it was before or after Dudley knocked the bloke out. Well one guy got me with the cruciatus and the other got Dudley. I don't know how long we were under but I think Dudley got more rounds of it than I did. I managed to blast my bloke back and I hexed Dudley's bu I don't know if it hit. I grabbed Dudley's ankle and disapparated. We got here and I realized Dudley had gotten splinched and shouted for Padma because I knew she was training to be a Healer."

"There were only four attackers in the alley, Mr. Potter," Auror Baz informed him, the serious tone contradicting the hippy appearance. Harry swore and he saw Ron looking how he was feeling.

"Do you know if they were just sympathizers or if it as a whole new group?" Harry asked, repositioning on the bed to sit straighter. The dog moved to place its head in his lap now that he was sitting up.

"That remains to be seen," Auror Robbins replied gruffly. "We will take all accounts into consideration and start up an investigation. We will alert you if you are needed for further questioning and we will return to question the muggle when he awakes."

Harry gaped at the older man. "Wait. That's it? Will you at least keep me informed about what happens?"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Potter," though Auror Robbins didn't seem to bothered. "But we can not disclose private investigation details to civilians and especially not to the victims." Harry glowered at the man at the term victim and was tempted to scream that he was Harry Fucking Potter and should have every right to know if there was a new Death Eater group out there.

Hermione must have noticed his anger flaring up and so she quickly gripped his hand tightly, trying to will him to calm down as his dog emitted a soft growl. Gritting his teeth, Harry took a few deep breaths. "So I am not permitted to know as a _civilian_ or as a _victim_ if there could be more attacks me or my companions?" he spat out, breathing heavy.

"You will be alerted if it is determined you were a target," Auror Baz replied coolly.

Hermione scoffed, breaking her silence. "How could he not have been the target? He is Harry Potter. I would suspect that any attack against him by those in Death Eater masks, regardless of color, would be ample evidence to support that he would be the target. How many wizards do you know that hang out in muggle suburbs decked out in robes and masks and just happen upon a wizard. And not just any wizard but the Chosen One?" her words were harsh and hissed out, containing her fury.

"I'm going to have to request you leave. My patient is still recovering and your presence is disturbing his healing," Padma added stiffly.

"We can not rule out any possibilities, miss. We cannot disclose private investigations and any information that Mr. Potter can provide will be asked for if it appears to be required," Auror Robbins ground out to Hermione before giving a nod to Padma's request and continuing to Harry. "We wish you a swift recovery, Mr. Potter, good day." He lead his team out of the room, only stopping at the door. "And be aware that no Aurors, no matter how friendly they might be with you, are prohibited from disclosing any information. Understood?" The old man cast a glance at Ron whose ears went red and Harry's glare just intensified.

Aurors Robbins and Baz left the room but Ron hung back, grabbing the door and turning back to face Harry and the rest, looking sheepish. "I'm glad you're awake now, Harry. I'm sorry I can't stay. But I'll be back after my shifts over. I'm really sorry about all of this. Rest up and I'll see you later."

"Dicks," Padma huffed once the door was closed. "Well that wasn't helpful at all. And we get to deal with them again when your cousin wakes." Letting out a suffering sigh, she turned back to a still pissed Harry. "I'll go get Lopsy for your food. Try not to do anything destructive while I'm gone." She quickly left the room and Harry flopped back onto his pillows.

"How are you feeling?" Daphne asked, watching him carefully.

"Great. Do you think she'll let me out of my bed?"

Hermione snorted. "Not likely." Harry groaned and began stroking the canine that was slowly creeping to cover his lap, finding it calmed him slightly.

"What time is then?" he sighed, staring fondly at the black mass of fur, reveling in the softness of it and the warmth radiating out of the small body.

"Around 5," Daphne replied. "Have you thought of a name yet?"

He sighed and shook his head. "No not yet. I don't know what would fit him. What did you name yours?"

"Circe," she replied with a smirk, twirling a lock of her hair. "She is rather enchanting." The words 'just like her owner' almost fell from his lips but he bit them back and just looked at his familiar. His cheeks still heating up at the thought.

His head was pounding but he knew it had nothing to do with the attack yesterday. Merlin, he needed a drink. His throat was parched and water wasn't going to solve it. _Maybe he'd name the dog Whiskey? Was that healthy to name a familiar after his favorite drink? Maybe Patron?_ Also a favorite drink but could be passed off as something else. _Patrono? Patronus?_ He did look like Sirius's patronus.

"What are your thoughts for names?" Hermione asked, getting comfortable in her chair and placing the book she had been reading while Harry slept on her lap.

Harry shrugged. "Whiskey? Patronus?"

Hermione considered the choices. "I think my neighbor had a dog named Whiskey. It's not uncommon," she shrugged. "But I think Patronus is nice. It's different, holds meaning," she continued.

"Agreed. You don't want the dog to have a common name because it is definitely not a common dog," Daphne chimed in.

"What do you think? Do you like Patronus?" The dog gave a bark and wagged its tail. And Harry smirked. "Patronus it is then," he whispered. Padma entered the room with a tray of food.

"Here we are. I want you to eat this and take another sleeping potion. That should be the last one you need and tomorrow we can discuss movement. Deal?" Harry nodded with an innocent look on his face. She scoffed, not buying the innocence.

Dutifully, Harry ate the sandwich he had been provided and drank his potions. Patronus shifted and curled up to share his pillow, giving his face a couple licks as the potion took hold once more.


	23. Chapter Twenty-Three

Everything is J.K. Rowlings. I only claim the plot. Everything else is hers, all the characters and the magic, all of it. Please let me know what you think though, I encourage feedback of all kinds, just be nice about it!

Sorry it's been a minute. I can't say for certainty how often I'll be able to post over the next couple of months. I'm deployed now, so I don't know how free my schedule will be but I will try to get some posts in. Now, this isn't a super long post. I didn't even plan on writing it until this morning actually. So let me know what you think. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Three**

Dudley groaned. Tried to shift and then groaned again. Pain was all he felt. He thought he had experienced pain after boxing matches but that was nothing compared to this. His whole body was stiff and sore and he couldn't help but remember the sensation of all his nerves being on fire.

"Oh thank Merlin, you're awake," a feminine voice cried out in relief. He heard a flurry of motion and then there was a weight on the bed next to him. "Please, can you open your eyes? Can you hear me? Do something to show you can hear me." The voice demanded. Dudley just groaned. He wasn't sure he could speak. His throat hurt. "Good, this is good. Merlin, yes. Please, open your eyes. I need to check you over. I have some water here and some potions you need to take. It will help with the pain, I promise. Please. Open your eyes." Potions? Merlin? He remembered his wizard guards saying that name, Harry had said it too occasionally. He must be with wizards then. _Was Harry there? Was he alright?_

Summoning his will power, the former bully blinked his eyes and immediately squinted them against the harsh light. It took a moment before the figures around him came into focus. There were two women and a man. The woman closest to him, leaning over him while sitting on the bed with her wand in hand, her eyes alert and flushed with concern, worry and concentration. It took him a moment she was mumbling words under her breath as she waved the wand in her hand. She had scars maring her darker skin and he withheld the urge to wince at the sight. Quickly averting his eyes, he glanced at the other two occupants. One was a thin, hollowed, regal looking blonde man whose skin and hair almost blended together. He observed from the foot of the bed with a critical look and a slight twist to his mouth. Dudley didn't know how the man could appear so formal and empowered by wearing rolled up sleeves with a shirt with the top buttons undone but he did it. Dudley caught the sight of a weird tattoo on his arm. But the man immediately shifted to cover said arm when he caught Dudley's eyes there. Confused but with a mental shrug, Dudley turned his attention to the other woman in the room and felt his breath caught. She was beautiful. Strawberry blonde hair tucked loosely behind her ears and washed out light green eyes watching him with concern and relief. He had never seen eyes like hers. They were captivating. She had a light splatter of freckles over her nose and her cheeks were a flushed red and her skin was slightly tanned. She was picking at her fingernails that had dirt beneath them and were far from polished and refined. She sat on the chair beside the bed and was leaning forward, her eyes darting all over him, as if analyzing his wellbeing.

"Well, it seems that you are making a full recovery," the scarred woman said. Dudley blinked. His observations had taken only a couple minutes but he had thought time had slowed as he had gazed at the beautiful woman beside him.

"Great," he croaked out and grimaced. The goddess beside him moved and offered him a glass of water. He reached for it gratefully and refrained from jumping when her fingertips brushed his. Nervously he drained the glass, only for the scarred woman to hand him some vials. He wrinkled his nose as he sniffed at them.

"They are pain relief potions," the scarred woman explained. "Trust me they will help. Malfoy and I have been working on them to make them more muggle friendly too."

"So I'm your guinea pig with this?" he questioned hesitantly eyeing the foul smelling concoction. The scarred woman looked sheepish at this but didn't disagree.

"Please, just drink them. They will help," the strawberry blonde urged him and Dudley found himself draining the vials without a second thought. Her voice was so sweet and innocent. _How could he refuse her?_

The three eyed him closely as he swallowed against the disgusting taste. "Well?" the blonde man finally spoke. His voice was clipped and cold but his eyes were that of an analyst, a researcher. Dudley had the unnerved feeling of being a science experiment.

"It tastes bloody awful. Aren't you lot supposed to be magic or something? Can't you at least make medicine taste good?

"Medicine?" the strawberry blonde questioned with a frown.

"Muggle potions," the scarred woman explained.

The blonde man sneered at Dudley before gritting out, "Is it working?"

Dudley blinked and then tried moving. He didn't feel any pain. He felt great actually. "Yeah! Actually I feel great. No pain at all. This is way better than the pain meds the doctors prescribe." The blonde man and the beautiful woman looked even more confused at his words.

"Muggle Healers," the scarred woman explained to them before turning back to Dudley. "Now, Dudley, I'm glad you're feeling better. My name is Padma, I've been healing you while you were unconscious." Dudley started at this news.

"Wha-? How long have I been out?"

"About three days," the doctor woman admitted. "We were getting worried. There isn't much research about how muggles are affected by the Cruciatus and Splinching. Most are killed after they are crucio'd after all."

"Three days? My parents!" He gasped out, throwing off his covers, only to immediately bring them back on himself with his face burning in embarrassment. He was only in his boxers! Where had his clothes gone.

Unwittingly he glanced at the beautiful woman beside him and beside a slight pink tinge to her cheeks she seemed unfazed and spoke to relieve his worry. "Don't worry. Harry had a letter sent to them explaining that you were fine." Dudley didn't think a letter from Harry would really set his parents minds at ease but he didn't question it at the moment.

"Where is Harry? There was an attack of some kind," he began, flashes of the attack in the alley returning.

"Don't worry. He woke up two days ago. He's still recovering," Padma assured him. "Actually, Malfoy, can you go alert him?" The blonde looked like that was the very last thing in the world that he wanted to do but he finally gave a jerky nod and left the room.

Dudley glanced at the two women on either side of his bed. "So what's your name?" Dudley asked, after his gaze kept straying to the sweet woman beside him.

"I'm Tracey Davis. I've been helping Padma take care of you," the woman replied with a soft smile.

"Good to know I was in such capable hands," he whispered. He thought he heard the scarred woman huff and mutter something but Dudley didn't care. He couldn't tear his eyes off the woman. The door opened and Dudley turned to see who it was. Harry walked into the room, leaning heavily on a cane but in remarkably better health than himself. His cousin was trailed by a black shadow of a dog, whose tail wagged rapidly and gave a small bark in greeting. Dudley blinked in surprise at the sight. He didn't realize Harry had gotten a dog.

"Dudley!" Harry cried out. "Merlins balls, Dudley, you have no idea how happy I am to see you awake," he cousin gushed out, claiming an empty chair next to his bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better now. They gave me some disgusting medicine but it works great," Dudley said, looking over his cousin. He looked much the same as he had when they met up for lunch, which wasn't really relief causing. His cousin was gaunt and pale, which was odd because Dudley remembered his cousin always holding a tan pretty well from the hours spent in the gardens doing weeding for his mum and then apparently at the school, Harry spent time outdoors flying then too. It was odd, almost painful to see his cousin so pale. It made his eyes more striking but the haunted, sadden look that was ever present in those eyes made them more unnerving than anything.

Harry smirked a little. "Yeah, they can't seem to get potions to taste good. But I'm glad they are working. I know Draco and Padma were working hard on adjusting them." Harry finally turned serious before he continued speaking, one of his hands going to scratch the top of the dogs head. "Look, Dudley, I am so sorry for all of this. I never meant for you to get hurt. I swear I tried to get you out of there as soon as I could but I think that just made it worse for you. I can understand if you never want to see me again, but please, stay at least until Padma has you fully healed."

Dudley blinked, and then blinked again. _Harry thought that he blamed him for what happened?_ Absurd. Though, given their history, Dudley understood why Harry would come to that conclusion. Dudley glanced back at Tracey who was watching him closely, before going back to his cousin and clearing his throat. "Harry, I'm not just ditching you because of what happened. I saw you trying to fight them. I know it wasn't your fault what happened. I chose to stay and help. I could have kept going and hopped on the bus. It was my choice to go into the alley. You can't blame yourself for that." He spoke slowly and clearly, hoping it got through to his cousin. From what Harry had said the other day at lunch and based off what his guards had said the past year, Dudley knew that his cousin had had a tougher life than most. Knew that he was used to those close to him dying or leaving. Knew that with their history it would be hard to believe the words he spoke, but Dudley had to try and help his cousin see reason.

"Seriously?" Harry mumbled, his eyes wide in disbelief but tinged with a hope that Dudley couldn't bear to break.

"Seriously," he replied solemnly. "Hate to break it to you, cuz, but you're stuck with me now." Harry snorted and Dudley grinned, glancing at Tracey to see her gazing at him almost fondly.

"Now, Dudley," Padma cut in, looking rather annoyed at having been ignored the whole time. "You are going to need to remain on bed rest for at least the next three days. And be on a constant regiment of potions. You're body needs to rest and heal. But don't worry, you won't be all alone. Then after that, I recommend a few days of slow physical activity build up. Nothing strenuous. I'd say in a week I should be able to give you the OK to go back home."

Dudley thought this over. He was fine with staying here. He wasn't against magic, just as he had told Harry. He was almost thrilled at the chance for more time to prove to Harry that he had changed. But his parents would pitch a fit. He couldn't risk his father having another heart attack on his account.

"Padma, could you give us a moment? You, too, Tracey," Harry asked, watching his bigger cousin carefully. Tracey nodded her consent and got up to leave, but not before she gave Dudley a kind smile. Padma huffed at this about to protest, most likely spouting some Healer rules but at Harry's look she cut off her protests and left the room.

"Don't be long," was all she said before shutting the door. Dudley absorbed the new silence before looking back at Harry who hadn't stopped watching him closely.

"It's not that I'm not fine with staying here, Harry. I'm cool with it. It's just...my folks. They won't like this," Dudley admitted, suddenly glad that the women had left and it was just the two cousins. Harry understood how his folks were after all.

Harry nodded, looking rather weary all of a sudden. "Yeah. Hermione wrote to them as you, saying that you were completely fine and safe but if you want I, or someone else, could go and modify their memories to think you are on a trip with the guys? We don't have phones, or else I'd say you could call them and try to smooth things over that way." Dudley was silent thinking it over. He really didn't want to expose his parents to more magic than necessary, even if they wouldn't know it was happening. He felt dirty considering it. "Hang on!" Harry said suddenly, sitting up straight. "Give me a sec," the green-eyed man said before hurriedly limping out of the room. The dog, who had settled comfortably at his cousins feet, raised its head at the disturbance and kept its eyes trained on the now shut door. Dudley heard a whispered conversation with someone outside and then silence. It was five minutes later when Harry returned but he brought with him a dark-skinned Italian man.

Dudley raised an inquisitive eyebrow at the newcomer. The newcomer for his part didn't look uncomfortable in his presence, but merely crossed his arms in a dignified manner and leaned casually against the bedpost.

"Do explain your urgency, Potter. I was busy," the man spoke.

"Yes, yes, of course, Blaise," Harry brushed it off with a hand wave, settling back in the chair much to the happiness of the dog on the ground whose tail thumped loudly against the floor. "It's about your wizard phones. Do you have one that is up for a test?" Dudley watched the man, Blaise, straighten. His dark eyes glancing between Harry and Dudley. Dudley remained confused but he could see Blaise putting pieces together.

Slowly the man spoke. "I think I have one ready for testing, it should suit your needs. No promises though."

"Of course, please, can you grab it?" The dark Italian gave a curt nod before turning promptly and leaving the room. Dudley turned to give Harry a questioning look. "Blaise is working on making muggle technology wizard compatible. His first project has been telephones. If it works you can just call your folks and give them some excuse.

Dudley, while preferring this method, was still nervous about talking to his parents and feeding them some lie. "So, do those people all live here?" he asked, searching for a change in topic.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, they all live on this floor actually. I live on the one above this. I'll give you the tour once Padma lets you out of bed," Harry offered. Dudley just nodded.

"What's with the dog?" he asked, nodding towards the dark shadow on the floor.

"Oh, this is Patronus," Harry said. "Got him a few hours before we met for lunch."

Before Dudley could comment, Blaise returned with an odd contraption in his hand. It was black and slim but seemed to resemble a phone well enough.

"Alright, so I think Potter's going to have to do the calling. It's meant to work for wizards. Not for muggles. I don't know if you could work it. But once it starts ringing you'll be able to talk, I think," Blaise began to explain, handing the device to Harry. Harry looked at the device in his hand in confusion and then glanced back up to Blaise.

"You're going to have to tell me how to work it," he finally said bluntly.

"Right, right," Blaise said giving a jolt. "So you need your wand. Tap it and say the name of the person you want to call. That should do the trick." Harry looked nervous at Blaises uncertainty, and Dudley felt similar but stayed quiet as he watched Harry draw out his wand and tap the black device.

"Petunia Dursley," he said clearly. There was silence as the three men stared at the device in Harry's hand. After about a minute, when Harry and Dudley began to deflate, a ringing noise emanated from the device and Harry almost dropped it he was so startled.

"It's working!" Blaise cried out, punching his fists into the air.

"So far, let's see if they can hear us," Harry cautioned, handing the device to Dudley. Uncertainty, Dudley accepted it and felt its' smooth surface and surprisingly hefty weight. Feeling rather ridiculous, Dudley brought the device to his face and waited. He wasn't sure if he was hoping more for the device to work or for it to fail.

He never got to find out which he hoped more for because with an answering click, Dudley heard his mother's voice on the other end. "Hello?" she asked, primely. "Who is this?"

"Mum?" Dudley gasped.

"Dudley!" She cried out in surprise and relief. "Where are you? Are you safe?" she asked, her voice going remarkably lower. As if she had stepped into another room and was hoping no one caught her talking. "I got that letter. Are you alright? Are you...are you with...them?" she asked nervously.

Dudley wet his lips and avoided the intense looks Blaise and Harry kept trained on him. "Yeah. Yeah, mum, I'm fine. I'm safe. And yeah...I'm with Harry."

"Oh thank heavens," his mother breathed but to his shock, she sounded relieved.

"Mum?" he questioned.

There was silence on the other end. A buzzing static sound filling his ears and he wondered if his mum had even heard him. "I didn't tell your father about the letter," she said instead. "I told him you were with your friends on a camping trip. I didn't want to worry him. Not after his ordeal last year." Dudley sat frozen in shock on the bed he was confined to. His mum had lied to his dad? She knew she was around magic and wasn't freaking out? "What happened, Dudders?"

His mother's voice cut through his thoughts and he cleared his throat thinking of what to say. Finally he settled on the truth. "Umm...there was an attack in the alley. Harry fought them off and saved me. But, I got a bit hurt. Don't worry though. They've healed me up nicely."

"Are you coming home?" her worry was evident and Dudley hated to worry her.

"Yeah. Don't worry. I'll be home again. Their healer here wants me to stay another week so I can recover properly. But don't worry, I'll be home for Sunday dinner," Dudley promised and hoped that ended up being true. "Tell dad not to worry either. Tell him I'm going for some jobs in the city or something."

"Of course, of course. He'll be so proud," she replied and Dudley felt a twist of guilt in his gut. If his father really knew where Dudley was, knew that he was willingly happy with staying the week with his cousin and his 'freak' friends, his dad would probably die. But Dudley didn't say anything and neither did his mum.

"Right. Well, I'll see you in a week."

"Of course. I'll have a roast on the table for you. I love you, Dudders."

"Love you too, mum," Dudley whispered back before he heard the ending click of the phone call. Numbly he held the device out to the Blaise who took it, questions swimming in his eyes but owning enough tact to know now was not the time.

Harry looked at his cousin for a moment before speaking. "So, Aunt Petunia was...OK with it?"

Dudley slowly nodded his head. His disbelief shining in his eyes and mirrored by Harry's. "I guess a year really does change people," Harry muttered. Dudley just nodded.

"Would you be acceptable to me returning later to get your opinions on the phone?" Blaise asked, cutting in and talking in such a formal manner that Dudley almost chuckled.

Instead, he just nodded. "Yeah, I'll give you some feedback later." Blaise gave a short nod of his head before leaving the room again. Dudley turned to Harry and the two fell silent. "So I'll be here for another week it seems."

"Yeah, seems like it. You'll probably get a few curious visitors. Most of them don't know much about the Muggle world. You might have a lot to explain," Harry warned. "But don't worry. I'll be here to keep you company and help you get better again."

Dudley nodded. "That's great. Thanks. But...um...do you think...do you think Tracey would be willing….would be willing to keep me company, too?" He looked away shyly and felt his face burn, unable to bare the look of wicked glee on Harry's face.

"I'm sure she would be delighted to play nurse for you," Harry snickered. Dudley groaned and sent a glare at his cousin. "Do you want to ask her yourself?"

"Shove off, prat. Forget I said anything," Dudley said grumpily, looking down at his hands, fiddling with the top bed sheets, they were incredibly soft and far better than anything he had slept in before.

Harry cleared his throat and Dudley could tell he fought to keep the amusement out of his voice. "Sorry. But, seriously, I'm sure she would be honored to take care of you. She is an incredibly sweet-natured girl and ridiculously easy to get along with. Just, take it easy with her," Harry cautioned, Dudley glanced up and gave a serious nod. "Right, well I'll go get Padma," Harry said standing up and leaning on the cane. "And Tracey," he added with a wink.

Dudley flushed red and groaned. _What had he just gotten himself into?_


	24. Chapter Twenty-Four

Everything is J.K. Rowlings. I only claim the plot. Everything else is hers, all the characters and the magic, all of it. Please let me know what you think though, I encourage feedback of all kinds, just be nice about it!

So, Draco was really difficult to write because he has so many conflicting emotions and he doesn't like dealing with them. This also took me a long time to write, coming to it when I got the time off shift. I tried to read through it enough and edit it so that it flows, but my apologies if it doesn't. Anyway, here is my attempt. I'll probably try him again after more progress has been made. But for now, he is still processing and not very well. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Four**

 _Bloody Saint Potter!_ The words sped through Draco's mind as he glanced about the darkened streets of Knockturn Alley.

Those three words had been repeated many times throughout the past eight years. Before the words had been fueled by hatred and jealousy, now they were fueled by bitterness and grudging respect. Potter had saved the world and was still trying to save it. Not only that but he had deemed Draco and his friends worthy of saving too. Which was something that not even Draco could have supported. He was a marked man, not worthy of saving. But _Bloody Saint Potter_ and all his goodness had insisted upon it.

Now he was set up in a nice house, his mother was safe, his friends were safe, and he was being given the chance to make a new name for himself. It was a gift he didn't deserve. And he was grateful. And the fact that his gratitude had to be directed at Potter caused a bitter, sour, taste in his mouth.

And maybe the worst of it all, the two now drank together every night with Tracey. Well, for a couple days Potter hadn't been allowed due to the medicine but as soon as the potions stopped the man was back in the kitchens nightly drinking the pain away, going even heavier.

Draco didn't like having such a similarity to the Boy Wonder. It twisted his gut painfully to know that despite the heroic goodness the man oozed, Potter was troubled too and probably more than everyone else. It ruined all former ways of thought. Goodness shouldn't be broken. It was _goodness;_ it couldn't be tainted or shattered. Draco quickly realized how wrong he was, good people were the most damaged.

As much as Draco had raged against the Gryffindor in school, Draco had never pictured Potter as being anything less than annoyingly bloody saintlike, no matter what came at him. No matter what happened, Potter would save the day. Potter with his all-righteous goodness would right all the wrongs. Potter would defeat the Dark Lord and save Draco from his disastrous fate. Potter had been infallible. It had been one of the large motivators in mercilessly bullying him. Draco hated himself for putting all his hopes onto Potter to rescue the world and had hated Potter because of it.

Now, the knowledge of how damaged the shiny, untouchable hero really was shattered the image into shards of glass.

"Thanks for meeting with us," Potter was saying to his Weasel Auror, the damn bloody prat, as the two clapped each other on the back.

"No problem mate. Glad to help." The freckled face gave the two Slytherins the barest hint of a nod and Draco almost sneered. His life was indebted to bloody Gryffindors. Blaise stood beside him, silently watching the exchange and the surrounding area. His dark Italian friend was tense and alert, as was Draco.

Due to the attack on Potter and his muggle cousin, the fear of leaving the Manor was heightened. Weasel had volunteered to accompany them for extra help if the worse came to worse. It helped that he had his Auror-in-Training weight to add.

"Plus it gets me out of the house," the Weasel continued looking slightly ashamed.

Potter gave an understanding, sympathetic nod. "Tell your mom we'll be there for Sunday dinner."

"Brilliant mate, she hasn't stopped ranting about it. Especially since this is the last one before Ginny goes back to Hogwarts."

"I know we've been missing out on it. But with everything that's been happening it never seemed like a good time. But we'll be there. Me, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Hannah, and Patronus, of course," the savior add with a fond look at the black mound of fur sitting dutifully at his side. Seeing the dog so alert and protective, and knowing of its magical enhancements, Draco would be lying if he said he didn't feel slightly safer with the mutt with them.

Potter had politely invited the Slytherins to the Sunday dinner as well but all of them had declined. Dining in the Weasel's house would just be pushing far too many boundaries.

So the four former rivals now stood in Knockturn Alley to scout out dilapidated buildings for his and Blaise's new shopfronts. The thought of a Malfoy being a shop owner caused him both shame and pride. It was an odd feeling and one he doubted would leave anytime soon.

"This sounds fascinating, really, but do you think we could look at these properties sooner rather than later. You can discuss your social lives over tea later," Draco griped sourly, casting another glance around the alley. He felt like everyone was staring, and they probably were. Not that there were many people around to stare, to begin with.

Draco had shrunk down within himself after the war. He did not hunch or slouch, however. A Malfoy would never do such a thing and avoid the eyes of the people. A Malfoy did, however, hold self-preservation at the highest regard and so in the name of self-preservation, holding oneself in a smaller stature in order to be missed by hostile gazes was fully appropriate. And Draco had been doing so since the final battle.

Weasel sneered and Potter gave a disappointed glare but Blaise spoke up before either of them could. "We do have appointments to keep. And given the attack, the faster we are out from prying eyes, the better."

"Fine, let's just go," Potter gave a weary sigh, glancing at his watch. Draco caught the mumbled words of 'Dudley', 'paperwork' and 'needing a drink' but didn't bother pushing the issue. Pulling a scrap of parchment out of his pocket, Draco internally cringed at the wrinkled state of it as Potter squinted to read whatever he had written. "First place is just over here," the savior finally said and walked off with the other three trailing behind, all tense with wands drawn.

The first place was rather dingy looking with an overhang that looked ready to collapse at the next gust of wind. The former name was faded and Draco couldn't make out the words. Casting another glance over his shoulder, he entered the building and wrinkled his nose at the foul smell. It was sour and decaying and rotten. The four of them all cast as many freshening spells as they could and it only barely helped.

"Well?" Weasel asked impatiently, his face still twisted tightly against the stench.

"Nope, not for me," Blaise answered and Draco gave a quick nod in agreement. Luckily, the place really wasn't what he needed at the first glance so they didn't have to remain for long.

The second and third also were not what they needed and had varying ranges of disgusting odor. Draco hadn't realized how many ways he could torture and affront his own sense of smell but this outing was accomplishing the feat.

By the fourth building, the group had either become accustomed to the horrendous smells or this one was lacking in the stench department. Whatever the case, Blaise and Draco actually began looking around the area. Picturing what they wanted for their shops while Potter, the dog, and Weasel stood alert by the front and back doors.

This process was repeated for the next two buildings until Blaise found the one he wanted. It was very dusty and had a second floor and a basement. The main floor and front room was very spacious with a rather small backroom that led to the top floor and basement.

"This is it," Blaise declared with such confidence that the rest had no room to doubt him.

"Great! I'll write Nadrig that this is the one. What vaults had you chosen to use again?"

"The Carrows," Blaise answered, his eyes taking in the dusty room. Potter nodded and jotted that down on the crinkled piece of parchment.

"Make a list of all of the furniture and supplies you'll need to set this place up," the bespectacled man ordered.

"So what are you gonna do to this place?" Weasel questioned. Draco glanced at the redhead and noticed that there wasn't really any malice behind the question. While it was said with a sneer, blatant curiosity was the obvious motivator.

Blaise spared the man a glance before turning back to his future shop. "I suppose you'll just have to arrive on the Grand Opening and see."

Weasel scowled but didn't press. "Right, so just one more shop to find," Potter said, the words had the attempt at cheer but fell terribly flat.

Silently the four left the room again and stalked closer to the next one, Blaise and Weasel watching their backs while Draco and Potter guarded their fronts. It was unnerving how easily the four fell into such protective stances and doing so wordlessly, almost companionably, with each other was something Draco didn't feel like thinking on.

It was three buildings later that Draco found his future shop. It held the main floor and a basement. The main floor was siphoned in half by a wall and Draco happily began picturing storing all of the supplies in the backroom. While piling shelving into the main entrance room holding potion supplies and potions for purchase. The basement was quite large, wider than the main floor anyway. And it would be here that Draco would brew his potions. He would contact St. Mungo's soon and let them know of his discounted potions that he was willing to sell and supply them with. He also needed to find a way of contacting the local werewolf population.

Astoria had supplied him with the idea of providing free Wolfsbane to the werewolves. The Avery Vaults that he was using had more than enough to supply the potion for free at least fifty werewolves each month for the next seven years. Also, he had been working on the potion itself, trying to make it better and more cost affordable.

Sighing inwardly, Draco knew he had to talk to Potter about reaching the werewolves. Brushing that aside, for now, he focused on the building. The basement had the faint smell of mildew and he knew he would need to fully clean out the area. The main level was mainly just dusty, with broken windows and some broken floorboards. All easily fixed. And he was sure that his mother would leap at the chance to help decorate and organize everything.

"This is it," he said into the silence of the room. Yes, he would rebuild the Malfoy name in this very shop. He felt rather dizzy at the prospect.

"Great. So, I'll talk to Nadrig and Kingsley when I meet with them tomorrow. And you should be able to start cleaning out and setting up within a week," Potter said, shoving the parchment back into his pocket.

"Right, so let's get out of here," Weasel said as they left the shop. "I don't have a go-" Whatever he was about to say got lost under the sudden onslaught of spells hurled at them.

Dropping to the ground quickly to avoid being hit. Draco rolled and leaped back to his feet, firing off all the legal spells he knew. He had been trained to be rather creative with his spells and some of the ones his Aunt had taught him were coming into play now. It made him sick to use anything that witch had taught him but Draco wasn't going to stand by and let people attack him without a proper fight.

Hearing the dog barking loudly as a few bricks exploded off the building to his right. He couldn't tell how many attackers there were but the spells were coming from all directions. The four men formed a tight circle as they fought off the unknown together. Draco saw the dog disappear, chasing off after a jet of light that had been aimed at Potter.

His nerves were buzzing and the adrenaline was pumping through his veins and the blood pounded in his ears. Cursing when his arm got hit, Draco switched hands and began firing with his left. It was a skill his dear Auntie Bella had drilled him in. Holding his shield up at a rapid-fire onslaught, Draco saw a white shimmering jet of light soaring off from the direction of Weasel and Potter out of the corner of his eye but the spell didn't go to the attackers but out of the alley completely.

Ducking from a sickly yellow spell, Draco brushed thoughts of that aside. The group of four were split at some point by some well-placed spells that they all had to dodge. In the mess of the dust, rubble, and magic, Draco found himself next to Potter, who was cursing in a very un-Golden Boy manner.

Unable to help himself, and feeling more alive and exhilarated than he could remember, Draco smirked. "Scared, Potter?"

"You wish."

Draco could practically hear the cocky smirk as the two turned to be back to back, facing off against their attackers. Ducking, firing, weaving, and casting, Draco hated to admit it but they worked well together. So luckily he didn't admit it. And would refuse to that night when he replayed this fight in his head.

The spells coming at them were lessening and so Draco felt confident that they were evening the odds. It was at this time, about ten minutes into the fight that a handful of Aurors showed up. The red-robed defenders apparated into the outskirts of the fight and at the sight of them, the attackers fled the scene. Three of the Aurors gave chase while the other two approached Draco and the others.

"Auror-in-Training Weasley, smart thinking sending us an alert Patronus. We are sorry we couldn't have gotten here sooner," a gruff looking man with a grizzled face said.

Weasel gave a respectful nod. Apparently, the redhead had paired up with Blaise during the fight since both stood near each other a couple feet away from where he and Potter were. "We are just glad you were able to get here, sir. Hopefully, the ones behind this will be caught."

"Indeed," the gruff man said. He cast his hard brown eyes over Draco, Blaise, and Potter, lingering on Potter and Draco before turning back to Weasel. "It was probably a mere skirmish that you were unfortunate to get caught in the middle of."

"That was no skirmish. We were the targets," Draco growled out, glaring at the Auror. The look of disgust wasn't even concealed as the gruff man turned to face him once more.

It was at that moment that the dog trotted back up to the group looking rather dusty but unharmed. In its mouth was a red Death Eater mask. The dog dropped the mask at Potters' feet. If dogs could look smug, then this dog definitely looked smug.

"Oh, look at that. A red Death Eater mask. Funny, it's just like the mask that the people who attacked my cousin and me were wearing. What are the odds of the attackers wearing this in a mere skirmish? Think you need this for more evidence, sir?" Potter asked with just enough cheek, his eyes dark and bitter.

The gruff man grunted and snatched the mask from Boy Wonders' hands, the dog growled lowly. "Return to the office for a debrief, Weasley. The rest of you will give your statements to Auror Fields and then you are free to go. Any injuries and Auror Fields can fix you up." The man then left the group.

"I'll try to swing by later today or tomorrow. If not, I'll see you Sunday, mate," Weasel said to Potter who nodded.

"Thanks for today," Potter replied, patting his friends back while the redhead gave goodbye nods to Draco and Blaise before catching up with his boss.

Eyes turned to Auror Fields who gave a tired smile and tucked a stray curl behind her ear. "Any immediate injuries?"

"Just my arm," Draco said, gesturing to his right arm that was now soaked in his own blood.

"The rest of us just have some scratches," Potter added.

The woman nodded and cast a quick spell to stop the blood flow and to stitch the skin back on Draco's arm. "Right, so in your own words, what happened?"

"We were leaving the store and were just about to head back to the Manor when spells were fired at us from all directions. I don't know how many there were but I'm pretty sure we got a good couple of them. Ron sent off his Patronus to alert you guys within the first minute or so. We'd been fighting for ten minutes when you all showed up," Potter summed up.

"Anything to add?" Auror Fields asked, glancing at Blaise and Draco. They shook their heads. Draco still felt uneasy when dealing with Aurors. "Great. Well, I'll take this back to the office and you lot can head home." The woman gave a nod to them before going to join her fellow Aurors.

"Let's get out of here," Potter said, bending to grab the dog's collar. Blaise apparated without further comment and Draco was quick behind him. Landing gracefully, as was befitting a Malfoy, on the grassy hill just outside the Manor's wards Draco saw Blaise already there and heard the pop of Potter joining them. The dog gave a bark at the discomfort of the magical travel and as soon as Potter let go of its collar it was running off towards the Manor.

The three men walked silently towards the manor but there was something nagging at Draco that he felt he had to voice. "Why are the Aurors so against the thought of these being targeted attacks by a Death Eater resurgence group?" Blaise and Potter glanced at him with eyebrows raised. "Well, first the Aurors block Potter from learning more about the investigation, which shouldn't be allowed. And now, they dismissed the thought of the same group attacking us. Are they trying to hide something?"

"Not sure," Potter admitted, facing ahead once more and continuing to walk, Draco and Blaise falling into step just behind him. "But I have a feeling that a separate, more private, investigation needs to be started." Draco didn't know what to say to that and neither did Blaise it seemed, so the three went silent.

The three entered the manor to see the majority of the residents in the lobby, scattered about the colored chairs and sofas. "What happened?" Tracey declared taking in the sight of their dirtied appearances and torn clothes.

"The red masks," Potter sighed wearily. The room fell silent as the group processed this.

"What happened?" Longbottom questioned seriously, his face was hard and Draco recalled his short time at Hogwarts last year, witnessing the change in the Gryffindor. It had been a surprise that Draco had not expected. His girlfriend sat perched beside him and Draco fought to withhold the wince that looking at her always brought. Just thinking of those damn Carrows and what they did...it always made him sick. So Draco averted his eyes from the couple. Longbottom had his grudging respect though, dealing with all that shit last year, leading the rebellion and now dealing with such a baggage-heavy girlfriend was impressive.

The muggle cousin sat next to Tracey. The muggle was able to move about now but under strict orders of Patil in how much movement he could participate in. Tracey seemed rather attached to the muggle though so he would have to question her about that. _What was her motive? Did she even have one? Was she really enjoying a muggles presence?_ Draco had nothing against muggles or muggleborns now. Too much had happened for him to still stick to those archaic beliefs. Hell, he even planned on using Potters' cousin to help him alter some potions to sell to muggleborn and half-blood family members. He just couldn't picture himself being so chummy with one though.

Granger was there, but Draco could barely stand to look at the bushy-haired witch without picturing her screaming on the floor of his Manor with his aunt cursing her. So Draco avoided looking at her too. Luna was also someone he tried to avoid. The flighty blonde had been trapped in his dungeon for months, he had fed her more times than not. And though he tried to avoid her, the Ravenclaw never seemed to let him. She was annoyingly persistent.

That marked three of the people in this house that Draco steadily tried to avoid looking at or talking to. He just couldn't. _What could he say?_ Too much had happened to simply ignore. He was a large cause for their pain after all, even if it was indirectly.

Goyle was absent, as was Theo, Patil, and Pansy. The Greengrass sisters were there and something warm touched his chest when Astoria looked at him with concern in her eyes. Draco, of course, brushed it aside, it wasn't right. He couldn't taint her too. He refused.

Leaving Potter to give the explanation of the days' events, since that seemed to be who everyone was looking at to explain. The savior had had numerous occasions to become adept at retelling battles and near-death experiences after all. Draco left the group for his room. It was easier to avoid people if he didn't have to be in the same room as them. Meals were hard enough.

Changing into clean, casual clothes after rinsing off the dust and sweat from the fight, Draco collapsed his bed. His wonderfully comfortable bed that Saint Potter was nice enough to provide him with. Growling, Draco punched a pillow. He hated his conflicting, tumultuous emotions. Everything had been so much easier years ago. He had been a naive student. Following his father's orders and directions. Loudly hating everything that wasn't pure and Slytherin while secretly hiding his fears and his hope in Potter. He had known who he was about back then, even if half of it was privately and most securely hidden. It made him even more bitter and depressed to think of then and now. Because now he could finally embrace what he had hidden inside but he knew he wouldn't be accepted for it. It was safer to still hide.

A knock on the door broke his thoughts, but Draco ignored it. Another knock, and still, Draco ignored it. The person just opened the door after the third time they were ignored. Whirling to face the intruder with some nasty insults and hexes for not respecting his privacy, Draco faltered at seeing Astoria. He couldn't ever harm her, verbally or otherwise. Defeated, he sat back on his bed, watching her petite frame claim one of his comfy chairs.

"So, how was everything before the attack?" she questioned, her head tilted and her eyes inviting.

Draco felt a twitch of a smile at her sweetness. "I found my shop," he whispered. He had almost forgotten in the chaos of the events that had followed.

"You did! Oh, Draco, that's marvelous!" The young girl rushed him with a hug and Draco stiffened slightly before wrapping his arms around her to return the gesture. He refused to admit that he didn't let go after it was appropriate and he refused to admit why.

Astoria did break the connection though and just as easily claimed her seat back, leaving Draco feeling cold at the loss of her warmth. "Tell me all about it. Describe it to me." Her eagerness was something he could not refuse. So he told her. Describing each room and what he planned for it all.

"You know how you mentioned the Wolfsbane Potion?" She gave a nod. "Well, I'm going to do it. But I also had another idea on top of that, St. Mungo's and the apothecary."

"Oh, enough of the suspense. Tell me," she giggled. Her eyes wide and listening intently. Her focus was just on him. It made Draco feel like preening under her precious gaze.

"Well, you know how Patil and I modified some pain reliever for Potter's cousin? Well, it got me thinking about doing that for more potions. Making more of them muggle friendly." He saw her eyes widen even more and ducked his head. _Stupid, of course,_ he chastised himself. _Of course, she wouldn't approve. Not that her approval mattered,_ he cautioned himself.

"I think that is a brilliant idea and if anyone can do it, you can," she praised him. Warmth spreading through him once again, Draco denied the flush on his cheeks.

"Well, I was thinking it could help the muggleborns and the half-bloods who have muggle family members, or the magical families with squibs. It would allow them to receive similar care and treatment. Not all potions but the basic ones like Pepper-Up, Calming Drought, the Pain Relief, and maybe even Blood Replenishing. Not all muggles could have it obviously, it would be hard to explain without breaking the Statute of Secrecy, but those with magical relatives could benefit."

Astoria's eyes sparkled excitedly and Draco felt glad that he had told her his plans. "So you'll be needing to talk to Potter's cousin than to use him as a tester I assume?" Draco nodded and watched as the young girls brows furrowed in calculating thought. "Well, Blaise will be recruiting him as well to test out some of his products and maybe even explain some of the more modern muggle intricacies. I heard them discussing gaming systems the other day but I didn't quite understand them. My guess is the man will be here for quite awhile at least, so you shouldn't have a problem recruiting him too."

Draco raised a surprised eyebrow. "What makes you think that?"

She gave him a fond, exasperated look. It was a look he wanted to remember forever because it was directed at him and made him feel normal. "Well, it's rather obvious. Potter and his cousin seem to be reforming some failed bond of their childhood. Tracey and the bloke seem to have gotten quite close and the muggle is rather besotted with Tracey too. I'm not sure if it is mutual yet though. Plus, Blaise will be requiring his assistance, and now you too. And to top it off, we do have the extra room. So if he doesn't become a permanent resident, he will at least be over quite a lot." Draco blinked at her reasoning. He supposed this is what he missed when he holed himself up in his room and the potions lab all the time. "Of course, you have to talk to Potter about his approval of you using his cousin as a guinea pig. And the muggle has to approve too, of course." She tapped her lips thoughtfully as she pondered the approvals needed. Draco just stared at her lips though.

There was a time when they had been betrothed. Well, it hadn't been official but their fathers had been in close talks about it during Draco's Fourth and Fifth Year. But then the Dark Lord had upped his plans and talks of marriage had been side tabled. Secretly, Draco had been thrilled at the possibility at marrying the youngest Greengrass, she had always been able to get him to open up, even as children. And while in school his feelings had definitely been more on the crush side of frienship. That ship had sailed now, she wouldn't want him as a partner after everything he had done. Didn't mean he still couldn't wish for it though, he thought idly as he continued staring at her beautiful pink lips and lovely flushed cheeks. He pictured running his fingers through her dark hair and wondering what her lips tasted like

Her cheer broke through his inappropriate train of thought. "Oh! You must let me help decorate!"

"You'll be at school though while I set up," he reminded her. He hated the pang he felt in his chest at remembering she would be leaving in just a weeks time.

Astoria deflated at that reminder and frowned again. "Well, I'll just have to dictate to you my advice through letters and you'll have to send me constant pictures of its progress," she determined finally.

"Well, if you insist," he sighed, attempting to sound rather burdened by this request but knew that it failed at her grin. "How are you feeling about school, anyway?"

Astoria took her bottom lip between her teeth in thought and Draco found himself becoming highly distracted once again. Maybe it was safer for the younger girl to be tucked away at Hogwarts, away from him, he thought. "I'm rather nervous actually," she admitted and Draco forced himself to focus on her words. "I mean, after everything that happened last year? I don't know how I can go back and just expect it to not matter or to affect how everything is done. And I know Slytherin house is going to be even more ostracized after everything." Draco frowned at this thought. Their house had gotten such a terrible reputation, not all of it unjustified, but still it hurt to realize how much everyone else despised them. "But at least I'll have Luna with me," Astoria continued and Draco winced at the mention of the flighty blonde. Thankfully, Astoria didn't press. "I do wish the rest of you all were coming back, but if it is going to be hard for _me_ , I can only imagine how much worse it would be for you all."

"What are you taking your NEWTs in?" he asked, altering the subject slightly. She had done well enough in her exams the other week to take whichever NEWT classes she desired.

"Charms and Transfiguration, definitely. I'm also thinking Arithmancy and Ancient Runes. I've debated taking Herbology but I'd rather just have a small flower garden then deal with all those plants on a daily basis." Draco snorted in amusement and agreement at that but kept the comment about a flower garden tucked in the back of his mind.

Falling into an easy chatter that had Draco feeling more relaxed than he could remember, they ended their talk to follow the other residents down for dinner. His mother had returned from her 'sister excursion' as she had taken to naming them and so she sat delicately beside him. She gave him a glance and Draco gave a nod, he would explain everything after dinner.

The meal was quiet, some idle chatter occasionally but no arguments and no tension. It was an impressive change from the beginning of the summer. Draco found he enjoyed the easy silence that the group fell into. It allowed him to focus on his food and not be tempted to look at the people he tried to avoid. It didn't stop him from observing his fellow Slytherins though.

Greg was just as quiet as he had always been but the silence was more profound now with the loss of Vincent. Draco was sure his new fear of fire would never fade. And if he thought right, he guessed Greg had the same fear of the hot flames too. The two had never talked much, Greg and Vincent had always been his father's appointed bodyguards. But he knew that Greg was a rather gentle soul and the war crimes he had committed had tarnished that. He wasn't sure how bad it was but Draco was glad his former classmate was able to direct his gentle nature towards an orphanage, it was really the best place for the bigger man.

Just like in Hogwarts, Theo stuck to the library. So it wasn't surprising the friendship that blossomed between him and the Gryffindor bookworm. Draco bet that his friend wanted more than friendship but was playing his cards and biding his time just like any Slytherin would. Theo had been active at the persistence of Nott Sr. but had always been able to distance himself in a way that Draco had never managed. It was enviable, truly.

Pansy was just a shrill and sharp as ever but her pristine persona was cracked and Draco saw her despair and sadness whenever he looked into her eyes. She and Potter were in another battle of wits at the moment, Draco knew his old friend felt enlivened by the sparring matches though she vehemently denied it whenever Tracey or Daphne pressed it. Draco felt that she deserved the small respite, even if it was in the form of arguing and biting remarks. It was purely Pansy after all. Draco had tried to shield his friend from the harsher horrors of war, as he had tried to do for Daphne, Tracey, and Astoria too, but they had suffered just as he had last year. And he desperately wished that hadn't been the case.

Tracey seemed to fair better than the others though, she had been able to fall back into the crowds and hadn't been an active participant in most of last year, for which Draco was glad. She was bouncing back rather well. He was worried about Daphne though. She appeared just as put together as ever but he remembered last year when he was at the school and knew it had only gotten worse when he left. He was worried about her but they had never been close enough for her to allow him access to her Ice Queen persona. Not many did have access. Tracey did, Astoria did, Pansy sometimes did. And recently it seemed Potter did too. Draco had no idea what was up with those two but he knew he wasn't the only one who noticed the glances that both of them gave each other when the other wasn't looking. Draco just hoped that for Daphne's sake, she played it safe. And Boy Wonder was never the _safe_ choice.

"Tell me, what happened, dear," his mother said, getting straight to the point as they settled in her room. It was a light blue color theme but his mothers added decorations made the room seem far more opulent then any guest room should. That was his mother though, he supposed. He was grateful that she had been saved at the end of the war, that she hadn't been tossed to Azkaban. Another reason to be indebted to Bloody Saint Potter, Draco sighed inwardly.

Settling himself on the couch next to his mother, he allowed her to brush her fingers through his shortened hair knowing how much it soothed his mother to do so. "We were attacked. It was a group in red Death Eater masks, just like the ones who attacked Potter and his cousin. Blaise had found his shop first. And it's actually pretty near where I found mine. You'll have to help me decorate it of course. Astoria has already decided to help as well." His mother smiled fondly and he could see her mind starting to go through possible apothecary decoration designs in her head. "And we were just leaving my shop when we were attacked. I don't know how many there were or how many got away but we fought for at least ten minutes before the Aurors arrived. Weasley had the sense to send a Patronus for back-up. Once the Aurors arrived, the attackers left. I got hit in the arm but that was the most serious it got."

His mother was silent for a moment. "Well, at least you have your new shop. When can we start cleaning it up and decorating?" Draco almost smirked. His mother had never dwelled on the past. What had happened, happened. No need to focus on it. He believed it helped her cope with everything that had happened to her by being married to a passionate Death Eater. He remembered walking in to find her crying the day after he had been Marked. He knew she had never wanted it for him but he had been too cowardly to stop it. He had still wanted his fathers' approval after all.

"Next week. Potter is meeting with Minister Shacklebolt and the goblin tomorrow. And that should settle all the details. I'm hoping it happens before Astoria heads to Hogwarts though, she really wants to see it."

His mother leaned forward to press a light kiss on his forehead. "Oh, my sweet boy." Draco wanted to ask where that even came from but decided it was probably just his mother being sentimental or something. Brushing it off, they chatted a bit more before Draco headed for bed. He had had a trying day after all.

Climbing into bed, Draco wondered how many hours he would get that night. He lay awake staring up at the ceiling. His mind replaying the attack today, his new shop, and the memories from the past year. The Fiendfyre that ransacked the Room of Requirement and took Vincent. Standing on the Astronomy Tower trying to force himself to kill Dumbledore for his parents' lives. Having that maniac living in the same house has him. Witnessing all of the tortures and killings at Death Eater meetings. Watching his fellow students collapse under the wands pointed at them in classes. The day he took the Mark.

He regretted it while he got it and he regretted it now. Didn't matter though because it still tarnished his skin. He recalled a night last year when he had taken a blade to the Mark. It had been one of his lower points, he had just witnessed a particularly bloody torture and he just wanted out. It was the day he had stopped caring. So after draining a bottle of Firewhiskey, he had taken a razor and sliced. The pain had been near unbearable even with the alcohol diffusing his nerves. The Mark had fought against the cut by making him feel like he was inwardly burning. But Draco had persisted. And when he awoke the next morning, there wasn't a mark on his arm aside from the Mark itself. But his arm was resting in a pool of blood so Draco knew he hadn't dreamed it. It was then that he discovered he couldn't just cut the Mark out. The Mark wouldn't allow itself to be sliced or damaged. That knowledge had broken Draco even more.

He did his best not to look at his left arm after that day.

After restless tossing and turning to no avail, Draco left his room to meet with Potter and Tracey. Tracey was there first and Potter arrived shortly after Draco did. They all looked vulnerable and broken, as though the alcohol alone would fill in the gaps of their souls. It was only during these nighttime moments, that Draco could see that while his fellow Slytherin was bouncing back quicker than most, she was still struggling with her own demons. Draco didn't look at Potter as they each took their first shot. And then their second. And then their third.

Tonight wasn't a time for whispered confessions. Each was lost in their own thoughts. Draco lost in his past and his failed choices. He didn't want to know what Potter was losing himself in. The pain and suffering that shone in those haunted eyes pierced his very being. The same feelings of bitterness and resentment and gratitude and respect surged forward and Draco was tempted to drain the whole bottle once again.

Fully numb to every emotion and sensation now, after three hours of drinking, Draco stumbled into his room. He was glad no one was able to see the slip in Malfoy grace. It was all Potters' fault of course. All the good and all the bad. Draco knew it was rather unfair, but he didn't care. Potter was the closest he could blame and Draco had already wasted his energy blaming himself. So it was Potters' turn. _Bloody Saint Potter._


	25. Chapter Twenty-Five

Everything is J.K. Rowlings. I only claim the plot. Everything else is hers, all the characters and the magic, all of it. Please let me know what you think though, I encourage feedback of all kinds, just be nice about it!

Thank you, everyone, for being patient for this update. I know it's been a minute. But the good news is I'm back home and so I'm hoping to get back to posting regularly again but I do need to reacquaint myself with friends and family so still be patient.

Also, someone mentioned the alcoholism and yes, that will be addressed, especially since all of their jobs are starting to kick off and we can't have them drunk while mixing potions or being around young children or passing policies. So it will be addressed, I'm just working on the finer details of it. Also, this isn't a super exciting chapter so apologies but I hope you still enjoy it. I've been sporadically working on it while I was over there so it's a bit long.

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Five**

 _Scorching hot flames licked at his ankles. Smoke burning his throat and lungs, stinging his eyes. His vision blurred with tears. "VINCENT!" he screamed, one hand gripping a weak cupboard on top of the junk pile while his other stretched downwards, towards the heat and the flames and Vince who was only a few objects below him. "Grab my hand!" The strain on his shoulder and his fingers screamed at him as he tried to stretch farther down. Vince looked up at him, his face covered in soot and blood from the battle that raged outside the room. Greg saw the fear that reflected his own. Vince reached his own hand up but his fingers couldn't reach him. Vince's lack of height had always been a joke between the two of them. It caused Greg's heart to constrict tightly now._

" _Just - a bit - farther," he called down through his coughs. The smoke was messing with his mind because he saw brooms flying with shadow riders now. But he had to save Vince. "Vin- NO!" The table that Vincent had been balancing on crumbled under the flames and Vincent, his Vincent, fell into the hot embrace of the inferno below. "NO! VINCENT!"_

"NO!" Greg shot up, his limbs entangled and entrapped by the silk comforter. "No, Vince," he whimpered, his head clutched between his shaking hands. The tears that streaked his face were hot and unrelenting as the image of Vince's terrified face, arm still outstretched as he fell, replayed on the back of his eyelids.

It was all he ever saw whenever he closed his eyes.

Furiously, he tossed the mass of sweat dampened sheets off of him onto a pile on the floor. The house elves would clean and freshen them, just like they did every morning. Stumbling into the bathroom, Greg didn't notice any of the luxurious details as he fell over the open toilet and proceeded to lose what little remained in his stomach.

The tears poured from his face as bile dribbled from his mouth, reminding him of the many nights spent last year doing this very thing but with Vince rubbing his back as he did. The screams haunted him just as much as the flames that flickered whenever he shut his eyes. His stomach churned again as he remembered the ease at which those curses shot from his wand. It seemed a sick twist of fate that of all the magic he had practiced and struggled with, it had to be such dark ones, the ones that caused such torment on others, that came the easiest.

Pushing himself away from the seat and leaning against the cold wall, his knees up to his chest and his elbows on his knees. Greg stayed that way for another twenty minutes before he had finally calmed himself down and the tears had stopped. He took a few more calming breaths before starting his morning routine, starting with the shower to erase all traces of his tears.

It was routine by now. He avoided looking in the mirror as he stepped out and hurried out of the bathroom before the steam could lessen. The steam reminded him of the smoke of that night, sometimes he still thought he could feel the stinging burn clinging to his throat, so he could never stay long in the bathroom. Gasping in the cool air of his bedroom, he went about grabbing a robe, not really taking note of the room or the robes.

Luxury and opulence had never really been his thing despite being surrounded by it all his life though he knew that his room was very nice. The only thing he had sought out when he picked his room was that it was green, not just any green. But a soft, springtime green. It was Vince's favorite color and Greg found that it fed his guilt and his repentance in equal measures, he couldn't even find sanctuary in his own room because Vince was gone. He didn't deserve a sanctuary. It also made him feel that Vince was still with him, that he wouldn't be forgotten. Not that Greg ever could.

Quickly he drank down the water that the house elves left out for him, he was pretty sure there was a soothing draught mixed in because it helped his raw throat. It was always raw after the nightmare screams and the wracking sobs. There was a knock at the door but Greg didn't move to answer it as he sank into one of his chairs. It wasn't like he really needed to respond, only one person knocked on his door. And she just let herself in exactly two minutes after the first knock. It was Tracey. She visited him every morning, checking to make sure he was alright.

It was sweet of her, really. But Greg would never be alright again.

"Oh good, you're up," she said after entering. She said the same thing every morning. Tracey claimed the chair she always sat in directly across from him. She had done her hair up for the days traveling. "Are you ready? This could be it! The day we finally get to start doing something. Oh, I hope the house is just what we wanted and there aren't too many repairs needed." The witch began to ramble and Greg listened with half an ear, mind still lost in thought.

Today they were exploring Lestrange Manor to determine the repairs needed before they opened their orphanage. Just the thought sent a jolt through him, clenching his heart. Greg loved children...had always loved children.

Children didn't judge and he had dealt with judgment all his life. There were few he met that didn't judge him. Vince had been the first. Tracey the second. And he'd met them both before Hogwarts. Children had never really seemed possible for him, especially not with the war. Now it was, and it was a dream come true, it was just bittersweet because Vince wouldn't share it with him. Of course, children had always been more of Greg's dream than Vince's but the other had still desired them to the same extent that most desired a future family. Luna Lovegood was the third person to have never judged him but he hadn't really officially met her until last year and now again in the Manor. She was always an enjoyable presence and she never seemed to expect conversation or anything from him. He was sad that she'd be returning back to Hogwarts soon.

"Greg? Earth to Greg." Tracey's voice brought him back and turning because he realized he had been staring at the wall, he saw her smiling softly at him. "You with me again?" Ducking his head, he gave a nod. "Wonderful, now let's head to breakfast alright? I just have to stop by Dudley's room to help him." Greg just gave another nod and followed her out of his room.

Greg was very well aware that Dudley had no need for Tracey to help him down the one flight of stairs. It was true that the muggle had needed help the first day Patil had given him the freedom to leave the confinements of the room three days ago but it wasn't necessary now. But Greg wasn't about to tell Tracey that and from what he had observed Dudley wasn't going to stop her anytime soon. Dudley was the fourth person in Greg's life to have accepted him without judgment and that just marked the muggle higher in Greg's opinion.

"Oh, Dudley, you're up and ready, wonderful. You ready for breakfast?" Tracey asked brightly.

The blonde muscled man gave a nod and smiled at the witch as she grabbed his arm to help guide him out of his door. Dudley glanced over her head and spotted Greg who shot him a look while Dudley just responded with a smirk as he allowed Tracey to 'help' him down the stairs. Since the muggles' arrival, he and Greg had come to a mutual understanding of the other. Neither were much for unnecessary chatter and both were close to Tracey and so would be in each others company often. So they got along.

Dudley had even given suggestions for their orphanage based on what he knew of the way muggles did it. Greg didn't particularly care that the bloke was a muggle, Greg didn't really know much about muggles in the first place. He had never understood the hatred towards them. Greg had just assumed that it was just another thing that he wasn't smart enough to understand. Turns out all of that had been wrong and it was alright to like muggles now.

Greg sat at the large table that was much fuller than it had been when the group had first arrived. Greg liked it though, it made it feel like a family. The family dinners he had growing up were cold and silent and sometimes violent. This one wasn't perfect yet but it was starting to feel warm.

He piled some eggs onto his piece of toast. It didn't feel like as much food when it was all stacked together for one bite. Chewing slowly he glanced up and down the table. The only one fully eating was the muggle and Potter was sorting all of his letters again and called on Draco, Daphne and Theo to help him respond. It was routine by now.

Greg felt guilty at not being able to contribute at all. He wasn't articulate and smart like the others and he wasn't savvy in the political scene so he couldn't contribute in that way and he wasn't fashionable either. No, Greg was good with children and he was a fair Beater and he was very observant but that was it, nothing more he could give in thanks for the second chance Potter was giving them. Greg wasn't even sure if Potter would even listen to any observations Greg made if Greg could bring himself to voice them that is. Vince had been the talker for the two of them. He had always been able to read Greg and knew just what he wanted to say. Vince talked and Greg observed.

"Daphne, Greg and Tracey I'd say be ready in an hour to head out, sound good?" Potter asked after everyone had given up the charade of eating. Though Greg was pleased to notice that more food was missing off of plates than at the beginning of the summer. Even his plate had been three quarters eaten. The three gave nods and then everyone departed.

Greg just went to wait in the lobby. He was already dressed and Tracey had all the papers they needed. So he went to sit and try not to get lost in thought. Luckily he wasn't alone. Lovegood, Longbottom, Abbott, and Patil were all there as well as Pansy and Blaise. The group spent the hour with idle chatter. Or at least, the others chatted and Greg listened and observed. The others didn't seem to expect him to contribute much anyway, so he wasn't letting anyone down. They were discussing the Red Masks and who they could possibly be. Greg just hoped they were caught before they hurt anyone, well anyone else besides Potter and Dudley, but by this point, Potter was probably used to being attacked.

From what Greg had seen, he guessed that Potter probably wanted to be attacked. The Savior needed to fight. Greg remembered the birthday party and how alive Potter had seemed when a fight was starting. Maybe fighting more would stop the drinking? It was a theory but he wasn't sure of its validity. Fighting wouldn't help Tracey's drinking though, Greg sighed inwardly. He really needed to do something about that.

"Oh, let's go," Tracey begged as the leaving group finally arrived, along with the rest of the house residents to see the group off. Greg noticed that was becoming a tradition to see the departing group off and to try to be there when they returned. He wasn't sure why, but he liked the welcoming and farewell party like everyone was happy to see them return and were concerned for the wellbeing as they left. No one probably cared that he himself was part of the leaving group but it still felt nice.

"Yes, let's be off. I'm worried that if we wait any longer Tracey will collapse from excitement," Daphne drawled as she adjusted her own robes.

Tracey huffed, crossing her arms. "Well, we are wasting precious daylight. Who knows how long it will take us to scout out the properties."

"You heard the lady," Potter smirked. "Let's head out." He gave a final nod to the rest of the residents before turning for the front door with the other three following him. "Which place do you want to see first, Lestrange or Mulciber?" Tracey and Daphne glanced at each other and had some silent conversation that only females were capable of in Greg's experience and Daphne gave a nod.

"We'll do Lestranges' first," Tracey announced as the four walked out the front door.

"Sounds good," was all Potter said and the group walked in silence to the apparition point, the shadow of a wolfdog happily trotting at Potters' heels. Tracey and Daphne each carrying a folder for documents and sketches and ideas for the respective businesses.

On top of the hill just past the apparition boundary, Potter stopped and held out his arms for the other three to take as he also gripped the dogs collar. Greg felt a small thrill of nerves. He'd never been a fan of apparition. He'd passed after retaking the test but he never enjoyed it. The tight feeling overwhelmed him as Potter spun and took the Slytherins with him. Greg refused to admit he tightened his grip on the Gryffindors forearm in slight fear as he was transported, but it happened.

The four and the dog landed and Greg wobbly unlatched his hand and tried to settle his stomach by looking around. The Dark Magic that drifted lazily off the property made Greg's skin crawl and he shivered. The dog whimpered and the others had grimaces etched on their faces.

"Well, we will definitely need to get some Curse Breakers out here before we even start renovating," Tracey began, her voice uneasy despite her optimistic tone.

Potter grimaced and nodded. "I'll talk to Nadrig," was all he said before starting to lead the group forward his wand at the ready. Greg thought he looked a bit like a war general leading his troops into the unknown savannah. For some reason, this image heartened Greg slightly and so he found he was able to move his feet to bring up the rear of the group. Potter protected the front and so Greg would protect the back. He owed Potter that much at least, he would be his support and backup whenever the need arose. The dog walked a few feet out of the group as if the dog was a sentry or guard.

The land was overgrown and the grass reached Greg's waist. Any decorative landscaping was gone and there were rose bushes running wild and a couple trees scattered across the front lawn that Greg imagined would make great rope swings and tree house trees. The house itself was three stories and completely square. It was dark and formidable and so something would have to be done to make the house look more open and friendly. It wouldn't do to have orphaned children burst into tears at first glance of their new home. Potter reached the front door and regripped his wand before glancing at the other three. The three gave their nods and Potter pushed gently on the door which fell open easily.

The dog growled slightly at the opened door and Potter began dragging his wand in a lot of complicated, complex motions that Greg couldn't follow but the results seemed to be good enough for Potter to then take the next few steps into the house. Tentatively Tracey and Daphne followed and entered, the two huddled closer together, gripping each other's hands. Greg squared his shoulders and after another glance into the front yard, walked inside just behind the dog.

Inside it was dusty and smelled of mold. The decor was dark and depressing and screamed of demented Pureblood ideals. The family portraits looked haunted. Tracey and Daphne were sending 'Scourgifies' in a continuous motion.

"Greg, can you create some light in this place?" Potter asked. Greg did just that glad that Potter trusted him for the task, despite the smallness of it. While Greg created small balls of light to float about the room Potter began casting more complex spells as he walked the length of the room, spending a lot of time at the grand staircase at the opposite side of the two-story entrance hall that the group stood in. The dog followed Potter dutifully, sniffing and growling occasionally at whatever its nose detected.

After five minutes of spellwork, the room definitely looked cleaner and with a fresh coat of paint and the removal of all the artifacts, Greg could definitely see its potential. He saw Tracey scribbling ideas down on some parchment. He'd add his ideas later.

"Alright, so we shouldn't be met with any unpleasant curses on this floor," Potter said returning to the small group. Greg saw the man wipe his forehead with the back of his hand. The spells must have been exhaustive. "But I'll scan the second and third when we reach them. There seems to be a basement that I don't want anyone to enter until a team of Curse Breakers has dealt with it."

"Were there any concerning spells?" Tracey asked curiously, tilting her head as she gazed at Potter.

Potter looked uneasy, almost sick Greg thought and didn't reply. "The good news is that besides for the rodents there isn't anyone else here. So which direction do you want to go first?"

"That way," Tracey said pointing to the left. Potter nodded and led the way once more.

The room looked to be a sitting room. It turned out to be one of three sitting rooms on the main floor. One of which Potter refused to let the girls enter after he had peaked his head in, the dog had whimpered and backed away with its tail between its legs. Potter even stood firm against Daphne's stubborn insistence, which Greg found impressive.

Potter had let Greg look and Greg wished he hadn't. The sitting room itself seemed harmless but there were five House Elves dead in the middle of the rug, and by the looks of it, it hadn't been a pleasant death. Greg firmly shook his head as well and grabbed Tracey and Daphne to drag them to the next room.

The rest of the main floor held two dining rooms, a large kitchen, and a decent library, not as big as the one at Peverell Manor, but decent. Greg thought that they would need to go through the shelves and get rid of the majority of the books though. Based on the rest of the house, the books wouldn't be suitable for children….or anyone sane. In each room, the girls would cast cleaning charms and Greg would create the lights while Potter would cast some protection spells.

Potter and the dog walked up the stairs first and again Potter started doing some complex spells for about five minutes before letting Greg and the girls join him. Potter did the same on the third floor as well. Both floors held multiple rooms and bathrooms, some bigger than others. Tracey diligently took notes on the conditions of each and the sizes. She was on her fourth piece of parchment now and her hand was smattered with ink stains.

There was an attic but after he started his spells for that Potter looked almost sick after five minutes. Greg caught Potter as the man stumbled after dealing with the attic, the dog let out a bark and licked at Potters hand. "Don't go up there either. Curse Breakers first," he rasped, pushing himself upright again and out of Gregs' sturdy arms. "Thanks," he continued, looking Greg in the eye.

Greg felt himself swelling with importance at the sincerity of the look. It was something that Greg had noticed from the start of their First Year. Potter had that effect on anyone he came in contact with, his attention could make you feel like the most important person in the world. His gaze intense and sincere in its focus on you, Greg was glad that the looks were no longer full of disgust or dislike as they had been at school.

"So what do you think so far? Is this the place?" Potter asked as the group walked back to the main floor to explore the backyard.

"It definitely needs some refurbishing and intense cleaning," Tracey admitted and Greg could only nod, eyes wide in agreement. "But yes, I think we can make this the perfect place for our orphanage. Plenty of rooms. And we can make the sitting rooms into our offices and the meeting rooms for potential families and the kids. What do you think Greg, anything I'm forgetting?"

Greg started. He knew it was his project too and he was fully invested in the project and was eager to start on it, but talking always got him nervous. He licked his lips as Daphne turned her cool gaze on him and Potter turned those green orbs of intensity onto him as well. He desperately wanted to prove that he wasn't the idiot everyone expected him to be. He had ideas, he did. He just felt them fading away at the expectancy of the group.

He swallowed against the lump that was forming in his throat. "Playrooms," he gasped out. "Combine rooms."

Tracey's eyes widened eagerly and she bounced slightly. "Oh yes, some of the smaller rooms can be combined to create larger playrooms. A couple playrooms for the different age groups. Any other ideas?" she asked, scribbling the idea down.

Pleased that she seemed to like his idea, Greg gave a nod. "Infirmary," he added hesitantly.

Tracey tapped her chin with the quill nodding. "Yes, we will need one. Can't just rush to St. Mungo's for every cough. Maybe the smaller dining room for that?" she muttered to herself. He felt his face flush and he ducked his head as Potter gave him an approving nod and Daphne's gaze softened.

"You should talk to Draco about a supplying deal with his apothecary business," Daphne suggested, as she shifted her feet, her eyes flickering over the creepy hallway. Tracey grinned brightly and nodded, scribbling something else down on the parchment.

"Sounds great. Just give me the final list and I'll contact the builders," Potter said with a shrug. "Now, the backyard."

The backyard was just as overgrown as the front but this one had a patio and some sheds. No greenhouses, but the sheds seemed sizeable. Maybe they could convert them, he mused.

"You could make a Quidditch pitch out here," Potter commented, eyeing the large flat expanse of land.

"Yes, that was one of our ideas for this space," Tracey agreed absently, her gaze taking everything in. "Maybe a pool too."

"Fence," Greg blurted out before blushing madly and ducking his head again.

"Yes, of course, we definitely need a fence to mark the property line. I'm surprised the Lestranges didn't have one already," Tracey mused.

"The wards were pretty imposing," Potter commented with a slight shudder. "They probably assumed the wards would be enough."

The group fell silent for a moment as Tracey and Greg began moving around the field. Greg could almost see the young children playing and running around, the sounds of laughter filling the stifling air. His heart yearned for it almost painfully. Helping the children and giving them the childhood they deserved, especially without parents. Greg would make sure every child was happy, no child would be unloved when they were here. Even after they left whether through adoption or aging out, Greg would make sure they knew that this place would always be their home.

"I didn't know you knew so much about wards." Greg heard Daphne say as he drew closer to the two who hadn't explored the fields.

Greg saw Potter shrug and rub the back of his neck. "I started looking into it last year. We used a lot of the protective charms and shielding charms last year and so I started looking into the wards that provide the same things the charms do for my future house. Then all this happened and I gained control of the wards of all of these properties so I started studying the limits of control I had on them and how to take them down or deflect them."

"That's a rather impressive course of study," Daphne said. To anyone else, it would have sounded bored but Greg had been in the same House as the blonde for seven years and had known her beforehand. He could hear the slight notes of how impressed she actually was.

"I'm no Curse Breaker and I'm nowhere near the level of a Wards Mastery or Apprentice, but I can work with the wards I have control with and can deflect the more dangerous ones. I felt it was my duty to learn all I could so no one would be hurt."

Greg felt his respect for the Wizarding Savior grow at hearing those rushed, mumbled words. "Always the hero, aren't you Harry," Daphne huffed almost fondly. "I suppose I shouldn't hold my breath in expecting that to ever change?"

Potter had the flickerings of a smirk on his face that matched Daphnes' as he replied. "No, definitely not, I mean I'm sure you have better things to dwell upon."

Greg was now close enough to see the amusement dancing within both of their eyes and was completely baffled by it. Their banter sounded familiar and well used, Greg had observed the growing friendship between Daphne and Potter. But this exchange almost sounded like flirting. He resolved to observe their interactions closer to determine the extent of this interaction. He would support it if it came to that point though, the two seemed almost happy together and Greg fully supported people finding happiness in one another, no matter the circumstances. He and Vince had been a good example of finding happiness in unlikely and difficult circumstances after all. Plus, there was too little happiness currently.

"So will this be the place of the first Magical Orphanage?" Potter asked when he noticed that Tracey and Greg had returned.

"Yes," Tracey said with a happy grin after a quick confirming nod from Greg. "It'll be great. I'd like it to include all magical orphans too. Greg and I have been talking about it," Tracey continued. And from that statement, she meant that Tracey had talked and rambled with Greg contributing his single word ideas. But the start of this idea had been his and he was quite proud of it. "We want to accept werewolf children and any other magical creature children."

"That's brilliant. It'll be the start in changing perspectives on the magical creatures. Brilliant," Potter said excitedly and Daphne looked intrigued too. "Who's idea was that?"

"Gregs'," Tracey said proudly.

"Merlin, Greg, that's a great idea. You're going to help change a lot of children's lives with that and in time it will help change the perspective of the entire society," Potter praised him, staring at him with those vibrant eyes once again.

Greg blushed at the praise but he stood straighter, proud that his idea would impact so much. He hadn't been thinking so long term though. He just wanted to accept all of the children who needed a home, magical creature or otherwise.

"Yes, wonderful idea, and that will tie in with my plans too," Daphne mused. "I want to give those children an education as well, even if they aren't allowed at Hogwarts. I know Lupin attended as a student and taught but that was under Dumbledore and there was such a riot after Lupin was exposed I doubt the school will accept another werewolf for quite some time. So I planned on teaching the werewolves and the Squib children into adolescence."

"Brilliant," Potter enthused. "And speaking of your school, you ready to see it now or should we grab lunch first?"

It was at the mention of lunch that Greg realized it was already one in the afternoon. Time had flown as they examined the property and he was even feeling hungry.

"How about we call a House Elf to bring us a light lunch and meet us at Mulcibers' property?" Daphne suggested, glancing at her wristwatch. "I don't want to lose any more valuable time. It took us hours here. Who knows how long it will take there."

Tracey seemed happy with this and Greg nodded and so Potter called on Kilky who popped in front of them. Greg noticed all of them flinching at the sound.

"Hello Kilky, sorry to call you so far away," Potter began, he was always incredibly polite to the House Elves.

"It is being no problems, Master Harry," the tiny elf assured them.

"I'm glad. Kilky, could you prepare a light lunch for the four of us, preferably something to eat while we walk, and deliver it to the Mulciber Mansion?"

"Yes, Master Harry, Kilky will be making yous lunches and delivering it." The elf bobbed its head multiple times before popping away again.

"Great, that's taken care of. So, off we go then?" Potter asked leading them to the apparition point.

The group followed and Greg steeled himself for the uncomfortable sensation once again. He groaned as they landed at the new location and desperately hoped that he would get used to the horrid form of transportation as he got older.

The Mulciber Property was possibly more medieval and dingier looking than the Lestrange property the only difference was it looked like this one was still being slightly maintained. The landscape was well trimmed at least. There were also more buildings. The main building was two stories but there were a few outlining houses, probably five or six of them.

"Main building or guest houses first?" Potter asked.

Daphne tilted her head in thought. "Main building first. That will be where most everything happens and will most likely need the most work."

The group set off in the same formation as before, Potter in the front, the girls in the middle and Greg bringing up the rear. The group was tense as they approached the door and Potter began his spells again. "Not as bad as Lestranges," he commented before pushing the door open.

The inside was dark but it was thankfully clean, or at least not dusty. Potter cast his spells again while the other three began casting lights and the dog made its patrol sniffing round. They were only in the room for about a minute before a House Elf popped into view.

"Master," the elf squeaked upon seeing Potter who had jumped at the noise, having been so focused on his spell casting. The dog barked in response to Potter's jump but soon relaxed and just sniffed at the House Elf.

"Er, yeah, that's me. Just call me Harry," Potter began as the elf became extremely happy.

"Oh, a new Master for Tip. Tip and Kip was getting so lonely without Master Mulciber."

"Hello Tip, yes, we are here. Can you retrieve Kip? We'd like to tell you both our plans."

The elf's eyes went wide. "New Master wishes to tell Tip and Kip his plans. Master is a mightily good Master yes." Greg saw Potter blush and smirked.

A second later another elf had joined the first. A male and female if the outfits were anything to go by. Both were also rather old, Greg guessed but still sprightly enough to happily serve for another twenty years or so.

"Hello Kip," Potter greeted. "I'd like you two to meet my associates. This is Daphne, Tracey, and Greg."

"Oh, Tip and Kip be knowing Missus Greengrass. She visited much," the male, Kip exclaimed happily, looking adoringly at Daphne who shifted uncomfortably.

Potter shot the blonde a questioning look to which she gave a jerky shake of her head and a motion of her hand. Greg assumed Potter would be filled in later. How often did the two interact to have silent conversations? Greg wondered with idle curiosity.

"Well, you'll be seeing more of Miss Daphne," Potter continued. "I'm giving her the building to create a school."

"A school," Tip squeaked in excitement. "There be little ones coming?"

"Yes," Daphne began speaking. "I'm hoping quite a few in a few years. For now, I'm not sure how many will attend. The school will be for seven years old and up and will continue teaching the children who aren't allowed to go to Hogwarts for whatever reason. Will that be alright with you two? There will be werewolves, Squibs, and muggleborn children who attend this school. If that will be an issue I need to know now."

The elves shook their heads in the negative. "Tip and Kip is being happy with all the children," Tip assured the group.

"Wonderful," Potter said pleasantly. "I see that you too have been maintaining the building already so could you give us a tour?"

"Yes, Master, yes, Tip and Kip be giving you the bestest tour. Tip and Kip be taking care of everything waiting for Master to arrive."

"Thank you, I appreciate your dedication and your service. Now, lead the way. I'm just going to have to cast some spells when we reach the second floor first before we can tour there."

If the elves found that statement odd they didn't comment as they eagerly began the tour. The group had only reached the first sitting room off to the left side when Kilky arrived with a small basket containing sandwiches and a bone for the dog. A bone that the dog in question set upon with gusto and was done with by the time the group was leaving for the next room.

"Thank you, Kilky. Kilky, I'd like you to meet Tip and Kip they are the elves here and will be helping with the school. Tip and Kip this is my chef elf, Kilky. You guys might work together occasionally in the future."

The three elves gave pleasant greetings before Kilky disappeared again and the group began munching on their sandwiches, or lettuce wrap for Daphne, as the tour continued. The library was about the same size as the one at the Lestrange property and the Kitchen was a decent size too. There was only one dining room though it was quite large already and two sitting rooms. The second floor was just bedrooms. Daphne made an almost constant stream of notes onto her enchanted parchment that continued to length as soon as she reached the bottom. Tracey had to gather up the spilled over parchment when it started to brush the floor. Potter again refused to let the group enter the discovered attic after finishing his spell casting, the dog had barked in obvious agreement and so no one argued.

"Ok, so I'll be combining the bedrooms together. There are ten bedrooms, so I'll create five classrooms. That should be alright to get us started. They will be separated by age. The older students.. hmm...I'll have to find an extra space for. Maybe those guest houses can be converted for them," the blonde mused as the elves led the group out of the main building and towards the first guest house. It was only one story and just contained a small kitchen, a bathroom, and a bedroom. The second house was the exact same as the first. The third and fourth were two stories and held two bedrooms and a living room. The fifth had a large basement but the main floor was the same as the first and second houses. The sixth house was two stories with a smaller basement. Potter didn't let any of them enter either basement but the House Elves told them the sizes of the lower levels. Upon seeing Potter break into a sweat after dealing with the basement of the fifth house, Greg had no argument against the request.

"What do you plan on doing with these houses?" Tracey asked as the group started walking towards the backyard.

"Well, I'll be getting rid of the bedrooms and the kitchens. No need for them," Daphne began, glancing and sifting through her eight feet of parchment covered in notes. "I'd like to make a potions lab, so the children can start learning the simple basics before Hogwarts and the older students can still brew what they need. Another will become the infirmary. Much like you two, I don't fancy calling on St. Mungo's at every scratch. The other four currently will be renovated to become classrooms for the children who don't go to Hogwarts. It will give them some separation from the younger children too. And I plan on changing one of the sitting rooms into my office space and the other into the teachers' lounge and supply center. I'd also like to construct a Greenhouse or two."

"Nev will happily help with that. What about a Quidditch pitch?" Potter asked with a slight grin.

"Probably not," Daphne admitted, nibbling her lip. "I'll have brooms here but mostly for the older children. Hogwarts teaches flying in the First Year, so I don't want to intrude on that. But the older children will want to fly. The youngers will just have to wait until Hogwarts or fly at a friends house with the parents being responsible. I don't want to be sued because some seven-year-old didn't listen to proper flying instruction."

"Any ideas on staff yet?" Potter asked as the group followed Tip and Kip back to the house.

"Not really," Daphne admitted with a sigh. "I might ask Hermione if she doesn't have another job at the time of opening but I'm not sure who else will want to. It's the one hold up I keep reaching. All the teachers I know are already teaching," she huffed.

"Mums," Greg suggested, before inwardly cursing himself. That hadn't come out like he had planned, but then nothing ever did. He tried to quickly think of how to expand on it but felt his throat tightening up again preventing further words from leaving his lips.

The three stared at him in confusion for a moment before Potter's eyes lit up. "That's great. Yes, ask the mums. I know Molly would love to interact with more children, and Andromeda and Narcissa would be fair hands at teaching too."

"They are already used to raising and teaching magical children before sending them to Hogwarts anyway. And I'm sure all of them would love something to do," Tracey supplied helpfully.

"Oh yes, thank you, Greg," Daphne praised, her eyes alight at the possibilities.

Greg felt himself swelling and the tightness in his throat lessened. That was already a few of his ideas being accepted and put to use just today. Vince would be so proud of him, he thought with a slight bitter twinge wishing he could share this pride with Vince.

"Yes. So that's three possibilities," Daphne continued. "I'll look to meet with them in the next couple of weeks to secure the positions before seeking more people. It might help the recruiting if people know others have already accepted."

"I can mention it to Molly this Sunday at dinner. And see when she is available to meet," Potter offered.

"Great, and Narcissa and Andromeda are over often enough for me to request a time to meet them both for a business venture," Daphne added.

"Headmistress McGonagall might have ideas too," Potter continued after nodding at Daphne's comment. "She may know some retired professors who are getting restless at home."

"Or professor hopefuls that just need more experience," Daphne added eagerly.

Daphne and Potter were lost in each other as they continued to bounce the ideas off of each other, their eyes locked as their ideas continued and their eagerness grew. Greg almost felt like he was intruding despite it being his idea. After another minute or two, Tracey coughed with a smirk on her lips.

"This is wonderful, really but couldn't we also do this back at the Manor? It's almost dinner after all."

Potter flushed and Daphne rolled her eyes but the two both stopped. The group thanked Tip and Kip and promised that they would be returning again soon before apparating away. Thankfully it was the last apparition of the day and the sight of Peverell Manor cheered Greg up considerably.

It was his home, far more than his childhood home had been. At least here, the only fighting that was heard was either from the Dueling Room. Potter and Pansy sniped at each other but it was almost enjoyable to witness. The beginning hadn't even been that bad in comparison to what Greg was used to.

The rest of the house residents were lounging in the lobby entrance hall and they all perked up at the groups' arrival. Greg felt heartened when he saw that some glances even reached him in concern and pleasure. Mainly from Dudley and Luna, but still it made Greg incredibly happy. Dinner occurred almost immediately and Daphne and Tracey updated the group on their findings and made sure to mention the ideas that Greg had. This caused the entire table to turn their attention on him, mostly in surprise. But Dudley and Luna looked proud and even Draco, Blaise, and Theo seemed to have some pride flickering in their eyes.

Greg had just focused on Teddy sitting in his lap to avoid the gazes despite the pride swelling within him at the recognition. It felt good. It felt good to be recognized for something good, for having useful ideas. It felt much better than being known as a hulking brute or a dumb lackey.

"Oh, Narcissa, Andromeda. Would you two mind meeting with me, either together or separate, to discuss a business proposition?" Daphne asked after the explanations had been finished.

"Yes, how about after dinner? We can use the formal sitting room for the occasion. Is that suitable?" Narcissa responded after a glance at her sister. If Daphne seemed surprised at the suddenness of the meeting she gave no indication and merely nodded her head.

"Yes that would work well, thank you."

Dinner fell silent once again and Potter commented on his meeting with Nadrig and Kingsley the next day. Something about having had to reschedule the original meeting from the other day. Potter also mentioned that Sunday would be rather empty since all the non-Slytherins would be at the Weasley's residence and Dudley would be back at his muggle family's house. But since Luna and Astoria would be leaving Tuesday, less than a week away since it was currently Thursday, there would be big feast Monday night and Potter also informed them that the entire group would be seeing them off at Kings Cross on Tuesday.

After dinner, Daphne and the Black sisters retreated to the formal sitting room. And the rest of the group dispersed. Greg went with Tracey and Dudley to Tracey's room. It was a light yellow color and very warm feeling. Tracey had taped some pictures onto the walls of her and Daphne and then her and the other Slytherin girls in different combinations.

"I need to get a new picture of everyone before Astoria and Luna leave for Hogwarts, you need to be in it too Dudley," Tracey said as she stared at her picture collection. Her coffee table already had a few tumbler glasses and a pint of firewhiskey. Tracey drank at least four glasses after every dinner. And Greg knew that she, Draco and Potter met at night to drink even more. It worried Greg but he had no idea how to approach the topic with any of them.

"Me? Why? I've only been here a week," Dudley spluttered from his seat on the couch that he shared with Tracey. Greg occupied the armchair.

"Yes, but you were going to ask Harry about staying here, weren't you? And even if he says no, you'll be visiting a lot, won't you?" Tracey looked surprisingly nervous at this question but busied herself with pouring her first glass of the post-dinner drinks. Dudley typically accepted one glass but Greg never did. He had gotten sick off the stuff once last year and hadn't been able to stomach it again. Vince had never cared for it either and so the two were able to protect and guard their friends together as they indulged.

"Of course I will be," Dudley promised without hesitation. "But still, I wasn't here in the beginning and I'm not magical," he added.

"So? You are one of us now. All of us misfits," Tracey giggled and Dudley smiled softly, Greg did too. He liked being an 'us', he was a member here and he was included and his ideas were appreciated.

"Tell me more about the property. It sounded like there would be a lot of work to be done?" Dudley said changing the topic. The question was for both of them but the muggle was only looking at Tracey and Greg didn't mind. Tracey was better with words.

So Tracey went into extreme detail about the days' events. Greg attempted to contribute with his simple interjections but it was mainly Tracey. By the end of the explanation, Tracey had drank her four glasses and was lying much more relaxed and languidly on the sofa.

"Engineering and construction?" Greg asked Dudley and Dudley looked excited.

"Yeah, I'd love to check the place out after the curses have been broken. I know I can't do the renovations but I wouldn't mind getting some ideas out there for the builders."

"Oh yes," Tracey cried out a little louder than average volume due to the alcohol intake. "Good idea, Greg. Yes, you want to do engineering and construction stuff, this will be perfect. I'd love to see your ideas for combining some of the rooms or for renovating the others."

"I'll talk to Harry about it but it'll be a good excuse to tell the folks as to why I can't stay there any longer. Tell them I've got a job and all that," Dudley said.

Despite the muggle having only been there for less than a week, he had already informed Tracey and Greg how greatly his parents despised magic or anything unnatural or different. He didn't mention the treatment of Potter but Greg could make guesses and decided he didn't want to know the full extent. He'd be happy to have Dudley remaining, the small trio they made was nice and Greg did enjoy the blokes's presence, a like-minded individual. As the sun set, the three continued to discuss the orphanage and the rebuilding that would entail. Tracey guessed that the renovating wouldn't be finished until Christmas time and then they'd have to decorate and hire staff and the like, but she was hopeful to officially open in the springtime.

Greg went to sleep that night with visions of the future orphanage and laughing children before the customary flames consumed the happy thoughts and Vince's terrified face filled his mindseye.


	26. Chapter Twenty-Six

Everything is J.K. Rowlings. I only claim the plot. Everything else is hers, all the characters and the magic, all of it. Please let me know what you think though, I encourage feedback of all kinds, just be nice about it!

Ok, again this isn't incredibly thrilling, mostly meetings and things like that and reiterations but I thought it was necessary to show that Harry was still interacting with Nadrig and Kingsley since they haven't shown up in a while. Also, I know it isn't exactly canon that Mulciber had a son, and it's not mentioned anywhere but I felt like it was a reasonable assumption. We have a Mulciber in Riddle's time and Harry's parents time, and so I figured one for Harry's time would make sense. And if the son was older than Harry and the gang then that explained not being mentioned in books. So, I hope that will satisfy some of you.

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Six**

"Nadrig, hello," Harry greeted after being requested to enter the office. It hadn't changed much, it was still incredibly small and cramped but there seemed to be even more paper stacked on the desk edges and more papers peeking out from the new filing cabinet that didn't help the space matters.

"Mister Potter, hello, yes, please take a seat," Nadrig greeted, gesturing to the solitary chair still opposite the desk. Harry gave another polite nod as he sank into the chair. Nadrig had a quill in her hand and was still scribbling down something and so Harry let her work. He had been by a handful of times over the summer and knew that this was just some goblin show of power to make their clients wait even if just for a few minutes. And knowing how lowly Nadrig was thought of by her colleagues, Harry didn't mind obliging her this power play.

Finally, Nadrig looked up and Harry gave a polite smile. "Thank you for having me."

"Of course, anything for my best client." Harry felt it would be detrimental to comment that he was really her only client, so he said nothing on the matter and just gave a polite nod. "And I do apologize for having to reschedule," Nadrig responded.

"It was no problem. Now, there are a few things that I'd like to discuss with you today. The first would be Curse Breakers and then about some construction that will need to be done."

Nadrig gave a short nod as she grabbed another piece of parchment and a binder filled to the brim with parchment. She glanced up after a moment. "Well? Are you going to tell me what it is that needs Curse Breakers or not?"

Blinking and flushing slightly, Harry nodded and cleared his throat. "Yes, right. Well, I'm going to need a team of Curse Breakers for Lestrange Manor and Mulciber Manor. I visited them the other day and I was able to deflect the worse of the wards but both properties need to be fully flushed out and cleared of any and all traces of Dark Magic. Children will be a fixture at both properties and I want no lingering hints of curses or anything."

Nadrig gave a nod and wrote them down. "Here are the top Curse Breakers that Gringotts employees. For both properties, for the extensive measures that you are requesting, I would suggest a team of fifteen to twenty." Harry glanced down at the list of names. There was only one that he recognized and he didn't bother looking past that.

"Bill Weasley. I'll have him as the head of the team and I'll trust his judgment in picking the rest of the team members," he announced handing the paperback.

"It will be done," Nadrig said copying down his request on one of the many pieces of paper on her desk. "Once the team is compiled you will need to bring the teams to each location. Expect a finalized list by the middle of next week."

Harry nodded and took out some of his own parchment and wrote that down as a reminder. "When do you think it will all be done?"

"That depends on the extent of what needs to be done. I'd wager, given my knowledge of those two families, that it will be about a month before the homes will be acceptable for any living creature."

Harry gave another nod and wrote that down. He glanced at another piece of parchment that he had written out before arriving that contained all of the topic points for Nadrig, so he didn't leave and forget to get something done. "Alright, so after the Curse Breakers are finished with those properties I'd like them to take a look at these two buildings on Knockturn Alley to make sure there aren't any lingering curses or something before the shops start up."

Nadrig gave a nod. "That can be arranged. Discuss it with Mister Weasley. Now, about the Knockturn Alley properties, the deeds for them are here. And I'll need you to sign them off and make a note of which vaults you will be withdrawing from for the purchase." The goblin said bringing forth two identical pieces of parchment minus the addresses listed.

Harry glanced at his parchment again to verify which vaults Draco and Blaise had requested before signing his name with a flourish that had taken many hours of drilling from Narcissa and Andromeda to accomplish with ease. As they were his vaults and as their owner, it was his responsibility to handle the financial affairs of their shops. Harry didn't like it but he knew it had to happen.

"Alright, now next, I will also like to commission some construction workers to renovate both of the properties. There will be schematics for what is required but it will be mainly combining rooms, changing a rooms purpose, landscaping, things like that."

"Gringotts supplies an exceptional team of builders for you to hire, once the Curse Breakers are done you can meet with our Head Architect and discuss your desires for the locations. May I inquire as to what the properties will be turned into?"

She said it so neutrally and almost bored, but Harry noticed how interested Nadrig really was. It was the closests she could come to showing an interest in the affairs of wizards outside of the bank as her pride would allow. However, Harry allowed the curiosity and was curious as to an outsiders opinion.

"Lestrange Manor will become an orphanage for all magical children and that includes magical beings, such as werewolves and Veelas, even squibs, will be allowed to live at this orphanage."

"That is quite the endeavor," Nadrig commented. "It will be the first of its kind to be sure and you might get more than your typical magical beings seeking asylum there."

"What do you mean typical magical beings ?"

"You mentioned werewolves and Veelas, these are both fairly common. However, if you open doors for all magical beings, then please expect _all_ magical beings. Because while other magical being communities are incredibly close knit, there will be the rare few individuals that seek refuge. Goblins, for instance, will never turn aside a child of our own, of course. But what of vampires? They typically keep to themselves and it's unusual to find one excluded, however, what if a vampire child does end up on the doorstep? Freshly turned and dispensed of by its mortal parents no longer wishing for a monster?"

"They will be accepted," Harry said without thinking. "I mean, it's not my orphanage but from what I understand, Tracey and Greg are wanting to accept any child." Harry couldn't help but think of himself, dropped on his Aunt and Uncles doorstep and treated as a monster or a freak throughout his childhood. It wasn't right. He hoped this situation never occured but he would mention the possibility to the others so they can plan for it. He wasn't sure how to care for a vampire child but he would do all he could to make sure they were cared for.

Nadrig said nothing, merely stared at him as he started to get lost in his own memories. "Mulciber Manor?" she finally asked, bringing him back to focus.

"Oh, that will become a school. It will start accepting children at the age of seven and onward. It will also accept all magical beings and will include muggleborns as well. So even after the children turn eleven, those who don't get accepted to Hogwarts will still receive an education in the magical world like squibs and werewolves. There will be a potions lab and greenhouses and teachers to teach all the way up to seventeen."

"All magical beings again you say?"

Harry nodded again and hoped that Daphne, Tracey, and Greg wouldn't be upset about him speaking for them. "Currently we are working on lining up some teachers. If you have any suggestions they will be appreciated," he offered, knowing it was the polite thing and it would only help to further relations between them.

Harry expected an easy dismissal but Nadrig seemed to actually be thinking about it. "I might be able to provide you with someone. I will need to speak to the elders. However, with a guarantee that our children will also be able to attend, as included in the magical beings category, then we will happily also provide a teacher."

Harry gaped and barely managed to reign in his shock at the offer and revert back to a calm facade that Narcissa and Andromeda had been drilling into him. "Why?" he finally asked.

"Mister Potter, goblins enjoy a good investment, especially one with the greatest rewards and the smallest amount of risk. This school will provide many rewards. For instance, our young goblins will be exposed to additional schooling, which is always beneficial for a growing mind. They will be exposed to how wizards think, which will benefit us in future workings with wizards if we can better understand how they interact, especially at young ages. Also, by interacting with the youth of your kind, it is the best influencer for better relations in the future as those of your young grow. And by instilling one of our own as a teacher it will be better to ensure that proper education on goblins is taught."

There were a few moments of silence as Harry processed this information. Personally, he felt completely fine with the arrangement but of course, it was Daphne's school so he would run it by her. "I'll run it by Daphne, who will be running the school. However, I can't see her not liking the idea."

"I will speak to the elders." Was all Nadrig said in response. Harry gave a numb nod and glanced back at his list trying to focus back on the rest of the tasks at hand. "Right, um...next up...the accounts. So, in regards to the accounts that are going to be used for the different businesses. I want them to have full control of the accounts without having to always go through me. I want them to have an account book of the vaults and I want a monthly rundown of the account's spending."

"For them to also have control of the vaults they, and you will have to sign some documents signing over partial control to them. Once that happens then they will also receive an accounts ledger for their own usage. I can send you a monthly ledger of those accounts or you could just have a self-updating one."

"I'll take the self-updating one. I know I have the huge book but that gets too difficult to constantly flip through. So I would like the specific vaults in use. The ones that we aren't using I can just keep using the big book. So I'll need Potter, Black, Peverell, Lestrange, Mulciber, Carrow, and Avery. I'll need two more once the last two decide on a business. I will see about getting them all here within the next two weeks or so to sign the documents." Harry wrote the reminder to make another visit here with the Slytherins within the next couple of weeks and inwardly sighed. Another thing on the calendar it seemed.

"Was there anything else Mister Potter?"

"Yes, and this is a sensitive matter. Are you aware of the new group currently known as the Red Masks?"

"We goblins strive to remain aware of everything that is happening."

"Right, so you know that I have been attacked twice now, as well as my cousin and those who were with me. The Aurors are refusing to release details about their investigation."

"Mister Potter, while I am sorry for the attacks on your person and your friends, this seems like

another incompetency on the part of your law enforcement. Nothing that I could assist you with."

"Well, I was wondering if Gringotts had its own form of an investigator that I could hire to look into these attacks privately."

It took all of Harry's willpower to not shift under the intense gaze of the goblin opposite him as the minutes ticked on. "Interesting. Yes, Mister Potter, Gringotts does employee a few investigators that you can hire for your own uses."

"Thank you. If you could contact me when one is available, I'd like to meet with them." Nadrig merely inclined her head at the request. "How are you Nadrig? Are things getting better?" Harry asked tentatively before the goblin turned back to her work.

"Things are adequate, Mister Potter," Nadrig replied stiffly before promptly turning back to her work and Harry knew that he was dismissed. Standing he gave a nod of farewell that went unnoticed and walked to the door. "Thank you for your concern." The words were a quiet addition that Harry almost missed, but he turned slightly at the door and gave another nod in acceptance before leaving the small office.

A mind filled with the new information that he had gained in that meeting, Harry steeled himself to enter the Ministry and visit with Kingsley. Luckily he had permission to the man's personal office, so Harry was able to bypass a headache that was the lobby.

However, he would need to deal with the headache of Diagon Alley. Adjusting his robes as he walked the corridor leading from Nadrig's office to the Gringotts lobby, he took a few deep breaths in preparation and fingered his wand that was strapped to his forearm. He felt oddly lonely as he walked, he didn't even have Patronus trotting beside him. It had been decided that the goblins probably wouldn't be happy with a dog in their pristine building and the Ministry wouldn't take kindly either. Harry didn't particularly care about how the Ministry felt but he didn't want to offend the goblins, especially since he had destroyed the building only a couple of months ago.

So, Harry was by himself. His nerves were racing and he could feel his heart starting to pound harder the closer he walked to the people. It had been bad when he arrived at Gringotts that morning but there had been almost no people, now it was starting to get busy with the last minute shoppers before school. It didn't usually hit him this hard, dealing with unknown people but dealing with him completely on his own was sparking his adrenaline.

He felt his mouth going dry and he struggled to swallow as he pulled his hood higher over his head and moved as swiftly out of the bank before someone noticed him. Diagon Alley was brimming with people, there was almost no space to walk. People crowded into him, knocking into him, his hood covering his face and his wand subconsciously slipping into his hand. Harry clenched his fists and felt his palms growing sweaty, taking many deep breaths, he all but sprinted through the crowds. His heart was pounding and the crowds were closing in. He couldn't breathe, by the time he reached the Leaky Cauldron he was gasping for breath. His robes felt too tight and constricting, he needed to leave and he needed to leave now. The edges of his vision were turning black.

Stumbling towards the fireplace in the equally crowded Leaky Cauldron. Harry grabbed a sweaty fistful of floo powder, took a couple deep breaths and tossed the powder into the fireplace calling out the Ministry of Magic, Ministers' Office.

"Harry!" The deep, familiar voice was the first thing Harry noticed when he arrived at his next destination.

"Kingsley, hi," he said with a slight cough. Apparently, he'd left his mouth open slightly while flooing and got some ash in his throat. His hands were still shaking and he forced himself to take deep breaths to calm himself down. "Thank you for meeting with me," he continued reaching out his hand to grip his older friends after he had brushed off the soot.

"Don't mention it. I'm glad that we were able to meet up. Again I apologize for having to reschedule," Kingsley said, gesturing for Harry to take a seat across from his imposing desk.

"No, no, it actually worked out better that you did," Harry said congenially as he took the offered seat.

"Splendid," Kingsley beamed taking his own seat. "Now, before we begin, tell me, Harry, how are you?"

Harry shifted and clasped his hands on his lap to keep in control of them. "I'm fine," he replied trying to sound at ease and casual. "Really, I mean sure it's been a crazy summer and the past year will always be hard to overcome. But I'm fine."

Kingsley watched him silently and Harry met his eye defiantly. His eyes didn't waver and Kingsley must have accepted whatever he saw because after a sigh the older man gave a nod and broke eye contact to look at the papers on the imposing desk in front of him. "So, speaking of this summer. Tell me how that has been going."

"Well, it's going really well," Harry insisted. "All but two, well three including Astoria, have already thought up a business and are already working on them."

"Really?" Kingsley asked, his eyebrows raised seemingly impressed. "Tell me about them," he ordered, grabbing some parchment and a quill as if to take notes. Harry allowed himself to relax a little. He would happily talk about the achievements of those under him. He was actually pretty proud about what was being accomplished.

"Alright, I'll start with Blaise and Draco, they both have shops in Knockturn Alley now," Harry began. "Blaise is going to run a store that will implement muggle technologies with magic."

"How?"

"I don't know how he's doing it but he's already been able to replicate a cellphone and it's been tested and works. He and my cousin are collaborating more to work on other muggle technologies too. I think a TV and a gaming system might be next on the list."

"Impressive. And when will this shop be open?"

"Not sure. I just signed the deeds this morning, some Curse Breakers need to go check it all out and then Blaise can start setting up shop and all and then create more things. I'm hoping that with the help of my cousin that the inventions will come more frequently. But hopefully early next year for a Grand Opening."

"You keep mentioning your cousin, isn't he a muggle?"

"Yup. But after the attack by the Red Masks, Dudley has been living in the manor with us and recuperating. He seems to be getting on with everyone. And like I said, he's been helping Blaise with ideas and explanations on the technologies and his presence even spurred Draco into having some ideas for his shop and so Draco has been working a bit with Dudley too."

Kingsley stared at Harry for many moments. "You are telling me that Malfoy and Zabini are both willingingly working with a muggle? And not only that but all of that lot are actually living with one?"

"Yes," Harry declared proudly. "Including Narcissa Malfoy who is also living with us."

"I think I'll need to witness this to believe it. Sorry, Harry."

Harry inclined his head. He supposed if someone had told him last year that his rival Slytherins would be contentedly living with a muggle, and not just any muggle but his cousin, Harry wouldn't have believed it either. "Well, you are welcome to visit, sir."

"Yes, I might just. Now, you mentioned Malfoy got ideas for his shop as well. What will his be?"

"An apothecary, also on Knockturn Alley. However, it won't just be a regular apothecary. Draco will be doing additional things as well. So while also selling potion ingredients and ready-made potions, Draco is looking to also help supply St. Mungo's with some potions as well. Also, he is working on bettering the current Wolfsbane potion and upon the Grand Opening, he will be able to provide free Wolfsbane Potion for at least fifty werewolves each month for I think seven years or so," Harry explained, scratching the back of his neck as he tried to remember exactly the numbers that Draco had spouted off at him the other day. "And then, in addition to all of that, he is working on making some basic potions muggle friendly. This was spurred on by Dudley's appearance. I think Draco wants to market it towards muggleborn and half blood family members and squibs."

"Incredible," Kingsley breathed, his quill poised above the parchment completely forgotten. "And how are these endeavors coming along?"

"I think they are going well. I know the muggle friendly Pain Reliever is working because Dudley tested it after the attack. But I don't know about the Wolfsbane or any of the others."

Kingsley gave a nod but his mind seemed to be incredibly distant and working over unknown calculations, at least that's how it seemed to Harry who quietly observed the faded look of the man's dark eyes as they gazed over his shoulder.

"Am I to assume this is a similar timeline of opening as the other store?"

"Yes sir," Harry agreed.

"Incredible," he whispered again before giving himself a shake and focusing back on Harry. "Now, what of the other stores?"

"Well, the other businesses aren't actually stores. Daphne is creating a school using the Mulciber property. It will be a school for pre-Hogwarts students. I believe the age is currently set for acceptance at seven and will include all children, such as muggleborn, squibs, werewolves, purebloods and possibly even goblins." Kingsley was openly gaping at him and Harry felt slightly smug at the expression but pressed on. "The school will also continue educating children who were not accepted to Hogwarts up until they become of age, so squibs and werewolves will still be educated in the magical world and not have to fear being shunned and excluded despite not going to Hogwarts."

"That is quite the endeavor. Why start at seven?"

"I think Daphne's reasoning was that that is the age most children express accidental magic and that if children are able to integrate and interact before being Sorted into different Houses it might help the rivalries once they reach Hogwarts. And it will give muggleborns an equal footing to other magical children because they will be introduced and included far sooner."

"Brilliant idea. However, including goblins and werewolves and even squibs will not be looked at fondly. Many parents might not want to send their children there knowing those others will be attending."

"Yes, it is something we are hoping to change. Maybe after the school picks up in coming years, parents will loosen in those values. But for now, we'll take it in steps. We also hope that with this school and it's inclusion, we can start to influence unjust and outdated laws that cause such restrictions against other magical beings."

Kingsley grinned at that. "I was hoping you would mention changing those laws. If anyone can do it, I fully believe you can. Do you have Hermione helping you on writing these laws? I would advise suggesting changes at the first Wizengamot meeting in a few weeks if you really want to make an impression and shake things up."

Harry tried not to wince at the comment about Hermione, it just made him remember how different she still was from before. She was opening up now and talking and laughing occasionally but she just seemed so lost and uncertain that it broke his heart every time. He was trying to persuade her to help him with the laws hoping it would reignite whatever was lost but she would just shrug and say 'maybe'. "I'm not sure if I'll have anything substantial to provide by the first meeting, unfortunately," he finally said instead.

"Well, I'll happily look at the laws before you present them if you want. Help you find any loopholes that others might notice and exploit."

"Thank you, Kingsley, that would be very much appreciated. Because these laws will also influence the next business as well." Kingsley accepted the segue with a flourish of his hand and jotted some more notes down before Harry continued. "Tracey and Greg are creating the first ever Magical Orphanage. This will again accept all magical beings, just like the school. They are renovating the Lestrange property to create this. They are quite excited about it actually."

"It is quite the undertaking. And it pains me to say it but at this current time, the Ministry already has about thirty children who would be sent to this orphanage. Of course, that number is only from known magical families and sadly the number is growing almost weekly with new children discovered living on the streets after their homes and families were destroyed. The orphaned werewolf and muggleborn and squib populations are unknown. What are the expected completion dates for the school and the orphanage?" Harry swallowed hard at the number of children and felt his chest constrict.

"Uncertain. I'm hiring a team of Curse Breakers to fully purge both properties before building can even commence and the goblins suggest that could take at least a month, given the histories of both properties. And then there will be a lot of renovating that hopefully will only take until Christmas. And then the decorating and the hiring and furnishing could take another couple of months…." Harry trailed off as he tried to do a quick estimation. "They haven't said when it would open but I expect they should both be ready by late Spring. But with this knowledge, I might be able to convince the builders to focus more on the orphanage to get it running first."

Kingsley seemed to accept this, though his face was drawn and sad. "It would be appreciated if it was the priority, these children will need a place to live that isn't bouncing between families or scavenging on the streets." Kingsley gave another sigh before moving forward again. "What subjects will the school be teaching? Will it start with Hogwarts subjects?"

"Yes and no. It will incorporate muggle and magical basic educations from my understanding. And in terms of magical learning, it will only be the basics and theory, nothing to extreme. And for the muggle education, I think it will be like writing and math and things like that. Currently, teachers are still being sought out though."

"Who is being asked currently?"

"Molly Weasley, Andromeda Tonks, and Narcissa Malfoy are the ones that I know that Daphne will speak with. The thought was to ask the mothers of magical children since they are the ones who typically did the homeschooled education in the past. And then the goblins mentioned possibly offering a teacher of their own today when I met with them. So we shall see," Harry finished with a shrug.

"Everything seems to be going wonderfully, Harry. I'm really happy for you and I'm proud of what you are doing here." Harry swelled a bit at these words but tried not to show it. It felt nice hearing a praise for his endeavor instead of just criticism. "Might I offer a suggestion though?" Harry gave a nod, his head tilted curiously. "I would suggest holding a press conference. Not for you," Kingsley rushed forward, holding up a hand to stop Harry's immediate protests. "Though I recommend you being there as well. But for your Slytherins. Give them a press conference to help publicize these businesses. Allow them to answer and field the questions for their own endeavors. It will help spread the word about what is happening and allow them to make a public appearance since all of them have been practically sequestered away at the manor, aside from your birthday party no one has really seen them."

Harry considered the advise and had to agree. A press conference would definitely help clear the air and allow the Slytherins to defend themselves against the negative public opinion and also showcase their businesses to gain public favor. "It's a good idea, thank you. I'll run it by them and find out what they think. I'm not going to force them to speak after all."

"Of course not. But it would do a lot of good in the long run. If you decide to go through with it just contact me and I'll have my people help you set it up. Now, what of the other Slytherins? There were more weren't there?"

"Yes, Theo and Pansy are still unsure of their endeavors but I think Theo is coming close to deciding his. Their deadline is Christmas to decide though. And Astoria has until graduation to decide."

"Good, good. Now, the other residents? How are they coming along?"

"Everyone is good, I suppose. Luna and Astoria are the only ones leaving for school next week. And the rest of us are coping and coming closer I think. There isn't as much arguing as there was in the beginning though it does happen sometimes. It's not perfect yet, but it is getting there."

Kingsley smiled softly at this and gave a nod. "I'm happy for you. Now, let's talk a bit more about these laws before you head off again."

Harry gave a nod and the two entered a lengthy discussion that turned more into a rant on both their parts about the idiocy of the more archaic laws and what exactly they wanted to change with the new laws. Knowing exactly what they wanted to accomplish was an imperative step before they started tearing apart the old laws because some could just be adjusted instead of abolished.

Harry left by floo once more about an hour later with his head still spinning and luckily he had taken notes throughout the entire conversation between himself and Kingsley and with Nadrig as well or he feared he would have forgotten everything by the time he reached home.

Stepping out of the fireplace in the Floo Room, Harry noticed the lack of reception but didn't feel too bothered by it. As the group typically met the arrivals in the lobby not the floo room which didn't have near enough seating for everyone. Plus, it would give him a chance to sneak up to his rooms and change before fielding the questions on his day. Dinner was just an hour a way after all. As quietly as he could, he sneaked up to the third floor and luck must have been on his side because no one was in the halls. Sliding into his room he heaved a relieved sigh and then smiled faintly at the booming bark that greeted him as Patronus leaped off the couch and crashed into him, licking every inch of his face that could be reached.

"Hey boy, yes I'm back, no worries." Harry knelt on the floor not but two feet from his door and ran his fingers through the wolf-hybrids fur feeling calmed almost immediately at its softness. "It was a long day, Patronus. But I think a lot of good came out of it. These guys are going to help really change our world and it's going to be great to see. It really is." The dog gave a happy whine and licked his cheek, wagging its tail so hard that it almost knocked over a lamp.

Standing, Harry called for Zabkey and requested a glass of firewhiskey, which was promptly delivered. The entire day had been draining and he'd had a headache for hours. And then having had to deal with the crowd at Diagon Alley, his nerves had been frayed ever since. Slouching into his plush couch, Harry drained the glass three gulps and to placate the soft growls from Patronus at the act, he invited the dog to hop up and join him. Harry had noticed he could not have a glass in his hand and also be at the same level as his dog or the dog would knock the glass away.

Dinnertime arrived and Harry now relaxed from the drink and his dog, made his way down the stairs and found that he was the last to arrive. He gave a nod to everyone before taking his seat and watched as the others claimed their seats as well after he sat. He still hadn't gotten used to that custom but knew better than to mention it.

"How were your meetings, Harry?" Astoria asked after the food had been divided.

"They went well, really well, actually," Harry began. "And there are a few things that I'd like to go over with those of you starting a business. We can do it after dinner if you want."

"Oh why bother with that formality?" Pansy huffed. "Just go on and talk about it now, everyone is here and it will save the repetition of the news later."

"Well, maybe if you had a business idea then you could be included too," Harry shot back and enjoyed the glare he got in return.

"It's nothing bad, right?" Blaise clarified, bringing the conversation back to the topic.

"No, not really. Just something to consider and take into account."

"Then Pansy is right, might as well speak it now," Tracey agreed. "It might be more beneficial with everyone's input on a decision."

Harry glanced at the other business owners and they all nodded and the others at the table just had eager curiosity on their faces. "Alright, first thing is that Kingsley suggested a press conference for those of you with a business idea. He thought it would be a good way to clear the air and help promote your businesses at the same time."

"I must say that I agree with our Minister," Narcissa commented while the Slytherins thought over the suggestion. "Any publicity could only help the businesses and being able to confront adversary head on, while incredibly Gryffindor in its approach, is what is needed in this current situation."

The rest of the table seemed to be agreeing with this line of thought. "Now, the only question is whether to hold individual press conferences or one big one," Harry continued.

"One big one," Draco said. "Just let it be a feeding frenzy for the reporters and have it all done at once. It will make the scrutiny more widespread and won't make the following articles so pointed for each person later." Harry was very certain the blonde man was mainly thinking of his own harsh scrutiny that he would face but said nothing.

"A united front could work for this as well," Daphne commented slowly. "I assume that you will also be in attendance?" She asked him and he gave a nod. "Then you would be able to help steer some of the more hate filled questions and make sure that each of us are able to say our piece. But it would be far less stressful to just deal with one day than have it drawn out over multiple days."

"And we can offer individual interviews closer to when our places open as compensation," Blaise added.

"Ok, sounds good to me. I'll message Kingsley and we will work on organizing that. Now, next up, the Curse Breakers. Nadrig suggested a team to deal with Mulciber and Lestrange and that should take a month or so. I'll hopefully be meeting with the team end of next week. Nadrig was also able to supply construction workers for the renovations. I'm going to ask the Curse Breakers to deal with the Knockturn Alley properties first since that shouldn't take very long and then Blaise and Draco can move right on ahead." Everyone at the table seemed to accept this and so Harry gave a small nod to himself. "So in a month, Daphne, Tracey and Greg, have construction plans thought up to go over with the lead architect."

"Were you able to ask about the Red Masks?" Neville questioned before Harry could continue. Harry glanced at his former roommate and saw how concerned and tense the man looked. Harry guessed that the threat looming over their heads was an incredibly prominent concern for the man, and it was something that seemed to be affecting all of the residents.

"Yes, Nadrig says that Gringotts has some private investigators that I can hire. I should also be meeting with them next week sometime." Neville gave a nod before taking a bite of his food. "Now, Tracey, Greg, and Daphne, I have something to run by each of you that Kingsley suggested and then a warning that Nadrig gave."

The three called upon young adults looked wary but gave nods of their heads.

"Alright, I spoke to Kingsley about your ideas and he is quite excited about them. However, when I mentioned the orphanage, he provided me with some numbers...He said that currently, the Ministry knows of about thirty orphaned children. This number only comes from children of known magical families. There are no statistics about the orphaned squibs, werewolves, or muggleborns. However, just with the thirty children alone, he suggested that maybe the renovation efforts focus more on the orphanage first. Get that up and running as soon as possible to house these children before focusing on the school."

There was silence for a few minutes as the table processed the information. "Where are the orphaned children living now?" Padma questioned quietly.

"Most are bounced from family to family or are living on the streets, near where their homes and families were killed and destroyed," Harry answered gravely.

"I approve of this suggestion," Daphne finally spoke. "The school can wait. The orphanage needs to be the builders top priority," she insisted. Her blue-grey eyes looked shattered and glassy and Harry just nodded, wishing he knew how to comfort her.

"Thank you, Daphne," Tracey replied quietly. "That many children…" she began before her voice cracked and she pushed her plate away. Dudley, who sat next to her, gently grabbed her hand in comfort.

"Nadrig also had a warning to give for both the school and the orphanage," Harry continued. The broken-hearted eyes of the table provided a heavy weight as he continued forward. "She cautioned that when you advertise a place for all magical beings, you must be prepared to accept all magical beings, even vampires if they seek the refuge." Tracey and Greg had matching thoughtful expressions as they debated this and Daphne seemed uneasy at the idea but didn't dismiss it outright.

"They will have a home," Greg finally spoke, his soft voice still an adjustment to hear coming from his large frame.

"Yes, we will find a way to care for them as well," Tracey agreed and Daphne just nodded.

"I'm glad. Now, Daphne, Nadrig had an offer regarding your school." The blonde at his side looked up at him, providing her full calculated attention. "She said that if your all magical beings offer really does stand than she might be able to talk with some of the elders about sending their young goblins as well. And if this occurs than a goblin teacher would also be provided."

Daphne's eyes widened and Astoria gasped. "They wish to educate their young at my school?" Daphne clarified.

"Yes, or at least, Nadrig suggested it but has to get it approved by the elders. She said that it would be a worthy investment that could not only benefit their young goblins in understanding the way wizards work for future business operations but could also help influence the future minds of our young to change the laws surrounding them."

"I would be honored to participate in helping them," Daphne finally said, a little breathless. Her eyes sparkling with the prospect. "Narcissa and Andromeda have each agreed to also be teachers as well," she added, nodding to the two women also at the table.

"Wonderful. And like I said, I'll be discussing it with Molly this Sunday. Now, that was really the main things that got discussed today. Oh, and at some point, I need to bring all of you to Gringotts to give you partial control over your chosen vaults."

By this point in time, everyone had finished with their meals and were excusing themselves. Harry felt incredibly weary after the excursions of the day hit him again and he debated going straight to bed until he caught the glance of Daphne and her questioning head tilt towards her room and he gave a nod. An offer to drink wine and talk with Daphne never failed to boost his spirits. There weren't designated nights for these talks but Friday nights were typically common for them. Going back to his rooms, he changed into something comfortable before calling on Zabkey to bring wine to Daphne's room.

With Patronus at his heels, he strode over to the blonde's room and knocked. A couple of seconds later it was opened and Daphne greeted him with a small smile. "Hello, Harry, and Patronus," she added at the affronted bark from the dog at the exclusion. She opened the door further and wizard and dog stepped in. Zabkey had already delivered the wine and the two glasses were already poured and sitting on the table. Circe, Daphne's cat, was curled up on one of the chair cushions and gave a meow in greeting. Harry was glad that Circe and Patronus seemed to get along well. And both animals really seemed to have no issues with each other and had even curled up to sleep together a few times.

Daphne claimed her side of the couch and Harry claimed his and they both relaxed into the cushions. "So, how was it really today?" Daphne asked, taking a sip of wine and turning to face him properly on the couch.

Harry sighed and shifted as well to face her. "Long. Incredibly long and I'm glad I took those notes like you suggested or I'd have forgotten everything. But the businesses were accepted by both Nadrig and Kingsley and they both seem to approve, so that's good."

"Yes, it is. It's good to have strong support when starting endeavors like this. And having Gringotts and the Minister in our corner will only help the public opinion."

"Are you really OK, with your school taking second priority?"

"Of course," she cried out, her eyes wide in her earnestness. Her expression unguarded and full of expression. It was these instances that made Harry really love their private chats. Daphne hardly ever let her true feelings show so poignantly unless they were alone. "I'm not so selfish as to demand my school get built first. The orphanage is the priority. Merlin, all those children. And that's only the ones that the Ministry cares to track," her voice wavered as the sadness claimed her once again. Emboldened by the wine from dinner and now, Harry reached out a hand to touch the shoulder closest to him, trying to comfort her in this way. Daphne seemed to appreciate the gesture because she didn't shoo his hand away at least. "No, a home for those children is far more important than just providing a school."

"And Nadrig's warning about the vampires?"

Daphne shuddered a little at this reminder and Harry shifted his hand on her shoulder so it was in a better position. "I agree with Tracey and Greg, I will do my best to care for them and provide them an education. I just don't know how," she sighed, resting her head on the back of the couch causing her hair to fully engulf Harry's hand and his fingertips to brush against her neck. "Not much is known about vampires. I mean werewolves have the Wolfsbane potion and outside of the full moon they aren't much different from regular wizards. But vampires? It's not like they can shut it off. It's a constant affliction." Daphne sighed and took another drink of wine. For once Harry wasn't craving the wine in his hand, he was far too focused on the feel of her silky hair draped over his hand and the softness of her neck against his finger tips. "But I won't turn them aside. I just wish there was more research about how to handle them properly to prevent accidents. Oh well, something to address in time. What did Kingsley have to say about the laws you want changed?"

"He was in full agreement. He offered to look over the drafts to help find loopholes that others might exploit. He did suggest having some ready by the first Wizengamot meeting but I don't think that will be a reality. He also asked if Hermione was helping me and Merlin...I wished I could have said she was taking full charge of it," he admitted softly.

"She is getting better," Daphne offered quietly, turning her head to fully look at him.

"I know. I just...I feel so guilty. Being my friend wasn't exactly a walk in the park and I feel like if I wasn't then she would have had more time to be a witch, more time to fully embrace it and enjoy it. Merlins' balls, she had about two months of non bollocksed education before we became friends and everything changed."

"Harry," Daphne said sternly. "You have no right to blame yourself. You aren't that important," she quipped, causing him to snort. "There is nothing you could have done that would have stopped Hermione from trying to help you. And if not for you than that troll would have killed her and then she definitely wouldn't have been able to enjoy her new magical life. Yes, her introduction to the magical world was very unorthodox but I doubt she would trade it for anything. Believe me, so stop blaming yourself. She is healing, just as we all are. Let her heal at her own pace."

Harry sighed but agreed. It was hard to disagree when the words made logical sense and Daphne's eyes were piercing his very soul making him incapable of looking away, making him want to agree with anything she said just to keep her looking at him. "But enough of that. Now, tell me about yesterday. When we were at Mulciber Manor, the elves knew you. What was that about?"

Daphne sighed sadly and looked down at her wine glass. Leaving Harry feeling empty at the loss, but his hand was still on her shoulder and he was comforted by that. "Before the war, I was betrothed to Mulcibers' son." Her words were soft and her expression pained.

Harry stiffened at the news. "Oh….um…" Feeling incredibly foolish for reasons he didn't know, Harry awkwardly started to take his hand back.

"He's dead," Daphne cut him off, reaching her free hand up to gently touch the arm he was drawing away. Her fingertips brushed his forearm and stilled his withdrawal. She seemed to be satisfied that he wasn't retreating anymore because she then dropped her hand back to holding the wine glass and shifted. Harry couldn't help but notice that her shift in movement brought her slightly closer because his hand was able to rest on the back of her neck now instead of her shoulder.

"Oh...I'm sorry...for your loss…." he mumbled, though he couldn't help feel slightly elated and knew his words were empty in the needed emotion.

"Don't be. I'm glad he's dead."

"I didn't know Mulciber had a son."

"He was a Seventh Year when we were First Years, so I don't doubt that you would remember him from school. We'd been betrothed since before I could walk. It was a tradition from years past to betroth children at a young age but recently parents typically wait to see if the children can even tolerate each other. Did you know Draco and Astoria were almost betrothed?" she asked casually.

"No, I didn't, but don't change the subject."

Daphne sighed and stared at the top flower vase on the fireplace mantel; it was full of daffodils. "Marcus was his name, Marcus Mulciber," she commented her pretty face twisting into one of disgust. "As betroths, we were required to spend holidays together and summers together, to become better acquainted before our marriage which would have taken place the summer after my graduation." Harry took a sip of his wine and tried not to think about the fact that if the war never happened, Daphne would have been married by now. "He was a vile, angry man. He didn't approve of those who thought differently of him and made his anger in the face of disagreement well known." Her face was pinched now and Harry could tell she was lost in pained memories as her eyes remained on the daffodils on the mantel. "His expectation of a wife was to be seen and not heard, to be the epitome of perfect pureblood heiress and to provide him children, whether I desired him or not." There was silence for a few minutes as Harry tried to contain the anger he felt towards the man who was now dead and Daphne was still lost in memories. Subconsciously to help calm himself down, Harry's fingers began idly playing with the silky strands on Daphne's neck, closest to his fingers.

"Did he ever hurt you?" Harry finally asked.

"Sometimes it was needed to get his message across," she replied simply. Harry gripped his wine glass harder. "But he is dead now and again, I have you to thank for that." Daphne pulled her gaze from the flowers and turned to look at him again, causing her cheek to rest on his wrist. "A happy future was not in the cards fate dealt me. I knew this before I even went to Hogwarts. So I blocked off my emotions. It would be harder to care if I was happy or not if I couldn't actually feel anything. I suppose that is how my Ice Queen nickname came around. But it was a mask that helped me through the horrors of last year so I suppose I could thank Mulciber for that."

"You will never have to deal with that ever again," Harry promised even though it was probably unnecessary now. He felt it had to be said.

Daphne smiled faintly, her gaze making him unable to move. She was beautiful, she truly was, Harry thought as he gazed at her. And it angered him to think that she was almost forced into such a miserable life. He was drawn to her, he thought absently, feeling himself lean closer. He saw her eyelids flutter close momentarily as he drew closer and heard her draw in a breath. He didn't really know what he wanted to do but he wanted to prove that everything would be better. He would make sure of it.

"Of course, as our owner, you are in charge of any future marriages," she said suddenly her eyes flashing open again. Her cheeks pink and she swallowed thickly after this comment. Harry blinked and leaned back a little, trying to get a grasp on his thoughts and what had just happened or didn't happen. Daphne stood abruptly, the few strands of hair that had wrapped around his fingers slid easily through them. Daphne stood with her back to him as she placed the wine down and scooped up her tiny kitten. "Even if it isn't betrothals, you still have to give your approval before any of us can marry. I should advise you to expect Draco to come to you about Astoria once he gets his head out of his arse of course." Her voice sound shaky to him, not as poised as it typically was and he felt concerned. He hadn't wanted to scare her.

"Um...sure…" Harry replied. He felt like he was floundering and he wished she would turn to face him. Because just like every time she mentioned him being the owner, he felt like a bucket of cold water was thrown on him. Shaking him to his senses. The contrast of the warmth and peace and desire he had just felt contrasting with the harsh reality and cold emptiness he currently felt was always disorienting. "I can go...if...if you want," he offered, wishing that she would say no and join him again on the couch. He couldn't name it but he wanted her near him.

"That might be for the best," she said quietly, her head bowed closer to where she was clutching her kitten to her chest.

Feeling empty, Harry gave a nod even though she couldn't see it, and stood. "Come on, Patronus," he said, voice empty of any emotion. Daphne turned now and he saw her face still looking flushed, her eyes almost pleading but for what he didn't know, and her bottom lip between her teeth. "I'm sorry about anything I said or did," he said, walking towards the door but unable to look away.

"No, Harry, I'm sorry," she whispered, and looked for a moment like she wanted to reach out to him. But instead, she gripped Circe tighter and gave him a shaky smile to see him out.

As Harry entered his room, he sighed, collapsing on the bed. This feeling had only really occurred twice before since their night chats started. Most of the time they simply talked and swapped stories, though the stories were censored on both their parts and very vague, or they talked of the future, or her school. It was relaxing and felt nice. This was the first night he had actually touched her and the first night they had sat so close.

Groaning, Harry got ready for the few hours he would attempt for sleep before meeting Draco and Tracey, collapsing under the covers trying to identify why he felt so empty and lost once Daphne had moved away.


	27. Chapter Twenty-Seven

Everything is J.K. Rowlings. I only claim the plot. Everything else is hers, all the characters and the magic, all of it. Please let me know what you think though, I encourage feedback of all kinds, just be nice about it!

I'm still here! Promise. I haven't given up on this story. I do apologize for the delay but sadly I can't make promises on being quicker in the future. When I got back from deployment I feel like I was away from home more often than not on TDYs and then the holidays. And in January, I got Short Notice Deployment orders and am now once again down range. So, don't get too eager. I will still hope to post what I can. I have the next few chapters planned but not written yet. This chapter alone took me about two months to actually write because I never had a chance to actually sit down and put words to thoughts. And I apologize if it feels jumpy because of that. I feel like there was a lot of emotions involved in this chapter and I'm not sure how well it came across. Maybe it was a bit much? Let me know.

Also, I'm being plagued by another story idea that is also taking my attention. Something completely different from what I've written before. A Dark/Grey Harry with a Harry/Voldemort pairing because I've read a lot of that recently and it's in my mind. I don't know. I'm testing it out and seeing what might come of it before I post it. I just know that I will not forsake this story because I still have plans for it and for everyone to finish healing. Thank you all for your patience, I really do appreciate it and it helps keep me going.

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Seven**

Harry sighed when he felt Patronus' warm tongue licking at his fingers to wake him. His head was pounding, his throat was a desert and he didn't want to deal with the days' activities. Today was Sunday Dinner at the Burrow. The first Harry would be attending since the craziness of summer started. He had been invited multiple times but something always seemed to come up.

There was no getting out of today though, the rest of the House minus the Slytherins were also attending. And it was the last Sunday before Hogwarts restarted.

It wasn't that Harry didn't want to spend time at the Burrow. The Weasleys had always been his family and he loved them all. He just didn't want to muster up the energy it would take to successfully make it through the day. He felt exhausted just thinking about it and would have gone back to sleep if not for Patronus now pressing his wet nose into his neck and promptly licking his face.

"I'm up," Harry croaked. The dog leaped off the bed, sat comfortably on the rug and stared intently up at him as Harry downed the Hangover Potion and glass of water waiting on his bedside table. "How do you think today is going to go?" Harry questioned. Patronus barked in response. "I hope you're right."

Dragging his feet, Harry showered and dressed quickly, not bothering too much with his clothes because at the Burrow no one cared how he was dressed. Breakfast was a quiet affair. Daphne sat to the side of him like always and thankfully things weren't awkward or tense between them after whatever it was that happened the other night.

After breakfast, everyone dispersed to spend their time how they wished until an hour after lunch when it was time to leave. During that time Harry went to his office to try to sort through the paperwork piling up on it. Luckily he'd be able to talk with Bill today about leading the Curse Breaker team for the properties, he had contacted Nadrig yesterday about the dates he and the Slytherins would be available to visit and sign the paperwork for joint access to the vaults, and he was meeting with the Private Investigator later in the week. So now his only focus was on the legislation he wanted to change or just simply get rid of.

Harry groaned and gripped his hair in his hands as he rested his elbows on the desk. He was completely drained looking at all of the paperwork, some of the legislation had been written decades ago if not centuries and it really showed in the writing and wording, headache-inducing was putting it lightly.

He had not anticipated his life becoming this. A year ago he wasn't even sure if he'd be alive or not. He wasn't even sure if Voldemort would still be running loose. This was a complete one-eighty to everything and it was difficult to contemplate. Honestly, keeping busy was helping him to cope. It probably wasn't healthy but it was better than dwelling on all that had changed.

A knock on his door had him glancing upwards with a resigned sigh, Patronus gave a slight whimper from his position at Harry's feet. "Come in."

Dudley poked his head into the office and gave a quick smile before fully entering. "You ready to go? I mean I figured you'd want to drop me off first before going to see the Weasleys."

"Oh, yeah, definitely," Harry said with a startled glance at his watch. He hadn't realized the time had passed so fast.

Dudley and Harry walked in silence towards the apparition point, with Patronus acting as a canine shadow at Harry's heels. As they approached Harry couldn't help but feel nervous and glanced at Dudley who didn't seem at all worried. Despite the fact that just over a week ago was when Dudley had gotten splinched due to Harry's apparition. But Dudley seemed completely calm and looked at him with complete trust. Harry swallowed against his suddenly dry throat. He knew he could apparate just fine, he had done it with Tracey, Greg, and Daphne earlier in the week. But this was with Dudley, the first person Harry had ever splinched and his cousin. A cousin he was reconnecting with. A cousin that might end up living with him permanently if the talk with his parents went well. That was another thing. He was taking Dudley back to Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon, he couldn't injure their son again right before delivery. It would just set them more firmly against him, strengthening their claims that the delinquent freak was out to harm their precious baby boy.

"Ready?" Dudley asked and Harry realized this was probably not the first time the question had been asked as the two stood on the hillside. He gave a jerky nod and held out his arm. Dudley grabbed it without hesitation. "I'll be back boy," Harry told Patronus, the dog whimpered but calmed after a few strokes of his head. "OK," Harry breathed to himself and taking a deep breath he twisted and the cousins were sucked into the vacuum compressing void.

They landed in a dank alley that Harry recalled from one of the trips the Dursleys had been forced to take him on. Dudley had claimed that it was only two blocks from the current house Petunia and Vernon lived in. They walked in silence, Dudley half a step ahead to lead the way.

Harry was a bundle of nerves, his head on a constant swivel, the memory of their last trip together a week ago all too fresh. Finally, they stopped in front of a pale blue one-story house that had seen better days but certainly not terrible, with barely kept flower gardens edging the path to the front door. On either side of the blue house were similar sized houses of various colors and shades. It reminded him of a Caribbean postcard he had seen at a store years ago but instead of bright and sunny the picture before him was dreary and depressing.

"This is it," Dudley said, standing still in front of the driveway. Harry stood next to him and just nodded. There didn't seem to be another living soul on this street, all the windows of the houses were curtained over or had the shutters closed.

"I'll be by tomorrow morning, and you can let me know if you are coming then or not," Harry said quietly.

"Sounds good."

"Good luck," Harry whispered. His chest tightened in terror when he saw the front door of the blue house start to open. "See you tomorrow," he choked out before spinning on his heel and walking as fast as he could away and towards another alley to disapparate in.

"Oh, Dudders!" A shrill voice exclaimed behind him making him wince, but he refused to turn around. Dudley was one thing, Harry wasn't sure he'd be able to reunite with his aunt as well. Especially not when today was already going to be taxing on his mental and emotional capabilities.

Practically diving into the first alleyway he saw, Harry shuddered and took another deep breath to get a hold of himself. Before he twisted and disappeared from sight. Landing back on the hill he saw that Patronus was still there waiting for him and he could see the others already walking towards the hill. He didn't see the Slytherins, so he assumed everyone had already said their parting good-byes for the day.

Waiting at the top of the hill, he gave a small nod to everyone as they gathered. No words were spoken and soon they were all disapparating to the Burrow. Harry and Hermione were the last to leave. He glanced at his best friend and she gave him a small smile. "You ready? You know Molly will be going into a panic if we don't join the others soon."

Harry flicked a brief smile at those words. It was true. Taking another deep breath, Harry tried to center himself and mentally prepare for the afternoon ahead. His head was already starting to hurt and he was desperately wanting a strong drink. Maybe George would have something he could share? He thought briefly before Patronus barked and jolted him back. Grabbing his dog's collar, Harry gave one more nod to Hermione and then apparated to the Burrow.

The sight of the Burrow highlighted by the noonday sun, set against its trees and lake and overgrown garden ached at Harry's chest. He had missed the Burrow more than he had wanted to admit. The many redheads milling about and greeting the other residents of Peverell Manor was almost idyllic. There was a large picnic table, obviously lengthened by magic, standing off to the side with plates and empty glasses already starting to fill the spaces.

"Harry! Hermione! Oh, my dears!" Mrs. Weasley cried out elated, bustling over to them as quickly as she could and enveloping them in the tightest of hugs. "Oh, I am so happy you were all able to make it. Really, we have seen far too little of you."

"Sorry, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione began as she pulled out of the hug.

"Molly, dear."

"Molly, sorry. We are sorry we haven't been by more often," Harry continued with the correction.

"Of course we understand, you are still trying to save our world."

Harry couldn't find words to respond to that but Mrs. Weasley didn't seem to be expecting a response because she was already ushering them closer to the group with a hand on each of their backs as if to prove to herself that they were really there.

Everyone else started making their way over and welcoming Harry and Hermione into the fold. The House residents just waved and nodded, having just seen them. But the rest of the Weasleys and the few additional guests came over. Ginny still clung to Ernie's hand as they spoke with Terry Boot. Ron seemed to be talking to Padma rather intently as she stood with her sister Pavarti who was talking with Justin Finch-Finchley. Seamus and Dean were there as well talking with George and Lee Jordan. Percy was also there looking very out of place with a nervous looking woman clutching at his arm as they talked to Mr. Weasley. Charlie and Bill clapped Harry on the back while Fleur kissed his cheeks before dragging Hermione into a conversation about wizard banking.

"How are you, Harry?" Bill asked handing him a butterbeer.

"Alright, I guess. Trying to catch my rhythm with everything. You know?" He replied gratefully taking a swig of the butterbeer.

"Understandable," Charlie nodded.

"What are you still doing here anyway, Charlie? I figured you'd be off with the dragons by now."

Charlie snorted. "I wish, but I'm actually looking to maybe get transferred to the preservation in Magical Britain. It's more Welsh Greens and the like not the fighters like the Ironbellies and Ridgebacks but it'll keep me closer to home for now."

Harry nodded in understanding. "I'm sure you'll get the transfer," he said encouragingly. "And if you ever need to let off steam, just swing by the Manor we'll have a pickup Quidditch match."

Charlie visibly perked up at that. 'Sounds good, mate. All your Slytherins are still there right?"

"Yes," Harry replied, his eyes narrowing slightly as he looked at the redhead. Surprisingly Charlie smiled at this.

"Oh don't worry, Harry. I'm not against them. I actually wouldn't mind talking to a few of them."

Bill snorted at this comment and Harry became more puzzled when Charlie's freckled face reddened. He was definitely missing something. "Yeah, sure. I doubt they will turn down a conversation," he replied hesitantly. Charlie reddened further and nodded. "So, Bill," Harry said, trying to give Charlie a reprieve from whatever was afflicting him. "How do you feel about a Curse Breaking job?"

Bill raised his eyebrows in interest. "What did you have in mind?"

"I have a few properties that need to be completely wiped clean. I've already spoken to Gringotts and they said I'd need a full team. I'd like you to lead the team."

Bill looked like Christmas was coming early for him and he was salivating at the mouth. "Thanks, Harry! Which properties?"

"Two businesses on Knockturn Alley, and then Lestrange Manor and Mulciber Manor. Those two need to be completely wiped, children will be there."

The eldest Weasley sons' eyes were shining at the prospect. "I'd need to check out the properties but what is the deadline?"

"I'd like all of them cleaned out as soon as possible. Preferably by November but no later than Christmas. Lestrange Manor needs the top priority though."

Bill was almost bouncing on his heels now. "Right, right. Oh, Merlin, this is great. I need to go talk with Fleur but we should be able to meet up this week to look at them. Sound good?"

Harry shrugged. "Yeah, sure." The sooner the better in his opinion.

"Why do they need to be safe for children, Harry?" Harry glanced back and saw that Bills excitement had drawn a crowd, Seamus had spoken with his arm casually slung over Deans shoulder. Pavarti, Justin, Lee, Ginny, Ernie, and George looked curious too.

"It's for the businesses that the Slytherins need to make. Tracey and Greg are turning Lestrange Manor into an orphanage for all magical beings. I spoke with Kingsley and there are already 30 known children who need homes, that isn't including the muggleborns, Squibs, and werewolves that might need it. So that one is getting top priority. And Daphne is starting a primary school of sorts for all magical beings starting from the age of seven and on. It will also continue to educate werewolves, Squibs and the like after the other children go to Hogwarts."

"That's really what they came up with?" Pavarti whispered.

Harry nodded. "They are all doing well with their projects. Theo and Pansy are the only ones who haven't decided yet."

"That's actually pretty smart of them," Dean muttered, a frown on his dark face. "I know I would have loved a magical primary school. Getting to interact with magic and other magical kids before Hogwarts."

"You really trust those snakes with children though?" Justin asked spitefully.

Harry glared at the former Hufflepuff. "Yes, I do. Why shouldn't I? I fully support the idea of an orphanage or a school. It will only serve to better our world. Do you really think they are doing all of this work just to hex all the kids who walk through the door? They aren't the villains you make them out to be."

Justin's mouth twisted like he was sucking on a lemon. "Maybe not Davis, she wasn't so bad," Ernie commented, Ginny made a face at that but didn't negate the comment.

"I'm surprised by Goyle and Greengrass though," Seamus muttered.

"I would try not to judge them too much on last years actions. They did what they did to survive just as we did. You don't know what their lives were and until you do, you can't cast hatred so easily," Harry said quietly.

"Oh, Harry tell them about what Malfoy and Zabini are doing," Padma said coming up beside her sister with Ron close behind her.

"Yeah, we got them those shops in Knocturn but they never said what they would be doing with them," Ron agreed.

Harry glanced at his best friend. Ron had made incredible improvements over the summer in his acceptance of the Slytherins, the study sessions for the make-up N.E.W.T.S helping a lot on that front. But he had held his tongue while looking at shops with Draco and Blaise very well. And after he was injured Ron had managed to come by after his shifts after dinner a few times and was polite to all of the residents. Harry felt his chest swell with pride at his best friend.

"Well, Draco is starting an apothecary. But that's really just the front of it. He's looking to make a deal with St. Mungo's for discounted potions, he is going to brew free Wolvesbane every month too. So far he has the funds for fifty werewolves for seven years. I'm hoping that increases though. And he is working with my muggle cousin, Dudley, to make some muggle friendly potions for muggleborn and halfblood families and Squibs."

It was still bizarre to think that he was bragging about Draco Malfoys accomplishments but Harry was incredibly proud. It was ingenious work and Draco had really put his all into everything. It was a remarkable change and mark of growth in the blonde.

"Wow," Lee murmured. "That's actually pretty cool. And you said he was working with your muggle cousin?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, so is Blaise for his stuff. Dudley might actually be moving into the manor permanently." The group gaped at him, not really believing the Draco Malfoy they knew would lower himself to actually live and talk to a muggle.

"I've been working on the muggle-friendly potions," Padma chimed in. "We've gotten a Pain Reliever done and are working on a Pepper-Up, Calming Draught, and a Blood Replenisher. I think that will be it though."

"What's Zabini doing?" Ernie asked curiously.

"He's converting muggle technology to be magic friendly. He's already created a phone and we tested it and worked. And I'm not sure what he is working on now, but I think a television and a gaming system are in the works."

"Oh sweet!" Dean exclaimed. "I've really missed those since I came to Hogwarts. It will be great to use them again."

The wizard raised of the group looked confused and so Harry let Dean eagerly explain what all of the items were as he silently eased himself away from the group. He hoped this would help ease people's concerns about the Slytherins. They were really making incredible improvements and while their pasts would always be held against them, hopefully, it wouldn't be all they were remembered for.

Away from the group, Harry breathed deeply for a moment, trying to just enjoy the moment of being at the Burrow. He really had missed this place and the Weasleys themselves. "Harry dear, could you help me?" Mrs. Weasley called out to him sticking her head through the kitchen window.

Pleased to do something so that his thoughts wouldn't spiral too far, Harry nodded and quickly walked into the house. Immediately he was hit by the smells coming from the kitchen and was transported back to previous summers when the house was bustling with the lot of them. The bittersweet nostaglia formed a lump in his throat. He spotted the famous Weasley Family Clock and his gut clenched at seeing Fred'shand no longer there. He had known it wasn't there from seeing it at the beginning of the summer but it still hit hard.

"Oh, Harry dear, can you help me with the potatoes?" Mrs. Weasley asked him once he entered the kitchen. Nodding, happy to be of service, he picked up a peeler and went to the bucket of potatoes freshly washed. They worked in silence for a few minutes, Harry peeling the potatoes and watching everyone from the kitchen window. Enjoying the distance a bit as he watched his friends interacting and swapping stories. He spotted Patronus playing with Charlie and Lee, a rendition of Monkey in the Middle from the looks of it. "It's so good to have you back here Harry," Mrs. WWeasley'svoice brought him back.

"It's good to be back," he agreed softly.

"You know you always have a place with us, dearie. I know you have your own house now and you are forging your own life. And you must know how proud I am of you, Harry dear." The lump was back in his throat and Harry felt a sting in his eyes as he focused on the potatoes in his hands. "Now, I know I can never replace Lilly and I would never want to. But just know that I consider you one of my sons." Mrs. Weasleys voice wobbled at this and Harry put down the potatoes to face her. This was the first time they'd really been alone together since the war and Harry had a feeling that she had been wanting to say this for a long time. The motherly woman turned to face him as well, her eyes shining. "And when you came out of that forest, when he declared you de-dead...I-I just…" Harry's heart lurched at the sight of the woman and the lump in his throat felt permanent now and his vision was blurring. Silently he stepped forward to wrap his arms around the matriarch and she let out a watery gasp as she hugged him back tightly as though to reassure herself that he was safe and fine.

The two stood in the kitchen embraced in a silent hug for at least five minutes before Mrs. Weasley finally pushed herself away, making hasty wipes at her face. "Oh look at me," she huffed out. "I just want you to know I am here for you. Arthur and I both. It's when you are living on your own that you realize you need a parent the most I think." Her hands were wringing her apron out. "And we just want you to be happy, Harry dear. We are so proud of what you are doing but your happiness is important too. Are you happy?"

Harry thought the question over as he leaned against the table. _Was he happy?_ He still felt that hollow ache in his chest and he was still constantly reminded of those he lost. But he was moving forward with his life and he thought it was in the right direction and he hoped those he lost would be proud. "Not yet," he admitted, looking down at the floor. "Not yet, but I think I will be eventually."

"Of course, dear. Of course," she nodded understandingly.

"How are you?" he asked quietly. It struck him he hadn't asked the mother how she was holding up. She knew at the beginning of the summer she had struggled and hadn't gotten out of bed some days but she seemed much better.

Her smile faltered but she looked fondly at him. "You always were such a sweet boy," she murmured, reaching out to hold his hand. "I will be fine. For a mother to lose her child...it is a pain that can never heal. But I've still got the rest of my children and you and Hermione. And our family will continue to grow as you all bring your chosen partner into your life. The pain will never fade but the love we continue to feel makes it bearable." She squeezed it gently. "So as you said, not yet but eventually."

They again stood in silence, absorbing the understood compassion and loss felt by the other, and Harry felt oddly lightened by the conversation. As if it had been what he needed to hear. "Our table is always open, no matter the time of day or night if you ever want a cup of tea." Harry nodded and gave a watery smile. "Now, speaking of tables. We must finish our preparations or we will have an empty one!" The matriarch tutted and turned back to continue cooking the four things under her control. While Harry went back to peeling potatoes.

"Actually, Mrs. Weasley-"

"Molly dear."

"Molly, I actually had something I wanted to ask you."

"Yes, dear?"

"Not for me, but Daphne. She had an offer for you." Harry heard a hum to show that she was listening and so continued. "You see, her project is a magical primary school of sorts. It will teach children from seven until they get their Hogwarts letters. But there will be Squibs and werewovles too that will remain there until they are of age. So they can remain in the magical world even if they can't go to Hogwarts."

"Oh that sounds like a marvelous idea!"

"I'm glad you think so. Because well, she is needing teachers." Harry heard Mrs. Weasley stop moving. "And well, she was hoping you might consider it? You raised seven children after all and so know how to teach young children, you see." Harry glanced over his shoulder to see Mrs. Weasley clutching a spatula to her chest, her eyes wide with hope and excitement.

"She actually wants me?"

"Of course! Like I said you have perfect experience already. Andromeda and Narcissa have also accepted. And Daphne was hoping to set up a meeting with you to formally ask you herself. But I offered to give you the heads up."

"When would it start up?"

"I'm not sure. The properties need a team of Curse Breakers and then they will have to be remodeled first. And there is a Magical Orphanage that is going to take priority but definitely up and running by this time next year."

Harry watched those kind blue eyes swell with eagerness over the idea and could already see her nodding. "I mean don't give me an answer yet. Daphne will kill me if I ruin her professional business stuff. So let her ask you, it will give you time to think it over too."

Mrs. Weasley smiled fondly. "Of course, we wouldn't want to upset Miss Greengrass. Thank you Harry for letting me know and tell her I will eagerly await her meeting." They went back to their respective tasks once again, Harry only had a couple of potatoes left. "So, Miss Greengrass is quite the pretty young thing isn't she?"

Harry spluttered, dropping the last potato he was peeling into the sink, and felt his face heating up. _What the hell! No! No! Stop blushing! There is no reason for you to be blushing,_ he scolded himself firmly. It is a fact that Daphne is gorgeous, it was a common fact back at school and little had changed. "Ye-yeah, you could say that," he said trying to recover his wits. His mind transporting him back to sitting on the couch with her and drinking wine, feeling her silky hair in his hands, her expressive blue-grey eyes when it was just the two of them.

Thankfully Ron came into the kitchen calling Harry out for a game of Quidditch, so any further comment or thought about Daphnes beauty was dropped. Harry felt himself relax as he hopped on one of the spare brooms in the shed as the teams were divided. Luckily there was enough for full teams too. It was Harry, Ron, Pavarti, George, Lee, Neville, and Bill on one team versus Justin, Ernie, Ginny, Padma, Seamus, Dean and Charlie on the other team.

The game continued for hours with the rest of those at the party cheered from the ground and mingled together. Finally Mrs. Weasley called them all back to the ground where Hermione and Fleur were finishing setting the table outside while Mr. Weasley helped his wife carry out all the dishes.

Harry sat down between Neville and Charlie and across from George, Luna and Padma. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sat at either end of the table and Mr. Weasley stood once everyone was seated.

"I want to thank you all for being here tonight as we celebrate. Some of you are returning to Hogwarts for one final year, while the rest of you are making our way in the adult world and making tidal waves as you do." Harry flushed a little at this when those around him snickered and Neville elbowed him goodnaturedly. "No matter our chosen path, I want to wish everyone luck as they set forth. Know that there will always be a place for you here if you should seek it. This past year was one of fear and turmoil, we fought and lost bravely and still we are here today. We will always carry those we lost with us through all stages of life that we might yet face. I don't wish to put a damper on our festivities but if you could all bow your heads for a moment of silence for those who couldn't join us today." Those at the table dutifully bowed their heads and there was stillness, not even birds could be heard chirping. Images flashed in his mind, of Sirius throwing his head back laughing, of Lupin patiently listening, of Tonks and her bubblegum pink hair, of Dumbledores kind gaze, of Freds' mischevious smirk, of Lavendar giggling in the Common Room, of Collin's breathless excitement as he held a camera. "Thank you," Mr. Weasley said, dragging Harry from his thoughts. "Now, before the mood becomes too somber, let's dig in." A few people chuckled and then there was the contented murmur of people asking for dishes to be passed as the food was passed around.

Harry lost himself in the ease of the night. Stories were told about the old days and laughter was heard. It warmed Harry to hear it and to bask in the jovial atmosphere, he didn't laugh but a smile did stretch his lips a few times and Harry marked it as progress. All talks of the past year were pointedly ignored and George and Lee even told a few of the funnier stories of their mischief making with Fred and while George still couldn't say his twins name, Lee picked up for him and no one mentioned it.

After dinner, Harry joined George and the other guys out in the garden as they passed around a pint of firewhiskey. The burn was soothing now and it filled the gaps that were ever present in his heart and soul but the laughter eased the pain. Finally as the sun began to sink below the horizon people started saying their good-byes. Those that were returning to Hogwarts were offered well wishes and reminders to write. Whereas those not returning were told to visit on Hogsmeade weekends.

When Harry and the other members of Peverell Manor returned it was almost midnight and they all separated in silence to their individual rooms. Harry didn't even bother going to his room but went straight to the kitchen to start pouring the alcohol for when Draco and Tracey joined him. The day had been long and stress laden. There had been too many emotions felt and it was draining. The memories were rushing his mind now and the guilt was becoming too much now that he was on his own once more. Patronus barked but Harry shooed the dog away to his room. He didn't want to see the disappointment reflected in those dark eyes, it would hurt too much. When Draco and Tracey arrived they made no comment on the already half empty bottle.


	28. Chapter Twenty-Eight

Everything is J.K. Rowlings. I only claim the plot. Everything else is hers, all the characters and the magic, all of it. Please let me know what you think though, I encourage feedback of all kinds, just be nice about it!

Hello! Awesome news, I'm back from deployment again. Yay. I also hope you enjoy this chapter, I feel like it got overly emotional but I thought it was fitting. I'm still working on another story that is holding my attention so I'm not fully focused on this admittedly, but I've got the next few chapters of this one planned out I just have to actually write them.

Anyway. I hope you enjoy and thank you to everyone who has stuck with me through this story and are continuing to give their support and encouragement. It really means a lot.

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Eight**

"Oh, Dudders!" The shrill voice of his mother almost made him wince if it hadn't also filled his heart with a warmth that only a mother could bring forth.

"Mum," he whispered, lurching forward off the sidewalk, barely noting the popping sound that must have signified Harry disapparating, and rushing to the front porch where his mother stood.

Petunia Dursley was just as thin, long-necked and full of sharp angles, as she had always been and Dudley loved her for all of it as he wrapped his muscled arms around her frail form. She was almost skeletal in how much weight she had lost during their time in hiding and surrounded by magic followed by taking care of his dad.

"Oh, Dudders, let me look at you. Now, you're alright? Everything is fine?" she asked fretfully, pushing him to arm's length and tracing her hands over his face, shoulders, and arms, her eyes darting over him as if to detect anything abnormal.

"I'm fine, honest, mum. More than fine actually."

Petunia looked at him with a soft warmth in her eyes. "Of course, of course. It takes more than a little fight to hurt my Diddykins. Come in, come in. Your father is napping right now and I was just about to put the roast in the oven." She said, gripping his arm and pulling him into the tiny house. "I'll put some tea on and you can tell me everything."

Dudley felt eagerness bubbling within him at the thought of actually being able to tell his mother everything that had happened in the past week. He still wasn't sure her thoughts on magic or on Harry but of his two parents, she was definitely the one he'd be able to speak openly with. She might even be able to help him fend off his fathers' inquiries.

Inside the house, he glanced around. Nothing had really changed in the week he had been gone. It was still a three bedroom, two bathroom house on a single floor with a modest kitchen and a large living room. He worried about leaving his parents all alone but maybe his aunt would be willing to move in with them? The walls were covered in a pale flower patterned wallpaper and the carpet while clean still held a dingy look that spoke of better days. The furniture was plush and comfortable, some of the only new items contained in the house.

Dragged by his mother into the kitchen, he claimed a seat at the table while he watched his mother flit about the room. She moved the large roast that for a normal family would provide leftovers for at least a day or two after but for his family, at least his family of the past it would serve just one meal. But Dudley, while still a big eater, was becoming more health conscious ever since his time in hiding when he was working out constantly he had enjoyed his more muscled appearance. He didn't wish to divulge in overeating once again and lose that. And now, with the possibility of living with Tracey he wanted to look his absolute best. Once the roast was stored in the oven, his mother filled the kettle and put it on the stove top. The stove top was already filled with a pot of boiling potatoes waiting to be mashed.

Watching her, Dudley couldn't help but compare the movements to the ones back at the manor where the residents could just flick their wands and fill the kettle and then another flick and turn it boiling. Or really, have everything taken care of by a house elf who was always eager to serve. It was remarkable and Dudley longed for the ability of magic though he knew it was futile. It didn't make him stop appreciating it any less though.

Water boiled, Petunia filled the teapot and left it on the counter while she then filled two teacups with bags in both and brought the cups over to the table. Dudley accepted his cup and poured a small bit of milk into it for his liking while his mother put two spoons of sugar in hers.

"Now, tell me. What's been happening? You said on the phone you were attacked when you were with Harry but he was having you healed?"

"Yeah...so you know how their war is over? Well, Harry won. He killed the bad guy and now their world is trying to regroup and start over. But there are some that are still treated terribly because they are the kids of the people who sided with the bad guy. So, Harry...he's inherited a lot of stuff. Like a lot of money and property from his victory. So he's using this big Manor as like a rehabilitation place for the kids who are still treated badly and helping them get back on their feet. And he's got his other friends who have suffered there too. It's pretty incredible mum."

"He sounds like Lilly," his mother whispered. "She was kind and selfless to a fault. I'm glad he didn't lose that by living with us."

Not sure what to really say to that, Dudley continued. "Well, there are apparently some who aren't happy with Harry winning and so have sought out to ambush him. It's happened twice now. The first was when I was visiting him. He was walking me to the bus when they showed up and Harry went and fought them in this alley. I couldn't just leave him, Mum. Not after everything."

"Oh my brave boy," she said reaching out to grab at his hand.

"Well, Harry was fighting them off. It was five to one. And I was able to punch out one and Harry had taken two down. But the last two got us. They cursed us. Mum, it hurt so bad," Dudley whispered, his voice cracking. "It was like everything in me was on fire." His mother's hand tightened around his and her face was tight. "Well, Harry was being cursed too but somehow he was able to hit his attacker and then get mine and then he grabbed me and apparated away. You know that thing they do when they disappear on the spot? Well, he did that and took us to his property. But apparently something went wrong and I got...I think they called it splinched? Like a part of me got left behind…" Petunia made a whimpering noise and Dudley worried his hand might break. "Apparently it's not that uncommon. One of Harry's friends, remember that redhead family? Well one of them got badly splinched last year too. Well...one of the girls there, Padma, she is wanting to be a Healer, their doctor types. And so she fixed me up. And they gave me these potions that were modified for muggles to make me all better. I've been great for a couple of days now but Padma wanted to be absolutely certain everything was fine."

"Oh my darling boy," his mother sighed, cupping his cheek, her eyes glassy and filled with worry. "Staying with them was for the best, I suppose. Our doctors wouldn't have been able to help properly. I just wish you hadn't suffered."

"It's all in the past now though. I'm better and all healed up. And...mum...I….." Dudley took a deep breath. "I want to stay there." Petunia sat stiffly, her hands dropping to curl tightly around her teacup. "They have the extra room. And I'm actually helping them. The one bloke, Draco, he's the potions' guy. He wants to make potions muggle friendly for the families with muggle relatives and well he needs a muggle to test them on. And this other one, Blaise, he is making technology compatible with magic. It was his phone that I used to call you. I'm helping him make a television next. It's really cool actually. And then Greg and...and Tracey," Dudley fought the blush at this cheeks but knew it was futile, "they are creating a magical orphanage, and well they are renovating an old building and I offered my help. You know how I like constructing stuff. Well, they agreed to let me help design it and work with the goblin builders." Dudley held his breath as he surveyed his mother. Her face was a mask and she stared at her tea so that he couldn't see her eyes. "And, I'm able to hang with Harry...I actually like my cousin. Who'd have thought after all the years of us living together and me bullying him?" he asked with a bitter chuckle. He fell silent again and took a sip of his tea to occupy his mouth. "Mum?" he whispered, finally unable to take it.

Petunia finally lifted her gaze and he saw a few tears leaking down. "I'm proud of you, Dudley. I know I've said it before but I really am so proud of you. My wonderful baby boy."

"Mum?"

She stood and went to the stove and prepared a pan for the gravy to heat up in and a small pot for some vegetables to be steamed. "I can't stop you for living with them and helping them and continuing your life," she finally said as her hand faltered on the mashing utensil for the potatoes. "You are your own man. A man I am proud to call my son." Tears were starting to pick up speed across her cheeks and Dudley wasn't sure how to react.

"What's wrong, mum?" He hesitantly stood from his chair and took a few steps closer to her as she started to mash the potatoes. He had never seen his mother cry. Ever. In all of his life. He had seen her doting and loving and snide and bitter but never sad. Never crying.

"I love you, Dudley," she said not turning to face him but gripping the masher tightly.

"I love you, too…?"

"I'm going to miss you."

"What? I'm not going anywhere."

"Yes, you are," she gave a watery smile, finally turning to face him. "How can I compete? I couldn't compete against magic when I was a girl and I lost my sister to it. And I can't compete against it now. So now I lose my son. An entire life is laying out at your feet, a far better life than anything that could be offered here. A life of friends and love and a future. You say it now, that you will come back. She did too. But over time that will be less and less." Dudley was at her side now and reaching out a hand, which Petunia clutched at sniffing. "Magic is otherworldly and incredible. I am not." It was said as fact, not as though she was fishing for a compliment or hoping for a contradiction but as though it was the irreversible fact that she had accepted long ago. "You will do amazing things because you are my amazing son. And I love you."

"No, mum, no," Dudley insisted, terror-stricken at what she was saying. "That's not going to happen. I swear it." Dudley gripped both of his mothers' hands within his own and looked pleadingly into her face. Her blonde hair and blue eyes, two things that he inherited from her. "You're my mother. You're my mother and I am always going to need you in my life. Just because I live with my cousin and his friends and work on projects with them, doesn't mean I will forget you. Even if I live with magic for the rest of my life, you _gave_ me life." Dudley blinked when he felt water forming at his eyelids. He had not been expecting such an emotional outburst when he arrived. "You are my mother and I will always need you. You are going to be there when I graduate from school. You are going to be there to meet the girls I date, whether they be magic or not. You are going to be at my wedding. You are going to be there to see your grandkids. You are going to be in my life, no matter what I end up doing." He wrapped his frail mother in a hug then and felt her stifle a sob on his shoulder. "Magic may be otherworldly and incredible. But so are you."

Dudley held his mother while she cried and their tea got cold and the food on the stove top threatened to burn or boil over. She clutched at him and he got the feeling that she was crying for more than just him. Yes, she must be feeling relieved that he was so adamant about not leaving her. But he also got the sense that she was crying over the other she had lost. The sister whose wedding she hadn't attended. The sister who had wished to remain close but had been pushed away preemptively. The sister who had a child that she hadn't treated well out of grief and spite. The sister that she had lost without ever knowing.

Slowly, the tears stopped and Petunia pulled back. Her face red and splotchy and nose red. But Dudley didn't care. She turned back to mashing the potatoes while he gathered their cold tea and dumped them and started a fresh pot, allowing his mother a moment to compose herself. Seemingly satisfied with the potatoes, she turned to kiss his cheek before wordlessly ushering him to return to the table. He saw her face was still slightly puffy but returning to normal and so he allowed himself to be shooed away while she continued working with the food.

The kettle whistled signifying it was done but before they could start on their new tea, Dudley heard movement in the bedroom and knew his father was waking up. His mother must have heard the same because she immediately turned and rushed to the room. "Oh, Vernon!" He heard her gushing. "You'll never guess, Dudley's here."

"Dudley?"

"Yes, remember he was coming over on Sunday and he arrived just an hour ago."

"Splendid!" His fathers booming voice seemed to shake the small house. Dudley remained seated at the kitchen table, uncertain of what to do as he listened to his mother help his father out of bed and out of the room. It had only been a week but his mind must have shrunk the image of his father in his memories because he had forgotten how large the man actually was. The room seemed smaller with his father standing in it. When he was a child he had always envisioned his father as larger than life and so great and imposing and grand. Seeing him now didn't stir quite those same feelings of adoration and hero worship, no matter how much he still loved the man. As his parents entered the kitchen, Dudley stood and embraced his father, his arms not quite reaching each other. "Dudley! It's so good to see you," his father cried.

"It's good to see you too, dad. But I was only gone a week or so," he joked.

"Of course, you're right. You must tell your mother and me all that happened. You were in the city and camping?"

At this Petunia separated herself to continue preparing dinner. She checked on the roast and then started leveling out the mashed potatoes and gravy onto plates. Two of the plates got steamed vegetables, the third remained just potatoes and gravy. As she started to pull the roast from the oven, Dudley returned to his seat at the table while his father claimed his.

"Yeah, well we started off camping. Me and some of the guys. Well while we were there we ran into this other group of blokes about my age. They live in the city and we got talking and they were saying how they were starting up this new business. Dad, you won't believe it, they asked if I was interested."

"Of course they would! Any businessman worth their salt knows a good investment when they see it and you're a Dursley for Christ-sake."

"Right, so I went with them back to the city. And checked it out. And well, I think I'll be staying up there."

"Really? Well, that's marvelous. Tell me, what is this business? What will you be doing?"

"Well, that's the thing. It's a start-up business and it's designed for helping kids. And well, I'll be more in charge of construction and the engineering of the homes and things that they want to build."

"A couple of bleeding hearts, eh?" Vernon asked frowning disapprovingly.

"Yeah, a bit, but you know how everyone is all about helping the kids and feeling good about themselves and what not. So they've already got some kids to help and they are getting funding and everything."

"Hmm…" Vernon grunted. "Soft-hearted rot. Are you sure you'll be getting paid?"

"Positive," Dudley chuckled though he really doubted he would. He considered the room and board he got at Harry's house payment enough. "They are getting funding and two of them come from money that they are using to fund this as well."

"Come from money, do they?" Vernon asked obviously getting interested.

"Yeah, Greg and Tracey, the two who are in charge come from old money."

"And you've met these two?"

"Yeah, they are both really great people. I'll actually be living with them and a few others because they have some extra space."

"Living with the bosses?" Vernon frowned.

"Well, technically yes, but they aren't like that. It's a start-up and while they do have money they are putting most of it to the company. It's smart really, just living with roommates and carpool is easier since everyone works at the same place," Dudley pointed out.

Vernon narrowed his eyes. "You know how the kids are these days, Vernon," Petunia chimed in as she brought the plates over. Vernon grunted as he accepted his plate brimming over with meat, gravy, and potatoes.

"Thanks, mum," Dudley said softly as he accepted his plate. Still loaded but a bit more evenly dispersed with some steamed broccoli. She gave a nod as she took her seat. Her plate was clearly visible around her mediocre helping of food.

"Too right, Petunia," his father agreed, nodding his head. "Suppose, getting room and board works as part of the payment."

"Yeah, it will allow me to save up and all that. Allow me to get through school later. And I'm hoping that this construction work will get me some good scholarships for school too."

"Thinking ahead, good lad. Taught you well," Vernon boasted before he started to load his fork. "Now, you mentioned these Tracey and Greg, characters. The bosses, what money do they come from."

"Well Greg, he was an only kid and his parents recently passed away and so he has found himself with some money and property too. It's actually his old property that we will be renovating first. Tracey, she wants to turn it into an orphanage. And well, she had a brother but he and her parents were in the war and passed away."

"She!" Vernon spluttered. "You're letting a bloody woman be your boss?"

"Yes, she. Tracey is an incredible woman. She is kind and compassionate and smart," Dudley defended hotly. "She has a great vision for the company and I'm proud to work alongside her."

His mother was staring at him with a soft look and knowing eyes while his father huffed and had a few more bites of potato. Luckily that was all his father said on the matter and the conversation fell into normal topics such as the idiocy of the people nowadays and who had upset his dad and who his father couldn't stand.

It was surreal to an extent. The ease at which everything felt and how it reminded him so strongly of his childhood during the dinners when he was home from school when Harry was off at Hogwarts and the family was pretending he didn't exist.. Dudley could almost pretend that nothing had changed. That everything was the same. But he knew it was foolish to think so. Everything had changed. They weren't at Privet Drive anymore. Dudley liked magic now and was choosing to live with it. He was lying to his father and his mother knew the truth. He glanced at his mother as she nibbled her vegetables and listened attentively to what her husband said, simpering and twittering at the right moments.

The family of three sat around the table long after dessert had been served and eaten. The chatter was lighthearted and was mainly his father telling stories of work. Finally, his mother began clearing the table and loading the dishwasher and his father shuffled over to the living room and soon the TV was blaring. Dudley winced, he recalled when he had been obsessed with television and had hardly held a conversation for being so absorbed with it. But, he followed his mother into the living room and claimed a seat while his father and mother sat on the couch.

Two hours later, he blinked and saw his mother helping his father to bed. His father was calling a good night to him and he responded in kind though he was still in a bit of a daze. If asked, Dudley wouldn't have been able to say what had been on the television at all. He had zoned out completely, lost in thought of the manor and its residents and his plans for the orphanage.

Twenty minutes later, his mother was returning to the living room. "Would you like some more tea?" Nodding, he followed her back to the kitchen and watched as she prepared the tea kettle once again. Once it was ready she rejoined him at the table. "Now, tell me more. You mentioned Tracey. Tell me about her."

Dudley wished he wasn't blushing but under his mothers' eager gaze he couldn't stop it. "She's a friend. Just a friend. She and Greg are living at the manor with Harry and she helped nurse me back to health with Padma and she's….she's just amazing mum. She's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen and she's so nice and sweet…" he trailed off with a sigh.

His mother smiled at him. "I'm looking forward to meeting this girl of yours."

"She's not mine, mum. Just a friend. And I'm helping with the orphanage."

"Of course," his mother said, hiding her smile behind her cup. "Now, tell me about the others. Tell me...tell me about Harry."

Dudley sighed and stared into the amber liquid in his cup. "Harry's….Harry's not OK, mum. They've all been damaged by the war. It's obvious. I mean Padma was attacked by a werewolf and has scars all over and one of the girls, Hannah, she doesn't talk, like at all. But Harry...he's the worst." Dudley looked up at his mother and struggled to continue. "I see glimpses of him, every now and then of how he used to be. I mean we never saw the real him but I saw flashes and stuff. But now he's tense and doesn't smile or laugh anymore. I know he drinks himself to sleep every night and he's drinking throughout the day too. But Tracey and this other guy, Draco the potion bloke, they drink at night too but I don't think it's as bad. I don't know what to do for him."

The mother and son were silent for a moment, lost in thought and drinking their teas. "Just be there for him, sweetheart," Petunia finally said. "Be there for him and be strong for him. He hasn't had a good life and we didn't help matters. I know you listened to what those wizard guards told you about what he did at school. And last year must have been dreadful. So just be there. Help him when you can. Tracey as well. I'm sure she is struggling just as much."

Dudley nodded, wishing there was something more he could do. But at the same time, he didn't feel like he was the right person to do the helping. What had he done to be worthy of that honor? He had probably caused a lot of the stress that Harry was plagued with. "He's got himself a girl now too. Well...they aren't really together, but it's pretty obvious that they should be," Dudley smirked to himself. "Her name is Daphne and she is starting a magical school for before Hogwarts. So kids know each other beforehand and the muggle raised can learn what's happening."

Dudley then began telling his mother about all of them. The teenagers and the two women who were there too, though one didn't actually live there. He admitted that he wasn't quite sure what the deal was with them but apparently they were estranged sisters who were rebuilding. And then Teddy, who was actually Harry's godson. His mother was a rapt audience and asked the appropriate questions and they spoke for another three hours.

"Harry is coming to get me in the morning," Dudley finally said. "He said he'd be here around nine."

Petunia nodded and began clearing up their cups that had been refilled and drained multiple times. "I'll make sure Vernon is distracted but I would like to speak to him."

Dudley just nodded and hoped Harry would be OK with that. "Good night, mum."

"Goodnight, sweetheart. I'm so glad you were able to visit," she said, giving him another kiss on the cheek.

"Of course. And I'll be making sure to come over for dinner once or twice a month. I promise."

His mother gave another smile before they parted ways and she slipped into the room that his father slept in and he went to his own. It was almost midnight now and the shadows stretched ominously when he flicked on the light to get ready. It was smaller than the one at the manor but he didn't really care much about that. He was struck by how distant it all seemed. This wasn't his home anymore. His home was at the manor with Harry and Tracey and Greg; his home was with the other misfits who were finding their place.

The next morning, Dudley woke with the sun streaming through his windows he had forgotten to cover with curtains last night. Groaning slightly, he pushed himself up and heard his mother in the kitchen and the sound of the television on once again which meant that his father was also awake and watching the morning news.

Hopping in the shower and then getting dressed, he packed a bag with anything he thought he might need at the manor but left some stuff for when he came home to visit. Stepping into the living room which was right outside his door he nodded to his father and feeling guilty for pretty much hiding his entire life from him now, he took a seat beside him and listened to his father happily discuss his opinions of the news stories. He contributed a bit and agreed with how ludicrous people these days were and how no one had common sense or decency.

Breakfast consisted of conversation much the same. When Dudley mentioned that he would be picked up around nine, his father said how he wanted to meet with these business colleagues of his. Feeling panicked, Dudley glanced at his mum who didn't look at all concerned. "But Vernon, dear, you were needed at the neighbors this morning."

His father grunted and his brow furrowed. "What?"

"Yes, dear. Remember that one couple, the ones that just moved in? You spoke with them last week about Grunings and the man seemed interested and wanted to talk more with you. He stopped by yesterday when you were napping and invited you over this morning. I'm so sorry I forgot to tell you last night."

"It's alright, Pet. The excitement of Dudley coming home was probably too much for you."

"And it's alright if you don't meet them today, dad," Dudley chimed in. "Besides I don't know who is actually showing up but I'll make sure to invite them all over for dinner one weekend and you can meet them all then."

Vernon seemed to be debating this and finally nodded. "Right. It will be easier to talk business over dinner than in the street. Right you are, Dudley."

Dudley smiled at his father who was now happily bustling into the bedroom to get ready to go talk to the neighbors. Dudley momentarily felt guilty for these unknown neighbors who were unknowing participants in keeping his father oblivious.

It was an hour later that his father was now gone and about ten minutes later the doorbell was being run. Dudley and his mother stiffened and Petunia nodded at him. Nervously, Dudley reached the front door and opened it to reveal his cousin, looking very much like a nervous wreck and trying to hide it.

"Dudley," Harry said, his tone betraying his hesitancy and nerves.

"Harry, come on in. Dad is out right now," Dudley said, stepping aside and opening the door wider. Harry looked like stepping in the house was the last thing he wanted to do but did step inside. Dudley closed the door and turned to see Harry and his mother standing on opposite sides of the living room staring at each other. "Mum, it's Harry," Dudley said nervously.

"Hello, Harry," his mother said softly.

"Aunt Petunia," Harry replied stiffly.

"She knows, Harry. Everything. I told her everything and she is OK with it," Dudley rushed on, stepping further into the room and finding himself between the two of them.

Harry didn't look convinced and after a quick glance at him went back to looking at Petunia. "He's right," Petunia insisted, taking a few jerky steps forward. "I understand what's happening. And I know it doesn't mean much but I do wish to say that...that I'm sorry. For the horrible treatment that you received under our care. Nothing I say can ever make it better and any excuses I give about being jealous and spiteful over my sister, while true, won't make it better either. So I'm sorry but I don't ask for your forgiveness in turn." Harry and Dudley stood still as they watched the woman before them stumble through her apology while trying to keep her head high. "I also want to thank you. You saved my Dudley. You saved him and took care of him and healed him and are offering him a place in your home when you have no reason to. But thank you."

There was silence for a few minutes and Dudley could not read Harry's face, it was like a stone and his eyes were haunted. "Your welcome," Harry finally said. "I'm glad to have Dudley living in the manor with us. He is a worthy and welcomed addition." Harry fell silent again but Dudley could tell he wasn't done yet. "You are right. I'm not sure I can give my forgiveness over how my childhood went. But it is in the past and I can tell that you are repentant. Dudley and I are working to overcome our past and form an amicable relationship. I don't see why we can't do the same." Petunia gasped softly as hope rose in her eyes. "I'm not saying it won't be hard and again I can't forgive you. But I do accept your apology and I think civility is the most that we can reach in terms of a relationship. But I'm willing to try."

"Yes," Petunia breathed, walking the rest of the steps to where Harry still stood stiffly. "Yes, I would love that. And I completely understand. Giving me this chance is more than I deserve and you again have my thanks for it." Harry nodded jerkily and swallowed hard before holding out his hand. Petunia glanced at it and gave a small smile before taking it. Harry shook it like he was signing his fate with the devil before dropping it quickly. "You are so like your mother," Petunia breathed after a few moments. "You have her kindness and I know that she would be proud of you and everything that you are doing with your friends." Harry gruffly cleared his throat and nodded again. "Anyway, you two best be going now. I'm not sure how long Vernon will be gone for."

Harry quickly stepped back to the door and Dudley followed with his mother. The three walked in silence to the first alley where Harry turned into. Petunia followed them and then gave Dudley another hug and kiss. "Be safe, both of you," she told them, stepping away as Dudley continued to where Harry stood.

"We will," Dudley promised her. "I'll call you daily and I'll see you again soon. I love you," he promised, grabbing Harry's outstretched arm.

"I love you too, Dudders."

And then the compressing, nauseating darkness overtook his senses and his mother was gone.


	29. Chapter Twenty-Nine

Everything is J.K. Rowlings. I only claim the plot. Everything else is hers, all the characters and the magic, all of it. Please let me know what you think though, I encourage feedback of all kinds, just be nice about it!

So I know this has taken a while to post, this chapter gave me quite a lot of trouble to write. I knew what I wanted to happen but kept rewriting it. It's kind of short compared to other chapters but I hope you still enjoy it. Also, business ideas for Theo and Pansy are still welcome. I'm narrowing down what I want from them but I'm still open to suggestions. Sorry again for the wait but I'm running into roadblocks on how I want this story to go and actually writing it all down.

Also, I've started posting another story, I've mentioned that I have had a dark Grey Harry story in my mind and something completely different than what I've done before and so that is what I'm writing now. It's called 'It's Just Temporary with a Bit of Necromancy' if you are interested.

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Nine**

 _Choo! Choo!_

"That's the ten-minute warning," Tracey commented pointlessly. "You two should be getting into your compartment soon."

There were agreement nods from the group but the two having to leave made no move to hop on the train. Theo gazed at the two leaving for Hogwarts, mainly to stop from paranoidly gazing out at the crowd that was giving him and his group wide berth.

Luna and Astoria were huddled together in the middle of the rough circle formed around them. Theo hadn't had much communication with either girl, but Potter had decreed everyone at the house see them off.

Theo tended to keep to himself, nose in a book, it had always served him well. His books didn't judge and he was safe within their pages. Whenever he was parted from his books his father had taken over and forced Theo to participate in horrendous acts. His books didn't make him do that. His books were safe.

However, even he felt the soft stirrings of sadness at the knowledge that the two girls would be leaving the house, however temporarily. He and Astoria had always been in the same circles, attending the same fancy parties that their parents dragged them too but aside from polite conversation they hadn't branched much farther. He knew that Daphne and Draco were going to be missing her the most.

He watched as the two sisters gripped each other tightly. Daphne holding firm to her Ice Queen mask but her white knuckles in her sisters' shirt and her tightly shut eyes gave her away. He felt envious, having never had a sibling himself, over their obvious affection. Starting to feel like an intruder on the private moment between sisters, Theo turned his attention to Luna. The girl had approached him earlier in the summer and told him that they would be friends. He had scoffed at the idea. Theo had very few friends. Draco and Blaise earning the title but only after many years of close proximity and the actions of the past that gave them common ground and foundation.

The blonde Ravenclaw had been persistent though, and he had found her mind and her comments fascinating if not completely delusional. But, he had permitted her presence and he would admittedly miss her flitting about the library or talking about non-existent creatures. When her large blue eyes turned to him and he gave a small nod to signify his goodbye. It was an expected gesture of proper upbringing. The Ravenclaw didn't accept that though and after hugging Longbottom she turned her attention to him and wrapped him in a hug. Her arms were thin and she felt more like air as he awkwardly patted her back. He had never been good at physical contact.

"Don't let the Nargles bother you for too much longer," she whispered to him before letting go.

"I'll try my best," he replied uncertainly. _How was he supposed to respond to that?_

That was Luna though, intriguing but insane, there was no other reasoning for it. He brushed off her comment though to continue watching. Next in line for the blonde's hugs was Hermione. And just like every time he looked at her this summer he couldn't help but admire her.

Her hair no longer bushy but also no longer hanging limply about her as it had at the start. Those brown eyes met his over Luna's shoulder and they shared an amused look. Theo knew that the brainiac Gryffindor had similar feelings about the blonde's sanity. Hermione had been a godsend this summer. Of course, Theo was immensely grateful for Potter's opportunity and offer for a second chance. Originally, Theo had planned on escaping England. Maybe trying his hand in America, anything to escape and run away from the horrors of the past years. Notts were bred for their intellect and for hiding in the shadows. Being thrust into the spotlight, especially negative spotlight was not in their handbook and when faced with this, Theo planned to do as he always had: hideaway.

Even in the Manor, Theo felt alone. No one else had the same degree of knowledge. Draco could hold a decent conversation with him but his friend was far to withdraw to hold debates with him now. However, Hermione could match him in wits like no one he had ever met before. And the fire that lit in her eyes when they started to debate always made his breath catch and make him lose focus. At the beginning of the summer, he had questioned if she did this on purpose to gain the edge in the debate.

Now he knew differently.

Luna moved to Potter who looked too tense and only tore his gaze from glaring at the crowd when the blonde tackled him in a hug. Theo saw Luna whisper something to Potter but Hermione was moving closer to him so he didn't bother trying to read her lips.

"Strange not to be getting on, isn't it?" Hermione asked softly.

Theo turned to look at the Hogwarts Express. He remembered his first time seeing it back when he was eleven. He remembered how excited he had been, so eager to do well and prove to his father that he was worthy of the Nott name. He had sought out a compartment and had been quickly joined by Draco, Blaise, Greg, and Vincent. He even remembered Hermione, she had stopped by their compartment looking for Longbottom's toad while Draco, Greg, and Vincent had been searching for Potter.

Theo remembered how impressed he had been by the young girl. Entering a compartment and announcing her purpose without hesitation. She had been so sure and confident, traits that had never ceased in all of their time at school. While Draco and the rest of Slytherin had sneered at the goody-two-shoes, know-it-all, Theo had respected and admired her thirst for knowledge, something that he could relate too. He wouldn't dare approach her in conversation though. Simply observing her bushy head hidden in a book from afar, admiration and respect growing each year. It had probably been for the best he had stayed away. If he had actually looked into her eyes during their time at school he would have been lost and floundering torn between earnings his fathers' approval and whatever spell she had him under.

Now, he could talk to her and look into her eyes all he wanted and he doubted he had ever been happier.

"Yeah, it is. It was going to happen eventually though," he replied looking back at her.

"True. Do you think it will be easier being here when we bring our own children?"

"Probably not," he sighed. "Because then we will want to attend if only to protect our children."

Hermione nodded but said no more. Astoria had moved to hug Draco and Luna had finished her rounds and was saying a final goodbye to her father. Astoria placed a quick kiss on Draco's cheek and Theo smirked softly. _How more obvious would the witch have to be to show his friend that she was still interested?_

The train whistled again and the group tensed up. "Can't delay much longer," Potter said, speaking up and taking charge. It was a role he filled easily, something Theo had noticed from their school days and had secretly envied. He hated taking such direct charge. He was better behind the scenes, pulling the strings. Not facing things head on. "We'll see you both this Christmas and maybe during some Hogsmeade trips. Stick together and you'll be fine," the Saviour continued, squeezing both girls shoulders as he led them to the train.

Theo briefly wondered about why Potter was taking the girls the last steps to the train before he realized that Daphne, Draco and Luna's father would probably stall more and the girls might miss the train. This way, Potter could make sure the girls made it.

The girls entered the train and just a few moments later appeared in their compartment window waving goodbye. Theo averted his eyes off the tearful goodbye. Emotions made him anxious, books were never emotional. Books were safe.

Instead, he took stock of the platform. It wasn't as crowded as it had been in past years. Most families probably still nervous about sending their children off to Hogwarts, memories still too fresh. The hostile glares were numerous and Theo felt his spine stiffen in response and his fingers grip his wand tighter. He might not like to be in the spotlight but he knew a lot of spells and had become a remarkable dueller to keep himself alive. It had been one of the few things that his father had praised him for.

The others seemed to be feeling the same because everyone had their wands out and were constantly glancing over their shoulders at the crowd. There was a few curious eyes but not enough to lessen the tension growing. Restlessness was starting to grow and if he hadn't had such intense training as a child he would be fidgeting and shifting his feet, but Theo had been trained as a Pureblood Heir and so remained stiff and straight, mentally running over his list of spells.

Except for the muggle cousin. Theo caught the look of awe and wonder overtaking the large man's face. Theo thought it was rather innocent in its childlike enchantment. He had enjoyed witnessing the fascination the muggle held for all things magic over the week the man had been living in the Manor. It brought a fresh perspective to the very thing that Theo had always taken for granted growing up. Magic was everything, to never have it had never occurred to him. It was what set them apart from muggles, what made them superior, but now, having witnessed how enraptured the cousin was with it. Theo almost wished had been able to experience that astonishment and proper appreciation for magic like muggleborns did upon first arriving in the Wizarding World.

Finally, the train began to move and gain speed. The smoke billowing and swirling around the red engine sent a pang through his chest. It was hard seeing the symbol of his childhood freedom gain speed with him not on it. He could vividly picture what he would be doing if he were on it, the same thing he had done all seven years he had ridden it. Watch the landscape begin to blur as the speed picked up and then pull out a book while the others began to talk about their summers.

"Let's go," Potter said when the train turned the final corner. The others nodded but Daphne remained fixated on the dissipating smoke cloud. Potter gently grabbing her wrist to gain her attention and pull her back to the group. They shared a look that Theo wished he could decipher. So much seemed to be said in just that look and again, Theo felt like an intruder for witnessing it.

Draco, Pansy, and Blaise were the first to disapparate from the Platform. Greg, Padma, and Tracey were the next with Tracey taking the muggle cousin, Dudley with her. Then Theo was being sucked into the dark vacuum only to arrive on the grassy hill at Peverell Manor moments later. The group was silent as they returned to the manor and went their separate ways.

Theo felt his feet wandering to the library and could feel Hermione following him. He didn't expect a debate today. A day of reading was in store. Memories were too fresh and the mind wasn't focused, Theo knew Hermione probably felt the same. So silent contemplation lost in thought was just what was needed on the day's agenda.

It was dinner. The silence was heavy and Theo saw Daphne's eyes were redder and she barely ate. He was close enough to hear Potter murmuring to her though and encouraging her to eat though and to keep her gaze from flicking to the empty seat beside her.

Potter suddenly sat straight up and looked towards the dining room door. He looked confused and his tense posture made the rest of the table just as alert. Weasley burst through the door, panting and sweaty as though he had run all the way from the apparition point. He still wore his red Auror robes and just the sight made Theo have to fight back a wave of fear. Auror robes had never signified anything good while he grew up.

"Mione! Hermione!" Weasley yelled hysterically. Theo turned to look sharply at the woman beside him worried that something was wrong with her. But Weasley sounded far too happy for his presence to mean something bad. "They found them!" he yelled out, a grin spreading far too wide for his face. It took Theo a few moments to dissect that statement and he gasped. Hermione was out of her seat and rushing to Weasley as though in a daze. Potter had also stood, his green eyes looking vivid with rising hope. "They found them, 'Mione. I was working my shift when the news came in. My supervisor gave me special permission to give you the news."

"Mate, you're serious?" Potter questioned, his hand gripping Hermione's arm and Weasleys, connecting the three of them in a disjointed line. The Trio reunited, separated from others but always together, Theo thought absently.

"Completely. The Australian Aurors found them and notified us immediately. Apparently, they've just been out of the country for a bit. Kingsley says that they have their memories restored and are making arrangements to return. Should be here by the beginning of next week."

Theo was half standing now as was the rest of the Slytherins and the cousin, while Longbottom, Abbott, and Patil were starting to walk slowly over to the Trio. Theo saw Hermione's eyes were glistening in tears and her lips were twitching into an unbelieving but hopeful smile. "Your parents are coming home with their memories restored, Hermione," Weasley repeated with seriousness. This was apparently the key phrase that Hermione needed because she let out a loud cry and embraced Ron in a tight hug. Theo felt a pang in his gut at the sight but scolded himself. This was no time for jealousy.

Potter was next for the hug and the two men exchanged a pleased look at how excited their best friend was. What surprised Theo was that after hugging Potter and Weasley, Hermione turned to face the group who all offered congratulatory words and smiles. But Theo stood stunned when the Gryffindor sought out his face and then rushed him in a hug. Her warmth pressed against him was a feeling he wanted to remember forever. It filled a hole that he hadn't known he had and awkwardly he wrapped his hands around her and gave her a slight squeeze, not wanting to let go.

She pulled back and her eyes were sparkling and her smile was captivating. Theo couldn't remember much of the rest of the night, it was a blur of chatter and excited comments. Hearing of their friends' good fortune had lightened everyone's spirits. Hermione had disappeared quickly with one of Blaise's phones in hand hoping to contact her parents.

It was now the middle of the night and Theo lay on his back in the Observatory tower. It had been a frequent spot of his when he didn't want to face the realm of dreams. He heard the door creak open and he glanced away from the blanket of stars to see Hermione closing the door behind her. This was another reason that they had become closer and another reason her presence had helped him so much. Not only did they share the library but they shared the nights staring at the stars. In the library, they spoke of academics, debated, and grew comfortable on familiar territory. At night in the tower, staring at the stars, they spoke of their lives or they didn't speak at all and just shared in the feeling of not being alone.

Theo could almost feel the girl vibrating in excitement. "Were you able to speak with your parents?" he questioned after the silence had stretched.

"No, the phones can't reach that distance. I knew that. It hasn't been able to work the other times I tried it. But I had hoped that since now I knew where they were, it might help but no luck. I spoke with Kingsley though and he said they would be in England by Saturday, so I should be able to speak to them then and see them on Sunday. Oh, Theo! I can't wait for you to meet them. I know they are going to love you. They always said that they doubted there would ever be someone who loved books as much as me. Well, you can help me prove them wrong," she laughed. A shaky laugh that spoke of how erratic and shot her nerves must be from the onslaught of adrenaline and joyful emotions.

"I do like proving people wrong," he quipped. "What will you do first?"

"Hug them," she responded immediately. Hermione had often spoken fondly of her parents, how affectionate and loving they had been while she grew up. An experience that Theo couldn't share. His father had been cold and distant, always expecting Theo to be better, smarter, more worthy. Theo had pushed himself to achiever his fathers' expectations, doing unspeakable things just to get an approving nod. His heart ached for the family that Hermione had been raised with. Now he would never see his father again unless he took a trip to Azkaban. But Hermione deserved this. Everything she had been through, having her parents returned was needed. "Hug them and not let go for hours. Tell them how sorry I am for what I did but hope they forgive me, hope they understand why I did it."

"I'm sure they will. From what you've said, your parents sound perfect and I doubt perfect parents would be angry with you trying to protect them."

"I suppose. Oh Theo, things just might be looking up now. My parents remember me again. They are coming home."

The two lay in silence, observing the night sky when Theo finally broached the thought that had been plaguing him since he heard the news. "Will you go and live with them? Will you leave here?"

He would completely understand if she did. Her parents were being returned, he couldn't fault her for it. But he knew he selfishly didn't want her to leave. He would go back to days and nights of loneliness. Looking at her though, as she stared up into the night sky her eyes alight with thoughts of her reunited family and the happy smile that hadn't left her face, he would suffer through the loneliness just to keep her happy.

"I'm not sure. Maybe they could move here? I mean Dudley is living here now, what are two more muggles? They could take that other cottage a little further away. I know Harry had the elves renovate it. Maybe they could live there. They will need a new house after all since the other one was sold off."

"I think that's a great idea," Theo agreed immediately. Keeping Hermione happy and near him seemed almost too good to be true. "Are you sure you want to introduce me to your parents? Any of us to them I mean. Our parents are the reason they had to be sent halfway across the world."

"My parents wouldn't judge you for that. They trust my judgment and I'm sure they'll love you, as I said. You're too nice and polite for them to not like. You're the perfect guy to bring home, a total gentleman," she said with a laugh and Theo felt his chest warm at the thought of being introduced to her parents as a boyfriend but knew she probably hadn't intended it that way.

The next two days were spent in a far lighter atmosphere. Hermione was never seen without an excited smile on her face. She stood straighter and her eyes were brighter, it was like her former self. Her confidence was returning and seeing such a change made Theo proud as her friend. V She had been a shell for far too long, he had missed her confidence, he had missed how she moved with purpose and intention. The war taking that had been one of the greatest tragedies in his mind.

Dinner was light, the chatter was amicable and Theo felt himself relaxing. He knew it couldn't have lasted.

One of the elves arrived to get Potter, saying that the Ministry Man had arrived. Puzzled, Potter left the table. Theo watched as the occupants at the table fell into an uneasy silence. Theo could feel dread pooling in his stomach but he didn't know why. Potter reappeared looking uncertain and was followed by Kingsley Shacklebolt the new Minister of Magic. Everyone rose out of respect but the large, imposing man, waved a hand to wordlessly telling them to sit back down. Theo numbly sat back in his seat. He saw his fellow housemates perched delicately in their seats, their faces growing tight the longer the ruler of Wizard Britain remained in the room.

"Miss Granger," the deep voice of the Minister rumbled out. "Could I speak with you privately?" Hermione nodded and stood. She still held her head high as she had in her younger years, but Theo could see the lightness in her steps, almost like she was tiptoeing, indicating her growing nerves. Theo felt the dread in his stomach form a knot and saw the worry etching itself on the rest of the people at the table.

Hermione reached the Minister who moved to leave the room but Hermione gripped his sleeve and shook her head. "Kingsley, what is wrong?" she asked quietly. He should have known that Hermione wouldn't be one for waiting for the formalities. She needed the facts immediately presented.

"I'm sorry Hermione," was all Theo heard. He was standing now his feet taking him towards the pair. However, Potter was closer.

So it was Potter who caught her as Hermione's knees gave out and she crumpled to the floor.


	30. Chapter Thirty

Everything is J.K. Rowlings. I only claim the plot. Everything else is hers, all the characters and the magic, all of it. Please let me know what you think though, I encourage feedback of all kinds, just be nice about it!

So, I know many people will hate me for this, especially after the cliff hanger I left you all with the last chapter. But I had always planned on this happening to Hermione, though after reading a lot of you begging for it not to be so I debated agreeing. But no, I know it's cruel but it had to happen. I hope you enjoy this one, well there isn't a ton happy about it but I still hope you enjoy it.

Also, I want to give a huge thanks to all of you! Over 500 reviews and over 2K followers. That is astounding and I almost didn't believe it when I checked earlier this week, I had kind of forgotten about the tracking stuff. But Merlins' balls, that's incredible and I really do appreciate all of you sticking with me through this story, it's been almost two years I believe since I first started writing it. It's been a long journey and still not done. So thank you for your patience with me and this story. You guys are amazing.

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty**

"Hermione? Please open up." The silence on the other side of the door was deafening. "Please. Don't make me force it open," Harry threatened, gripping his wand.

It had been three days since Kingsley had delivered the news. Hermione's parents were dead. Killed in a car crash on their way to the airport. They had managed to pack up early and had gotten an earlier flight to London. It was meant to be a fantastic surprise.

The first day Harry had heard her sobs through their shared wall. His heart clenching at the sound and wishing he knew how to comfort her. Narcissa had suggested giving her some time. The rest of the house residents had respected that notion. Harry still knocked on her door every couple of hours though, begging to be let in. Ron did too whenever he was off work. Harry knew that Theo also knocked on her door in the late hours of the night.

However, there had been silence for almost a day now and Harry was anxious. Hermione had sealed her door as soon as she walked in and hadn't been eating the food that Kilky brought her.

"Potter, you have to open the door," Theo said to him, quietly appearing at his shoulder. Harry sighed, he knew it was true. As Head of House, he had the power to enter any room but he had been trying to respect his best friends period of grieving but the silence was scaring him. "Please," the other man whispered, so quiet that Harry almost didn't catch it. But the word steeled his resolve and he gave a nod.

"I, Harry James Potter, Head of House Peverell, demand entrance into this room," he recited drawing from memory of a lesson that Narcissa and Andromeda had provided him almost a month ago.

There was a soft click and Harry knew it had worked. Still, he hesitated, uncertain of what he would find. Finally, taking another deep breath, he gently pushed on the door and it swung open ominously quiet. Taking a few steps into the room, Theo acting as his absurdly close shadow, Harry noted the soft blue color before also noticing that the bedroom was empty but the bed looked used.

"Hermione?" He called out nervously, regripping his wand. Another quick glance around the room showed it empty, so Harry went to the door closest to him and pushed it open. It was a closet, half full of clothes and mostly filled with books, a few potions ingredients neatly ordered and contained in jars, there was even a cauldron, a quick glance inside showed it was cleaned out. Still no Hermione though. Harry glanced back at Theo who now also had his wand out. Licking his lips he stepped out of the closet and moved to the other door, knowing it would be the bathroom.

A light push on the door and it swung open. Harry stumbled to his knees in his rush to reach the figure half leaning over the bathtub rim. "Hermoine?" He called out, his heart pounding in his throat as he gently shook her limp body. "Hermione!" He screamed out, shaking harder. Theo was at his side, eyes wide and looking panicked but not actually looking at the girl but all around the bathroom as if looking for a reason why.

"Mmm…" was the soft groan that resounded from Hermione's half-parted lips but the groan might have been a shout for how loud it sounded in his ears.

"Oh thank Merlin, Hermione, wake up. Please. Stay with me," Harry begged, bringing his hand around the back of her neck to lift it up off the arm it was resting on that was draped over the rim. He brought her into a better sitting position and rested her back on him. Her pulse was scarily slow and Harry felt his heart stop each time there was a long gap between them.

"Hermione!" Theo cursed. Surprised at the tone, Harry glanced up from the floor, still clutching Hermione to him to see Theo now standing with an empty potion vial in his hand. "What were you thinking," the Slytherin hissed through clenched teeth. The boy suddenly ran out of the bathroom shouting for Padma and Draco. A minute later Theo was back.

"What is it?" Harry asked, nerves mounting again.

"Sleeping Draught that might as well be the Draught of Living Death by how strongly it smells," the man replied, his voice clipped and even but his eyes were shining with emotions that Harry didn't even try to decipher. "We need to bring her to her bed," Theo continued. Harry nodded, numbly processing the information he had just been told. Harry shifted to properly lift Hermione off him when he felt her weight leave him entirely. Blinking up, Harry saw that Theo already had Hermione cradled in his arms.

Slightly bemused, Harry scrambled to his feet and followed the pair to the main bedroom where he watched Theo gently lay Hermione back down on her bed, his face unreadable. Just as Hermione was being laid down, Draco and Padma came through the door. The pair took in Hermione limply lying on her bed with Harry and Theo surrounding her.

"What happened?" Padma asked and Harry watched her eyes take on a calculating gleam her back straightening, Healer mode in full swing.

Theo held out the potion vial and this obviously prompted Draco because he grabbed it and sniffed. His eyes widening, obviously coming to the same conclusion as Theo as to what the vial had contained. "We found her in the bathroom, collapsed against the tub," Harry explained as Padma drew her wand and began casting spells softly under her breath. Draco didn't speak but went into the bathroom to further investigate.

Harry stood with bated breath as Padma continued to work, her brow furrowed and further agitating the scars crossing her face. "She didn't drink all of it," were the first words Draco said coming back into the bedroom. "I'd say about half of it is still coating the bathtub floor. Sadly the water that was remaining in the bathtub has diluted the spilled remains and so I won't be able to cipher through it for a proper understanding of what she brewed." Harry felt the knot in his stomach quiver as though not knowing whether to ease at the knowledge she hadn't drunk it all or tighten over the fact that the remains couldn't help them. Theo gave a tight nod, his gaze fixed on the woman on the bed. "We need to know when she took it, how long has it been in her system," Draco continued. "I can't brew a proper antidote without knowing the full dosage and effect."

About two minutes later, Padma dropped her wand arm and sighed, wiping a hand across her forehead. "Her vitals are weak, it feels similar to where the effects of the potion would be six hours after ingestion. If it had been the full Draught of Living Death it would be comparable to the effects of thirty minutes after ingestion. Again, I can't give an accurate reading since it was more of a mix between the Draught and a regular sleeping potion, and not the full vial at that. Plus she hadn't eaten that we know of for at least twenty-four hours more likely forty-eight, which will affect the spread of the potion."

"I can work with it," was all Draco said before he spun out of the room. Still numb, Harry felt like he was watching everything from behind a screen. He was half tempted to trail after Draco and hover over his shoulder as the man brewed the antidote but knew it would be futile and only cause further problems. His other half that longed to remain with his best friend until she was better won out. His hands were clenching and his heart racing. He wasn't sure he had ever felt so helpless before.

"What can we do, Padma?" Harry asked, his voice rough.

"Stay with her, help monitor her to make sure she doesn't slip any further. There is a spell to put someone in a magical coma essentially freezing their body so that the potion can't take a deeper effect but I don't know what it is. I'm going to call Madam Pomphrey," the woman said, worrying her lower lip. "I haven't exactly started training yet you know. You and your cousin were different, I'd dealt with those type of injuries all last year. But this, I need help."

"Go call Madam Pomphrey. We'll watch over her," Harry insisted, dragging one of the armchairs from before the fireplace and placing it next to Hermione's bedside. Theo just gave a nod but levitated his chair over. Padma quickly left the room.

Harry and Theo sat in silence watching the horribly faint rise of Hermione's chest, the only indication that she was alive. As he sat, Harry felt the guilt building. He should have burst through the door far sooner. He should have been there. He never should have left her alone. He should have taken care of her, known immediately that something was wrong, helped her and talked her off the ledge. He should have been a better friend.

"Potter stop," Theo's voice cut into his guilty spiral and Harry blinked over at the brunette beside him.

"What?"

"Stop your thinking. It's not your fault."

"How can you say that! Of course, it is."

"No, it's not. Nothing different you could have done. Hermione has been struggling for months, news of her parents must have been the tipping point. She is a remarkably strong woman but everyone has their breaking point. Just be luckily we found her at all and can now help her. No use blaming yourself for something that can't be changed."

Silence enveloped them once again, Harry observed how fragile his best friend seemed. "You're good for her," he said quietly. "I don't know what is really going on with you two, but you can't deny your close. And I've seen the two of you in the library, debating and talking, the most alive I've seen her in months and it's because of you. So thanks. Whatever you are doing, keep doing it."

Theo sat stiffly but gave a small nod to indicate he had heard. "She has helped me far more," he admitted quietly. Harry had nothing to say to that and so remained silent. Ten minutes later, Padma was coming back into the room with Madam Pomphrey bustling in behind her.

"Oh, Miss Granger," Madam Pomphrey sighed softly, taking in the still figure on the bed. "Alright, gentlemen, please step aside. If I am to work I will need space, I will call for you when I am done."

Harry was about to refuse when he caught the eye of the elderly matron. "I understand your reluctance, Mister Potter. However, right now I need to focus my efforts and cannot do so with an audience. Please, I will take care of her." The words were gentle and Harry couldn't meet the woman's eyes. He glanced back at Hermione lying still. Jerkily, he gave a nod and let Padma pull him and Theo out of the room.

The door shut in their faces and the two stood silent for a moment. Unable to simply stare at the door any longer, Harry turned and strode quickly to the Potions Room. Not bothering to knock, Harry pushed the door open and saw Draco leaning over a counter, chopping and dicing ingredients that Harry knew he should have known but didn't. Draco gave a quick glance upwards but went back to his work. His fingers moving deftly and without pause.

"Madam Pomphrey is here and is putting her into a magical coma," Harry said not liking the silence.

"Good," was all the blonde said.

"Any progress?"

"What does it look like, Potter?"

Harry fell silent. He wasn't sure what else to say. He didn't want to distract the man who could be the key to saving Hermione but he didn't like the silence either and the Potions Room was better than standing outside the shut door.

"Granger is far too smart for her own good," Draco finally said after the silence had stretched. He had turned the cauldron on now at a low boil. "To be able to dilute the Draught of Living Death and not make it lethal is impressive by any standard. To make it a passable copy of a sleeping potion to an untrained eye even more so."

"That's Hermione, I guess."

The silence continued to stretch. Draco had added the first two ingredients and had given it the appropriate number of spins before finally looking up to Harry who was still standing awkwardly just passed the door.

"Potter. Go away," Draco sighed, there was no bite to his words just exasperation. "Let me do my work. You awkwardly hovering will do no good to anyone."

Harry fiddled with his sleeve but nodded anyway. It was true. Sighing, feeling even more useless, he turned to leave. He wandered aimlessly, his guilt rising despite what Theo had said. Everyone else was probably outside and so not wanting to talk to people he went to the owlery to send a message to Ron. He should know what had happened.

The time it took to send the letter was not nearly enough and Harry was left clenching his empty hands once again. He needed a drink. That would help him. A drink would set his mind straight and calm his nerves.

Destination set, he left the owlery and quickly moved to the kitchen where he grabbed a bottle, he didn't even check what it was but saw that it was clear, and moved to the table that he usually sat at with Draco and Tracey. Not bothering with a cup he popped the top and drank deeply. Coughing slightly at the burn, he took another drink. He should have done better, he cursed himself. He should have checked sooner. He shouldn't have left her alone. He should have done his job sooner and then she wouldn't have had to send her parents away. He should have done better. No one would have died if he had just done better. It was all his fault.

The door opened but he didn't hear. The bottle was almost empty now and the water filling the corner of his eyes went ignored.

"Harry." The voice was soft as were the hands that gently rested on his shoulder. The touch to his shoulder was his undoing it seemed and he slouched further into the table and the tears fell freely, the bottle fell from his fingers. There was a crash when it hit the floor. "Oh, Harry." The person wrapped their arms around his shoulders, pressing into his back, and he soaked in the warmth that they provided, honey blonde strands falling in front of his face. There were soft words being whispered but he couldn't really hear them but he still latched onto the comfort they provided.

Harry wasn't sure how long they were like this but finally, the tears dried up and the warmth receded as the person unwrapped their hands. Quickly brushing a hand over his eyes and knocking his glasses, he righted them before turning to face Daphne. Her face was soft and her eyes were warm and she stepped closer again, bringing her hands to cup his face, her thumbs brushing the remaining traces of tears away.

"It's not your fault," she said, her voice was barely a whisper. His look must have provided his disagreement because she became firmer with her hold on his face, forcing his eyes back to look into hers. "It. Is. Not. Your. Fault." The repetition punctuated by her stern but soft tone. Harry swallowed and tried to believer her. But how was it not? It was always his fault. Always had been. Daphne made a noise and was suddenly hugging him again, her head fitting in the crook of his neck easily since he was still sitting on the tall barstool. Hesitantly, he wrapped his arms around her and couldn't help but tighten his grip. "They died, Harry. But it wasn't your fault. They were in a car crash. Nothing you could have done." Her words were muffled by his shoulder but he still heard.

"It's because of me that they were in Australia, to begin with. If Hermione wasn't my friend she wouldn't have been as big of a target. If I had just killed the bastard sooner no one else would have died."

"No." She pulled away from him again. "None of it is your fault. I told you before, you're not that important." Harry couldn't help but let out a weak watery chuckle and Daphne smiled. "No one blames you, so you shouldn't blame yourself."

He knew she was right, but it was still hard to believe. Harry stared into her eyes as he thought over her words, trying to believe. The alcohol, he was pretty sure it had been rum by the taste, was definitely clouding his head now. Her eyes were holding him captive, he wanted to drown in them, and her lips looked perfectly pink, he wanted to taste them. Her hands were still on his shoulders and his were still around her from where he had returned her hug. It felt so nice having her in his arms. The alcohol was telling him to just lean the few inches closer and everything would be alright. Swaying forward slightly, the back of his mind registered her fingers tightening around his shirt collar. Merlin, she was beautiful, he thought.

"Harry! I just got your- Oh."

Daphne was ten feet away from him so fast he was half certain she had apparated.

Blinking slowly, his reflexes still a little slow from the alcohol and the exhaustion from crying sweeping through him, he turned to see Ron flushing a deep red that blended with his hair and Auror robes and looking decidedly uncomfortable. "Ron!" He exclaimed far too late but it seemed to do the trick because Daphne promptly left the room and Ron seemed to lose a bit of redness in his face.

"Hey, mate," his best friend said coming closer. "Floo'd from work as soon as I got your letter." So that's why he didn't feel the wards alert him to someone walking through, Harry though absently. "So what's happened? Your letter just said Hermione was in a magical coma."

"She is, or she will be," Harry began, his words tumbling over themselves a bit. "You know how she hasn't been opening her door. Well, Theo finally urged me to open it anyway," he recited, his numbness over the memory of just an hour ago sinking into him again. "So I did. It had been three days, she hadn't been eating. I was worried. We all were, I know. So I opened it and...we found her in the bathroom." Ron was leaning heavily into the table now his eyes intent on Harry's face which he was sure still had tear stains. "She'd taken a potion. Some combination of a regular sleeping potion and Draught of Living Death. According to Draco, it was a genius level combination. She hadn't taken it all though. Madam Pomphrey and Padma are with her now. They kicked Theo and me out. Draco is brewing an antidote."

"Bloody hell," Ron murmured after a moment. Standing abruptly, he gave a nod to himself as if confirming his own thoughts. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up and then go see if we can visit with her now. This is your house now, no more visiting hours to adhere to and all that."

Harry snorted, but allowed his friend to drag him off his stool. The two were silent as Ron all but pushed Harry into his bathroom after turning the shower on, saying something about sobering up a bit first. Harry couldn't argue with that and so dutifully took a quick shower. Stepping out he saw Ron lounging on his sofa, Auror robes off and over the chair and flipping through a Quidditch magazine that had been on his coffee table.

"You're taking all of this well," Harry commented as he quickly got dressed. Ron shrugged.

"She's being taken care of. Madam Pomphrey and Padma won't let anything happen to her and loathe as I am to admit it, Malfoy is a great potioneer. Plus, too much is at stake for him to butcher her antidote. You found her in time and soon she will wake and we can get her the help she needs, whatever that might be."

Harry blinked at the mature statement. He could still see how tense Ron's shoulders were and his skin was still too pale making his freckles stand out far too much, but Harry couldn't help but feel pleased with his friend.

Turning back to finish dressing, Harry pulled a loose shirt over his head to match his jeans. "So...Greengrass?" Whirling around, Harry saw Ron smirking slightly his ears tinging pink.

"Oh shut up," Harry groaned.

He had been trying to forget that moment Ron had walked into. The shower had definitely cleared his thoughts and his embarrassment had risen at reliving everything. She had held him as he cried. Merlins' balls, he had almost kissed her! And Merlin how he still wanted to, obviously there was still some alcohol in his system. He couldn't kiss her, it would ruin their friendship and he couldn't risk it. Plus, as she always pointed out, he was her owner, what if she only responded positively because she felt she didn't have a choice? No, he didn't want to deal with that possible outcome so it was better the whole scene in the kitchen was forgotten.

Snickering, Ron followed him out the door and down the hall. The door was still shut and Theo wasn't there. Knocking lightly, the two waited only a moment before the door was opened to reveal Madam Pomphrey. Seeing them, she gave a small smile before letting the boys in. To Harry's surprise, Theo was already inside and had reclaimed his previous seat. Theo turned as they entered but besides a courteous nod, he said nothing and turned back to face Hermione.

Padma was also standing near the bed, her wand moving in hypnotic flourishes. "She is in her coma now," Madam Pomphrey explained before shutting the door behind Ron and Harry. "Hopefully it shouldn't last more than a day. A couple of hours should be all it takes for Mister Malfoy to brew the antidote after all. As soon as he does, we will remove the coma and immediately provide the antidote."

Ron and Harry just nodded. They silently moved closer to the bed and Harry took his seat. Ron remained standing though and went to speak quietly with Padma when she finished her spell casting. Harry saw Ron's ears pinken out of the corner of his eye but was too focused on his other best friend to pay much attention. Hermione still looked just as still as she had before he left and Harry tried not to feel to disheartened about that.

The next few hours passed terribly slow. Harry, Ron, and Theo held a silent vigil as they watched and waited, neither of them speaking. Padma remained with them, casting monitoring charms every half hour, dutifully following the instructions that Madam Pomphrey had left her.

There was a knock on the door and Draco swiftly stepped into the room, a vial filled with a burnt orange liquid. Chest tightening at the prospect of Hermione finally waking up, Padma told them to wait until she contacted Madam Pomphrey once again just to be safe.

The atmosphere was tense as the four men waited for Padma to return with the Hospital Wing Matron. It took far too long for Harry's liking but the two women finally returned. Madam Pomphrey brandished her wand and indicated for Padma to watch closely. Draco stalked closer to the bedside and Harry, Ron, and Theo backed away to give them all space. Harry held his breath as Madam Pomphrey flicked her wand to remove the coma and then nodded to Draco who promptly brought his hand under her head and raised her slightly up off the pillows to then tip the potion down her throat. Luckily, Hermione swallowed the potion without hesitation in her sleep induced state. The potion drained, Draco brought Hermione's head back to the pillow and backed away. His space was quickly filled by Harry, Ron, and Theo once again.

Time seemed to freeze as all six members in the room waiting for the seventh to stir. A rush of breath left Harry at seeing Hermione blink her eyes open. Her eyes immediately widened at seeing the crowd around her bed. Harry opened his mouth but before he could speak Madam Pomphrey beat him to it.

"Alright, all of you. Out, let me do my job. You may come back to visit afterward. Go. Out." The woman shooed all four men out of the room and Padma shut the door after them.

"Thought I was finally done being shooed out of rooms by that woman," Ron joked lightly trying to break the silence that had descended.

"Thank you, Draco," Harry said, turning to the blonde who was already halfway down the hall. The blonde stopped and turned partially back to face him. "I mean it, thank you."

Obviously, at a loss, Draco merely nodded his head and turned to continue walking. The three returned to staring at the door, Harry dared not leave it again. Luckily it was only ten minutes later that Padma opened the door again. Harry felt his stomach knots unwind at seeing Hermione sitting propped up in her bed. Far too pale but awake and alive.

The three men rushed to their chairs once again.

"Are you alright?" "What were you thinking?" "Do you realize what a scare you gave us?" Harry and Ron asked over each other. Harry was glad to see Hermione looking adequately shamed.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. Harry heard the door close and realized that the other two women had left the room. "I was just so tired and done. I didn't want to be awake anymore."

Harry's heart broke. Her brown eyes were dull again and looked dead against her pale skin. "I know it's hard," Harry spoke. "I know. Trust me."

"But that wasn't the answer. You have us, Hermione, you could have let us in," Ron continued. She said nothing and looked down at her hands which Harry now realized were grasping a tea mug. "Do you want anything to eat?" Hermione shook her head to Ron's question. "Come on, it's been a couple of days since you ate. Have some soup at least." Hermione met Rons' gaze and gave a sullen nod.

Harry promptly called for Kilky to bring some light soup. The elf did so with pleasure. A minute later and a tray and vegetable soup. The three men were quick to readjust Hermione's pilows to allow her easy access to the soup, placing her tea on the tray as well. Harry noted Hermione's light blush at their actions and almost snickered. He would have to remind her many times just how much she was cared for, even if her parents were gone, they were still there for her.

Sitting back down as Hermione took a few spoonfuls of soup. "Just so you know, Draco is probably going to question you on how you brewed that potion, he was impressed," Harry added lightly.

"Figures even when you are being an idiot you are a genius," Theo commented, finally speaking and Hermione glanced at the Slytherin.

Her face reddened again. "I really am sorry, Theo. I wasn't thinking, I know that. I just…" she trailed off and looked down at the soup and tea resting on the tray over her lap.

"I know," Theo whispered, he moved his hand as if about to reach out and grab her hand but stopped himself once his hand reached the bedcover. Harry glanced at Ron who quirked an eyebrow at him, obviously noticing the move as well. Absently, Harry was glad that his two best friends weren't hung up on the attempt of a relationship they had started a few months ago.

"Well, just remember we are here for you," Harry continued. "Literally, since Padma and Madam Pomphrey probably won't allow you to be alone for a while."


End file.
